


【苏中】雄关漫道

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [7]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中华苏维埃, 党史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 158,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国国庆（1917.11.7）&中华苏维埃共和国国庆（1931.11.7）贺。第一次国内革命战争（北伐）半途失败后，在对抗南京国民政府的反动统治的同时，中国共产党于1927年-1937年间，为废除封建土地制度、建立工农民主政权而进行了第二次国内革命战争。这十年即中共党史所称：土地革命时期。而在共产国际文献中，这段历史过程被称为“苏维埃运动”或“苏维埃革命”。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	1. 第1章 迷途

1927年7月，在经过了漫长的摩擦与冲突后，中国革命向左发展的蓬勃势头，终究被国民党人粗暴地按了回去。通过几年的努力，共产党人已经控制了上千万农民、成百万工人、大量国民党基层党部，但几乎是眨眼之间，他们就被反动武装打垮了。  
国民党右派的倒戈相向，对于伊利亚和王耀、对于共产党人和国民党左派，其实都是预料之中的。但问题是，在国共关系破裂后，中国革命的道路，究竟应该往哪里、怎么走呢？

尽管早在武汉政府公然叛变革命之前，中共就已经意识到了掌握革命武装的重要性；四月底的中共五大上，更是明确地提出了政权问题，并反复强调了土地革命的重大意义[1]。但仓促举行的中共五大没有解决任何实际问题，也没能挽救大革命。事到如今，与国民党或是“爱国军阀”合作的路，自然是已经完全断绝了，但下一步究竟该怎么做？是像刚刚成为中央候补执行委员的毛泽东所说的，“组织农民上山，形成军事势力基础”；还是同意“中国客观上已经到了一九一七年[2]”，并立刻组织全国暴动，实行“工农和城市贫民专政[3]”？   
天真的理想主义者们总是坚持：革命的道路必须是笔直的，任何一种曲折或迂回、任何对既定路线或原则的些许偏离，都是对革命理想的背叛。在过去的几个月里，它帮助王耀极早地洞见了国共合作灿烂光环下的巨大裂痕，并准确预判了危机的降临，可是现在，这座王耀脑海中的灯塔也隐入了迷雾中。理想、信念热血、学识，所有的这些都不能告诉王耀，下面该做些什么。  
当然，幸运的是，对王耀来说，他还有个简单可靠的选项——  
去问问伊利亚。

“七一五”之后的武汉已是风声鹤唳，而且王耀可以确定，汪精卫的手下正在疯狂地全城搜捕自己。所幸这几年来，王耀常常跟着“同志们”东躲西窜，因此掌握了不少地下工作者的技能，此刻倒也不至于变成一个累赘。念及此处，王耀倒有些得意起来了：过去漫长的岁月里，他总是扮演着花瓶或背景板，少有发挥自己才能的机会。  
总之，在暮色和人声的掩护下，王耀绕着圈穿过了英租界和法租界，路上轻易地甩掉了五条“尾巴”，平安到达了目的地：华俄道胜银行汉口分行大楼，位于原俄租界的江滩。  
再次确认了自己的安全后，王耀准备去敲门，但刚走上台阶，抬头间却看到了门上已有些暗淡的“华俄道胜银行”几个铜字，这让他忽然心中一动，想起了一些似乎很久远的往事。  
这处银行已经闭门歇业很久了，但光凭这个名字，便足以引出一连串儿回忆——毕竟它是近代中国唯一一家由清政府与外资合办的银行。  
那是三十多年前的事了……甲午战争后，为了偿付《马关条约》规定的2.3亿两巨额赔款，财政收入不足的清政府被迫举债。当时的沙俄刚刚促成了三国干涉还辽，于是以此邀功，抢先揽下了这笔借款，但旋即发现自己国库羞涩、财力不足，便拉了法国一起来当债主，因年息四厘，这份借款合同便称作《四厘借款合同》。  
除了签订借款合同，俄法还协商成立了一个“在极宽泛的原则之下、在东亚各地进行合作”的银行，并在第二年迫使清廷从借款中拨出500万两入资，从而给华俄道胜银行挂上了“中俄合办银行”的招牌。但实际上，银行董事会中没有一个中国人，运营管理上清廷更是插不上半句嘴，所谓“合作伙伴”，实属有名无实，它根本上就是一个沙俄在华殖民地银行罢了。  
华俄道胜银行的诞生颇为耻辱，但结局倒有几分喜剧色彩。十月革命后，根据列宁“剥夺剥夺者”的指示，苏维埃发布了“银行国有化”命令，在1918年2月没收了华俄道胜银行彼得格勒总行，其他俄国分支机构也被先后收归国有，巴黎分行便转为了总行，企图继续营业，直到一年前，终于因经营困难，宣布停业。  
银行停业没几个月，北伐军便进驻了武汉三镇，这儿也就物尽其用地摇身一变，成了武汉国民政府财政部大楼，兼孙夫人宋庆龄的居所。现在，刚成立的武汉政府已经危如累卵，不知这“中华民国财政部”的牌子还能挂多久，之后又会怎么样。  
王耀有些异想天开地担忧了一下这处建筑的命运，又想起苏俄豪气地——在王耀深刻领会伊利亚多缺钱后，他不得不觉得这可真是太豪气了——宣布放弃庚子赔款的俄国部分，脸上忽然间浮现了几许笑意，对伊利亚错判时机、导致大革命惨烈失败的气愤，蓦地轻了一些。  
——好吧，他保证，只有一点点。

王耀是来打电话的。  
托孙夫人的福，楼里有一部当时还是稀罕物的电话，最新的D-08半自动款，这还是上月外交部长陈友仁特意遣人从巴黎买来，送予宋庆龄的。这种电话能够自行拨号进行通讯，不再需要交换机与人工呼叫系统，在当时是仅此一家别无分号；具体到此刻此处，它更有个绝无仅有的功能：直接莫斯科。  
这便是王耀跑了半个武汉城，一定要来这里的原因了。现下电报是没法打了[4]，但前日宋庆龄发表宣言[5]后，曾悄悄告知王耀，她住处的电话，可以直通莫斯科，这是之前刚到武汉时，她托陈友仁办的。这部电话宋庆龄本人没能用上，但却成了现下王耀的救命稻草。  
“以防万一。”宋庆龄凑在王耀耳畔，极轻地说出这四个字。她的眼神亮得像启明星，透着无尽的刚毅与智慧。  
陈友仁，也是一位国民党左派。

现下宋庆龄和陈友仁都已经离开了，他们或许马上会出国吧，但这不是王耀能关心的事儿了。依着宋庆龄所言，王耀三长四短地敲开了紧闭的大门，随后被女仆引着走到了二楼的一个暗室。  
王耀闭上眼睛，默念了一遍宋庆龄说的号码，随后开始研究电话上的旋转号盘。在第四次尝试时，电话终于接通了。  
“Алло, Здравтвуйте.（喂，您好。）”  
听到电话线那头说的是俄语，王耀舒了口气，全身紧绷的肌肉都放松了下来：“这里是中国汉口。请接伊利亚·伊里奇·布拉金斯基。”   
话筒里转成了平缓的嘟嘟声。王耀下意识地计着数，并开始思索该先和伊利亚说什么，是说说武汉这两天发生的事，还是直接问该怎么办……这会显得自己在责怪他吗？那还是先说说自己吧——不过在武汉城到处逃窜似乎也没什么可说的……  
在王耀纠结完之前，听筒里的嘟嘟声消失了。

“这里是伊利亚。您是？”  
王耀忽地有些慌乱，刚刚打了一半的腹稿似乎都被风吹跑了：“我……伊廖沙……”  
“耀！”伊利亚猛地提高了音量，斯拉夫人略带沙哑的声音混合着刺耳的电流声，震得王耀的耳朵都有些发痛了，“是你！你……你没事？”  
王耀把听筒稍稍移离了耳朵，哽咽着道：“我……暂时还算没事吧，但是，但是很多人已经……”  
“你那里怎么样了？”伊利亚十分焦急，语速也比平日里快了许多，不少连读音都难以分辨了，“我们的人基本都被驱逐了……有些还被关押着，听说甚至有被毒死的[6]。现在我们根本弄不清中国的状况……”  
王耀怔了怔，想起无辜死去的苏联顾问佐托夫，心头涌起一阵愧疚：“我很抱歉，伊廖沙……”  
伊利亚在电话那头叹了口气：“不说这些了。耀，你在哪里打电话，安全吗？”  
王耀答以宋庆龄的名字，她的先见之明不出意外地得到了伊利亚的夸赞，不过他随即便担忧道：“孙夫人现在安全吗？”  
王耀摇了摇头，马上反应过来伊利亚现在可看不见自己，开口道：“她几天前就去上海了。她现在可能受着严密监视。”  
“孙夫人可以来莫斯科。我们会保障她的安全。”伊利亚回应得很迅速，似乎这是理所当然之事，“耀，你也一起来莫斯科吧？中国现在太危险了。如果觉得太远，也可以去乌兰巴托，或者赤塔……”  
王耀拒绝道：“不，我需要和我的人民在一起，伊廖沙。”  
“好吧。”伊利亚本就没抱多少希望，于是放弃得也干脆，“耀，你那里……我是说武汉，现在怎么样了？”  
伊利亚的语气里有些轻微的忐忑。

悲伤再次淹没了王耀，他低沉着嗓音，缓缓说了起来。他说得很慢，但很详细，从7月4日的中央政治局常委扩大会议上，毛泽东主张立刻组织农民上山，说到12日根据共产国际执行委员会的指示，中共中央进行了改组[7]，而这极大地刺激了汪精卫，促使他在14日秘密召开了分共会议。说完这些，王耀又说起了鲍罗廷、加仑等苏联顾问已经被监视了起来，正被勒令回国……  
“鲍罗廷暂时还不回国。”伊利亚此前一直安静地听着，这时终于开口了，“他和瞿秋白一起去庐山了。孙夫人马上也会过去，她的母亲，宋老夫人现在应该已经在那了。”  
王耀惊道：“什么？”  
“秘密计划。宋老夫人是去打掩护的。”伊利亚语气里有些竭力掩盖的得意，“你刚刚说的……我会让鲍罗廷传达，如果上海不安全，孙夫人可以来莫斯科[8]。”  
王耀追问道：“他们去庐山干什么？”  
伊利亚道：“之前不是有计划，要直接打回广东去吗？[9]”  
“张发奎已经投靠汪精卫了。”王耀刚刚振作了些，此刻又消沉了下去，“你还不知道？唉，现在的消息确实很乱……”  
“耀，耀，”伊利亚安抚道，“我已经知道这个了。不过我们还是决定，如果有可能，直接发动起义、打回广州。”  
王耀自14日与中央诸人一起转入地下——或者说得直白些，一起开始在武汉逃窜——后，就再也没收到什么有用的信息，此刻伊利亚的话令他精神一振，音量都猛地窜高了好几个分贝：“直接起义？什么时候？”  
“还没确定。得先等张太雷、李立三他们到庐山，和鲍罗廷汇报一下情况。我们计划几天后，可能20号吧，在九江开个会，把这事儿敲定了。”  
王耀急切道：“那我需要做什么？”  
“什么都不用，耀。你在武汉等消息就行。小心些，别被逮到了。”伊利亚说得很温柔，也很坚决。显然，他并不准备让王耀去危险的前线。

王耀有些不满，却也没有理由来反驳伊利亚，只得问道：“那……伊廖沙，我要等到什么时候？”  
“……半个月吧。”伊利亚听上去也不是很确定，“共产国际的新代表还在路上，得看他什么时候能到。”  
王耀咬了咬唇，然后终于下定决心，说出了今晚第一句抱怨：“我想，我已经见过两百个，或者三百个苏联顾问了。”  
伊利亚似乎没听出王耀话里的刺，只温言道：“耀，新代表叫罗明纳兹，你会喜欢他的。”  
“他很厉害？比鲍罗廷还厉害？”王耀显是不信。毕竟，鲍罗廷深得孙中山的信任，甚至一度被国民党内唤做“亚父”，苏联几乎没有人能比他更有影响力了——除非已经去世三年的列宁活转过来。  
伊利亚闻言竟然轻笑了一声，随后忙解释道：“我说的是‘你会喜欢’。他是专程去指导起义的，耀。我们还决定，如果暴动没有成功的希望，那最好不要发动；可以让我们的人从军队中撤出，到农民中间去做工作。”  
王耀有些惊异：伊利亚素来是不太看得起农民的，他认为工人阶级可靠的多；受莫斯科的影响，大部分中共党员也坚定地那么觉得。少有的例外可能就是彭湃和毛泽东了，他们素来是更多地同农民而不是工人在一起的，上月毛泽东来武汉，还和王耀谈起自己组织发动的农民斗争，说是取得了意想不到的收获。  
“在中国，农民的革命作用可能远比工人的更直接、更可靠。”毛泽东说得铿锵有力，仿佛不知道自己在中共中央属于绝对意义上的少数派。

不过这些农运事宜，既然陈独秀没有把报告打上去，伊利亚应当是不知情的，于是王耀问道：“莫斯科怎么忽然间……改主意了？”  
伊利亚深深地叹了口气，没有回答这个问题。  
王耀敏锐地捕捉到了他的情绪：“莫斯科怎么了，出事了吗，伊廖沙？”

注：  
[1] 中共五大《政治形势与党的任务议决案》、《土地问题议决案》。  
[2]《湖南致中央函》，1927年8月20日。  
[3] 布哈林，1927年7月10日，于《真理报》。  
[4] 1927年7月到1928年1月，联共（布）、共产国际与中共中央没有电讯联系。这一段时间，联共（布）、共产国际与其驻华人员和机构的联络主要是靠信使传递信件，电报往来不多。  
[5] 7月14日，当汪精卫等控制的武汉国民党中央举行分共会议时，宋庆龄发表严正声明，宣布脱离武汉国民政府，斥责武汉国民党领袖们已成为“民众的逆党，先总理的叛徒”。  
[6] 1927年6月，在汉口举行的欢迎北伐军班师回鄂的宴会上，有人在酒杯中投毒，企图加害苏联军事总顾问布柳赫尔，结果另一位苏联顾问佐托夫误饮身亡。  
[7] 7月上旬，共产国际发出《关于中国革命目前形势的决定》，指示中共退出武汉国民政府，但不退出国民党。8日，共产国际执委会致电鲍罗廷、加仑并请转中共中央。据此，12日中共中央改组，由张国焘、李维汉、周恩来、李立三、张太雷组成临时中央常务委员会，代行中央政治局职权，陈独秀停职。  
[8] ８月22日，宋庆龄发表《赴莫斯科前的声明》，重申孙中山联俄、联共、扶助农工的三大政策，谴责国民党反动势力的罪行；23日，离沪赴苏。  
[9] 7月12日的会议上，根据鲍罗廷的建议，曾计划利用汪精卫“东征讨蒋”的部署，集合叶挺等部的中共武装，依靠第二方面军总指挥张发奎打回广东。


	2. 第2章 犹疑

莫斯科没有出事。当然，如果吵成一团也算出事的话，那莫斯科就一直在出事。  
从几年前的到底要不要让共产党继续呆在国民党内、国共关系的平衡点在哪里，到现在的到底该怎么办、对国民党能采取什么措施，反正自中国革命问题被拿到联共（布）党内会议开始讨论的那天起，基本每次都以吵翻天告终。  
莫斯科最近争论的是：对中国革命目前的失败，应当作何反应。

同样面临这个问题的中共，将它视作个“二择一”的单选题——他们大致上走向了两个极端。在右的一边，他们悲观地把此时的失败视作一种观念的毁灭，信仰动摇、惶惶无主，以至于成千上万的人在这几个月中脱离了共产党；而在左的一边，如大部分地方领导人，他们则觉得革命的暂时失利完全不值得重视，强烈主张马上抛弃国民党的旗号，立即建立苏维埃政权。  
相比“思维简单”的中共，素来被认为“脑子直到没有弯”的俄国人，考虑得却复杂得多了。  
随着南京、武汉相继清共，俄国人攒三聚五地出现在中国的军队、街道、办公楼的奇特场景，几乎一夜之间便烟消雾散了，大多数苏联顾问都被解除了职务、半胁迫地“礼送回国”。但毫无疑问，苏联绝不可能放弃把他的人留在中国的努力——这就是莫斯科吵了几个月后，唯一达成的共识。  
至于接下来该怎么办，莫斯科其实也是茫然混乱的，只不过他们做的不是单选题，而是自由论述题罢了：  
现在是该像俄国1905年革命失败后一样，把共产党人转入地下、保存力量；还是把这几个月的一切，仅仅视作十月革命前的七月流血事件[1]？还要等待多久，革命的力量才能重新回到大街上？下一次革命的力量又来自哪个阶层？它形式上又该是怎么样的：使用什么旗帜，发动谁，拉拢谁，攻击谁？

伊利亚脑海中迅速闪过了十几个念头，那十几个嗓音杂乱地响着，仿佛是政治局委员们在他的脑壳里开起了扩大会议。他用力地晃了晃脑袋，决定跳过一切争论，忽略托洛茨基、季诺维也夫等人的悲观主张，直接捡最乐观的意见（也就是斯大林、布哈林的）说给王耀听：  
“莫斯科认为，这次的失败……算不上特别严重。我们决定听取布柳赫尔的意见，如果时机合适，就直接发动起义。希望它和十月革命一样，发展成全国性总暴动。”  
“是吗？”王耀并不很相信，“我之前看到——我是说，伊廖沙，《真理报》上说，‘革命力量需要重新积聚才能重新爆发，这是个相当长的过程。’”  
伊利亚：“……”所以说，党内争论直接吵到报纸上，向全国甚至全球直播，真的不是个好习惯啊。  
见伊利亚没有立刻反驳，王耀又道：“你也不用专挑我爱听的说。如果克里姆林宫有什么……”  
“耀。”伊利亚打断了王耀的话，他换上了坚决的语气，仿佛还在莫斯科中山大学授课似的，“你知道的，民主集中制嘛，集体讨论的时候总会有些……不同意见的。但是最终还是得服从多数。”

如果王耀看得见此刻伊利亚犹疑的神色，或许还会再追问下去，但他只能听到伊利亚的说辞，又想起中国党内也争论不休，叹了口气后便表示了认同：“你说的……我赞成，伊廖沙，你知道我一直期待着这天。但是……”  
伊利亚显然不想听见什么“但是”，他迅速道：“罗明纳兹到武汉后，会马上组织中央紧急会议，不管江西能否发动起义，我们都得继续组织暴动。耀，我们得定下武装暴动的总方针。”  
这是正事，是此刻王耀能和伊利亚聊的最重要的正事。于是王耀立刻应道：“是，那么，我现在需要做什么？”在伊利亚开口让自己老实藏着之前，他又及时补充道：“我可不打算乖乖在这儿藏半个月，伊廖沙。”  
“……这样，耀，中国的工人阶级还太弱小，我们得依赖农民的力量。”伊利亚尽量找了个此刻相对安全、看上去比较重要、但干不成也没什么大影响的活计，“中共之前向共产国际提交了一个报告，叫……哦，《湖南农民远动考察报告》，你有印象吗？”

王耀当然记得这个报告——即使忘了具体内容，也记得它引起的争论。  
那份报告是今年3月寄到中共中央的，内容大致是为农民造反、土地革命大声叫好。当时中央不少同志并不支持农民斗争，今天指责说过火，明天批判说越轨，特别是总书记陈独秀特别不赞同，但是瞿秋白却对它很欣赏，评论说“观点完全正确”，不但敦促着让人抓紧时间印刷成册、为其写了一篇热情洋溢的序言，还特意将报告翻译成了俄语，并绕过陈独秀，直接提交给了共产国际远东局。陈独秀对此十分不满，在中共五大的时候，差点和瞿秋白当场吵起来。  
王耀能想起来的就这些，但实际上，这事并没有就此完结，它还有个王耀不了解的后续。  
当时共产国际正对发展工农运动、推进中国革命充满幻想，执委会第七次扩大会议刚刚通过了一个十分激进的决议，要求将中国革命“引上非资本主义的道路”。毛泽东的报告出现得可谓恰逢其时，共产国际立刻大加赞许，说它“写得极为出色，很有意思，反应了农村生活[2]”，并在《共产国际》、《革命东方》等杂志上转载——这可是第一个享有如此殊荣的中国共产党人。

这些事伊利亚也不打算细说，在王耀表态记得后，他夸了几句报告写得不错，然后道：“我希望你联系上他，让他立刻来武汉，准备与罗明纳兹接洽。”  
这全然是伊利亚现编的。莫斯科自然有办法将会议通知发到每一个中共候补委员手里，不需要特地通过王耀去找谁。他挑这个话题，只是推测王耀会喜欢罢了。  
王耀欢然道：“保证完成任务！”  
伊利亚松了口气，换上了诗歌朗诵的口吻：“中国革命家都要代表三万万九千万农民说话做事，到战线去奋斗[3]。”  
王耀的眼神更亮了，虽然伊利亚看不到，他依然抬手敬了个礼：“那么，对您致以布尔什维克的敬礼。”   
电话线那头，伊利亚失声笑了起来。

王耀心满意足地结束了通话。他觉得自己跑了半个武汉城，特意来打这个电话，实在是个十分明智的决定。  
将暗室收拾好后，王耀推门而出，对女仆道了谢，并拒绝了她“不如在这休息一晚上”的好意，他觉得时间紧迫，自己得抓紧时间去联系湖南省委。  
室外已是繁星满天。王耀按自幼养成的习惯，熟练地沿着北斗七星找到了北极星，随后遥遥望着北天星辰，盘算着该先去找谁。  
恰有夜风吹来，王耀拢了拢单薄的外套，正抬步欲走，忽地灵光一闪，意识到：伊利亚不知是有意还是无意，他没有为莫斯科的误判道歉。

7月18日，武汉政府发表《容共政策之最近经过》，公布了“五月指示”密电[4]，以表明国共分裂的责任在共产党，19日起，这份文件在《汉口民国日报》头版连载了三天。而中共对此的反应，仅仅是让共青团中央发表了《告全国劳苦青年群众书》，予以驳斥罢了。  
当然，这并非是因为中共理屈词穷。此刻，大部分中共领导人，瞿秋白、张太雷、李立三、邓中夏、苏兆征、彭湃、恽代英、董必武、聂荣臻、朱德，已经秘密云集江西，准备直接用枪杆子——而不是笔杆子——来回击了。  
另一方面，23日，共产国际新代表罗明纳兹抵达武汉，与他一起来的，还有德共党员、组织暴动的专家纽曼。24日，瞿秋白、张太雷也匆匆赶回了武汉。

瞿、张抵达当晚，中共中央临时政治局常委会在共产国际的主持下，召开了扩大会议。会场气氛悲愤而沉重，因着近日陈延年、赵世炎等先后惨死，“立即暴动、以牙还牙”的思想得到了全票赞同。  
王耀本习惯性地和众人一起抬起手，准备为这个决议鼓掌，但这时，毫无理由地，王耀联想起了三个月前的一幕：4月8日，李大钊在北京被奉系军阀绞死，中共诸人悲恸欲绝，愤怒让他们无视了一切客观阻碍，激进地呼吁立即打到北京城去，为李大钊报仇、为北方局报仇。  
可不是什么吉兆。王耀竭力驱散着心中的阴霾，反复默念：我们的决定是正确的，我们的道路是正确的。  
不知为什么，在重复到第二十遍、亦或是第三十遍时，王耀感觉脑海中回响着的，已经不是自己的嗓音了——他听到了另一个人的低语。  
是伊利亚。  
王耀听见伊利亚用俄语温柔而坚定地说：“耀，这是十月革命前的最后一次挫折。”  
尽管明知是幻听，王耀脸上还是浮起了些许不合时宜的笑意。所幸此时哀伤的气氛已经消散，随着会议的进行，大家脸上都开始闪烁起难以自抑的激动与希冀，于是王耀的神情异常，并未被人察觉。  
主席台上，瞿秋白、张太雷均已汇报完毕，李立三等撰写的南昌暴动计划已经得到了通过，现在是罗明纳兹站在那。他刚简要地总结了江西的军事情况，正在讲南昌起义的具体计划。

“暴动只有我们参与吗？”在罗明纳兹说完后，王耀第一个起身问道，“我是说，罗明纳兹同志，南昌暴动是只有中共参加，共产国际不参与吗？”  
罗明纳兹回答道：“国际决定，将所有苏联顾问撤回国内，以免引非议……这样，如果有人自愿（他巧妙地在这个词上用了重音）参加起义[5]，我们也好解释。”  
莫斯科显然还没下定决心，除了尽量掩盖南昌起义中共产国际的痕迹外，罗明纳兹还宣布，这次起义应宣称是“国民党革命委员会”领导的。  
“代表同志。”这次提出不满的是瞿秋白，“我们为什么还要用国民党左派的名号，而不是共产党的？”  
这个问题并不好答。斯大林如此主张，无非是觉得中共依然过于弱小，且对武装暴动缺乏经验与准备。但此刻屋内坐着的这些中国共产党人，这些心中满溢着对国民党残酷屠杀的仇恨、对陈独秀右倾软弱的愤怒的青年们，几乎已经得了“革命急性病”[6]，恨不能立刻就着手发动全国总暴动。他们压根没法客观认识自己的实力，也绝不会欢迎共产国际新代表的这句真话。  
寂静片刻后，还是王耀帮罗明纳兹找了个台阶：“斯大林同志的考虑也……不无道理。我们不要太急，直接就跑到最前面去了……古话还说呢，欲速则不达。今天会开得急，湖南农会的代表都还没赶到，直接决定成立苏维埃并不妥当。反正，等新的革命高涨成为事实后，我们就可以顺水推舟，成立共产党领导的工农苏维埃了[7]。是吧，代表同志？”  
罗明纳兹松了口气：“没错，莫斯科也那么觉得。”

在同意使用国民党左派的旗帜、起义军称“国民革命军第二方面军”，并讨论出以宋庆龄为首的“中国国民党革命委员会”主席团名单后，会议也就接近尾声了。  
中共中央决定，任命周恩来为前敌委员会书记，由陈赓负责护送，立即动身前往九江，向李立三、邓中夏、谭平山、恽代英传达中央的决定，随后组织部队向南昌集中，准备起义；瞿秋白、李维汉、张太雷留在武汉，与罗明纳兹一起筹备中央紧急会议；通知党的各级组织立即转入秘密状态，保存实力。

王耀是最晚接到任务的，他负责将会上通过的几个决议送去地下印刷厂。收拾完所有文件后，见中共诸人都走完了，王耀便也准备离开，但罗明纳兹喊住了他：“王耀同志，我离开莫斯科的时候，伊利亚同志托我给您……带些话。”   
“什么话？”王耀止步问道。他有些奇怪：伊利亚如果有什么话，大可以在几日前的电话里说。  
罗明纳兹深吸了口气，随后顶着一张表情怪异的脸，用没有感情的语调缓缓地，开始了——诗朗诵：  
“听我说！  
既然星星们，  
被点燃了，  
这说明——有人需要他们？  
这说明——有必要  
让每个黄昏  
哪怕有一颗星星  
在屋顶上照耀！[8]”

王耀完全没料到伊利亚还能玩这一出，一时间不知道该说什么，整个人古怪地僵着，只眼角在微微抽搐。不管伊利亚在想什么，不管马雅可夫斯基的诗歌多么动人，让一个干部、一个共产国际的代表，站在他面前表演诗朗诵，这实在是太……一言难尽了。  
两人面面相觑了好一会，一个哭笑不得、一个欲言又止。倒是一旁的德共党员纽曼先开了口，他用并不熟练的俄语解围道：“我想，伊利亚同志应该是，想……想鼓励您。这篇诗歌写在1914年，俄国的布尔什维克同志和第二国际[9]决裂的时候。”虽然屋内三人国籍各异，所幸都会俄语，交流倒也顺畅。  
王耀眨巴着眼睛，终于反应了过来，这或许是伊利亚能想出的最诚挚的祝福：希望你与国民党决裂后，也能独自领导革命。  
“这是第二国际的末日，”王耀闭上眼睛，回忆着伊利亚讲述过的那些往事，背诵道，“从今天起，我不再是社会民主党的党员了，我要成为一名共产党员[10]。”  
罗明纳兹显是松了口气：“那么，我祝福中国的同志们。”

在罗明纳兹和纽曼都以为这次对话已经结束时，王耀忽然开口道：“当时伊里奇还说，布尔什维克要‘给茅屋和平，对宫殿宣战’。”  
纽曼道：“是的。这是70多年前，革命导师恩格斯提出的口号[11]。”  
王耀有点窘迫——他并没有全面研读过导师们那些艰深的著作，于是也分不清哪些话是伊利亚原创的，哪些则是引用自马、恩的。这让他接下来的话也不那么理直气壮了：“德国的同志们理论水平总是很高的……可我是想说，伊里奇当年领导布尔什维克革命的时候，也不会打着社会民主党的旗号吧。”  
这是在不满。尽管适才王耀帮罗明纳兹说了话，但他内心其实也是不满的。  
罗明纳兹斟词酌句地辩解道：“俄国革命也吸收了社会革命党左派的一些力量。我们应当……谨慎些，尤其是在比较……弱小的时候。”  
王耀虽有满肚子旧账可翻，但此刻却只是单纯的抱怨罢了，他叹了口气，道：“……麻烦您和鲍罗廷同志说，请他回国的时候，给伊利亚同志带个话。”  
罗明纳兹应道：“什么话？”  
王耀纠结地思索着：“就和伊利亚说……就说，我更想听他有一天对我说：‘佩戴着红星的人——/拉着大炮/前进。’”  
“我亦步亦趋/紧跟着/他们的进行曲。[12]”罗明纳兹反应得很快，“我一定转达到。”  
王耀露出些许笑容，扬了扬手中的几页纸，转身向门口走去：“我一定把文件带到。”

七日后，8月1日凌晨2点，南昌起义爆发。  
随着南昌起义打响了武装反抗国民党反动派的枪声，以及苏联人员公开支持共产党暴动的做法，以1923年1月《孙文越飞宣言》发表为标志的、苏联与中国国民政府的合作，终于也以破裂告终了。  
很难说苏联在这一阶段的种种努力，究竟在多大程度上有益于他自己。刚刚脱离了长期战争、动荡与革命的苏联，这时正处于一个艰难的复苏过程中，因其独特的政权性质，很长时间里它无法得到资本主义国家的外交承认，以至连正常的贸易都不便展开。为了援助各国革命力量，苏联甚至不得不把没收来的沙俄贵族的各类金银财宝偷偷拿去欧洲市场上变卖，换回货币后再交由共产国际去分配和安排。显然，如果仅仅是为了自己的安全和权力，莫斯科大可不必这样做。  
列宁主义的革命意识形态在这里起着十分明显的作用。不仅列宁相信，而且托洛茨基、甚至斯大林都相信，俄国革命只有与世界革命结合起来，才能取得彻底的胜利。  
正是这样的一些意识形态观念、自身的革命经验和在此基础上形成的形势判断，促成了苏联人输出革命的热情与意志。但也正是这些看似成熟的俄国革命观念与经验，使他们不可避免地严重脱离了中国社会的实际。苏联的帮助大大推动了中国革命的进程，但这种种努力，却注定使他们离目标越来越远。  
但是，即使是为了证明自身政策的正确性，中国革命，也一定还要继续下去[13]。  
——以另一种形式。

注：  
[1] 1917年7月，俄国临时政府在西南战线再次遭到惨败，令广大人民十分愤怒。17日，在布尔什维克的领导下，彼得格勒50多万人民上街游行，要求苏维埃立即夺取政权。这次冒进行动遭到了惨败，游行群众被血腥镇压，临时政府宣布戒严，解除工人武装，封闭《真理报》并通缉列宁。  
[2] 见《布哈林在共产国际执委会扩大会议的第八次全会上关于中国问题的报告》，1927年5月。  
[3] 引自瞿秋白为《湖南农民远动考察报告》所作序言。  
[4] 又称“五月来信”，指1927年6月10日，共产国际为挽救中国革命，发给中共两道紧急指示，要求加速土改、建立共产党军、改组国民党、肃清有反共倾向的国民党人。  
[5] 共产国际此前曾电令所有苏联顾问撤出起义部队，但北伐军第7军及贺龙独立师的苏联军事顾问库马宁化名纪功参加了起义，也因此成为了南昌起义中唯一的苏联人，后兵败入狱。  
[6] 引自李维汉《回忆与研究》。  
[7] 改编自《列宁斯大林论中国》。  
[8] 引自苏联诗人马雅可夫斯基的诗歌《听我说！》，作于1914年。  
[9] 第二国际即社会主义国际。第一次世界大战开始时，各国社会主义政党纷纷背叛国际工人运动，转而支持本国资产阶级开展国际战争，于是第二国际几同解散。后俄共牵头组织共产国际，又称第三国际。  
[10] 原话为1914年8月5日，得知德国社会民主党人投票赞成政府的军事预、背叛国际工人运动后，列宁所说。  
[11] 出自恩格斯《英国工人阶级状况》中“资产阶级对无产阶级的态度”一章。  
[12] 均引自马雅可夫斯基《好!》。这是马雅可夫斯基为纪念十月革命十周年而创作的一首长诗，写于1926年12月至1927年8月，最初叫《十月》，后曾改为《一九一七年十月二十五日》，全诗完成后定名为《好!》。  
[13] 此段改编自杨奎松《“中间地带”的革命》。


	3. 第3章 追问

因着共产党人和国民党左派已经被全面驱逐，尽管很想，但王耀确实无从得知南京、武汉两个国民政府对南昌起义的具体反应——不过根据各色传闻，他们八成已经气疯了。  
中共暗地里准备起义的时候，武汉国民政府也没闲着，他们正忙着自我清理，计划查明党部、军队内共产党员的情况，可基层党部在清党过程中已近乎瓦解，这极大地影响了国民政府的政务效率，于是他们终究还是慢了一拍。国民党军事委员会刚刚发表训令[1]，共产党人就在南昌宣布了武装起义，并公开指责说：“武汉与南京所谓党部政府，皆已成为新军阀之工具，曲解三民主义，毁弃三大政策，为总理之罪人，国民革命之罪人[2]。”  
这无疑是在扇国民政府的脸。  
于是在起义部队开始撤离南昌时，武汉国民政府终于气急败坏地宣布：“共产党徒已在南昌举兵叛乱，中央为肃清内部起见，对于中央党部职员中C.P.分子应迅予处置[3]。”随后签署文件，将国民党左派与共产党人开除党籍、褫夺职务、缉拿讯办。

王耀并没有“荣登”武汉国民政府的通缉令，对此他甚至略有些遗憾，没心没肺地评论说真可惜，没法回答“在自己国家被通缉的是什么感受”了——作为国家化身，若自己的画像被印在通缉布告上贴满街头，绝对是一幕旷古绝今的荒诞喜剧，很该找个相机拍下来存档。  
尽管没能在武汉人民面前刷脸，王耀却也明白：自己一旦暴露，必然会被立刻押往中山大道（当时武汉国民政府办公处）。因此，7月24日开完会后，他便和其他中央领导人一道转入地下，开始频繁地更换住所，办公地点更是一天一换。所幸汉口各租界收回不久，国民政府对原租界控制不深，倒是方便了中共玩狡兔三窟。  
虽忙着东躲西藏，正事儿却也没耽搁。8月3日，中共中央常委召开了扩大会议，分析目前的形势后，决定接受共产国际的指示[4]，改选中央临时政治局，并发动农民土地革命和武装暴动。  
当然，此时的中央常委只能通过一个简短的《中央关于湘鄂粤赣四省农民秋收暴动大纲》，含糊地说“实行暴动后，宣布农会为当地的政府”。其他更具体的内容，包括中央改组、农民暴动、组建政权，都需要在紧急代表会议上进行讨论。  
紧急代表会议的日期也终于确定了：8月7日。

现在的武汉，找个适合秘密集会的地方并不容易。王耀和罗明纳兹一起挑挑拣拣了半日，还是选择了汉口租界区：那里相对混乱，原德租界（一战后收回）、原俄租界、原英租界、原比利时租界（清末赎回）、法租界、日租界都挤在长江沿岸，划界的篱笆、铁栅、高墙纵横交错；紧邻租界的地区商业繁荣，茶肆、饭馆、酒楼、当铺、金银号等连墙接栋，人群熙来攘往，这些都是天然的掩护。  
会址选择很快就进展到了原俄租界与法租界二选一。听李维汉论述两处地点优劣时，王耀忽地想到，六年之前，自己被伊利亚说动，初衷之一就是反感帝国主义在华特权；但今天，为了找个开会的地方，自己居然开始庆幸这些丧权辱国的租界没有完全收回，这真是历史的黑色幽默。  
纠结了许久后，还是瞿秋白一锤定音，选了三教街41号。那里原本是栋英国人修建的公寓，北伐军进入武汉后，二楼便成了苏联驻国民政府农民问题顾问罗卓莫夫、妇女问题顾问罗卓莫娃夫妻俩的住所。公寓的一楼是几个印度人开的百货商店，店中原就人来人往；公寓的后门直通小巷，屋顶凉台又与邻居凉台相通，都有利于紧急撤离；作为一个秘密会议的会址，确实是再适合不过了。  
接下来几日，王耀并没被安排什么任务（他有些怀疑这是罗明纳兹刻意安排的），但他是个闲不下来的人，于是便提前去了三教街41号，帮着中共中央秘书邓小平做些接待代表、安排食宿之类的琐事。

会议议程是3日就确定了的，不过因纸质文件的传递危险而困难，王耀在中央临时办公处看到拟好五份文件时，已是6日中午了。  
托当年——现在应该叫“封建皇权时代”了——经常一天看一千份奏折的福，王耀速读能力极强，读起文件来可以一目十行，且基本不会错漏重点。但这次他读得很慢，加起来不足百页的文件，他却读了一个多小时，罗明纳兹起草的《党的过去错误及新的路线》甚至被反复看了三遍。  
“您……是有什么意见吗？”见王耀神色有些不悦，罗明纳兹试探着问道。  
王耀随手将文件翻回第一页：“是共产国际的意思？”  
罗明纳兹应道：“是。如果您需要的话，我可以把共产国际决议的复印件拿来，给您过目。”  
王耀抿着唇摇了摇头，抬眼望向了罗明纳兹：“不，决议说的……挺对的。”  
“那么，希望明天会议顺利。”罗明纳兹舒了口气，乌黑的眼睛里闪烁起松快的色彩。这位有着格鲁吉亚人血统的布尔什维克刚满29岁，常常被瞿秋白说是“毛头小伙子”、“少不更事”，对于临时交到自己手上的“指导中国革命”这项重大任务，他时常表现得有些忐忑。

王耀沉默着离开了。  
他其实并不全然赞同罗明纳兹的意见，却也提不出更好的，于是便只能缄口不言。毕竟反对总是简单的，但要提出一个更好的建议，可就难了。  
但王耀也并不准备直接默认，他决定去再给伊利亚打一次电话。

做决定十分轻松，但实践起来就相当艰辛了。武汉自7月30日起便全市戒严，并出动了反动军警大肆进行搜捕，外出行动的危险性也随之急剧升高，不过受限于“国际观瞻”，国民政府暂时不敢公然在租界区抓人，只敢给巡捕房下些命令——想到这里，王耀一时哭笑不得，觉得这简直是个荒诞剧。  
总之，王耀耗费了足足一个下午，终于在江汉关钟楼奏响六点的报时曲之前，再次来到了宋庆龄的居所，可随即便发现自己白跑了一趟：半个月前还悬着的“中华民国财政部”牌子已经摘除，大门上挂着把铜锁，楼里黑黢黢的，显是已人去楼空了。  
王耀站在阿列色耶夫街的枇杷树下，思考了好一会，终于琢磨明白了：宁汉已经合流，武汉国民政府正准备迁往南京、并入南京国民政府，那么这个财政部，自然也在搬迁之列。  
叹了口气后，王耀只得转身离开，同时在心中默默祈祷：希望宋庆龄撤走前，记得销毁掉那几条非法电话线。

尽管出师不利，但王耀并未打消给伊利亚打电话的念头。当天深夜10点，他重新敲开了中央临时办公处的门。  
此时瞿秋白、李维汉等都已经离开了，屋内只剩下了罗明纳兹、纽曼和罗卓莫娃。可能是因为时差还没倒过来，他们仨来武汉后都成了夜猫子，因此王耀敢深夜跑来这儿，倒也不用担心再次吃闭门羹。  
“王？”开门的是罗卓莫娃，她神色本有些警觉，在见清来人是王耀时又转成了诧异，“你怎么……”  
“有些急事。”王耀顺手合上了门，径直向楼梯走去，“我要见罗明纳兹，他还在楼上吧？”  
苏联姑娘不明所以地应了声“是”，随后还以为是有什么突发事件，跟着王耀向楼上跑去。

王耀开门见山：“罗明纳兹同志，我需要给莫斯科打个电话。”  
“现在？”罗明纳兹停下了笔，语气既惊讶又疑惑，“王耀同志，我用布尔什维克的党性保证，您看到的文件都是按共产国际的精神……”  
“我当然相信您的忠诚。”王耀打断了他的话，“我是说，我需要现在联系上伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基。”  
许是被王耀一字一顿念出的伊利亚全名震到了，罗明纳兹和刚跑进屋的罗卓莫娃对视了一眼，没再追问“为什么”，转而论起这个要求的不合时宜：“您知道，现在这情况，很可能打一个电话，反动派就会查封一条线路。”  
王耀迅速抓住了重点：“所以说，现在还是能接通莫斯科的。”  
“……只剩一台了。” 罗明纳兹满脸纠结。  
“在哪？”  
在罗明纳兹犹豫的时候，德国人纽曼插嘴道：“那部电话恐怕只能用一次。您确定？”  
“确定。”王耀答得迅速。  
纽曼笑道：“那我带您去吧。也不远。”  
王耀立刻道了谢，然后生怕他反悔似的，上前拉起纽曼便走。罗卓莫娃原本愣在门口，见王耀走过去，忙闪到了走廊上。  
在被拉出房门前，纽曼匆忙留下了几句安慰：“反正开完这会，那条电话线就没用了。”

终于，在8月6日结束之前，隔着六千四百公里的距离，王耀再次听到了伊利亚声音。与他想象的相反，伊利亚的嗓音透着一股子疲惫，仿佛他才是到了睡点的那个：“这里是伊利亚。您是？”  
从中午看到文件时算起，王耀的腹稿都打了12小时了，但此刻他脱口而出的却是：“伊廖沙，你……听上去很累？”  
“耀？……你那里还好吧？不，莫斯科没什么事，就是会上吵得厉害。他们经常这样。”伊利亚显是不想多说，转而主动问道：“中国现在都凌晨了吧，还没休息？”  
王耀总是很容易被伊利亚带着走的：“我还不困，伊廖沙。”  
“那也该早些睡……唉，你是在哪打电话？”伊利亚终于想到了这个问题。  
王耀转过身，对身后的纽曼眨眨眼睛：“在共产国际的地下通讯站。”  
“哪个通讯站？”  
王耀：“……”所以你们苏联人到底偷接了多少条电话线啊！武汉这都成筛子了吧！  
——算了，现在不是生这气的时候。

听电话线那头一片沉默，伊利亚不明所以：“耀？”  
“国民党右派对你们很生气。”王耀直接发起了新话题，“他们叫嚣说：‘得砍掉两三个俄国人的头，他们就知道如何组织暴动了！’[5]”  
伊利亚似乎没听出弦外之音：“让他们叫嚣去，耀。难道我们现在还得哄他们高兴吗？”  
这回答倒是有些出乎王耀意料，语气也不由自主地软了些：“我以为你……伊廖沙，我以为你还对国民党抱有一些……幻想。”  
“共产国际吵着呢，”伊利亚叹着气道，“新的决议还没讨论出来。你是因为这个睡不着吗？”  
王耀有些生气了：“我今天才看到那几份文件。我觉得……伊利亚，这与之前的没什么区别，这依然是‘左派国民党运动’！而且，运动中还不使用苏维埃的旗帜、不喊苏维埃的口号，只能用‘一切权力归农会’来宣传……”  
伊利亚轻声问道：“你更想喊‘一切权力归苏维埃’[6]？”

伊利亚说话素来耿直，有时甚至耿直到有些欠揍，对习惯了宛转含蓄的王耀来说，这类直球式回复恰恰是最难接住的，于是他用中国人特有的方式开始迂回：“罗明纳兹同志说，延用国民党的旗帜可以响应南昌暴动，可是伊廖沙，我觉得……南昌暴动毕竟只是个军事政变，它还不是那种典型的、群众意义上的人民起义。”  
“我同意。”伊利亚回答得倒是爽快，“所以需要立即进行秋收暴动计划啊。南昌起义的目的，不就是以军事力量帮助四省暴动吗[7]。”  
见伊利亚没有理解自己的弦外之音，王耀只得继续努力：“我之前一直……不很赞成孙先生军事革命的方式，共产党人领导下的（他将这几个字咬了重音）革命，当然应该以群众暴动的形式发起。”  
王耀想说的话还有很多，譬如“南昌起义部队的多数军官、士兵根本不了解共产党”，又如“这毕竟还是以国民党旧军队为基础的”，总之，“那还不是共产党的军队”。

伊利亚似乎依然没有明白过来，却也没接王耀的话茬：“说起来，耀，昨天在会上，我讲了一个故事给约瑟夫（指斯大林）、尼古拉（指布哈林）他们听。”  
王耀的大脑已经被各类意见与建议塞满了，可伊利亚这话没头没尾，他脑海中搅合成一团的几千句话里竟找不出现成的解：“……啊？”  
“二十多年前的事了。这还是十年前，伊里奇讲给听我的，”许是因为提起列宁，伊利亚的语气都温柔了，“你想听听吗？”  
“……当然。”王耀的声音也跟着柔和了下来，他脑海中忽地浮现出了火炉旁的伊利亚，他带着细长的银框眼镜，奶金色的头发在火光下呈现出温暖的橙色，手指不自觉地在膝盖上摊着的书上滑动，线条分明的脸上糅合着苦恼与宠溺：  
“耀，你还是没明白吗？那……你稍稍熬个夜，听我再讲一遍？”

王耀握紧了话筒，真诚道：“你知道的，伊廖沙，无论什么时候，我总是乐意听你说话的。”——哪怕我并不“想”，但我也“乐意”。  
“哪怕需要熬个夜？”伊利亚的回应却并不那么严肃，尾音中还带了些笑意，充满着“本应如此”的自信，“不胜荣幸。”

注：  
[1] 即《军事委员会之重要训令》，1927年7月26日。  
[2] 《中央委员会宣言》。1927年8月1日。  
[3] 《中国国民党中央执行委员会第二届常务委员会第二十三次扩大会议决议录》，1927年8月5日。  
[4] 指1927年7月14日，共产国际执委会作出的《关于中国革命目前形势的决议》，即“七月指示”。  
[5] 汪精卫，1927年8月2日。  
[6] 二月革命后，俄国两个政权并存阶段时，布党提出的口号。  
[7] 《中央致湖南省委信》，1927年8月9日。


	4. 第4章 旗帜

伊利亚说的故事发生在沙俄时期，这并不多见：在王耀的印象里，他提得更多的是法、德等国的工人运动；与很多人的想象相反，比起沙俄，伊利亚其实更熟悉巴黎公社：  
“那是二十多年前的事了。1905年，在沙皇尼古拉二世统治下，各色抗争风起云涌……”  
王耀反应迅速：“俄国1905年革命。导火索是沙俄在日俄战争（王耀顿了顿，觉得自己不该在这里表现出额外的情绪）中失败了。”  
“对，耀，你当然熟悉这些。‘旅顺口的陷落是对沙皇制度的罪行所作的一次最重大的历史总结，这些罪行从战争刚一爆发就已开始暴露出来，现在它们将更加广泛地更加不可遏制地暴露出来。[1]’”  
这段话来自王耀读的第二篇列宁社论——第一篇是分析辛亥革命的《中国的民主主义和民粹主义》。因着印象深刻，王耀回应得也迅速：“‘政府本身正在以自己的军事冒险促进革命的继续发展[1]’，然后革命就发生了。”  
“是这样。后来发生了流血星期日惨案[2]，这刺激了更多的人，全国人民都开始反对沙皇政权。革命几乎是突然降临的：工人罢工、农民夺取土地、水兵起义……就在这个过程中，工人们发明了苏维埃这个组织形式。全国各地建立了许多工兵或工农代表苏维埃，他们开始酝酿武装起义。”  
“之后呢？”王耀自然知道1905年革命最终失败了，但他还是配合着问道。  
“革命浪潮汹涌澎湃，让沙俄的统治阶级惊惶失措……面对人民的力量，尼古拉二世只能低头，被迫签署了《十月十七日宣言》。他在诏书里说：‘你们要的言论、集会、结社、出版、人身的自由权利，我都可以给你们。你们要求什么，我就答应什么。但是，请你们保留我的权力。除了国家政权，其他一切都可以给你们。’”  
王耀忍不住联想起了一言难尽的清廷，话里便带了些克制不住的嘲讽：“啊，可他最终失去了一切。”  
伊利亚轻笑了一声：“当时伊里奇的回答很简单，只有一句话：‘除了政权，一切都是虚幻。’”

王耀全然没想到伊利亚会在此刻说这些。他没有立刻发表评价，而是听伊利亚继续把故事说下去：  
“可惜，耀，并不是谁都有伊里奇的远见。《十月十七日宣言》博得了资产阶级和自由派地主的欢呼，甚至孟什维克也是宣言的赞同者——布尔什维克的呼吁只有工人苏维埃支持。而当时的苏维埃……作为革命政权机关，也过于软弱无力了。”  
“十二月武装起义后[3]，革命逐渐走向了低潮……然后果不其然，见人民不再团结一致，沙皇政府便露出了獠牙，他们发动了六三政变[4]，控告俄国社会民主工党叛国，将代表们流放去了西伯利亚，然后解散了国家杜马。革命的果实就这样腐烂了。”  
“作为俄工党主席团的成员，伊里奇只能再次流亡。他准备去巴黎。出发前，他对最小的弟弟德米特里说：我们该要的不是宽容、不是妥协、不是一纸随时可以撕毁的协议，而是国家、是政权。”

王耀深吸了口气，也不搞战术迂回了，直截了当地道：“基层的同志们对‘左派国民党’的口号很是……不以为然。不少人觉得，工农除了拿好笔杆子、握紧枪杆子，还要掌住印把子。”  
“这很对啊。”伊利亚理直气壮，仿佛不知道共产国际下了什么指示似的，“伊里奇当年也说过类似的话：‘我们的目的是推翻专制政府，把政权转交给革命的人民’[5]。群众的智慧总会指向唯一的真理。”  
王耀相当不喜欢伊利亚的这种态度。如果让王耀说最喜欢伊利亚什么，王耀可能要思考很久；但若是问最不喜欢什么，那么说出答案简直用不了一秒钟：王耀最不喜欢伊利亚这种“我永远正确”的姿态。于是他没有配合，而是敷衍道：“如果真理存在的话。”  
伊利亚却笑了起来：“当然，耀，你还记得吗：‘到现在为止，世界所遵循的只是一些成见；过去的一切只值得怜悯和鄙视。’”  
“只是现在阳光才照射出来，理性的王国才开始出现。从今以后，迷信、偏私、特权和压迫，必将为永恒的真理，为永恒的正义，为基于自然的平等和不可剥夺的人权所排挤。[6]”这是恩格斯的代表作，伊利亚曾经一字一句给王耀讲解过，此刻王耀依然能不假思索地背诵出来。

“耀，”伊利亚轻柔地说，“在1905年，我们也失败过。可没有1905年的失败，就没有1917年的胜利……”  
王耀却用力晃了晃脑袋，随后坚决地打断了伊利亚的话：“我不是来要安慰的，伊廖沙。你不用说这些正确的而无用的话。”  
“正确而无用？那么，耀，你希望听些什么呢？”  
王耀决定也引述一段导师的话：“俄国群众性工人运动随着布尔什……（王耀习惯性地口误了）随着社会民主党的发展而发展起来，运动发展的特点表现为三个引人注目的过渡。第一是从狭隘的宣传小组过渡到在群众中进行广泛的经济鼓动；第二是过渡到大规模的政治鼓动和公开的街头游行示威；第三是过渡到真正的国内战争，过渡到直接的革命斗争，过渡到人民的武装起义。[7]”他不怎么熟悉恩格斯，于是只背诵了一段列宁。  
伊利亚安静地听着，直到王耀停下来，开始急促地喘息时，他才不急不缓地评价道：“耀，这几个长句读得不行，你还得找时间多练练俄语。”  
“伊廖沙！”  
王耀确实有些气急了，他正准备噼里啪啦地把脑子里的话全砸出去时，却听到伊利亚的厉声呵斥：“你刚刚在会上已经说得够多了，托洛茨基同志！”随后一声沉闷的撞击音，似乎是伊利亚摔下了话筒。  
但伊利亚没把电话挂了。听筒里，他的脚步声渐渐小了下去。  
王耀瞪大了眼睛，和一旁的纽曼面面相觑，均想：莫斯科又发生了什么？

过了摸约五分钟，听筒里重新响起了伊利亚的声音：“耀？还在吗？”  
“我在。”  
“真不巧，我不希望你听到这些的……唉，真是的，把我的眼镜都砸坏了。”伊利亚的语气有些苦恼。  
王耀：“……”你们刚刚到底干了什么，为什么会砸坏眼镜？  
伊利亚索性摘下了眼镜，又揉了揉脑袋：“没什么啦，耀，布尔什维克开会的时候，经常吵着吵着就打起来的，有几次在船上开会，还直接把船弄翻了……不过现在不会了！那都是革命胜利前的事儿啦。”似乎预见到了王耀的目瞪口呆，伊利亚赶忙找补了一句。  
“……你有备用眼镜吧？不然就快些去修吧。”   
“打完电话就去。唉，还好那个眼镜匠是我的老朋友，不然都那么晚了，还真不好去叨扰。”  
或许伊利亚是想转移话题，但王耀却想起了一些更不合时宜的往事：伊利亚的眼镜正是托洛茨基送他的，国家化身本不会近视，是托洛茨基建议伊利亚戴平光镜，好在外表上和沙俄做些区分——当年伊利亚说这些的时候，口中还亲昵地喊着“列夫”。

伊利亚还在絮絮地说着：“耀，你没见过伊里奇戴眼镜吧？很多人以为他不戴，其实他戴的，看报纸的时候，需要保护眼睛嘛。但伊里奇不喜欢让人看见，嘛，虽然总会被发现那么一两次……”  
“伊廖沙。”王耀叹了口气，还是出言制止了他的欲盖弥彰，“你们怎么了？”  
沉默了几分钟后，伊利亚终于开口道：“……托洛茨基、季诺维也夫、加米涅夫（王耀敏锐地发现，伊利亚对他们都只喊了姓）他们反对中央，组成了一个‘托季联盟’，自称‘左翼反对派’，已经炮制了好几个宣言和纲领，甚至写公开信，指责党史局针对他伪造革命历史[8]……他们觉得，一国不能建成社会主义，必须推动世界革命[9]。耀，如果你看报纸，可能已经注意到了这些。”  
王耀轻声道：“这我知道。可我不知道你们已经吵得……那么严重了。不过，我真高兴你愿意对我说真话，伊廖沙。”他脑海中又浮现出了几幕往事——作为红军之父，托洛茨基与列宁的画像时常并列挂在一起；列宁病逝之前的布尔什维克党代会上，代表们高呼口号：“我们的领袖列宁和托洛茨基万岁！”；在莫斯科中山大学的开学典礼上，托洛茨基站在列宁、孙中山的画像下，呼吁：“从现在起，任何一个俄国人，如果他用轻蔑的态度来对待中国学生，见面时双肩一耸，那他就绝不配当俄国的共产党人和苏联公民。”  
“我没有对你说过假话。从来没有。”伊利亚坚持。

王耀摇了摇头，不再掺和莫斯科的党争，转而道：“前几天，候补中央委员毛泽东对我说：‘这个土匪，那个军阀，只要有枪，就有块天下。我们也有枪了，也能坐天下。’他还……指责党一直不做军事活动，说秋收暴动非军事不可。”  
“可你刚刚还说：‘共产党人的革命，应该以群众暴动的形式发起。’”  
“我很犹豫，伊廖沙。”王耀抬起头，盯住了纽曼的眼睛，“我觉得他说的也有道理……或许，他比我了解农民。”  
伊利亚沉声道：“那就去做。他了解农民，就让他去农民那里做工作。”  
“他已经是秋收暴动的总指挥了。”王耀顺口报告了些起义计划，又道，“毛泽东还说：‘国民党的旗子已经成了军阀的旗子，我们应该高高打出共产党的旗子，只有共产党旗子才是人民的棋子[10]。’”  
出乎王耀意料，伊利亚这次没有用长篇大论来说服他，而是应道：“他说得对，本该如此。”  
“伊廖沙？”王耀本准备了一大篇话，却都不必说了，“你说什么？”  
伊利亚缓慢而严肃地道：“耀。只要你们……能证明中国处在新的革命高潮，那我保证说服联共（布）中央，支持你们成立苏维埃[11]。”

胜利来的过于容易了。王耀努力遏制着自己的喜悦：“这是……什么时候决定的？”  
“上月月末，你给我打完电话后不久。”伊利亚的回答有些狡黠，这两件事其实并无关系，但他却一起提了，仿佛存在什么因果似的。  
王耀对纽曼露出了一个笑容：“那我没有问题了，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚却不准备结束对话：“可我还有问题。紧急代表会议快开了吧？”  
“是啊。唉，现在到处都是白色恐怖，代表没法到齐，连中央委员都没过半数，这会都没法叫‘中共中央全会’。”  
“这都是小事，可以干脆用日期命名，叫八七会议……耀，你们打算讨论什么？”  
“别装了，伊廖沙。”王耀被逗乐了，“你都知道几号开会，会没看过那些文件吗？”  
“可我想听你说啊。”伊利亚说得自然。  
王耀的耳朵有些红了，他心虚地把眼神从纽曼身上移开，换上了尽可能严肃的语调，细细讲起了会议议程。

待王耀把批评陈独秀的右倾错误、提拔工农领袖、实行全面秘密化、开展地下斗争、开展土地革命、准备大范围武装暴动等一长串事儿讲完后，纽曼神情已很是微妙，而伊利亚亦穿插说了些琐事，譬如打算把宋庆龄请去负责反帝大同盟[12]的工作。  
座钟指针已经指向了两点。  
在彼此都没有什么工作可以汇报后，王耀道：“就这样吧，伊廖沙，你也该去修眼镜了。”  
伊利亚摸了摸自己高挺的鼻梁：“虽然没度数，但忽然间没了，还真有点不习惯。” 

在王耀准备挂电话时，伊利亚忽然道：“耀，你可别去参加农运。农民运动……比工人运动激烈残忍得多。”  
王耀的笑意凝固了：“你还是不相信农民？”  
“那太危险。”基于自己的经验，伊利亚其实对农运并无多大的信心，他更相信工人的力量，但这话并不好说出口，“你最好待在城市里……去广州，那是我们曾经的大本营，会更安全些——或者，你更乐意来莫斯科……”  
王耀冷声道：“在中国的土地上，我总是安全的。”  
“可你会被关起来，那我可去哪找你呢？”  
王耀总是接不住伊利亚的直球：“……”  
伊利亚对王耀的沉默毫不意外，他自顾自地结束了这场漫长的通话：“我们党的政策，在现在与将来，始终是争取社会主义在世界范围内的彻底胜利[13]。祝顺利。”

王耀放下话筒，望着眼前神色奇异的纽曼，讪讪地道：“呃……我很抱歉，纽曼同志。我之前可能……我是说，非要来打这个电话，确实有些太任性了。这对共产国际的工作……”  
“没事儿，我们也马上要撤走了。武汉快要待不住了。”纽曼没问联共（布）怎么了，反倒笑了，“你们……感情真好。”  
于是王耀不止耳朵，连脸颊也开始烧了。

室外已是明月在天，树影铺地。王耀和纽曼并肩而行，抬头间望见李树上累累垂下的果实，忽地想到，1927年的夏天快要过去了，马上就是立秋了。  
秋收的时节快要到了。

“八七会议”是党史上重要的转折点。会议批判了陈独秀右倾机会主义的错误，确立了土地革命和武装斗争的指导方针，帮助低潮中的中国共产党重振了信心。但同时，因为相信“新的革命高潮很快就会来到”，盲目发动工人罢工、组织城市暴动，又过分强调了单纯工人成分的意义，为“左”倾错误开辟了道路；另一方面，由于共产国际没有采纳毛泽东的的建议，也未能认识到城市中心论的错误，为之后的失败埋下了伏笔。  
同年9月19日，中共中央发布了《关于左派国民党及苏维埃口号问题决议案》，指出：“以后关于组织群众的革命斗争，当然无论如何说不上再在国民党的旗帜下进行”；“现在的任务不仅宣传苏维埃的思想，并且在革命斗争新的高潮中应成立苏维埃”。  
从此，中国革命的核心内容便是：建立、发展苏维埃政权。

*苏维埃，俄语совет的音译，原本只是“会议”的意思，在1905年革命后开始特指工人代表会议。苏维埃最初只是罢工委员会，但很快发展成了具有“工人起义机关”和“工人自治政府”两重性质的权力机构。1917年，苏维埃作为政治机构再度出现，与上层立宪会议抗衡，成为了一种事实上的政府。布尔什维克利用它在苏维埃中的优势地位，把苏维埃变成了革命起义机关，并在革命胜利后以苏维埃作为国家权力机构形式与名称。  
作为一种权力机构，苏维埃的特点在于：①它不是按区域，而是以生产单位为基础来选举代表，从而保证了代表同工业生产劳动者间的密切联系；②它本身是具有立法、行政和司法等权力的高效率的独裁机关；③它完全剥夺了资产阶级以及一切剥削阶级在政治上的发言权，从而使共产党人找到了实现阶级专政的组织形式。  
尽管斯大林反复强调苏维埃的两重性质，但那个“以自发性、工人阶级统一战线为特点的群众斗争组织”的苏维埃，在群众组织程度较低、工业不够发达、白色恐怖相当严重的中国，显然缺乏客观的生长条件。因此，苏维埃从它被引入中国之日起，就变成了苏式革命的权力机关——而非劳动群众自治政权——的代名词。

注：  
[1] 均引自《旅顺口的陷落》，列宁，1905年1月14日。  
[2] “流血星期日”又称“一月大屠杀”。1905年1月22日（俄历1月9日），14万工人和家属前往冬宫广场，准备向沙皇呈递请愿书，要求言论出版自由、8小时工作制、土地归农民、人民在法律上一律平等、召开立宪会议等要求。埋伏的军警向工人们开枪，一千多人死去，数千人受伤。  
[3] 1905年12月20日（俄历12月7日），莫斯科苏维埃在布尔什维克党领导下举行总政治罢工，成立工人义勇队，是1905年革命的最高峰。被镇压后，革命逐渐走向低潮。  
[4] 1907年6月1日，斯托雷平以指控俄国社会民主工党策划“叛国政变”,随后逮捕了社会民主工党的65名杜马代表，把他们流放到西伯利亚。6月3日，沙皇政府宣布解散第二届国家杜马。这件事后来被称为“六三政变”，它标志着俄国1905年革命的终结。  
[5] 列宁《立宪民主党人的胜利和工人政党的任务》，1906年4月。  
[6] 恩格斯《社会主义从空想到科学的发展》。  
[7] 列宁《新的任务和新的力量》，1905年3月。  
[8] 前者指《十三人宣言》（1926年7月）、《八十三人宣言》（1927年5月25日）、《十五人政纲》（1927年6月）、《反对派政纲》（又称《九月三日政纲》）；后者指《关于伪造十月起义的历史、革命的历史和党史一事给俄国共产党中央委员会党史局的信》。  
[9] 列宁去世后，针对“一国能否建成社会主义”、“工会的作用”、“要不要新经济政策”等问题，布尔什维克党内出现了一场激烈的讨论，这场大辩论撕裂了苏联，标志着列宁主义的分支斯大林主义、托洛茨基主义正式分立，最终导致国际工运大分裂，长远地影响了20世纪各国的革命。  
[10]《湖南致中央函》，1927年8月20日。  
[11] 1927年7月28日，《真理报》发表了斯大林的《时事问题简评》，其中说：“当前革命发展阶段上，在新的革命高潮条件下，成立苏维埃将是一个完全成熟的问题”，在这之后，共产国际开始同意在中国建立苏维埃，并于8月9日发出了指示。  
[12] 全称 “反对帝国主义大同盟”。是由法国作家兼共产党员巴比塞、作家罗曼•罗兰、苏联作家高尔基、中国的宋庆龄女士等于1927年发起成立的一个国际组织，从属于共产国际。  
[13] 莫洛托夫，于联共（布）第十五次代表会议，1926年。


	5. 第5章 广州

尽管从1924年结识“农民运动大王”彭湃开始，王耀就对农运充满好奇，也一度是《农民运动》、《中国农民》[1]的忠实读者，但他还是习惯性地执行了伊利亚的建议，联络上了新上任的中共广东省委书记张太雷，和他一起去了广州。  
伊利亚建议王耀去广州，除了因为苏联与中共曾在广州经营数年外，也是基于对张太雷的信任，他是中国共产党派赴共产国际的第一位使者[2]，原共产国际远东处中国科书记，是苏联人最熟悉的中国共产党人之一。  
至于武汉，确实是待不下去了。王耀离开后不久，中共各机关也开始分批撤离，陆续迁往上海。

靠着两本假证件，王耀和张太雷挤上了前往广州的火车。王耀被打扮成商人模样，穿着并不合身的长袍马褂，还戴了个不透气的黑色礼帽。时值夏末，又坐在蒸笼一般的车厢里，王耀感觉自己快要脱水了。  
王耀正晕乎着，张太雷终于和人换来了个靠窗的位置，高声招呼着：“少东家，这里！这里！”  
——忘了说，这次出行，张太雷扮成了王耀的随从。

挨在窗边吹了会风后，王耀感觉自己的大脑终于又能转了：“……抱歉，泰来，还得靠你照顾我。”  
“少东家身子弱，平日里不太出门，又在北方呆惯了，哪里受过这累。”张太雷顺手摘下了王耀的帽子，给他扇起了风，“出门前，老爷反复叮嘱了，要我照看好少东家。”  
张太雷笑容真诚：“您愿意和我们在一起，真是再好不过的事了。”  
王耀嘴角却抽搐了两下，内心忍不住琢磨起了这个“老爷”究竟是谁，罗明纳兹、斯大林、共产国际，还是伊利亚？不过片刻后，他便决定：还是别去想了，闹心。

粤汉铁路尚未完工，火车的终点站设在了长沙。下车后，两人尝试联络湖南省委，可惜连去了三个秘密通讯站，都没见联络员。他们许是全员出动去准备秋收起义了——或者更糟些，被湖南军阀抓捕了。  
尽管十分不安，可长沙并不安全，两人也就没继续找下去，翌日便直接登船，开始南下。  
在夏末时节坐船，可比坐火车舒服多了。窝着休息了半日后，王耀便恢复了精神，午饭后还跑去了甲板上，和船工们攀谈了起来。可惜还没说上几句，谨慎的张太雷就把他押回了房间：“少东家，您可别到处乱跑乱说了，好好呆着，好吗？”  
于是王耀只得无所事事地支着腮，看张太雷一颠一颠地写信了。

“船上写信可真吃力。”在第五次帮忙按住被颠飞的信纸时，王耀感叹道。  
张太雷道：“是啊，可是现在不写，下了船就未必有时间了。”  
王耀好奇道：“你在写什么？”尽管他视力不错，却也没直接去看信纸上的内容。  
“家书[3]。”张太雷抬笔蘸了些墨水，“给我妻子的。她在老家呢，和我母亲在一起。我……很久没有回家了。”  
“我还没见过她。”中共党员的妻子多都是新式女子，不少先后被发展成了党员或团员，因此王耀也认识，“尊夫人……识字？”  
张太雷笑起来，眼睛里也多了些温暖的光彩：“静华么？算是识吧。”  
“算是？”  
“她没上过学，不过以前放暑假的时候，我教过她写字。之前想送她去女校[4]，结果不巧耽搁了，现在可……”  
张太雷及时住了口，低下头，继续写起了信。

“我想着，该让她去学堂读读书，即使不做文章，但也该明些事理。”  
“理应如此。”王耀赞同道，“除了读书识字，还应该学些能糊口的手艺。”  
“是啊，女子不能做丈夫的附庸……我打算劝她练练刺绣、绘画的技艺，学完了这两样，她也就能自立了。”  
“很是。刺绣要学新式刺绣，花卉、人物、山水那些。”  
“第一次见您的时候，”张太雷边写边说，“我……非常惊讶。您那么开明、通达，完全不像……”  
“不像个把西洋人当成怪物的老古董？”王耀也不在意，义和团运动后，很多人都有过类似的误解。  
张太雷却有些不好意思了：“要不是秋白事先提了几句，我会以为找错了人……”  
“我可也是大学生。”王耀神色得意，“而且喝的洋墨水比你多。我是留学生。”  
王耀1925年冬赴苏去莫斯科中山大学“留学”的事儿，中央委员张太雷自然是一清二楚的。作为党内少数敢和王耀开玩笑的人，他打趣道：“可惜，您中途退学了，没拿到毕业证——甚至没拿到肄业证。”  
王耀忽地心中一酸，想起了自己匆忙离开莫斯科时的慌张无措，想起了中山舰事件最终指向了武力清党，然后又想起了伊利亚，想起了他在离别的站台上勉强露出的笑容。

见王耀神色骤然阴郁，张太雷有些紧张，还以为自己说错了什么：“您……”  
王耀生硬地道：“尊夫人闲时，也可看看新杂志，《妇女杂志》、《小说日报》之类的。常州有个新群书社吧？可以多去逛逛。”  
张太雷连连称是，把这几本杂志都写了下来：“您去过常州？”  
王耀摇了摇头：“听秋白说的。”  
“秋白自小喜欢书。在学堂时，他就经常独自坐着读书。”  
“你就不一样了，你喜欢运动。”王耀回忆着瞿秋白在前往彼得格勒的火车上对自己说的话，“后来，因为反袁斗争[5]，你们一起被退学了。”  
张太雷无所谓地耸耸肩：“我后来考上了北洋大学……即使我没考上，也可以自学。我从不后悔。”  
莫斯科中山大学退学生、国子监旁听生、最高学历私塾毕业的王耀赞同道：“生活、实践的观点，应该是认识论首要的与基本的观点[6]。”

天边开始垂下荧荧繁星时，张太雷终于写完了家书。而此时，王耀已经盯着舱内唯一的小窗，发了半个多小时的呆了。  
张太雷叠好信纸，起身拍了拍王耀的肩膀：“想什么呢？那么入神。”  
王耀猛地回过神来，仰头看向他，笑道：“看到你写家书，我就想啊，我们都搬了好多次家了。唉，真希望哪天，能在一个地方定下来。”  
这是真话。可这不是全部的真话。

中共中央自诞生以来，确实是历经坎坷、四处漂泊。建党后，中央局最初设在上海，翌年，因被英租界查封，中共中央被迫搬到了北京。也就是那一年，王耀被陈独秀说动，交钱订阅了《共产党》月刊和《向导》周报，鉴于订报钱还是徐世昌（时任民国大总统）按清制给他的零花——或者说月例，王耀这行为，可以说是典型的“吃里扒外”。  
没过多久，京汉铁路大罢工[7]引起了直系军阀的警觉。“二七惨案”后，北京政府大肆搜杀罢工工人和共产党人，又下令通缉共产国际代表马林、陈独秀等人。无奈之下，中共中央只得秘密迁回上海。离京前，马林按共产国际的意思找到王耀，问他：“你愿意和我们走吗？”  
王耀就那么离开了北京。他先去了上海，找到了老熟人孙中山，还意外碰见了和越飞一起秘密来华的伊利亚，也就顺便见证了《孙文越飞宣言》的诞生。  
那是伊利亚第一次来中国。可惜，他没见到中国最好的样子。  
——是的，其实刚才王耀在想的，还有伊利亚。

当时，虽然几个中国人都很想尽一下地主之谊，但时间实在紧迫，于是只能让王耀带着伊利亚在附近走走，看看上海。  
王耀接下了这个任务，但他其实另有所图。那个下午，王耀瞒着越飞与孙中山，带着伊利亚去了上海租界区。  
1923年的上海龙蛇混杂，街头可以看见买办、官僚、民族资本家，甚至还有外国冒险家，他们远渡重洋来到这里，试图在异国他乡赚些利润。越靠近租界区，商业就越繁荣，西洋长相的人也就越多。  
“这就是上海最热闹的地方了，可能，也是中国最热闹的地方。”王耀的声音罩在了厚厚的围巾里，倒也没流露出不满或者愤怒，“租界区。这块是法租界，建党会议就是在这儿开的；再往前走是英租界，我的长相……不太方便进去。”  
伊利亚抬起头，望了望那块“华人与犬不得入内”的木牌（英国人还贴心地用英文写了一遍），然后迅速移开了眼神：“中国这样的地方，还有多少？”  
“……我没算过。”王耀干脆掰着手指，现场数了起来，“上海、天津、汉口、广州、九江、厦门、杭州、重庆、苏州、镇江、哈尔滨……”数到这里，两只手已经不够用了。  
“哈尔滨不是。”伊利亚纠正道，苏俄建国后，已经将三处租界归还给了中国，包括哈尔滨俄租界。  
王耀微微舒展了眉头。他拉起伊利亚，拐入了一条小巷，一路走到了黄浦江畔，遥遥指着对岸问道：“看见那屋子了吗？白色的那栋。”  
伊利亚推了推眼镜，凝目望去：“有些像斯莫尔尼宫……巴洛克风格？看着还挺新。”  
“这是沙俄的上海领事馆。十月革命那年的春天才开馆的，没用几个月就关了。”王耀假意露出些遗憾的神色，“抱歉，没法带你走近些了，那里是公共租界。”  
伊利亚伸出手，帮王耀理了理围巾：“等……打倒帝国主义，收回所有租界的时候，再带我去看吧。我来上海，也不是为了这些。”  
满分。  
王耀感觉自己心口——或许还面颊——都热了起来，他握住了伊利亚刚要收回的手：“等把所有租界都收回来，那栋楼，我再划给你当领事馆[8]。”  
伊利亚却皱起了眉头：“我可不喜欢和他们在一起……伊里奇就说过，宁可房子破些，也别有沙文主义者的气息。”  
王耀果断追加了一个许诺：“那里只会有苏联的领事馆。有且只有。”

伊利亚和越飞第二天便匆匆离开了。不久，孙中山主盟了国共合作，为便于沟通，中共中央从上海迁往了广州，希望能发动国民革命，借此改变中国。  
苏联援助、两党合作下，北伐军一度势如破竹，直接从珠江流域打到了长江流域。1926年末，大革命的中心向武汉转移，中共中央搬了过去；再后来……分共、清党。  
兜兜转转那么多年，现在，风雨飘摇的党，又要重新回到自己的起点，回到上海去。

“是啊。”张太雷叹息道，“我们……之前不是很顺当。”  
王耀道：“中国人一向是安土重迁的。”  
“等到这笔生意成了，我们就搬去北京吧。”张太雷并不特别喜欢北京，但作为元、明、清、北洋的首都，“搬去北京”这个宏愿，自然能是鼓舞人心的。  
王耀笑道：“阿勒楚喀……我是说哈尔滨，也不错。”  
“广州也不错啊。”张太雷伸手指向南方，“我们之前在那待了好久呢。”  
王耀点头赞同，又评价道：“只要能把事情办顺了，哪里不能是好地方呢。”

两人在八月下旬到了广州，随后立即召开会议，传达八七会议精神、改组广东省委、研究制定广东全省暴动计划。做完这些，张太雷便将王耀托付给苏联驻广州领事馆，自己则匆匆离开了，他要赶往潮州组织群众，准备迎接南下的南昌起部队——按计划，南昌起义的部队会前往汕头，力争占领广州，而后以广州为据点，再次北伐，解放全国。  
从张太雷欲言又止的神情推测，他不许王耀与他一起去潮州，估计还是因为共产国际的指示。  
苏联驻广州领事波赫瓦林斯基接过了照看王耀的“重任”。在领事馆，苏联人都对王耀十分敬重，甚至可以说过分小心了，这让王耀时常有些不自在，他并不喜欢被“特殊化”。所幸广州相对安全，于是波赫瓦林斯基也没打算拘着王耀，爽快地批准了他的外出。  
可即使如此，等待起义军的日子依然漫长而无聊。作为一个闲不下来的人，在到达广州的第五天，王耀问苏联领事馆索要了个临时活计：当俄语老师。

王耀去任教的俄语学校是1922年开办的，挂在塔斯社名下，说是办来培养些俄语新闻人才，当然，苏联人清楚，王耀也清楚，塔斯社除了发新闻，还经常帮苏联情报机关打掩护。  
作为唯一的中国老师，王耀很快就得到了学生们的喜爱。除了日常授课，王耀还组织了两次外出活动，分别去了东征阵亡烈士墓和黄花岗烈士陵园[9]，这都是国民党将士埋骨之处，倒也没引起什么怀疑。  
去东征阵亡烈士墓时，王耀担心祸从口出，虽有满肚子故事，却也没说给学生们听；去黄花岗烈士陵园时就没这些顾忌了。王耀滔滔不绝地说了一路，还在碑前背诵了孙中山写的《<黄花岗烈士事略>序》：  
“环顾国内，贼氛方炽，杌陧之象，视清季有加，而予三十年前所主唱之三民主义、五权宪法，为诸先烈所不惜牺牲生命以争之者，其不获实行也如故……”  
故事说完了。王耀带着所有学生，对烈士墓鞠躬致敬，随后宣布自由活动。

大部分学生都散开了，可有两个男孩一左一右拉住了王耀，叽叽喳喳地问了起来：  
“先生，你是从哪知道这些故事的？”  
“……书上。”  
“先生读过好多书呢……那您的俄语呢，也是靠读书？”  
“……不完全是，几个朋友教了些，然后也去学校学过。”  
“先生是哪里毕业的？”  
“……那学校不在国内，在苏联。”  
两个男孩高声叫了起来：“什么，先生，你去过苏联吗？”  
“是，苏联很美，有机会的话，你们也该亲眼去看看。”  
“广州也很美。”另一个广州本地女孩儿插话了，她的官话并不标准，有着浓郁的粤味儿，“先生，您是第一次来这儿吗？这山是白云山，羊城第一秀。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“不，我几年前……啊，是四年前，就来过这里了。”

王耀说的是1923年，中共三大结束的那天，所有代表都去了黄花岗烈士墓。大家对着先烈墓碑鞠躬后，在瞿秋白的指挥下，开始合唱《国际歌》。  
——这就是中共三大的闭幕式。  
中共三大决定，让共产党员以个人身份加入国民党，采取党内合作的形式，同国民党建立联合战线。那次会议，成为了国共合作的起点。  
一晃四年过去了，现在，王耀又回到了这里，他在等待起义军南下，准备亲手捏碎那颗长歪了的果实。  
然而，那颗果实当初多难长大，此刻就多难捏碎。

南昌起义的军队尚未抵粤，9月9日，秋收起义爆发。因着毛泽东一直主张“应抛弃国民党的旗帜”，秋收起义军没有沿用“国民革命军”的名称，而是打出了“工农革命军第一军第一师”的旗号。  
按原定计划，秋收起义后应立即攻打长沙，但实际上，新生的工农革命军很快便陷入了敌强我弱的困境，19日，毛泽东决定放弃攻占大城市，率军前往农村继续武装斗争。  
之后的事，远在广州的王耀就不那么清楚了。听说，他们上了井冈山。

除了早已策划好的秋收暴动，那段时间各地支部组织的起义，可以说遍地开花。  
9月中旬，第二次海陆丰武装起义爆发；23日，南下的南昌起义军占领了潮州，24日占领了汕头。26日用早餐时，王耀接到张太雷的电报，短短的四行电文满溢着喜悦之情。张太雷说，他已经坐在汕头的大埔会馆，准备主持召开会议了。  
可惜没过多久，蒋介石急调二万多军队，向潮汕发起围攻。南昌起义军此时已不足万人，不幸兵败，随后紧急撤走，一部分去了海陆丰，另一部分转战闽粤赣湘边，三个月后，他们将再度发起湘南起义。  
至于去了海陆丰的那些残部，被改编成了中国工农革命军第二师第四团，在彭湃的领导下，参与了第三次海陆丰起义，成立了广州海陆丰苏维埃政府——这是中国第一个农村苏维埃政权。几乎同时，湖南茶陵县苏维埃政府、广州高潭区苏维埃政府也先后宣布成立。

可这些好消息，并不能让王耀安心。他独自留下，本是为了等待南昌起义军攻克广州，但此刻起义军已经败走，而上海中央却迟迟不发来下一步计划，甚至连张太雷、周恩来等现下都不知生死，这让他很难不日夜担忧。  
11月26日，王耀授课归来，在经过二楼会客厅时，他竟见到了久违的张太雷、纽曼。王耀又惊又喜，有那么两分钟，甚至都说不出话了。

“我们刚从上海过来。”王耀才进屋刚放下书袋，急性子的张太雷便倒豆子般地开始汇报了，“先说好消息吧，秋收起义军上月到了井冈山，已经建立了农村革命根据地……”  
“泰来！”王耀咬着唇说，“你没事太好了，我一直担心……我还以为你……”  
张太雷垂下脑袋，认了错：“抱歉，我忙着布置疏散工作，然后赶着去上海做汇报……现在电台也不是很安全……”  
这是无可奈何之事，王耀只得叹了口气，道：“南昌起义军……打不下广州了。”  
纽曼低声道：“是这样。”  
“那我们现在怎么办？去上海找中央？”王耀思索着道，“广州此刻还算安全，粤系军阀和桂系军阀忙着争权，没空来理会我们……但广州不会永远安全下去。”  
纽曼道：“您没听清吗？我们刚从上海过来。”

张太雷上前几步，站在王耀的正前方，坚定地道：“中央刚刚决定：既然起义军不来，那我们就自己发动起义。”  
纽曼补充道：“就在这里。”

注：  
[1] 均为大革命时期国民党中央农民部主办刊物，1926年于广州创刊。《中国农民》主编为毛泽东。  
[2] 1921年初，共产国际成立远东书记处，要求中国的组织派一个代表。李大钊等商定，派已经与维经斯基有过联系的张太雷前去。  
[3] 下文相关内容引自《张太雷家书》，1921年2月。实际上1927年张太雷已与王一知结为夫妻，文中剧情不符合史实。  
[4] 指上海平民女校，中国共产党创办的第一所培养妇女干部的学校。1921年10月开学。高君曼、丁玲、王一知、王剑虹等均在该校学习过。任课教师有陈独秀、高语罕、邵力子、陈望道、沈雁冰、沈泽民等。  
[5] 1915年袁世凯称帝后，孙中山立即发表《讨袁宣言》，号召人民维护共和制度。  
[6] 引自列宁《唯物主义和经验批判主义》。  
[7] 中国共产党领导的第一次工人运动高潮的顶点，开始于1923年2月3日。罢工爆发后，7日，直系军阀吴佩孚调动了两万多军警，血腥镇压罢工，酿成“二七惨案”。  
[8] 1924年，苏联和北洋政府宣布建交，苏联驻沪总领馆在原沙俄总领馆原址重新开始办公。1927年，因局势不稳暂时闭馆。1932年重新开馆。1941年，日军占领上海全境，再度闭馆。1949年中华人民共和国中央人民政府宣布成立后，驻沪总领馆时隔8年后重新于原址开馆。  
[9] 东征阵亡烈士墓始建于1925年，以纪念黄埔军校师生在两次东征中牺牲的烈士；黄花岗烈士陵园始建于1912年，以纪念孙中山领导的中国同盟会在广州三•二九起义中牺牲的烈士。


	6. 第6章 锐意

中共确实策划过广州起义，但它一个月前就已被否决了，于是王耀确认道：“在广州？”  
张太雷眉飞色舞地道：“中央已经批准了。”  
王耀追问道：“马上？”  
见张太雷和纽曼一起点头，王耀忧心忡忡地道：“最近党的发展……我上星期收到报告，党员数量下降得很快。4月份五大的时候，还有五万八千，现在只有一万多了。而且南昌起义和秋收起义都……”王耀尽可能想了个温和的措辞，“没完成既定目标。”  
张太雷早就准备好了一大车话[1]：“现在的中国，革命确凿无疑是在高潮期。入冬以来，农民运动的潮流，又已经引起了工人阶级斗争的爆发，只不过暂时较弱罢了。”  
纽曼补充道：“您必须认识到，城市工人暴动非常之重要。单纯的农民暴动是不能获得最终胜利的！党的责任是努力领导工人日常斗争，使暴动的城市能成为自发的农民暴动的中心及指导者。城市工人的暴动，是革命胜利的先决条件。”  
王耀明白了：这是在重提“城市中心论”。  
自巴黎公社以降，无产阶级革命仅有苏俄一个成功先例，对于这笔革命经验，各国共产党人们谈论分析时，总是不由自主地把它当成欧几里得数学世界里不证自明的公理。“必须夺取大城市”就是那些经验中，最常被谈到的那个。  
眼前的德国人纽曼、中国人张太雷，或许就是“公理”的两个支持者。

王耀抿着嘴角看了看纽曼，又扭头望向了张太雷：“泰来，这是共产国际的意思？”  
张太雷略显尴尬：“共产国际比较……谨慎，建议我们耐心等待时机，在足够有把握的时候，再发动起义。您记得的话，南昌起义的时候，他们也那么说过[2]。”  
王耀在心里给伊利亚鼓了鼓掌：“国际的考虑不无道理，他们之前就指示过：条件不成熟时，应采取游击式的战争和小面积的农村割据……”  
张太雷辩道：“莫斯科也怀疑过南昌起义，但我们不还是办成了么！现在国民党忙着互相撕咬，正是我们动手的好时机！”  
纽曼亦道：“最近几月的经验，铁一般地证明了：中国伟大的革命已经唤起如此广大的工农苦力群众。民众激愤的革命力量，决非资产阶级反动军阀所能完全扑灭的。”  
张太雷补充道：“而且您说的游击策略，在城市中根本无法实行。城里怎么打游击呢……要夺取大城市，只能依赖群众大规模暴动。”

王耀叹道：“看来，你们已经决定了？”  
张太雷和纽曼一起点了点头：“中央在17日已经通过了《广东工作计划决议案》。您需要的话，我们把复印件带来了。”  
王耀没有索要文件，而是缓缓道：“半个月前，我收到了陈独秀的信[3]，他说：‘国民党虽然不能长久统治巩固，而眼前尚不至崩溃，因此，我们夺取政权的时机尚未到，万万不可随便做政治的暴动。’”  
纽曼警觉道：“您同意陈独秀的意见？您该不会忘了吧，他在大革命时期，犯下了多大的错误。”  
王耀没有理会纽曼，坚持把自己的话先说完：“中央直言要发动‘武装暴动的工农革命’；而共产国际屡次议决案都说：‘认为说民族革命已告终，另一革命即工农革命已开始，这种见解是错误的’。”  
张太雷怒道：“陈独秀一贯就右倾！半年前，他就是这样，把那么多人……那么多同志，葬送在了国民党的枪口下。”说到后半句时，他已有些哽咽。  
这个反驳过于有力了，王耀只得闭上了嘴，毕竟他总不能强辩说：“曾经错过，现在就不能对吗？”  
张太雷犹嫌不足，又愤恨地追加了一句：“国民党右派正在发起屠杀，我们难道什么都不做？！我们要打回去，狠狠地打回去！”

见张太雷情绪激动，纽曼忙上前拉住了他，又对王耀道：“王耀同志，我得说，您有时有些……优柔寡断。不然您觉得，现在该怎么办呢？”  
王耀长于挑刺而不擅决断，面对这个问题，他迟疑地道：“我们……可以在农村组织苏维埃。国民党暂时还无法掌控农村。毛泽东之前说，应该……”  
纽曼扬起了眉毛：“毛泽东？他刚刚被处分了。”  
“啊？为什么？他的报告很被国际赏识——也很被秋白同志赏识！”  
纽曼解释了两句，但许是因为不熟悉湖南省委，说得词不达意。张太雷此时已平静了些，见王耀听得一头雾水，便道：“还是我来说吧。”

张太雷闭上眼睛，整理了半分钟思路，随后流利地道[4]：“秋收暴动中，湖南省委对农民暴动的指导，是完全违背中央策略的。在准备阶段，只与土匪和杂色军队接头，没有引导好农民群众，以致暴动开始后，除了安源的工人，各地农民群众实在没有一点行动；暴动时没有提出具体的土地革命纲领，被农民认为是捣乱；工农革命军所经区域，没有执行屠杀土豪劣绅的策略，以致农民视若客军过境。这不是群众暴动，这是军事投机。”  
王耀也知道这届中央鼓励“大烧大杀”，所谓瞿秋白路线或者瞿秋白主义，此时他也不便评价，只问：“定了什么处分？”  
“湖南省委委员彭公达、毛泽东、易礼容、夏明翰，撤消省委委员资格。彭公达开除中央政治局候补委员资格，留党察看半年。毛泽东开除中央临时政治局候补委员。”  
“这，是不是……有些太重了？”  
张太雷摇了摇头：“他们应该为起义失败负责。”  
这又是一个王耀无法反驳的事。正如大革命的失败，需要陈独秀来负责一样，秋收起义的失败，自然需要湖南省委来负责。

见屋内气氛紧张，张太雷搜肠刮肚，想说些能让人高兴的事。思考了几分钟后，张太雷眼前一亮，从纽曼的包中翻出了一本册子，递给了王耀，“其实，我说得也不是很清楚，您还是先看看这个吧。”  
王耀以为是什么重要文件，忙伸手接了过来，定睛一看：泛黄的封皮上，赫然便是“少女怀春”四个大字。  
张太雷骄傲道：“这字可秋白亲手题的，好看吧？”  
王耀：“……”字倒确然是瞿秋白的字，但他这是转了行，开始写鸳鸯蝴蝶派小说了吗？莫不是给党组织筹措经费的新路数？党员数量少了，收来的党费自然也少了，可再缺钱也不用这样吧，这时不该给共产国际打报告，让他们划拨些吗……  
在王耀的思维放飞到“要不我去和伊利亚说经费的事儿吧”时，张太雷又打出了一记暴击：“这就是我们新的中央机关刊物。”  
王耀：“……”中央机关刊物？即使是妇女部的宣传画册，它也不能叫这个名！  
纽曼有些不忍直视：“这是伪装封面，用来瞒天过海的，不是真名。”  
王耀：“……”可若是真吸引来怀春少女，你们打算怎么办啊，介绍给妇女部长向警予，争取发展入团入党吗。

张太雷一直板着脸装正经，此刻终于憋不出了，哈哈大笑了起来，又伸手将册子翻过了几页：“这才是真的封面。”  
那页最上方印着“布尔塞维克”五个大字[5]，下面跟着一行小字“第一期”，中间部分是本期十篇文章的目录，最下方印着出版日期：一九二七年十月二十四日。  
“布尔塞维克？”王耀扫了两眼，抬头问道，“原来的《向导》呢，决定停刊了？”  
张太雷点点头：“超麟（指郑超麟）提议说，与其复刊《向导》，不如重办一个，秋白也赞成——哦，对了，秋白是《布尔塞维克》的主编。”  
“这名……倒起得好。”王耀也跟着笑了起来，“可有个问题，我们的中央机关刊物叫布尔塞维克，共产国际会不会不高兴？”  
“不会。共产国际已经知道了。”  
王耀好奇道：“他们怎么说？”  
张太雷咳嗽了一声，随后模仿着罗明纳兹的表情动作，装腔作势地用俄语道：“这个刊物的名称很好，旗帜鲜明地表达了：中国革命从此从属于无产阶级革命性质了。”  
王耀、纽曼都笑着鼓起了掌。张太雷表演完后，许是对自己十分满意，也跟着拍了几下手。

王耀继续提问：“发行了多少册？编辑部呢，安全吗？”   
“不清楚，不过不会太多，这是秘密刊物。”张太雷挠起了脑袋，“编辑部么，很安全，他们和中央宣传部在一起，在一栋楼里。”  
“那还不错了，现在这情况，还能找到安全的地儿。”  
这明明是赞扬，张太雷的笑容却有些挂不住了：“……那里恐怕是全上海最安全的地方，本准备做中央驻沪办事处的——如果叶贺军队（指南昌起义军）进军顺利，中央会迁来广州。”  
王耀沉默了一会，叹道：“那还真是……大材小用了。”

张太雷跟着叹了口气，又道：“您觉得新机关刊怎么样？秋白赶了一周的稿，十篇文章里两篇是他的呢。”  
王耀翻动了几页，评价道：“……编辑方面进步了不少，秋白费心了。这是二十四开本的？”  
“是。秋白说，他们参考了《语丝》[6]。”  
“书报杂志嘛，整齐好看些总是对的，也更能吸引人……可，你们这假名取得……”  
张太雷笑道：“我觉得挺有趣的啊。”   
“我听俄国同志们说过一个故事。” 纽曼忽然插话，“沙俄时期，车尔尼雪夫斯基写的书总是被政府封杀，他十分苦恼。在流放期间，他想了个主意，给自己的思想披上了青春爱情小说的外衣，大大方方地去投稿。”  
“然后呢？”  
“沙俄政府以为车尔尼雪夫斯基屈服了，很是高兴，就同意了小说的出版。等他们发现小说实际上在宣传革命思想时，为时已晚，车尔尼雪夫斯基已经拥有了大量的读者，沙俄无法实质上禁掉这本书了。各地的秘密印刷厂日以继夜地工作，把《怎么办？》印出来，再运往了全国各地……”  
王耀、张太雷都很惊奇：“那本书叫《怎么办？》？”   
纽曼了然地笑笑：“很多年后，伊里奇向这位先驱者致敬，把自己的一本小册子也命名为：《怎么办？》[7]。”

基于对“俄国经验”的信任，王耀勉强接受了这个设定：“好吧，我现在觉得，秋白这主意……还是不错的。”  
张太雷笑道：“您应该相信秋白。”这话里的含义，却有些双关了。  
王耀自然是信任瞿秋白的，事实上，全党他最信任的人就是瞿秋白——那可是他认识的第一个共产党人，是带他去新生的苏俄、手把手教他俄语、教他唱《国际歌》、还当过他小半年贴身翻译的人。  
王耀合上手中的册子，正待说话，波赫瓦林斯基却在此时敲起了门：“三位同志，快到晚饭的点了，食堂让我来喊你们一声。”  
“是我疏忽了。”王耀忙转身开门，又迅速认了错，“他们才刚到，还不知道领事馆时间表。我们马上去。”  
三人跟着波赫瓦林斯基鱼贯而出。在快走到食堂门口时，张太雷意有所指地对王耀说：“您晚上抽空，看看那本《布尔塞维克》吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
张太雷耸耸肩：“我得说，您总是容易想太多。”

晚餐后，王耀回了自己的卧室。此刻苏联领事馆已经空了一大半，大部分人都去开会了：张太雷召集广东省委常委，传达中央决定，苏联人也列席参与。  
现在苏联人倒是不“避嫌”了——许是因为知道装也没用吧。反正所有人都觉得，苏联和中共难分彼此。  
王耀扭开了台灯，按习惯开始备课。写了三页教案后，他终于后知后觉地想到：他不能再去教课了，他得忙起来了。  
他本来就不是教师。他是“革命家”，或者说，是“革命家的同志”。  
王耀合上了教案，盖上了墨水瓶，起身将它们收进了书柜里，见时间还早，又顺手抽出了字帖，打算练会字，静静心。  
王耀将字帖随手翻到一页，是陶渊明的《停云•并序》：

停云，思亲友也。罇湛新醪，园列初荣，愿言不从，叹息弥襟。  
其一  
霭霭停云，濛濛时雨。  
八表同昏，平路伊阻。  
静寄东轩，春醪独抚。  
良朋悠邈，搔首延伫。  
其二  
停云霭霭，时雨濛濛。  
八表同昏，平陆成江。  
有酒有酒，闲饮东窗。  
愿言怀人，舟车靡从。

可如此练字并不能静心。看到“良朋悠邈”时，王耀倒也只心中一动，但写“有酒有酒，闲饮东窗”时，王耀已难以自抑地开始游思妄想：  
莫斯科——还有列宁格勒——少有霭霭停云，也鲜见濛濛时雨，酒倒是挺多的，虽然伊利亚很少“闲饮”就是了……  
写字需要专注严谨，王耀那么一走神，手上的力道就用错了，最后那“从”字的一捺直接划到了宣纸边缘。  
王耀有些懊恼，他将写废了的纸揉成了一团，反手一丢，随后吸了两口气，重新提笔蘸墨，写了下去。

其三  
东园之树，枝条载荣。  
竞用新好，以怡余情。  
人亦有言：日月于征。  
安得促席，说彼平生。

王耀魔怔地反复抄了几十遍“安得促席，说彼平生”，终于决定对自己投降，心烦意乱地搁下了笔，望着窗外飒飒树影，自言自语道：“如果是你，你会怎么做呢。”  
字是练不下去了，王耀拿起桌角那本千里迢迢送来的《布尔塞维克》，对着那别出心裁的“少女怀春”嗤笑了一声，然后翻了开来。  
出乎他的意料，第一篇文章并不是《发刊布告》，而是《悼赵世炎、陈延年及其他死于国民党刽子手的同志》。

王耀安静地读了起来。说来悲伤，这类讣闻自今年四月以来，他已经读了几百篇了，此刻他读起这篇——应该说是檄文，甚至感觉心脏都已经麻木、不那么刺痛了。  
“革命者光明磊落，视死如归，只有站着死，决不下跪。”  
王耀将结尾句反复读了好几遍，甚至在脑海中描摹出了瞿秋白写下这句话时，咬牙切齿的神情。  
他又想起陈独秀的妥协，想起了倒在国民党屠刀下的青年们；想到中共对党员数量锐减的忐忑，对中国革命发展前途的忧虑。  
中共中央太渴望一个胜利了：他们需要证明自己的正确，证明陈独秀的妥协确实是错的，证明自己只是因为陈独秀才失败，证明国民党始终处在动荡的危机中，证明中国革命依然有光明的前途，证明只要中共回过神来，革命就能成功。

王耀终于也盘算起了在广州发动起义的胜算：此刻，国民党两派正在公然军事对抗；彭湃已经抓住机会，成功组织了海陆丰暴动，创立了海陆丰苏维埃政府；具体到广州，因为省港罢工、国共合作等原因，共产党人拥有不错的群众基础；军事方面，广州城目前驻扎着的国民军第二方面军教导团又实质上为共产党人掌握，可作为军事支援……  
正细想着广州附近各个势力的军事部署，楼下门厅忽然传来杂乱的脚步声和说话声。  
王耀站起身，推门走到楼梯旁，高声问道：“是泰来回来了吗，省委对暴动方案怎么说？”  
许是王耀起身时带起的风，桌上摊着的的字帖“沙沙”轻响着又翻过了一页，露出了王耀未曾写下的、最后的诗：

其四  
翩翩飞鸟，息我庭柯。  
敛翮闲止，好声相和。  
岂无他人，念子实多。  
愿言不获，抱恨如何！

注：  
[1] 下文张太雷、纽曼的相关论述均改编自《中国现状与党的任务决议案》，中央临时政治局扩大会议，1927年11月9-10日。  
[2] 1927年7月26日斯大林指示：“倘若这暴动无成功希望，最好不要发动。”同时，明确禁止苏联军事顾问参与南昌暴动。1927年10月，联共（布）中央政治局和共产国际执委会分别召开会议，分析南昌失败的原因，研究善后工作，认为应积蓄力量，力图再战，并否定了广州起义的计划。  
[3] 引自陈独秀写给中共中央的两封信，文件中称《陈独秀来信》，1927年11月12日。  
[4] 引自《政治纪律决议案》，1927年11月14日。  
[5] 《布尔塞维克》是土地革命时期中国共产党中央委员会的理论性机关刊物，1927年10月24日在上海秘密创刊。曾先后用《虹》、《平民》、《中央半月刊》、《少女怀春》等 9个名称作伪装封面。  
[6] 《语丝》周刊1924年11月在北京创刊，主要代表人物有梁遇春、周作人、鲁迅、林语堂、钱玄同等；二十四开本格式，即一张大报纸，裁成二十四张。  
[7] 指列宁的《怎么办？（我们运动中的迫切问题）》，1902年，列宁最重要的代表作之一。


	7. 第7章 公社

起义的筹备紧锣密鼓地开始了。  
在张太雷的主持下，广东省委26日通过了“立即暴动”的决议，28日定下了最终方案：以第四军教导团、警卫团一部和广州工人赤卫队为骨干，先夺取广州，再促进全省起义，进而占据广东全省。  
为配合起义，广东省委成立了革命军事委员会和起义军总指挥部，张太雷任军事委员会委员长，叶挺、叶剑英分别任起义军正副总指挥。

其实这次起义远称不上稳操胜券，可当时的中共，从上到下都充满了迷之自信，“俄国的布尔什维克可以，中国的布尔什维克自然也可以”。行动计划都还没写完，军事委员会已经兴致勃勃地开始起草政纲、宣言，还商议起了如何建立苏维埃政府等事。  
苏联驻广州领事馆的态度则恰恰相反，总领事波赫瓦林斯基、副领事哈西斯都反对立刻起义，他们甚至绕过中共，直接请求莫斯科，暂停起义计划。  
于是，在又一次去张太雷处送文件时，王耀委婉地问起了共产国际的态度。

“秋白才打来了电报。”面对询问，张太雷这次倒是平和了许多，“国际还是比较犹豫……”  
“我听说，苏联红军参谋部都上交了报告，表示不赞成。”  
张太雷扬起了眉毛：“有这事儿，是越飞。他前些日子……在家自杀了[1]。”  
王耀点点头：“这应该是他最后几份报告了。”  
“越飞是托洛茨基那边的，是‘左翼反对派’。他的报告，和废纸也差不了多少——说起来，您从哪知道这事的？”  
王耀绕开了这个话题：“秋白怎么想？”  
“秋白对国际说：‘有鉴于前几次失败的教训……中国革命并没有夺取首都、一击而中的发展形势，我们需要建立工农革命军，甚至革命根据地[2]，但也请国际了解，中央很多同志对这两件事并没有信心，认为这样不会成功，因此十分悲观[3]。’”  
“那广州起义……”  
张太雷挺起胸膛，自信道：“这样好的机会，怎么能轻易放过呢？广州又不是首都，我们建立广州根据地，很符合中央政策。”

在王耀再次开口前，张太雷从杂乱的办公桌上抽出了一页电文：“正好您来，有个叫徐向前的同志，刚从上海过来，麻烦您去接个头。”  
“徐向前……黄埔一期的？”  
“对。”张太雷露出了一个笑容，显是对这位在清党阴霾中加入的新同志颇有好感，“他之前还参加过孙先生的二次护法[4]，军事经验很丰富。”  
王耀叹了口气，随后接过了电文：“交给我吧。”

在珠江岸边一个小旅馆，王耀找到了已经等待三天的徐向前，随后两人一起去了工人赤卫队。徐向前此行的任务，是加紧工人赤卫队的军事训练。  
至于王耀，在第一次训练时，也终于明白了自己的任务：徐向前是山西人，不会说广东话，他的发言，需要由王耀“实时翻译”。  
在中国给中国人当翻译，对王耀来说，倒也是件十分有趣的事。  
说是军事训练，但除了翻译员比较高配，其他配置都十分简陋，一没枪、二没手榴弹。训练的时候，徐向前和赤卫队的骨干就围着一张破桌子，用铅笔在纸上写写画画，谈怎么利用地形、怎么扔手榴弹、怎么冲锋，真的是“纸上谈兵”。  
如此训练，效果自然不太好，经常耗了半天，有的人还是不懂什么是“巷战”，有的人则干脆打起了盹。王耀和徐向前都很感为难，可暴动已经迫在眉睫，于是两人也只能反复、细致的讲下去，以求尽可能多地教他们些军事常识[5]。

王耀本以为自己需要待到起义那刻，也就是12月12日晚上，但9日晌午，一个苏联人满脸焦急地找了过来，让他立刻回苏联领事馆。  
“消息泄露了！？”  
张太雷怒道：“说是电报被汪精卫截获了。该死的叛徒……”他额头青筋跳动，一拳砸在了书桌上。  
“小北街米店的武器转运站被侦破了，教导团里的反动军官也告了密。”还是波赫瓦林斯基相对冷静些。  
王耀在心中摇了摇头：“这保密工作做的……”可此刻并不是指责谁的良机，他只能道：“这种运动……我是说，发动群众是对的，我们既然用了这种方式，保密工作就很难做好。”  
张太雷道：“下面怎么办？汪精卫已经派他夫人陈壁君赶来广州，八成是来主持镇压的……”  
“不止。”哈西斯插话道，“汪精卫刚刚又连发了三个电报，分别给陈公博、张发奎、李福林，要他们‘认真肃清共党’。黄琪翔正赶来广州，准备武装镇压起义。”  
纽曼一下一下地扣着书桌：“我建议……提前暴动。”  
“可通知已经发下去了！”  
“那就马上召开紧急会议，宣布提前起义。”纽曼指着墙上挂着的国民党市区驻军分布图，语气坚决，“趁他们的主力还没回防。再拖下去，可能就是武汉城的重演了。”  
虽然没明说，但是提到武汉，已经是在暗示其他人“右倾机会主义”。

王耀当机立断：“纽曼同志说得对，再拖就人为刀俎、我为鱼肉了。我支持提前暴动——不过我们得先离开这里，苏联的同志们是外交官，不要和我们一起了。”  
这是在执行共产国际的另一个命令。此前，苏联刚刚和英国、中国北洋政府发生了一系列外交冲突，斯大林以联共（布）中央委员会的名义，向全世界无产阶级政党发出了“保卫苏联”的号召[6]。在这种境况下，苏联在华外交官们，自然是小心谨慎为上。  
张太雷亦赞成道：“那我们快走吧。”  
“你先召集革命军官和赤卫队队长，我去给国际打电报。”作为共产国际代表，纽曼揽走了打报告的活。  
王耀上前道：“我也去吧。这种紧急电报，我的署名……或许更有用些。”

纽曼草拟的电文仅有一句话：“坚决请求立即给我们指示，我认为暴动时机已完全成熟。”   
王耀皱眉道：“太短了吧，莫斯科没有头绪，没法立即回复怎么办？”  
“莫斯科也来不及做具体指示了。如果接收不到答复，那就直接起义。”  
这话明明是对的，可王耀心底，却忽然涌出了一阵强烈的不安。  
见王耀不作声，纽曼疑惑道：“那您觉得？”  
王耀还是没有开口。他沉默地在打字机上又敲上了一串俄语：  
“十月起义前夕，在斯莫尔尼宫，伊里奇发表了演讲：‘毫无疑问，现在推迟行动就等于死亡。’”  
“您说得真好。”纽曼赞道。  
王耀叹道：“总之，希望一切顺利。”

莫斯科的回电翌日就到了：“关于广州事变的电报收到。鉴于群众中存在一定的情绪和当地比较有利的形势，不反对你们的意见，建议行动要有信心、要坚决。”  
当晚7时，革命军事委员会召开最后一次会议，正式宣布：起义时间定在11日凌晨3时半；夜间的普通口令为“暴动”，特别口令为“夺取政权”；参加起义的军人、工人赤卫队，一律在颈上系红布条。  
总指挥叶挺、工人赤卫队总指挥周文雍等简短地讲了话，要求大家严守纪律、听从指挥、坚决完成任务。最后张太雷站起来，朗声总结道：  
“只能成功，不能失败！”

散会后，王耀一路小跑，总算是在门厅追上了徐向前：“前儿走得急，没有道谢，多谢你的照顾了。”  
徐向前看上去既紧张又兴奋：“那都是小事，我也该谢谢你。不多说了，我还得赶回去——啊，连红布条都得现做呢。”  
王耀躬身道：“我为你们骄傲。”  
“为了伟大的苏维埃。”徐向前笑容灿烂，“明天广州苏维埃见。”  
王耀也笑了：“苏维埃见。”

在拒绝了纽曼“要不你先去睡会”的建议后，11日凌晨，王耀和张太雷、恽代英、叶挺等人一起，前往叶挺部驻地，准备举行誓师大会。  
当然，在誓师之前，还需要做些“名义”上的工作。  
“这国民革命军的旗，起义前必须换了！”  
叶挺刚从香港赶到广州，尚未完全了解目前中央的主张，但他几乎不假思索赞同持道：“理应如此。换成‘工农革命军’？算下来我们应该是第七军第五……”  
“不。”出人意料地，王耀表示了反对，“不用这个名。”  
叶挺疑惑道：“您的意思是？”  
“广州苏维埃政府的军队，苏维埃的军队，当然应该叫红军。”   
叶挺愣了愣，随后第一个举手赞成道：“本该如此。‘中国工农红军’， ‘中国工农红军’！”  
“我现在就去写宣告……就发在《红旗号外》上！天亮前就发出去！”张太雷双眼发亮，恨不能现在就动笔。  
叶挺笑道：“委员长同志，誓师之后再去不迟。”又让人快把国军军旗降下，再准备一面新的红旗。

红旗很快就找来了。说是“旗”，其实不过是一大张红布，如果不是王耀的主意，它估计马上就会被裁成长条，系到起义军的颈上。  
军徽等是无论如何来不及赶制了，事急从权，在红布上写下“工農紅軍”四个大字，再绑上旗杆，也就算是第一面红军军旗了。这活王耀本想交给张太雷，张太雷却笑着把他推了上去——字面意义上的“推”。  
王耀给无数碑匾题过字，签过数以百计的文件、条约，“工農紅軍”四个字也并不复杂，拆开来的话，每个字他都写过千百遍。但这次，他的手却有些抖。  
“写得不好，”王耀抱歉道，“太没气势了。不知怎么，今天的笔格外重些。”  
恽代英笑道：“重的不是笔，是‘工农’和‘红军’。”  
张太雷拍了拍王耀的肩：“待会‘广州苏维埃政府’几个字，也托给您了。”

凌晨2时，几人都站到了校场主席台上，依次发言[7]。  
张太雷先道：“现在，我们要在广州举行暴动，打倒国民党反动派，成立广州苏维埃政府。”  
恽代英接道：“官长们，学员们！今天，我们要暴动！要报仇！要和反动派算总账！要讨还血债！要夺取政权！要建立自己的工农民主政府！”  
“国民党反动派投降了帝国主义，背叛了革命，撕毁了孙中山的三大政策，还穷凶极恶地屠杀我们共产党人和工农革命群众。他们是新军阀，不再是革命的了。全国四万万同胞的命运和希望，都落在我们共产党人的肩上！”叶挺说话的时候，脖子上的红带一直在飘扬，与刚刚升起的“工农红军军旗”交相辉映。  
最后，张太雷朗声喊道：“广州苏维埃万岁！无产阶级革命成功万岁！”  
教导团官兵们跟着高呼起革命口号，青年们的声音响彻了校场。

接下来便是等待。张太雷不时地掏出怀表来看看，算着离起义时间还有多久。  
在他第十五或者十六次掏怀表时，王耀打趣道：“泰来，你看一百次，它也不会走得更快些啊。”  
张太雷赧然一笑，此刻他又从广州起义的领导人，变回了那个二十九岁的青年：“我有些紧张了……不知道孙先生当年，是不是也这样。”  
“孙先生当年？”  
张太雷望着满地青天白日章，那是刚刚被官兵们从军帽上摘下来、摔在地上的：“啊，我学生时代，最敬佩的人就是孙先生。”  
王耀笑道：“毕竟起共和，终帝制。那几年，几乎所有进步学生都崇拜孙先生。”  
“我上中学那年，爆发了辛亥革命。一个多月后，孙先生坐火车去南京，经过了常州，我跟着大家一起去欢迎他。那天孙先生笑得很畅快，他拉开了车窗，对我们微笑招手……我当时很激动，非常激动，觉得他是全中国最厉害的人。”  
“现在，你还那么觉得吗？”  
张太雷笑着摇了摇头：“现在我觉得是李大钊——他改变了我的一生。”  
王耀还想说下去，可张太雷又一次掏出了怀表：“还有五分钟。叶总司令，我们先过去吧。”

12月11日凌晨3时30分，张太雷发出进军命令，起义开始。按照约定，教导团打出了三颗信号弹。  
三声炮响后，三枚耀眼的红色光源划破了广州黑黢黢的夜空。  
它们将要驱散广州漫长的黑夜，迎接一个崭新的黎明。

王耀和张太雷走出校场时，他们遇到了意料之外的人：波赫瓦林斯基和哈西斯。两个苏联人非但没有掩饰自己的斯拉夫长相，甚至直接开来了领事馆的汽车，连车上的苏联国旗都没取下来，委实是招摇过市。  
王耀朝他们挥了挥手，走近道：“你们这样不安全。”  
波赫瓦林斯基下了车，做了一个“请”的手势：“我们讨论了一晚上……”  
充当司机的哈西斯接口道：“还是觉得，应该帮助中国的同志们。”  
王耀和张太雷迅速对视了一眼，都从彼此脸上看到了惊讶与喜悦。

两人上车后，波赫瓦林斯基继续道：“领事馆的武官可以当军事顾问。我们还联络了朝鲜和越南的同志们，他们支持起义。”  
“朝鲜和越南？”  
“崔庸健和洪水[8]。您记得吧，黄埔军校特务营里，八成都是朝鲜人。”  
张太雷补充道：“叶挺的参谋朴英，也是朝鲜人。洪水……我记得是黄埔的学生。”  
波赫瓦林斯基笑道：“崇高的国际主义精神。”   
王耀问道：“我们现在是去哪？”  
“广州市委。刚刚我们联系不到你，于是去找了广州市委书记黄平——哦对了，崔庸健和洪水现在也在那里。”  
“就那么过去？”王耀指了指玻璃窗外的苏联国旗，鲜红的颜色在灯光下格外显眼，“莫斯科的外交政策……”  
波赫瓦林斯基爽朗地笑了：“我知道，中国同志们会成功的。”

起义出人意料地顺利，在日出之前，红军已经占领了大部分城区：工人赤卫队拿下了警察局，教导团则控制了制高点观音山（今越秀山）。  
拂晓时分，王耀等人赶到了原广州警察局，此刻那里已经是军事委员会指挥部，原来飘扬着青天白日的旗杆上，也换上了镰刀铁锤红旗。  
和张太雷并肩走进厅内时，王耀忽然想起，这栋小楼是清廷所建，在宣统元年或者西历1909年，这里还是大清特设的警务公所。  
不到20年，这里已经换了好多任主人了——北京也换了好多任主人了。

大厅已经打扫得干干净净，张太雷指挥着赤卫队员们，从其他房间搬来了二十几张木桌，拼在一起后再铺上一大块红布，这边是会议桌了。布置完会场，王耀又和张太雷一起，把马克思和列宁的画像挂上了南墙。  
不过“广州苏维埃政府”的横匾，却轮不到王耀来写了。起义之前，工人赤卫队总指挥周文雍已经亲笔题了横匾，还把“起义总指挥部”、“广州工人赤卫队总指挥部”一并写了。王耀和张太雷挂画像时，赤卫队员们正喜气洋洋地把这些东西搬来，一一挂上墙柱和门顶，随后又忙着张贴各色宣言和布告，从“打倒国民党”、“打倒资产阶级军阀”之类的口号，到《广州苏维埃政府告民众》、《广州苏维埃政府红军总指挥叶挺向商人借取粮食的命令》等通知，满满当当地占据了整条街。  
张太雷笑道：“看来，倒是我想多了。工人们早就准备好了。”  
王耀仰头望着迎风飞舞的红布条：“这原该是他们来写。”  
“是。本应如此。”张太雷笑着点了点头。

迎着新的曙光，广州工农苏维埃政府宣告成立。因中共并无建国计划，于是按王耀的提议，仿巴黎公社之名，新生的政府定名广州公社，推选苏兆征为主席，在他到任之前，由张太雷暂代。  
上午7时，代主席张太雷站在临时搭出来的会议桌前，激情万丈地宣告[7]：  
“同志们！中国工人阶级受着重重压迫，经历种种磨难，日子太久，时间太长了！今天，我们发动了起义，砸断了手脚的镣铐，摆脱身上的枷锁，从此可以扬眉吐气、抬头做人了！  
同志们！请记住1927年12月11日这个光辉的日子，这一天，我们堂堂正正、顶天立地地做新社会的主人了！”

张太雷说到最后一句时，王耀瞥见窗外飘过一条红布标语，从字迹上看，摸约也是周文雍所写，那上面的话，恰好也是张太雷的结束语：  
“一切权力归苏维埃！”

广州起义建立了中国第一个大城市苏维埃政权，也第一次举起了“工农红军”的旗帜。半年后，1928年5月，中共中央发布《中央通告第五十一号》，正式将自己的军队定名为：中国工农红军。

注：  
[1] 越飞一直是托洛茨基的拥护者。1927年，越飞患重病，但当局拒绝为他支付出国医疗经费，于11月17日在家中开枪自杀。  
[2] 瞿秋白《武装暴动问题》，《布尔塞维克》第1卷第10期，1927年12月10日。  
[3] 《瞿秋白在中央政治局会议上的发言》，1927年11月27日。  
[4] 指第二次护法运动。第一次护法运动失败后，1921年，孙中山离沪赴粤，重组军政府，重举护法旗帜，号召北伐。  
[5] 改编自徐向前《奔向海陆丰》，原故事中，翻译者是一个联队的党代表。  
[6] 向忠发《中国工农代表团来苏联经过报告》。  
[7] 下文发言引自郝赫《太空惊雷——张太雷》。  
[8] 崔庸健，曾任黄埔军校教官，1926年加入中国共产党，领导黄埔军校特务营参与广州起义；金日成时期的朝鲜第二号人物，朝鲜国家副主席。洪水，原名武元博，1926年进入黄埔军校并加入中国共产党，广州起义时带领越南人跟随教导团战斗，后来成为中国和越南双料少将。


	8. 第8章 血痕

对于凌晨发生的一切，大部分广州城市民一无所知。有些人曾从睡梦中惊醒，听见了呐喊声或枪炮声，但基于过去二十余年的经验，他们习惯性地把这些，当成了又一次的军阀斗争，又一次城头变幻大王旗。  
于是天亮后，王耀带着赤卫队员们去发放刚印刷出来的《红旗日报》时，听到街头巷尾都在迷茫地议论“苏维埃是谁？”，也就不足为怪了。  
报纸快发完时，赤卫队员们听说刚刚夺取了原国民党政府印刷厂、现在需要大量人手，都跃跃欲试，王耀便大方地承包了剩下几百份报纸的分发，与他们挥手告别。  
独自抱着报纸经过一个路口时，王耀终于能停下脚步，听完“苏维埃是谁”的讨论。

“苏维埃是谁？”开口的是个年逾古稀的老人，他指着墙上新帖的标语，询问卖报小贩。  
小贩抽出一份《<红旗>号外》，那上面用红字印刷着《广州苏维埃领导人员名单》：“报上印着呢，是苏兆征。这个苏维埃，就是主席苏兆征。您老来一份？”  
一个中年人质疑道：“这苏维埃，和苏兆征……他不是一个人吧？”  
小贩语气肯定：“是一个人，他有两个名字。你看关羽关二爷，他也叫关云长。”  
另一人应道：“这是很常见的事。孙总理叫孙文，字逸仙，还叫孙中山。”  
老人道：“那是别号。所以这苏兆征，别号维埃？”  
“不对，苏兆征不是苏维埃。”又有人加入了讨论，“苏维埃是苏兆征的儿子，苏兆征还没来广州，就由他儿子代管，这叫……哦，‘太子监国’。”  
中年人道：“那苏维埃先生，应该还很年轻？”  
“是是，听说小苏先生才二十出头。”  
“真是英雄出少年啊……”

听到这里，王耀实在是忍俊不禁，遂准备去帮“英雄年少的小苏先生”解释一番——可有人比他更快。  
“苏维埃是俄文翻译过来的，意思是工农政府……”说话的人是一个男学生，脖子上还系着红布条，属于“红带友”。  
众人都“哦”了一声，又追问道：“这是中国的政府，怎么取了个俄文名字？”  
这题却又超纲了。那学生憋红了脸，结结巴巴地解释或者编造了起来：“苏维埃吧，是由……对，由一个组织，叫共产国际创立的。总机关在莫斯科，所以下属机关都用俄语名。”  
王耀噗嗤一笑，暗想：反了，共产国际是由俄罗斯苏维埃创立的。  
“那这个‘广州苏维埃’，是分机关么？”  
“对，不过广州苏维埃也很厉害的！它是中国的总机关，海陆丰苏维埃是它的分机关……”

这段插曲让王耀乐了一路。回到总指挥部后，他把这个故事对张太雷、恽代英说了，三人又是一阵大笑。  
张太雷笑道：“得亏他们没问‘为什么要叫广州公社’，不然我们这‘总部’，又得搬去巴黎了。”  
恽代英原本站在窗边，此刻扶着窗棂，笑得都直不起腰了：“快快快，泰来，快把这个故事写下来，回头说给苏主席听！天降一个便宜儿子，这种好事可不多见。”  
“不用，我肯定忘不了！”

“说起来，”王耀也笑够了，他想起了自己的疑惑，“为什么совет要音译，而不意译呢？翻译成‘会议’或者‘议会’的话，就不会有误会了。”  
张太雷剑眉一扬，惊讶道：“啊？您问我？其实该我问您啊，这是秋白定的翻译，当时您也在。”  
王耀：“……”  
王耀想起来了，当时他确实在瞿秋白身边，那是1921年的俄历圣诞，瞿秋白准备给苏俄的报纸投一份稿件，以介绍中国的基本情况[1]。“苏维埃”这个翻译，就是在那时，由瞿秋白定下的。  
——可当时王耀的俄语，尚处于舌头打结的水平，哪里能了解到“为什么如此翻译”这样深奥的事！  
张太雷也不欲深究：“何况，苏维埃不是挺好的么。如果用‘会议’、‘国会’什么的，很多人就会以为，我们和北洋政府一个德行[2]。我可不想和他们混为一谈。”  
王耀想起糟心的北洋国会，不得不表示赞同：“确实。”  
正说着，一个赤卫队员敲门报告，说有几车苏联人来了。  
“几车？”王耀惊讶而疑惑，“现在全广州的苏联人加起来，也没有几车吧……”  
张太雷抬步向门外走去：“先去看看。”

到了楼下一看，所谓“几车”苏联人一共也就七个，他们开来了五辆车，满满当当地塞着各类武器。领头的是苏联领事馆副领事哈西斯，他笑道：“唉，全领事馆的车都在这儿了。城外刚找到个军械库，周文雍说赤卫队急需枪，让我们帮着搬过来。”  
张太雷上前致谢：“是很急需，早上才搬空了公安局武器库，可还是远远不够……”又忙喊叶挺，让他快下楼分配武器。  
不一会儿，五车枪械都被搬到了院子里。大部分赤卫队员并不会用枪，甚至直到今天才第一次摸枪，于是叶挺又找了几十个教导团战士，负责快速教学。教学内容也简单，教会装填子弹、推弹进膛、瞄准、射击几个基本动作后，就算“毕业”了。  
“我也去帮忙。”王耀自告奋勇。  
哈西斯奇道：“你会？”  
王耀笑道：“会。还是那位‘小苏先生’教的。”  
张太雷和恽代英又是一阵大笑。苏联人面面相觑，着实不解笑点何在，“小苏先生”又是谁。

尽管指挥部一派欢声笑语，但是新生的广州公社并未被胜利冲昏头脑。实际上，他们面临的生存环境十分严峻。  
起义后，国民党的高官们纷纷逃往珠江南岸，准备发兵反扑；又派人去沙面租界区，请英、美、日等国帮忙；此外，广州周围的国民党军也暂停了内斗，纷纷开始向广州进军。  
形势对起义军极为不利。

11日中午，王耀、张太雷等本该前往第一公园，主持召开群众大会，宣布苏维埃成立。可惜，由于国军忽然集中攻打观音山，战况危急，原定的庆祝活动自然只能先缓一缓。  
一个多小时后，工人赤卫队重新夺回了观音山，此后又打退了李福林部在英、美军舰掩护下的进攻。广州苏维埃得以松了口气。  
当天晚上的紧急会议上，大家一致同意：应立即打通前往海陆丰的道路，与海陆丰苏维埃政权取得联系，以免陷入孤立无援之境；至于群众大会，改到明日进行。

尽管从时间到地点都改了一轮，12日上午在西瓜园广场，群众大会还是顺利举行了。  
临时主席台是用几张大餐桌拼搭出来的，足有一人多高；台子两边各架起一根粗竹竿，系上“广东工农兵拥护苏维埃政府大会”的红布条幅，再摆上一排藤椅和一张发言桌，会场就算布置完了。周文雍本想找几块大红布来充当“地毯”，盖住有些破旧的桌面，可惜最近广州城里红布消耗太快，库存已经见底，赤卫队努力翻找了许久，也只带回些碎布条，于是只得作罢，改用红纸写上各类标语，贴在广场四周的竹棚上。  
11时，王耀和张太雷、纽曼一起到了会场，不久恽代英、周文雍、杨殷等人也先后现身。至于红军正副总指挥叶挺、叶剑英，正在观音山坐镇指挥，未能出席。

“泰来今天格外精神。”在所有人依次发完言，赤卫队员们已经开始搬出鞭炮时，王耀与身畔的张太雷闲话了起来，“昨儿可是两点才散的会，几点起的？”  
张太雷穿着一身笔挺的黄色军装，神采飞扬地道：“四点。文雍派人来找，我就去赤卫队那了。”  
“我都不知道——我睡得太死了。”王耀有些歉然。  
张太雷向前一指：“纽曼同志说，让你再睡会。”  
纽曼正好奇地打量着红色的鞭炮，听到有人喊他，便转身看了过来。  
王耀上前几步，用俄语解释道：“那是鞭炮。中国人遇到喜事的时候，就会点燃鞭炮，寓意红红火火。”  
纽曼似懂非懂地点了点头，又低头看了看自己手上抱着的文件，会上才通过的《广州苏维埃政府致共产国际电》：“红，还有火，共产党人们喜欢这些。”  
王耀和张太雷都笑了出来：“是，共产国际一定也会喜欢的。”

在一片热闹的“噼里啪啦”声中，会议也走向了尾声。  
纽曼准备上台代表共产国际讲话时，最新战报传来：国民党军队在英、美、日军舰的掩护下，强渡珠江，已经进攻到大北门，即将攻占观音山，他们还分出一部分兵力，准备进犯起义军指挥部。  
“……就是这样，观音山的赤卫队，已经快守不住了。”  
紧急商议后，张太雷宣布：“马上散会，疏散群众。代英、文雍，你们带着其他人回总指挥部，我去大北门看看。”

张太雷本想独自去前线，可惜还没拉开车门，就被王耀和纽曼堵住了，两人异口同声道：“我也去。”  
“你们都回总指挥部去！”  
纽曼道：“我是来参加中国革命的，我该和你一起去前线！”王耀接道：“而不是坐在办公室里等战报。”  
张太雷道：“前线危险……”  
纽曼摆着手道：“所以我要去了解敌人在怎么反扑，然后才能制定计划。”  
王耀提醒：“时间可不等人。”  
“这车是苏联领事馆的，你们要上的话，得去通知他们……”张太雷尚想负隅顽抗。  
这反驳毫无杀伤力，王耀一句话就怼了回去：“车上还挂着红旗呢，所有用红旗的党都可以用它。”正说着，纽曼已经伸手拉开了车门。  
张太雷决定投降：“……那你们坐在后面，安全些。”

纽曼也是在凌晨也被喊去开会的人之一，上车没一会儿，他就挨着王耀的肩膀，垂着脑袋打起了盹。  
坐在前排的张太雷听见了呼噜声，扭过头笑道：“你看，我就说你们还不如……”  
这时，王耀忽然听见了枪声。  
他看见张太雷的胸膛上，炸开了一朵血花。  
他听见张太雷用俄语说了句：“Ах，черти полосатые!（哎哟，可恶的魔鬼！）”  
他看见张太雷用手捂住了伤口，衣袖上已经浸透了鲜血。  
这是王耀第一次直面“同志”的死亡，他直接就愣住了。

纽曼猛地惊醒了，军人的素养让他迅速反应了过来：“停车！马上停车！”又拔出了自己的枪，站起身准备开枪还击。  
“别！”张太雷奋力吼道，“危险！把他拉下来！”说着，又艰难地去拔自己的枪。  
王耀浑身一抖，机械地执行了指令，死死拽住了纽曼，因为太用力，指节都发白了。而张太雷一边命令停车，一边颤抖着举起枪，向着子弹来处一阵扫射。  
对面的火力显然更猛。在下一阵枪声中，张太雷又挨了两枪，司机也被子弹击中头部，当场死亡。

王耀匆忙下车，坐上了司机的位置：“我来开车，他们打不死我。泰来，我们接下来去……”  
张太雷没有说话。  
“泰来？！泰来？！”  
王耀转过头，他看见张太雷的鲜血还在滴落，一直淌到了车外。  
张太雷已经闭上了眼睛。  
王耀抱着张太雷喊了十几遍“泰来”，最后被纽曼硬拉下了车：“不能再待在车上！目标太大。”  
“泰来的遗体！”  
“赤卫队会把车带回来的！”纽曼半拖着王耀向小巷内走去，“你不能被抓走，决不能。”

叶挺把红旗重新插上观音山时，王耀和纽曼终于回到总指挥部，沉痛地宣布了张太雷的死讯。  
张太雷牺牲后，广州苏维埃政府失去了领导核心，顿时一片混乱。12日晚，面对国民党新一轮攻势，为保存革命力量，起义军总指挥部下令：撤出广州。  
当夜，大部分军队经沙河到达花县，后经从化、紫金等地进入海陆丰，加入了海陆丰苏维埃；部分人转移去了广西右江，在两年后的广州暴动纪念日那天，1929年12月11日，发动了百色起义；还有一部分起义军前往韶关，在那里与南昌起义军的残部会合，几个月后他们在朱德的带领下，上了井冈山。  
13日，国民党军队重新占领广州，广州起义失败。

起义失败后，在“杀绝共产党”的口号下，国民党满街搜捕、杀害可疑人员。他们像得了“恐红病”一般，从哪家翻出了红布、红绸，或者见谁脖子上有“红领巾”的印痕，或者听到人说北方话，不分青红皂白，一概格杀勿论，甚至连穿红衣服的新娘子，也被推到火里烧死了[3]。  
起义军撤走时，王耀被重新托管给了苏联领事馆。恽代英拜托波赫瓦林斯基，务必将王耀平安送到香港，再通过海路去上海。  
可谁都没想到，国民党居然也和半年前的奉系军阀一样，直接冲进了苏联领事馆，逮捕了所有人员。所幸消息提前泄露，波赫瓦林斯基“公然渎职”，带着王耀匆匆逃走，并把他拉上了前往上海的游轮[4]。  
至于其他苏联人，运气就不像总领事那么好了。  
副领事哈西斯、秘书乌科洛夫、文书伊万诺夫、译电员波波夫和翻译马卡罗夫5人，加上7名中国工作人员，是直接在起义军总指挥部里被逮到的，13日当天就被枪杀了。其他领事馆的的人员，则被抓去满城游街，以儆效尤。  
14日，南京国民政府下达“对苏绝交令”，与苏联断交，并撤销各地苏联领事馆，勒令各地的苏联商业机关即日停业，“以杜乱源”。随后，南京、上海、武汉等地也开始驱逐苏联领事。

而这些消息，王耀和波赫瓦林斯基都是在抵达上海、和中共中央接上头之后，才知道的。  
“我很抱歉。”听到哈西斯被曝尸街头，还挂上牌子羞辱时，连声音都发颤了，“我们……对不起。”  
波赫瓦林斯基沉默了许久，这才红着眼眶说：“莫斯科怎么说？”  
来接他们的是苏兆征，他叹着气道：“莫斯科说，现在立即总暴动，必将败于残酷的反对派之手，应该继续农民斗争，建设基层秘密组织[5]。总之，现在不要冒进，不要试图扩大暴动或者发动总暴动——他们还批评了武汉暴动、湖南总暴动、陕西总暴动、两湖年关总暴动这几个计划[6]。”  
王耀摇头道：“省委的同志们……都想一蹴而就。”

苏兆征继续道：“国际建议，现在应该召开全国代表大会，以统一混乱的思想。”  
“八七会议就提过这事儿，可现在……”王耀指了指窗外萧瑟的冬景，“到处都是白色恐怖，把各地同志们召集到一起，很容易被一网打尽。”  
“是这样。恩来之前做了报告……”  
“恩来？”  
“嗯，周恩来，刚刚被选为临时政治局常委，代理组织局主任[7]。他和秋白讨论了一下，说是可以去香港，或者澳门开会。”  
王耀立刻表示反对：“这不安全。这两个地方都太小，我们那么多生面孔，还一直聚在一起，太显眼了。”  
“米特凯维奇（时任红色工会国际驻中国代表）也那么说。她建议去苏联开会，一方面是安全，一方面也可以就近和国际联系。”  
“国际怎么说？”  
“同意了，回复说4月或者5月，就可以在西伯利亚开六大。啊对了，国际还特意说了，王耀同志，你最好跟着去。”  
王耀闻言却摇了摇头：“我……不该离开中国，尤其是这种时候。”  
“关于这个。”苏兆征忽然想起来似的，将一张叠起来的信纸递给了王耀，“国际说，如果你不同意，那给你看看这句话——原话就是那么说的，一字未改。”

王耀疑惑地接了过来，心中揣测着：如果这是伊利亚指名打给自己的，那他是想打感情牌？那上面会写什么呢，“我想你了”？等等，这话不好通过党际电报说吧……  
王耀着实是杞人忧天了，他打开信纸，见上面写的是：  
“苏联是世界革命的祖国[8]。”

王耀将这句话在心中默念了三遍，抬头问苏兆征：“已经去了多少人？”  
“现在不安全，只能分批偷渡，大约……有二十多个人出发了。”  
王耀点点头：“那，我下一批走。”

注：  
[1] 指瞿秋白《中国工人的状况和他们对俄国的期望》，1921年1月。  
[2] 1912年，袁世凯颁布了《中华民国国会组织法》、《参议院议员选举法》和《众议院议员选举法》，成立中华民国国会。  
[3] 徐向前《奔向海陆丰》。  
[4] 历史上，波赫瓦林斯基被捕，随后被驱逐出境。  
[5] 《中国共产党为广州暴动再告全国民众》，1927年12月17日。此文件是由共产国际起草后，于12月16日得到中共中央批准，并做了文字上的工作后发表的。  
[6] 《中央告湖北同志书》，1928年1月1日；《中央告江苏省委同志书》，1928年1月1日；《中央致陕西省委信》，1928年1月2日；《中央致浙江省委信》，1928年1月18日，等。  
[7] 1928年1月10日，中共中央政治局第七次会议。  
[8] 《中国共产党反对反动的国民党政府对俄绝交宣言》，1927年12月24日。


	9. 第9章 赤都

说是“下一批”，可之后为了配合共产国际六大的召开，中共六大被一再推迟， 4月快结束时，才最终敲定：6月于莫斯科召开。  
那么一耽搁，直到4月28日，王耀才和瞿秋白一起登船前往莫斯科。安全起见，这次的一百四十余名代表，都是两两一组，分批秘密出发。  
并肩站在甲板上、看着上海渐渐远去时，王耀与瞿秋白都没想到，这一天会载入党史。当然，这与他们与刚刚通过的决议[1]无关，与上海无关，与六大或者共产国际无关，甚至与中共中央无关。  
这一天，在千里之外的井冈山上，朱德率领南昌起义残部和湘南起义农军到达井冈山，与毛泽东的秋收起义军成功会师。  
而一年之前，1927年4月28日，李大钊在北京牺牲，他用自己的鲜血教育了年幼的中共：枪杆子有多重要。

和大部分代表一样，王耀和瞿秋白会先坐船到大连，再改坐火车去哈尔滨，最后换乘中东铁路出境。在大连火车站候车时，王耀忽而笑言，这次的路线和八年之前，他们第一次——两个人都是第一次——去“北方”的路线，几乎完全一样。  
瞿秋白点头笑道：“是啊，我都没想到，竟然还能带你再去一次‘北方’。”  
为了避免麻烦，他们都没有直接说“苏联”。  
王耀遥遥指着北方的朗朗晴空：“总觉得，我们还得去好多次，好多好多次。”

代表们到哈尔滨后会兵分两路，一路走东线，从绥芬河出境，另一路走西线，从满洲里出境。为混淆视听，上海的留守中央还放出了不少假消息，譬如瞿秋白就被传去了欧洲，打算从德国绕道去莫斯科。  
这倒是个高招，极大分散了特务们的注意力，还减轻了代表们的压力。  
——也极大方便了某些人的小动作。

当时，哈尔滨、满洲里、绥芬河等地都增设了地下交通站，代表们可在那领到一个号码牌。接应的马车停在满洲里火车站旁，代表们把号码牌交给苏联马车夫，就可以上车了，马车会负责送他们出境。  
王耀和瞿秋白登车后，开始愤恨地谈论占满了今日报纸头版的五三惨案[2]，又讨论起这事对国民党的二次北伐[3]有何影响。  
“哼，蒋介石才不敢对日本动手呢——他只会妥协。奉系可以打，日军可不能打。指不定他今晚就下令，让军队绕道北上。”  
瞿秋白垂下眼帘，缓缓摇了摇头。他不是在反驳王耀，而是在为山东的百姓哀伤。  
王耀说不下去了，他略略开了些门，让初夏凉爽的风吹进车厢：“唉，秋白，说起来，布哈林那封电报……”  
王耀愕然地住了口。他把门推得大了些，用俄语喊道：“抱歉，停车。”

四周是一望无际的大草原，不可能有特务或者敌人，于是王耀也不伪装了，他在瞿秋白疑惑的目光里跳下车，盯着马车夫道：“让我看看你的脸，同志。”  
马车夫轻笑了一声，大大方方地拉下了罩住半张脸的围巾：“你可以发现得再晚些。”  
竟然是伊利亚。  
“再晚些？”王耀双手环成圈，在伊利亚眼前比了比，似乎给他戴了副眼镜，“然后呢，你打算怎么办？”  
伊利亚神色犹豫，仿佛在处理什么大难题：“嗯……想着故意走慢些，好让你错过晚饭。”  
“喂喂喂，车上可不止我和你。”  
见伊利亚转头，瞿秋白自觉地举起双手：“当我不存在。”  
伊利亚笑了，他今天少见地没有戴眼镜，没有了玻璃的阻碍后，他的眼神就像初春峡谷刚刚解冻时，那夹杂着碎冰的泉水，清冽而纯粹：“好久不见。”  
摘下帽子、彬彬有礼地和瞿秋白握了手后，伊利亚重新坐回了马车夫的位置——只坐了左半边。  
“快上来，你不想真的错过晚饭吧，耀。

伊利亚赶车的时候，王耀托着腮，凝视着他线条分明的侧脸，半真半假地抱怨道：“你出现得太早了，伊廖沙，吓了我一跳。”   
“是你来晚了，耀。二月份的时候你就说要来，这都几月了？”  
“国际改了好几次口。”  
“中共也打了三次不同的申请。”  
王耀耸耸肩，自然地把伊利亚的围巾拉过来一截，围在了自己的脖子上：“还不是为了配合国际六大的时间。”说着，又去抢伊利亚的帽子。  
伊利亚偏头躲过：“别闹，这是在马车上。一会真摔了，虽然你不会死，但也够你疼的。”抽下一鞭子后，他又伸出手，弹了王耀一个脑瓜崩。  
王耀捂住自己的额头，眨巴着眼睛道：“下了车就可以了？”  
“等到了赤塔，我带你去军需仓库领，要十顶都行。”

王耀也没真想要什么帽子，他放弃了这个话题，转而整理起了伊利亚刚被自己弄乱的围巾：“我本来以为，要到莫斯科才能见你呢。”  
“我想去哈尔滨的，可是约瑟夫坚决反对，只许我来满洲里。”  
“这是对的。现在奉系军阀反苏反共得厉害……听说几个月前，张作霖直接封锁了中苏边境。”  
“他又不是第一天这样，之前查抄苏联大使馆、杀了李大钊的，不也是他？”  
“更早之前……奉直联军进北京的时候，他就开始‘反赤’，赶走了加拉罕，后来还通缉鲍罗廷[4]。伊廖沙，那时候如果你能强硬些，说不定最后……”王耀叹了口气，还是说了出来，“不会发展到查抄大使馆。”  
“张作霖也得意不了几天了。”伊利亚又用力抽下一鞭子。  
王耀伸手覆上伊利亚的手背，许是因为愤怒，伊利亚的拳头握得极紧：“但愿如此。”

伊利亚转头望向王耀，声音柔和了些：“奉系嘛，反正一直都是这样。唉，以前还只是北方，现在全中国都不安全了。”  
“形势是挺恶劣……我来之前，阿尔布列赫特（时任共产国际执行委员会国际联络部驻华代表）建议说，应该让中共设立一个国外中心，挑个稳定些的地方，比如新加坡，或者马尼拉。”  
伊利亚眉毛一扬：“莫斯科呢？”  
“考虑过，可是太远了吧？”  
“这没什么，这次开会有一百多个代表呢，也不是问题啊。莫斯科太远的话，符拉迪沃斯托克、赤塔，都可以。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“这俩是近，可都要经过奉系的地盘，太危险了。”  
“所以还是莫斯科比较好，是吧？”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀扶额道，“该你别闹了。”  
“没闹，前几天布哈林提的，说之前靠共产国际驻华代表和中共沟通，效果不是很好，不如让中共派遣个驻共产国际代表团[5]。”  
王耀沉吟了一会：“你觉得好？”  
“特别好，我还想提议，让你去当第一任代表团团长。”  
“……我觉得还是你来当共产国际执委会中国局主席吧。”

为了绕开奉系军阀的搜查，伊利亚兜了一个很大的圈子，在夕阳只剩下些余晖时，终于停下了车：“我们到了。”  
王耀左右环顾，周围并没有铁轨、车站，更没有接应的人：“……啊？”  
伊利亚向着北方抬了抬下巴：“得爬山过去。注意些，他们有时晚上也会来巡逻。”  
王耀、瞿秋白：“……”  
伊利亚继续解释：“国门几个月前就关了。刚刚你不是说了么，张作霖封锁了中苏边境。”  
王耀问道：“其他代表也是……那么过去的？”  
“走绥芬河线的话，可能需要半夜偷渡——字面意义上的偷渡。”  
王耀、瞿秋白：“……”

伊利亚佯作正经地鼓励道：“王耀同志，打起精神来，这山又不高。之前蔡畅那小姑娘，都顺利爬过去了。当然，”他露出了狭促的笑容，“如果你实在爬不动，我可以背你过去。”  
王耀敏锐地察觉了伊利亚的揶揄：“别，我能自己过去。不过伊廖沙，我们的同伴里真有个小姑娘，才六岁，你得让人特别照顾一下。”  
“六岁？”  
瞿秋白插话道：“是我女儿独伊，现在和我的夫人之华在一起——之华也是六大代表。”  
伊利亚严肃地点点头：“孩子是希望与未来，总是值得被特别保护的。我会通知远东军区的人。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“我们不是孩子，就可以随便折腾了。”  
“你想要‘孩子’的待遇？行，喊声哥哥，我就考虑下。”  
王耀自然是不打算配合的，他做了个鬼脸：“当完‘老师’又想当‘哥哥’，可把你厉害坏了。据说为了打掩护，秋白女儿一路上认了十几个‘爸爸’，你要不去凑凑这热闹？”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“我可不稀罕被谁喊‘爸爸’——我也不像她爸爸啊。”  
王耀挑起了眉毛：“你不像她爸爸，倒像我哥哥？。”  
伊利亚佯作严肃地端详起了王耀，半分钟后下了结论：“像！”  
王耀“嗤”的一笑：“……哪里像？”  
伊利亚笑着揉了揉他的脑袋：“灵魂。”随后在王耀以“你一个唯物主义者哪来的灵魂”为由反对前，为自己补上了注脚，“我是说思想。”

摸约晚上十点，三人终于翻过山到了接待站，开始等待火车的到来。几个红军士兵殷勤地招待了他们，先煮了罗宋汤，然后端上来黑面包和切成片的香肠，又说没有准备大米，想吃饭的话，只能把高粱和玉米掺在一起，煮成干饭。  
王耀一边用俄语道谢，说自己吃面包就行，一边用汉语对瞿秋白道：“过了国境线，感觉舒服多了。”  
瞿秋白笑道：“起码安全了。”  
王耀耸耸肩，自嘲道：“我都没想到，我居然有一天，会觉得国境线之内更不舒服。”  
这时伊利亚讨要酒精被拒，无奈地抱着碟酸黄瓜折了回来：“随便吃些吧，上了火车就好了——我去找找有没有茶。”  
王耀嚼着香肠道：“不随便，比我在莫斯科吃的第一顿好多了，是吧秋白？”  
瞿秋白含笑应了是，又道：“那会连黄油都是按克发的——苏联最近还不错？”  
“他们在编撰第一版五年计划呢，古比雪夫可是雄心勃勃[6]。你要是想见他……”  
王耀右手还握着木勺，只得摆了摆空着的左手：“我现在还不用学这个，等我需要了，你再教吧。”  
伊利亚往自己嘴里丢了半截酸黄瓜：“也好，先等我琢磨明白。”

在客厅沙发上将就了一夜后，三人在翌日清晨登上了火车，一路向西而去。铁路两边都是广袤的西伯利亚平原，林木参天，十分壮丽。  
过了赤塔后，火车沿着贝加尔湖走了快一天。趁着火车加柴——当时苏联工业尚在恢复期，煤严重不足——的空隙，伊利亚带着王耀跳下车，跑去湖边捞起了鱼。  
“腌肉的味道真糟……这儿的鱼肥，可以回去加餐。”  
“车上可没锅。”  
“直接烤！我会做俄式烘烤熏鱼。”  
伊利亚抱着半袋子鱼，兴冲冲地去找铁架了，王耀便一个人慢慢走回去，快走到火车时，天色突变，不巧淋了些雨。  
换完衣服，王耀用干毛巾擦着头发，望着窗外烟雾迷蒙的贝加尔湖，忽而想到：“这是北海，苏武牧羊的北海。”  
苏武牧羊的故事太久远了。其实王耀第一次见到贝加尔湖，是在苏武死去一千七百年后，签《尼布楚条约》的时候。  
王耀正想得出神，伊利亚把一条烤鱼递了过来，“能吃了……耀，耀？”  
王耀猛地回过神来，忙道了歉，伊利亚也不介意，继续折腾第二条鱼去了，随口问道：“在想什么？”  
“我在想，以前这里叫北海。” 王耀也不想隐瞒。  
“之前来过？”  
“……没有。我之前没见过‘北海’。”王耀笑着摇了摇头。  
这是真话又不是真话。“北海”在东晋时期改名“于巳尼大水”，唐时又改名“小海”，十七世纪王耀来时，它在用清廷给的名字：白哈尔湖。从这个角度来说，王耀确实没见过“北海”。

伊利亚也没追问下去，他兴致勃勃地把鱼翻了个面，又问王耀：“味道怎么样？”  
“……我觉得还不如吃腌肉。”  
伊利亚抢过王耀手里的鱼，咬了一口，嚼了两口后果断放弃了为自己申诉：“嗯……咳，偶尔换换口味，总是不错的，是吧？到了莫斯科，我请你吃正宗的！”  
“不会有比这更‘正宗’的俄式烤鱼了。”王耀巧妙地用了个双关，又道，“所以你可以不用来的，路上那么辛苦，其实也没什么意义。”  
伊利亚仿佛听到了什么滑稽的笑话：“我又不是为‘意义’活着的。我是想来一趟，于是我就来了啊，耀。”  
王耀重复：“想来一趟？”  
伊利亚把第二条鱼拿下了铁架：“啊，之前广州事败，我联系不到你，都吓坏了……虽然后来接到了电报，但我得亲眼看到你好好的，越早越好。”说着，伊利亚咬了一口鱼，立刻吐了出来，呛道：“……咳，没熟。”

这场景本有些滑稽，但提及广州，王耀终究笑不出来：“伊廖沙……泰来在广州牺牲了。”  
伊利亚丧气地把鱼丢回了铁架上：“……我知道。”  
“他牺牲前……都还想着保护我。”  
伊利亚似乎想说些安慰的话，却又不知从何说起，只能坐回王耀身边，安静地听他说下去。  
“离开上海前……我见到了他的遗孀陆静华。泰来素来细心，没留下任何党的信息，于是她只能拿着泰来的家书来上海，问我们，认不认识泰来的字。”  
“你们认出来了吧？”  
王耀点点头，语气更低沉了：“我认识……那封家书是我看着泰来写的。上面最后一句是：‘我现在离开是暂时的，是要想谋将来永远幸福，所以你我不必以为是一件可忧的事。’当时……我和泰来在去广州的船上，我们都以为……都以为……”  
王耀说不下去了，他把脸埋进了伊利亚的肩窝，低声抽泣了起来。  
伊利亚拍着王耀的背脊，轻声道：“伊里奇去世的时候……我难过极了，耀。那会我整夜整夜地睡不着，睁着眼睛一直到天亮……伊里奇喜欢开着窗睡觉，这样每天早晨，就能听到克里姆林宫红军战士的歌声，他们唱着：‘我们万众一心，不惜为苏维埃政权献身。’我以前不理解，不过那天我却忽然明白了，他们的歌声里有生命的力量……死亡，是那么可怕而虚无的事情。”  
“伊廖沙，我以为……我一直以为，你是无所畏惧的，”王耀在伊利亚的怀里抬起头，隔着三十公分的距离盯着他的眼睛，“布尔什维克是无所畏惧的。”  
伊利亚勉力勾了勾唇角：“是啊。我……我们，最终都得走出来。”他抬起手，摩挲起了王耀的眼角，拭去了本就不多的泪痕。  
王耀抱紧了伊利亚，把自己的脸颊贴上了他的胸膛，听着他强健的、富有生命力的心跳声，低声道：“我想你说得对，伊廖沙。你总是对的。”

伊利亚等了很久，待王耀终于平复了心绪，才开口道：“刚刚，你还没回来的时候，我接到了个电报，说朱德部已经上了井冈山，他们安全了。”  
这便算是难得的好消息了，王耀露出些笑意：“那就好。”  
“他们没有派代表过来……不过我想，井冈山这成绩，值得一个中央委员。”  
“可他们的领袖毛泽东，之前被处分了——因为领导暴动不成功。”  
伊利亚笑道：“有错误要认，有成绩也要提，这不矛盾，可不能学陈独秀那样。”  
这是在指责陈独秀拒绝了国际的邀请，坚决不来参加六大。王耀叹了口气，帮着辩道：“独秀同志，可能只是心里有气……他被拒绝参加八七会议，于是这次，他要拒绝回来。”  
伊利亚冷漠道：“最好是这样。否则，他可是会被认为，已经站去了托洛茨基那边。”  
半年前，庆祝十月革命十周年时，一些中国留学生参加了红场游行，他们公开高呼“执行列宁遗嘱，罢免斯大林，拥护托洛茨基”等口号，这引起了克里姆林宫十二分的警觉：既然莫斯科中山大学校长拉狄克是托洛茨基的“亲密伙伴”，那么，中国留学生们的思想倾向，就必然成为十分严峻的问题。  
在莫斯科忙着在中国留学生里围追堵截“托洛茨基主义”时，前任中共总书记陈独秀却表现出托派倾向，这无疑是不能接受的。  
王耀只想尽量息事宁人：“独秀同志说不定是担心，他来了莫斯科的话，可能成为众矢之的，再吃几个批判和处分。”  
伊利亚也无意细说莫斯科的政治斗争。他沉默地站起身，烦闷地继续折腾起了鱼。

王耀也跟着站了起来，走到伊利亚身后，轻声安慰道：“我总是会站在你这边的，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚没有回头，但声音听上去平和了些：“我知道，你从没违背过诺言。”  
王耀便回忆起自己如何认识伊利亚，顺带着想到自己第一次见到列宁，那是和瞿秋白一起去听列宁的演讲：“当时的安德烈厅拥挤不堪，椅子上、桌上都堆满了人。电气照相灯不停地闪着，把伊里奇的身影投射在‘各地无产阶级联合起来’的标语上，周围还环绕着各种红绫，像是一种新奇而特异的象征[7]。”  
“伊里奇演讲的时候……好像不是以自己的名义，而是以历史的名义在发言，充满着不可辩驳的逻辑力量。他的发言就像是艺术品，什么都有，就是没有多余的话，没有任何不必要的装饰。所有的词句都显得那么自然，就像脸上应该有两只眼睛，一只手上应该有五个指头一样自然[8]。伊里奇他……纯粹得像真理本身一样。”伊利亚说的很慢，很温柔，应是在回忆一些美好的往事。  
王耀笑道：“那会的彼得格勒……”  
“列宁格勒。”  
“对，列宁格勒。我们听完了整场演讲，虽然没能挤上去提问。回去的时候，愁惨的阴云都散尽了，凝静的死雪也开始消融。蔚蓝的天色、堆锦的白云[7]……完全不是我印象里的样子。”  
伊利亚没有问王耀上次去列宁格勒——不管当时那座城市叫什么——是多少年前，只微笑着应道：“那是赤都第一个春天。”  
“是啊，赤都的第一个春天。那么美，那么生机勃勃，连掌声都是是震天动地的。”  
这个赞美很称伊利亚的心，他礼尚往来地祝福道：“等中共建国了，你也会有一个赤都的。”  
“那日后地球上会有好多赤都，那会再说到这个词，岂不是会产生很多误解？”  
伊利亚终于畅快地笑了：“这还真是幸福的烦恼，真想早日面对啊。”

5月10日，火车终于抵达了目前惟一的“赤都”：莫斯科。

注：  
[1] 指2月25日共产国际执委会第九次扩大会议通过的《关于中国问题的决议案》，其中指出：“中国现在没有全国范围内新的群众运动革命之强有力的高潮”，因此，党的核心任务不是立刻暴动，而是争取群众。因当时讯通不便，中共于4月下旬才收到决议，4月28日召开会议，决定接受共产国际决议。至此，瞿秋白“左”倾盲动主义在全国范围内基本结束。  
[2] 又称济南惨案。日本为阻扰中国统一，以保护侨民为名，派兵进驻济南、青岛及胶济铁路沿线。1928年5月1日国军克复济南后，日军于5月3日派兵侵入山东交涉署，将交涉署职员全部杀害，并进攻国民革命军驻地，在济南城内肆意焚掠屠杀。  
[3] 1928年4月7日，蒋介石联合冯玉祥、阎锡山和李宗仁发动对奉系军阀张作霖的战争。因国民政府自称这次战争是第一次北伐战争的继续，故称这次战争为“二次北伐”。  
[4] 分别指1926年4月张作霖控制颜惠庆内阁，要求苏联撤走加拉罕；8月2日，通电通缉鲍罗廷。  
[5] 六大之前，共产国际主要通过派遣驻华代表来指导中国的革命。六大时，布哈林提议改由中共派出驻共产国际代表。1928年7月19日，中共六届一中全会表决通过了布哈林的提议，指定邓中夏、王若飞等人担任驻赤色职工国际代表和驻农民国际代表。  
[6] 1927年12月，联共（布）召开第十五次代表大会，通过了关于制订发展国民经济第一个五年计划的指示。古比雪夫即后来的苏联计委主席，主持第一次、第二次五年计划。  
[7] 改编自瞿秋白《赤都心史》。  
[8] 改编自高尔基《列宁》。


	10. 第10章 旧岁

下了火车后，瞿秋白直接前往了六大会址。作为最早到达的中共中央领导人，他需要召集已经抵达的代表们，收集各方意见，开始起草六大文件。  
而本想跟着去的王耀，却伊利亚拉住了。  
“伊廖沙，我去看看会在哪开，今晚肯定回来。”  
“莫斯科城南边，五一村公园街18号，我都去过好几次了。”  
“你是去过了，我还没呢。”  
“够了，开会我也去啊。”伊利亚攥着王耀的手腕，强行和瞿秋白挥手告别，“秋白同志，路上小心。”  
瞿秋白并无“解救”王耀的意向，他笑着挥了挥手，随后头也不回地离开了。于是王耀反抗无效，被伊利亚拉上了他的车，按在了副驾驶座上。

坐上车的第十二分钟，王耀后知后觉地发现，伊利亚的目的地似乎不是克里姆林宫。车已经完全驶离了莫斯科城区，他眯起眼睛，努力辨识着路牌上的西里尔字母，可车速太快，于是在经过第七个岔路口时，王耀决定放弃。  
“这是去哪儿？都出城了。”   
“我住的地方。”  
王耀奇道：“你搬家了吗，什么时候？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，却没准备解释；“快到了，耀。”  
“克里姆林宫……出问题了？”王耀准确地狙中了重点。  
伊利亚叹了口气：“……总之，耀，我很开心你能来。”他伸出右手，揉了揉王耀被北地的风吹得毛茸茸的脑袋。

两人向东南一路疾驶，绕过一个山坡后，眼前的景色豁然开朗：没有了高楼广厦和车流人群，只余下宽阔的公路、广袤的谷地和远处起伏的丘陵，嫩绿色的原野带着初夏特有的湿润气息，一直蔓延到地平线的尽头。  
穿过一片森林后，伊利亚在一条蜿蜒小河的岸边停了车，他帮王耀开了门，又主动提走了他的行李。  
王耀好奇地打量着周围环绕的松树林：“这里是？”  
“高尔克庄园。”伊利亚望向不远处由红松和白桦组成的林带，语气温柔，仿佛归家的旅人，“那边是帕赫拉河。你喜欢的话，我们可以去钓鱼，或者游泳。”  
王耀觉得自己似乎听过这个词，但他很确定是第一次来这里：“这是你的度假别墅？”  
“暂时是我的。之前，这里是伊里奇的。”  
王耀一怔，忽地明白了自己在哪听过“高尔克”这个词：这是列宁去世的地方。

“我们只能住北配楼。”伊利亚带着王耀沿着曲折的小路穿过了花园，指着黄白相间的二层主楼道，“伊里奇之前住主楼，那里还是他……在时的样子，谁都没动过。”  
王耀观察着主楼门口古希腊伊奥尼亚式的宏伟柱廊，它们支撑着凸出的三角形屋顶，看上去庄重而威严：“你们是打算……开个博物馆？”  
伊利亚神情有些阴郁：“还没定。现在他们……也没什么心情弄这些。不过有个提案，要把这里改名‘高尔克列宁斯基’。”  
“那这儿是伊里奇的家？他家人呢？”  
“不是。伊里奇觉得，只有克里姆林宫那个小房间是他的家，高尔克只是暂时借给他疗养的国家财产[1]。伊里奇很爱惜这里……有一次为了修理大门，疗养院院长砍了公园里的云杉，还被伊里奇狠狠批评了，说这是破坏苏维埃的财产，‘这里的一切都是人民的’。”  
“那，现在这里还是疗养院？”  
伊利亚低声道：“伊里奇去世后，就闲置了。他出殡时，就是沿着我们刚走过的那条小路……”  
王耀回过头，看着自己才走过的地方：小路两旁栽着低矮的灌木，玫瑰、天芥菜、翠雀、天蓝绣球和鸢尾错落地盛开着，稍远处是意大利风格的花瓶、弯靠背的长椅，一切都是那么悦目娱心，丝毫没有死亡的气息。  
伊利亚也跟着转过身，遥遥望着远处开满白色花朵的苹果树：“娜佳（指列宁夫人娜杰日达•克鲁普斯卡娅）有时还住在这儿，不过她最近搬走了。”  
“她……最近还好吗？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，温声道：“先进去吧。”  
王耀应了声“好”，见伊利亚拎着行李箱不方便，就上前几步，抢先推开了北侧楼的门。  
出乎意料地，他受到了热烈欢迎——满厅的“喵喵”声中，一只西伯利亚森林猫直接扑进了他怀里。

一阵忙乱后，王耀终于在客厅的沙发上坐下，边喝茶边看伊利亚喂猫：“你开始养猫了？”  
“这是伊里奇的猫，后来是娜佳养着，她最近身体不好，搬去和玛利亚•伊里尼奇娜（列宁妹妹）住了，我就把这活揽了下来。”  
王耀“哦”了一声，想起列宁爱猫是出了名的，甚至经常抱着猫去办公，他的眼睛、耳朵和大脑用来处理国家大事，而双手则用来撸猫：“所以你搬过来了？”  
伊利亚添完了水，抱着两只猫坐到了王耀身边，顺手把其中一只塞进了他怀里：“我最近……不太想住在克里姆林宫。”  
王耀并不喜欢养宠物，但他还是顺从地抱住了猫：“没问题吗，我是说，和娜佳走得太近的话。”  
伊利亚当然理解王耀在说什么：两年之前，托洛茨基争取到了克鲁普斯卡娅在《十三人宣言》上签字，在联共（布）第十四届代表大会上，克鲁普斯卡娅也支持了“新反对派”。尽管她后来又承认了这一“错误立场”，尽管她依然是列宁遗孀、苏联国母，但自此之后，她与斯大林自“列宁遗嘱”开始[2]——或更早些，从斯大林威胁克鲁普斯卡娅开始[3]——的裂痕，已然不可弥合了。  
伊利亚叹了口气：“所以说，耀，也只有我敢养它们了。”他烦闷地揉着大腿上伏着的猫，语气低沉，“这是……这可是伊里奇的猫啊。”  
“所以……你支持约瑟夫同志？”王耀小心翼翼地试探道。  
伊利亚转头望着王耀，神色变幻，但最终说出口的话却依然坚决：“党不能分裂。我……不打算纵容任何反对派。”

关于联共（布）党内事务的谈话到此就结束了。伊利亚对王耀没有究根问底松了口气，他放下猫，拉着王耀站起来，准备带他参观一下二楼。  
“高尔克庄园是舍赫捷利[4]设计的，伊里奇很喜欢这种风格，啊，他现在是人民委员会建筑竞赛仲裁委员会主席……”  
尽管对“俄罗斯现代主义流派”或“新古典主义艺术风格”都不甚理解，但王耀依然配合地赞美了几句，又问：“之前我们去拜访高尔基，他家和这儿似乎有点像？”  
伊利亚显得开心了些：“是，里亚布申斯基公馆也是舍赫捷利的作品。”他指着楼梯扶手上的浅浮雕，讲起了上面所绘的古希腊神话故事。  
王耀对这些其实没什么兴趣，虽佯作认真地听着，实际上却走了神。他的思绪一路掠过窗外的原野、垂落的窗帘、餐厅的烛台、壁炉旁的座钟，最后落回了眼前伊利亚的脸。  
在王耀开始思考“伊廖沙的睫毛真长啊，都能看见投下的阴影，这不会阻碍视线吗”时，伊利亚终于将整排浮雕解说完毕，随即后知后觉地反应了过来：“耀……我说得太久了，你都不耐烦了吧。”  
王耀习惯性地点点头，又猛地回过神来，立刻把头摇得和风扇叶似的：“不，我……我只是听不太懂，但我挺乐意听的，伊廖沙。”  
“这些故事，都是之前伊里奇讲给我听的。”伊利亚手指划过浮丽的纹饰，语气轻柔，“他去世后，再没人和我讲这些了——也没什么人乐意听我讲这些了。”  
“伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚晃了晃脑袋：“没什么……我们去卧室吧，耀，你右手边那个门。”

二楼共有三个房间，却只提前收拾了一个，也就是列宁曾经住过的那间，剩下两个房间分别属于列宁的姐姐安娜•乌里扬诺娃和克鲁普斯卡娅。如王耀所想，卧室内十分朴素，本就不大房间塞下一张木床、一个床头柜、一个衣柜、一张两屉桌和一把椅子后，也没多少地方了。  
“伊里奇就是在这里写的《无产阶级革命和叛徒考茨基》。”伊利亚指着有些破旧的两屉桌，似乎想体现他所挑住处的独具匠心。  
王耀的关注点却有些不同：“你是和我一起到的莫斯科……是卫兵收拾的？”  
伊利亚扬起了眉毛：“是我，耀。我2月就收拾好了，是你一直不来。”  
明明不是自己的错，王耀的语气却仿佛理亏地弱了些：“我已经说过了，是为了能配合共产国际六大的时间……”  
伊利亚笑道：“你可以配合的会议可多了。开完中共六大和国际六大，还有共青团五大，还有赤色职工国际六大、少共国际五大，之后还有妇女国际、济难国际……总之，你乐意的话，可以在莫斯科开半年不重样的会。耀，你配合吗？”  
王耀嘴角抽搐：“……不要说得那么骄傲。”

收拾完本就不多的行李后，伊利亚拉着王耀去了主楼，将大厅陈设的手稿、列宁的脸模和手模、雪橇车、老照片依次指给他看，宛然一个称职的讲解员。  
“伊里奇不习惯深宅大院和豪华陈设，他说家里人口不多，住大房子浪费取暖燃料……”  
王耀接口道：“我知道，伊里奇总是很节俭的，革命前他就精明地‘算着用钱’，靠煤油灯照明，烧木柴而不是炭取暖。为了节约印刷费，他还会计算一期报纸能容纳多少个最小号字母。”  
王耀没说的是，他曾经和陈独秀一起给共产国际写信，报告经费的来源和去向，当时，列宁的精打细算给他留下了深刻印象。  
伊利亚笑了笑：“他习惯了。革命前，布尔什维克经费很紧张，五大（指1907年的俄国社会民主工党第五次代表大会）的时候，代表们的住宿费都是借的。”  
“借？”  
“是啊……虽然没按时还。”伊利亚有些不好意思了，“我们借了1700英镑，约定1908年之前归还，结果……直到1920年，我们才结清了这笔债务。”  
王耀笑道：“还好，终究是还了。”  
“德国社会民主党也借了一些……总之，”伊利亚及时刹住了车，没有让话题变成党内经费来源讨论，“伊里奇一家就选了北配楼住，那里是革命前的仆人用房。后来……”  
伊利亚忽然顿住了。王耀本在俯身打量列宁的外语学习记录，他奇怪地回过头问道：“后来？”  
伊利亚咬着唇道：“伊里奇遇刺了[5]……就在住到这里的那年。不过我们运气不错，如果那颗子弹往左或者往右再偏一厘米，可能伊里奇就……”  
可两人都知道，那次刺杀极大地损害了列宁的健康，最终导致了他六年之后的死亡。

王耀无从出言安慰，只能道：“1918年……那是你最艰难的时候。”  
伊利亚抿着唇道：“当时……我们面临着严重的内忧外患，一度失去了四分之三的领土。整个1918年，我们都在和白匪，还有帝国主义干涉军做斗争……”  
王耀有些不安——北洋政府也是“帝国主义干涉军”之一，当时段祺瑞政府与日本合兵，一起进行了西伯利亚干涉[6]。他按捺住自己开口的欲望，安静地听伊利亚讲下去：  
“就是为了支持前线作战，伊里奇才建议党的干部都去基层演讲，去发动群众……我们的安保做的太差了。遇刺后，伊里奇也没好好休息，半个月后，他就恢复了工作。”  
“医生说伊里奇需要安静和闲暇，可是我们给不了他这些……他需要时刻和总司令瓦采季斯保持联系，处理各个战线上发来的电报，还得监督军事工程的进度……”  
“1919年也并没有更好。春天的时候，我们失去了雅什卡[7]，再也找不到像他一样的人了……到了夏天，白军对苏维埃共和国实现了包围，已经威胁到了莫斯科……那时伊里奇拼命地工作，每天发出十几份电报，南部战线的作战，政治工作的宣传……”  
王耀插话道：“他们失败了，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚弯了弯唇角，语气却依然低沉：“是啊。不过……1920年的夏天，我们终于在克里米亚击败了邓尼金残部，消灭了大部分敌人。然后……我们想乘胜追击……”  
王耀眼皮一跳，预感到了伊利亚要说的话。他没有想错。  
“我们输掉了苏波战争……我们失去了巴伐利亚苏维埃和匈牙利苏维埃。这对伊里奇、对党的打击非常大，谁都没想过居然会这样……在秋天的俄共（布）第九次代表会议上，中央委员们发生了激烈的争论，他们质疑为什么会输，很多人……甚至开始怀疑世界无产阶级革命前景，怀疑各国无产阶级真的能协调行动吗。”

王耀也明白，败走华沙城下是伊利亚最深刻的伤疤之一。不过想到1922年布尔什维克最终赢得了苏俄内战，他决定追问一句，好引导伊利亚去想那些令人高兴的事：“后来呢？”  
如王耀所料，伊利亚舒展了眉头，微微笑了起来：“后来啊……你出现了啊，耀。”  
王耀猝不及防地听到了自己的名字，他惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，愣在了原地，仿佛觉得自己不配出现在这个故事里。  
伊利亚笑道：“你的到来宽慰了伊里奇……他很兴奋，我也很兴奋。我们看到了新的希望。在共产国际二大上，伊里奇坚持了世界革命，还提出了‘东方战略’[8]。”  
“我……”王耀目光闪动，“你把我说得那么重要……”  
“不是‘说得’，是‘就是’。耀，你和希望一样重要。或者说……当时，你带来了希望。”

王耀不想——或是不敢——直视伊利亚，他移开了视线，盯着东边的小窗户，嗫嚅道：“你……伊廖沙，你从没说过这些。”  
“对哦。”伊利亚佯作震惊，“我怎么不小心把实话说了出来。”  
这番故作姿态终于逗笑了王耀，也稍稍解除了气氛的尴尬。一阵静默后，王耀终于酝酿了足够多的勇气，开口道：“我都没想过你也会害怕，伊廖沙。”  
“因为‘布尔什维克是无所畏惧的’？”  
“不。”王耀摇了摇头，然后站直了身体，盯着着伊利亚的双眼，认真道：“你是……真正的年轻人，充满着不知天高地厚的朝气。你不该害怕失败，不该畏惧死亡……你甚至能坚信，万里冰原之下，蕴藏着蓬勃的生命力。”  
伊利亚没有评价这番剖白，他评价起了王耀：“什么叫我是‘真正的’年轻人？你也是啊，耀。”  
“我不是。”王耀拿不准伊利亚是不是在开玩笑，但他还是严肃地对待了，“我有时候觉得，自己活得太久了，这不是件好事。”  
伊利亚笑道：“年不年轻和活得久不久又没关系。”  
“可我觉得，我已经很老了。”  
“耀是个……苍老的少年？”伊利亚组出了个奇怪的词汇，随后立即给它写起了注释，“你和所有的年轻人一样，有……按捺不住的习性。在面临问题的时候，会恨不能立刻翻找出答案；如果苦思不得，就会冥眩不安，夜不能寐，急躁地反复质询自己和世界。耀，大部分庸人是不会去想这些问题的，但你不甘于模棱两可地活下去，你会反复拷问自己，如痴如醉地陷在煎灼的火坑里[9]。”  
在王耀发表意见前，伊利亚及时地补上了个事实论据：“若非如此，你当年根本不会来找我。”  
王耀很想说实话，说自己当时只是“突发奇想”，但他难以解释自己的奇想又是从何而来。八年前跟着瞿秋白踏上北上的火车时，他确实对共产主义或者苏维埃一无所知，但他知道，北方的邻国，正在酝酿一场新生。  
如果说他对伊利亚而言代表“希望”，那么伊利亚对他而言，意味着 “新生”。

见王耀沉默，伊利亚觉得自己在这场“辩论”中胜了一手，很有些得意，刚想开口逗逗他时，屋顶的水晶吊灯闪动了几下，随后直接罢工了。  
“停电了？”  
伊利亚有些难为情：“这，有时……不，偶尔，郊区的供电偶尔会出现问题……我们回去坐着吧，还好没到晚上。”随后逃难似的，拉着王耀快步回了北配楼。  
许是因为灯光忽然消失，北配楼的几只猫都有些害怕，伊利亚进门后争先恐后地往他身上扑，但是也有例外——那只西伯利亚森林猫选择了往王耀怀里扑。  
伊利亚笑道：“它还挺喜欢你。”  
王耀把猫拢在怀里，对伊利亚眨眨眼睛：“那……能不能把它送给我？”  
伊利亚转身看着王耀，在确认了这不是开玩笑后，问道：“因为它可爱？——还是因为，这是伊里奇的猫？”  
“都不是。”王耀摇头道，“伊廖沙，因为这是你养的猫。”  
伊利亚展眉笑道：“本来想拒绝的……这样，你喊我声哥哥，我就答应。”  
这是伊利亚笃定王耀不会做的事，他只是想逗逗王耀。但出人意料地，也不知是不是真觉得自己年轻了若干岁，王耀居然开口道：“好的，哥哥。”  
伊利亚：“……”  
王耀被伊利亚的表情惹笑了，他犹嫌不足地再次开口，用中文喊了声“小苏哥哥”，随即又被自己逗得笑弯了腰，连猫都快抱不住了。

伊利亚没有听懂王耀的那句中文——因着王耀的后续动作，他直觉这不是一个“好词”，也就不打算问。待王耀笑够了之后，他解释道：“这是……伊里奇的猫。现在是娜佳在养。”  
“我知道，你说过了啊。”  
“所以……耀，”伊利亚犹豫了一下，还是没好意思喊“弟弟”，“我不能做主把它送给你。”  
王耀露出“果然如此”的表情，拉长了声调道：“你真是个……”  
在王耀说出“骗”这个词前，伊利亚匆匆打断了他，“不，耀……你一定能带走它。我去和娜佳说，我保证。”他说得着急，许是因为紧张，额角甚至出了些汗。  
伊利亚的慌乱引得王耀噗哧一笑：“好啦，我也不是真想要……以后可别乱说这种话了，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“不，我今晚就打电话——等电来了就打。”  
“我没怪你啊，不用了。”  
“耀。”伊利亚认真、专注地回应道，“可我觉得你喊哥哥的样子，特别可爱。”  
王耀：“……”

太阳快要落山的时候，伊利亚和王耀并肩沿着爬满野葡萄的花墙式栏杆散步，远远眺望落日余晖。  
“电还没来……我得说，国家电气化计划，真是刻不容缓。”  
王耀劝道：“别太急了，伊廖沙，这都不是一朝一夕的事儿。在中国，停电可更频繁呢。”为着安慰伊利亚，他顺口自嘲了一句。  
伊利亚笑了笑，然后用奇妙的思路开始描绘未来：“等你……等中共建国了……”  
“停停停。”王耀觉得这话题转换得有些离谱，“共产国际真有这计划？”  
伊利亚面不改色：“总会有的。”  
王耀也不能说“不可能有”，于是只能听凭伊利亚继续遐想或者瞎想：“我们去一次伦敦吧，去海格特公墓，看看马克思。”  
王耀按住了自己“一拜天地再拜高堂”的联想，口中道：“去看看导师？这倒是个好主意，我还没去过伦敦呢。”  
伊利亚笑着点了点头：“然后我要在那立上一个碑，写上……”他顿住了。  
“什么？”  
“耀不猜猜吗？那句话我教过你的。”  
伊利亚教过的话太多了。可不知为何，王耀五秒之内，就说出了自己的答案——也就是他脑海中浮现的第一句话：  
“哲学家们只是用不同的方式解释世界……”  
伊利亚快活地笑了，他和王耀一起说了下去：“但问题在于改变世界[10]。”

注：  
[1] 出自列宁夫人克鲁普斯卡娅的回忆。  
[2] 指1922年12月列宁口授的《给代表大会的信》及其补充，1923年被提交给中央。遗嘱的政治目标是防止党的分裂，提出通过大量增加中央委员人数来加强对政治局的监督，同时增强党内团结和党的稳定性，建议从最基层工人和农民中选拔中央委员，避免官僚主义的产生；此外，列宁对四位政治局委员（斯大林、托洛茨基、季诺维也夫、加米涅夫）和两位中央委员（布哈林、皮达可夫）的优缺点做出了评价，还建议把斯大林从总书记职位上调开。但基于党内民主的原则，列宁没有也不可能选择他的继承人，遗嘱反而为之后血腥的党内斗争埋下了种子。  
[3] 1922年12月，中央全会决定由斯大林亲自负责监督执行医生给列宁规定的作息制度。21日，列宁经医生许可，口授了一封信给托洛茨基，克鲁普斯卡娅记录了这封口授的信，遭到了斯大林的警告。  
[4] 指费奥多尔•奥西波维奇•舍赫捷利，俄国“现代艺术派”之父，十月革命后任国家建筑委员会主席、国家经委科技部艺术生产委员会等职，曾参与列宁墓的设计投标。  
[5] 1918年8月30日，社会革命党的刺客卡普兰刺杀列宁。  
[6] 指1918-1922年，第一次世界大战后，协约国派遣军队在俄国远东海岸登陆，直接武装支援俄国白军推翻在远东的布尔什维克地方政权的战争。  
[7] 指雅可夫•米哈伊诺维奇•斯维尔德洛夫，列宁的亲密战友，苏俄第一任国家元首。  
[8] 共产国际并没有一个战略叫“东方战略”，这是对共产国际东方革命总构想的统称，1920年由列宁在共产国际二大上提出。  
[9] 改编自曹禺《<日出>跋》。  
[10] 出自马克思《关于费尔巴哈的提纲》。1956年，即马克思逝世73周年的时候，由中苏等国进步团体和个人捐款筹建的纪念碑终于落成。纪念碑台座中央墓志铭的下方刻着：“哲学家们只是用不同的方式解释世界，但问题在于改变世界。”


	11. 第11章 新昼

翌日吃早饭时，王耀正皱着脸努力咀嚼又酸又咸的黑面包，忽听伊利亚问道：“耀，当年……你到底为什么会来？”  
“啊？”  
“就是你第一次来苏俄那会，”伊利亚顺手把黄油递了过去，示意王耀再涂一些，“我昨晚想了好久，也没想通。”  
王耀：“……”这就是你昨晚翻来覆去折腾到凌晨还不睡的理由吗！我还以为你在担忧莫斯科政局，没好意思出声提醒，结果你居然在琢磨这？  
见王耀不说话，伊利亚自顾自地开始排除错误答案：“肯定不是因为我美名远扬。伊里奇提到过，革命一个月后，中国就对我们进行了封锁[1]。”  
“……是这样。”面对事实，王耀只得点头承认，“那段时间，中国（王耀猛然反应过来，匆匆改口）——我是说北洋政府，与沙俄的官僚相互勾结。沙俄公使库达舍夫还曾经建议说，北洋抓到的俄国人，可以由他们来审问。”  
伊利亚啧了一声：“这我倒不清楚。总之，第二年春天，北洋就撤走了公使[2]，准备对我们宣战了[3]。”  
“是。北洋还给侨工事务局下令，严查回国的旅俄华工，担心他们传播‘过激思想’，很多华工不能回家，只好返回俄国。”  
“这倒便宜了我们，这批人不少加入了红军，变成了英勇的战士。” 伊利亚耸耸肩，给自己续了一杯牛奶，又顺手替王耀倒了一杯。  
王耀继续道：“北洋的外交其实……比较软弱。对苏政策可能是他们最强硬的一面了。”  
伊利亚显然不觉得这是句好话：“我可不觉得荣幸。”

在早餐变成北洋政府批判大会前，伊利亚及时想起了自己的初衷：“所以说，耀，你当时……”  
“你当时的名声奇奇怪怪的，伊廖沙。”王耀假装把注意力集中在餐盘里的土豆上，“那会我听了好多……不稽的传闻，比如‘共产共妻’。”  
伊利亚面露憎恶之色：“这话都传三百年了，从《太阳城》[4]那会就开始了。毫无新意。”  
王耀笑道：“我现在当然知道啦，可那会我又不懂。”  
伊利亚叹气道：“其实……当时很多同志鼓吹‘杯水主义’[5]，也确实引起了思想混乱……”  
“杯水主义？那是什么？”王耀对这个新名词有些好奇。  
伊利亚吃完了自己的土豆，顺手从王耀盘子里叉走了一个，泰然自若地道：“早几年的一种性道德观，柯伦泰[6]他们提出的，认为‘爱情’是小布尔乔亚的唯心主义思想，在共产主义社会，满足性欲应该像口渴时喝一杯水一样自然。”  
王耀抬头望向伊利亚：“你同意这个观点？”为了显得自己“思想先进”，他尽量表现得若无其事，脸颊却有些发红了。  
伊利亚摇摇头：“伊里奇猛烈批判了杯水主义，他教育青年们：‘喝一杯水只是一个人的事，然而性的关系却是两个人的事，同时也是社会的事。’当时很多女青年，她们懵懵懂懂地做爱，然后怀孕，堕胎，造成了很不好的影响。伊里奇告诫说，要正确理解婚姻自由、爱情自由的意义。”  
王耀暗自舒了口气，轻笑道：“所以不会怀孕的人，就不用担心‘社会责任’了，对吧，伊廖沙？”  
“我可没那么说，耀。如果你想听我聊聊‘爱情’的话……它当然不是唯心主义的。爱情不仅仅是性欲，它是以所爱者的对应的爱为前提的，强烈而持久的……性冲动的最高形式[7]。”  
王耀将“性冲动的最高形式”又念了一边，随后笑道：“唉，五四时期——我是说1919年的时候，当时学生们宣传‘恋爱神圣’，他们大量翻译了欧洲爱情小说，认为西方有‘重视精神恋爱、贬低肉体欲望’的文化传统……”  
伊利亚帮忙找出了对应的名词：“清教徒的禁欲主义。”  
王耀点点头：“对，大概是这个。总之，五四学生们宣传，恋爱的核心在于牺牲精神。不过后来，我认识了中共的同志们，发现他们并不那么觉得——尤其是去过莫斯科的。比如独秀同志，他在开会或闲谈时，就经常拿男女关系之事开玩笑。”  
伊利亚不想听见陈独秀的事，但他毕竟不希望毁掉此刻的气氛，于是还是安静地听王耀说完了：  
“……那会我就觉得啊，五四的学生们，肯定对西方有什么误解。尤其是对俄国，有重大误解。”

伊利亚对这些“误解”不置可否，他把话题拉了回来：“所以说，耀，你当时信了北洋政府的那些话？”  
“我没怎么理会，也没求证。不过伊廖沙，这可把当时北京那些老学究们吓坏了。”  
“没把你吓坏就行，其他人我又不认识。”  
“伊廖沙！”王耀笑了起来，“我吓没吓坏无所谓，但那些传言于你可不是什么好事啊。好在后来有很多报纸，《申报》、《时报》、《晨钟报》，开始报道十月革命——当然，那会它还不叫这个名。彼得格勒工兵代表苏维埃，在当时叫‘俄国军工代表会’。”  
“这翻译得其实还行。”  
“孙先生致电伊里奇，祝贺革命成功，在革命党人里也是很不错的宣传。”  
伊利亚点点头，本想顺着聊几句孙中山，但立刻发现话题又开始跑偏了：“耀，我想问的是……”  
“其实和传言没什么关系。”王耀还在笑，但眼角眉梢却有了些冷意，“主要是因为巴黎和会。”  
“巴黎和会？耀，我没去巴黎和会。”  
王耀用力点点头：“对，就是因为你没去。”

巴黎和会的故事很长，不过伊利亚显然很乐意听。两人一起洗了餐具，然后坐回了客厅的沙发上，端起了伊利亚泡的茶——分别的一年时间里，他终于学会了泡茶。  
“……六位代表共同决定，拒绝签字。和会谈判从1月18日到6月28日，用了差不多半年时间，就那么结束了。我最终，也没去凡尔赛宫的签字仪式。”  
伊利亚评价的角度有些刁钻：“其实大部分国家，都是谈得差不多了该签字了，才动身过去的。你这种一开始就跑去的……挺少见。”  
王耀垂着眼睛道：“我是第一次去那种场合……也是第一次去巴黎。胜利的消息（伊利亚冷哼了一声）传来的时候，整个国家都高兴得昏了头，伊廖沙，你知道的，对中国来说，这是第一次以战胜国的身份参加国际会议。”  
伊利亚嗤的一笑：“如果战胜国也分等级，那中国连第二档都不是，巴西都更‘高级’些[8]。”  
“我那时还不懂这些。当时朝野都觉得，这是公理战胜了强权——对不起，伊廖沙，那会我们……真是那么觉得的。”  
伊利亚摆摆手，表示自己不介意，却又刻意地转开了视线。  
王耀叹了口气，有些心虚地降低了音量：“社会舆论十分振奋，大家都指望在和会上，以战胜国的身份表达诉求，一举改变近代以来的国际地位。我很激动……我主动去找了陆徵祥（时任中华民国外交部总长），说想跟着去。”  
伊利亚冷然道：“你失败了——理所应当。”  
“我很失望，我对和会、对国联、对那些国家都很失望……和会最终决定，让德国把义和团时期夺去的古代天文仪器归还中国。那些是很珍贵的宝物，可……”  
“这是侮辱。”  
“是，我们把这视作侮辱。五四运动之前，学生就质问说：‘日本人拿走了青岛和胶州湾，我们中国人干什么，看星星吗？’最终，他们走上街头，高喊‘还我青岛’。”  
伊利亚微微笑起来，想是回忆起列宁等人领导学运的日子：“青年们总是热血沸腾的。”  
王耀叹了口气：“是。这可没用，伊廖沙，除了逼迫北洋政府放弃签字之外，什么用都没有……伊廖沙，你是唯一没去的大国，我想，你或许……会有些不一样。”  
“我不是‘没去’，是‘没法去’。”伊利亚摊了摊手，“对巴黎和会而言，我可是‘敌国’。”  
王耀摇头道：“这不重要，伊廖沙，我只要知道，你和他们……不一样，就够了。后来，苏俄政府发表了对华宣言，废除不平等条约、免除庚子赔款，这就像……就像……”他一时竟找不出合适的词。  
伊利亚笑道：“这倒是我‘因祸得福’了。”

说完了巴黎和会的往事，王耀重新端起了茶杯，等待着评价。  
伊利亚却没开口，而是先伸手把王耀手里的茶杯抽走，放回茶几上，然后把他拉进了自己怀里，完全圈住了他。  
“伊廖沙？”王耀没有反抗，但有些不解。  
“耀，”伊利亚用下巴蹭了蹭他的发顶，语气轻柔，“我刚刚忽然觉得，自己的思维穿过了迷雾，透过一切表面的偶然性，发现了这一过程的内在规律性[9]。”  
王耀：“……”你发现了什么，值得先背诵一段恩格斯？  
伊利亚松开了王耀，低下头，在极近的距离与他对视着，王耀甚至能数清伊利亚颤动的睫毛：“其实不是……耀，我昨晚还在想，你跑来找我，这属于历史的偶然、突发现象……我很不安。”  
“那现在？”  
“我想明白了：你终究会来找我的。”  
王耀笑了起来。他又凑近了些，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭伊利亚的：“我早就明白了，伊廖沙，我总会去找你的。”

不管怎么说，伊利亚的心情好了不少，他终于有心情嘲讽“巴黎和会的帝国主义者”了。  
“……我们颁布《和平法令》后，美国国务卿说，这是‘对各国现存社会制度的直接威胁’，把我们看作‘应当加以隔离的瘟疫’。美国共产党刚成立几个月，就遭到了司法部的大规模逮捕[10]……”  
“美国共产党？”  
“啊，比中国共产党成立稍早些。”伊利亚想起王耀对第一国际时期的事并不熟悉，便又解释了两句，“不过在此之前，马克思主义就已经传播到了美国。南北战争时，许多共产主义者都参加或帮助了北方，比如约瑟夫•魏德迈，他还因此成了上校[11]。”  
王耀对第一国际、第二国际的往事并不感兴趣——不比伊利亚脱胎于第二国际，这两个组织可都没有中国支部。在伊利亚说完五一劳动节、三八妇女节都是来自美国的后，他也只是点点头表示知道了，又道：“在巴黎的时候，我记得克雷孟梭（时任法国总理）说，‘要在布尔什维克周围装上铁幕，以防止它破坏文明的欧洲’……”  
“对，文明到牵头发动了世界大战。” 伊利亚出言讥讽。  
“半野蛮人坚持道德原则，而文明人却以自私自利的原则与之对抗。在这场决斗中，陈腐世界的代表是激于道义，而最现代的社会的代表却是为了获得贱买贵卖的特权——这真是任何诗人想也不敢想的，一种奇异的对联式悲歌[12]。”王耀对马克思的作品读得不多，但他论述中国的几篇文章还是认真学了的，此刻便直接背了出来。  
伊利亚却拒绝接话：“别，我可记得下面是‘这样一个帝国注定最后要在一场殊死的决斗中被打垮’。马克思说得对，清王朝已经垮了，我可不想这样。”  
尽管清王朝并不是死于“一场殊死的决斗”——这怎么看都更适合沙俄，王耀还是笑着认了错，又道：“不止欧洲，当时北洋也很紧张，他们听信谣言，说布尔什维克已经派人来中国鼓吹革命，还拨了两百万卢布作为经费。”  
“……我倒挺希望这是真的。”伊利亚语气诚恳，“两百万呢！”  
王耀想到了为多赚些经费不得不用中俄双语写稿、以求一稿两投拿双份稿费的瞿秋白，遗憾道：“是啊，砍掉两个零就比较接近现实了[13]。”  
“那会我连外汇都都没多少，更别说金子了。实在没办法的时候，也只能直接拿珠宝、钻石去当经费。” 伊利亚回忆起自己为了给共产国际凑经费，在教会仓库翻找珠宝的往事[14]。  
王耀笑道：“为了把那些玩意儿兑成大洋，中共的同志们没少头疼呢。”

互相揶揄了几句后，伊利亚开始说苏维埃的反击：“伊里奇并不畏惧。在庆祝十月革命一周年的大会上，他说：‘他们准备筑起一道万里长城，象防止瘟疫一样来防止布尔什维主义。但这是办不到的。即使英法帝国主义老爷们能够筑起这样一道包围我国的万里长城，布尔什维主义细菌也会穿过城墙，传染到各国工人身上去。’[15]”  
万里长城的主人并不觉得被冒犯了，反而笑道：“确实如此……正如北洋的把戏也没有什么用处。”  
伊利亚又冷嘲了几句巴黎和会，但很快发现没有对手的辩论很像单方面的牢骚，于是转而对王耀道：“其实我觉得，他们更讨厌我另一点。”  
“哪点？”  
“我就把他们在俄国的投资统统收归国有了[16]。革命胜利前，沙俄欠下了一百多亿金卢布的外债，可我一个戈比都不打算还。”  
王耀不是沙俄的债主，恰恰相反，沙俄是他的债主，故而他并不清楚伊利亚是怎样处理沙俄债务的：“你就直接那么说了？”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“伊里奇说：‘当然，我们会还的，我同意偿还一切债务。但在此之前，你们得赔偿苏维埃俄国因武装干涉造成的损失，共计三百九十亿卢布。’耀，我得说，这笔赔偿款我连影子都没见到呢。”  
“这真是个好主意。” 王耀被逗笑了。  
伊利亚点头赞同，又问道：“耀，难道你就没想过，那些条约通通不认，欠款一分不给吗。”  
“……”王耀沉默了片刻，“想过。可没敢真干。”  
伊利亚笑道：“真干了也没什么可怕的——他们发现打不赢后，就会认命。”  
“我现在知道了，伊廖沙，”王耀低头喝了口茶，轻笑道，“你不是我的债主，说这话真是，毫无压力呢。”  
凭本事丢掉“债主”头衔的伊利亚满脸问心无愧：“这说法可以送给你用，我不收版权费。”

巴黎和会的讨论就那么结束了，伊利亚发表了最终评价：“你在巴黎浪费了五个月，居然没去巴黎公社社员墙[17]？耀，这真是太可惜了。”  
“那会我还不认识你啊，伊廖沙。如果我认识你了，那我一定记得去社员墙看看。”  
“如果你已经认识我，那压根不会去巴黎。”  
王耀不得不承认这个论断的正确：“总之，伊廖沙，这不能怪我。如果可以，我也希望能更早些认识你。”  
伊利亚扬起了眉毛：“你这说得，仿佛是因为被我迷住了才想去那里。”  
“难道不是？即使你告诉我一加一等于三，我也会信的。” 王耀认得干脆。  
“那……不考虑去‘实践’一下么？”说完，伊利亚直接站了起来，像舞会上邀舞似的微微欠身，对王耀伸出了左手。  
王耀扭过头看了看座钟——早上十点：“伊廖沙……昨晚没满足？”  
伊利亚笑道：“昨晚我有心事啊，耀。”  
王耀“嘁”了一声，还是顺从地伸出了左手，被伊利亚拉进了怀里。

按理说一共不到五十米的距离，却因为几只猫横生波折——它们聚在伊利亚脚边喵喵叫着，提醒伊利亚：你忘记添水了。  
伊利亚只得去厨房倒水。王耀倚门站着，半真半假地道：“我还以为你急不可耐。”   
“怎么会，耀，”伊利亚语气诧异，“我当然不着急，你又不会丢下我跑了——我们还有很多时间，是吧。”  
王耀耳朵尖上的红蔓延了开来，他尽量语气如常道：“之前……来苏俄前，我都没想到你是这样的。”  
“我也是啊，”伊利亚蹲下身，开始给水盆添水，“我之前以为，中国是个——”他顿住了，似乎在犹豫该不该说下去。  
王耀猜测：“‘社会基础不动而夺取政治上层建筑的人物和种族不断更迭的活化石’？是那么说的吧，马克思最后一篇讲中国的文章[18]。”这串俄语又长又拗口，他并不确定自己背对了。  
伊利亚没有承认也没有否认，只道：“他究竟没有去过中国……”  
“我没生气——也没觉得不对。”  
“马克思的老师，黑格尔说过，‘中国虽然有各个朝代之间的更替和转变，但却始终没有什么变化，不过是一个王权代替了另外一个王权而已。’所以——”伊利亚添完了水，站起身来，走向王耀，“中国还处在‘文明的幼年’[19]。”  
王耀亦上前两步，站到了伊利亚身前，语气有些挑衅：“你想说，我确实应该喊你‘哥哥’？”  
“我本来想说‘可你会创造历史’。”伊利亚低下头，在王耀耳边轻声笑道，“不过待会你乐意那么喊的话，我也挺高兴的。”  
王耀维持了三秒表情，还是没憋住笑出了声，不过他旋即又板起了脸，伸手戳了戳伊利亚的脸颊，用责问的口吻道：“你批判‘杯水主义’的话，是真心的吗？”  
伊利亚笑道：“如果你打算把自己比喻成水的话，那就不是。”  
王耀眨眨眼睛，继而跟着笑了起来，他主动摘下了伊利亚的眼镜，然后侧过头，吻上了伊利亚的唇角。

注：  
[1] 1917年12月27日，北洋禁止将食品和茶叶运往苏维埃俄国；1918年1月11日，关闭中苏边界，禁止任何货物出境。  
[2] 1918年3月，当西方国家开始撤回外交人员时，北洋政府也从彼得格勒了召回外交代表，中止了为废除《中俄密约》和《辛丑条约》而进行的谈判。  
[3] 1918年5月，北洋政府与日本签订了反对苏维埃俄国的日中秘密军事协定；8月，北洋政府把它的军队派往西伯利亚，协助盟军作战，即西伯利亚干涉。  
[4] 托马斯•康帕内拉的作品，十七世纪的空想社会主义重要著作，小说中因家庭实行公妻制分配，被指责歧视女性。  
[5] 亦称“一杯水主义”，一种性道德理论。该理论否认爱情，以为这是小资产阶级的唯心主义的表现；主张男女性关系只是像口渴了喝一杯水一样，只要能解一时的渴就行。这一理论引起部分青年思想混乱，并导致性生活的放纵，先后被列宁、斯大林等批判。见《什么叫“杯水主义”？》，《人民日报》1949年3月25日。  
[6] 亚历山德拉•米哈伊洛夫娜•柯伦泰，布尔什维克内阁中仅有的女性成员，世界历史上第一个女部长。  
[7] 恩格斯《家庭、私有制和国家的起源》。  
[8] 巴黎和会时，经过几个大国的磋商，决定各国代表名额如下：英、美、法、意、日五大国各为五名，巴西等国三名，中国二名，而古巴等国则仅一名。见邓野《巴黎和会和北京政府的内外博弈》。  
[9] 恩格斯《社会主义从空想到科学的发展》。  
[10] 1920年1月2日，美国司法部在全国70个城市进行了大规模的突袭，逮捕了约1万名共产党员和进步人士，企图把共产党人一网打尽。  
[11] 见威廉•福斯特《美国共产党史》。约瑟夫•魏德迈是共产主义者同盟的重要成员，马克思、恩格斯的忠实战友，第一国际美国支部的组织者，发起建立了美国的马克思主义组织，创办了美国第一个马克思主义刊物。  
[12] 马克思《鸦片贸易史》。  
[13] 1922年6月30日，陈独秀给共产国际呈交了一份报告，其中记述道：“党费，自1921年10月起至1922年6月止，由中央机关支出17655元；收入计国际协款16655元，自行募捐1000元。  
[14] 俄共（布）主张通过“剥夺剥夺者”来获取进行各项事业建设所需要的经费，包括贵族、官僚、地主、教会等。特别地，没收教会珍宝工作取得了很大成效，通过大规模的没收工作获取了巨额珍宝。  
[15] 列宁《在全俄工人、农民、哥萨克和红军代表苏维埃第六次（非常）代表大会上的两次讲话》，1918年11月上旬。  
[16] 苏俄政府在1918年1月颁布法令，宣布无条件和无例外地废除沙皇俄国和资产阶级临时政府所借的一切外债。  
[17] 位于法国巴黎东郊的拉雪兹神甫墓地东北角的76号墓区，是巴黎公社最后一批战士牺牲的地方。1871年5月28日，最后的147名巴黎公社社员在此被反动军队枪杀，巴黎公社终结。  
[18] 马克思《中国记事》。  
[19] 黑格尔《历史哲学》。


	12. 第12章 争论

因着伊利亚太能折腾，兼之百般阻扰，一直到六月初，大部分代表都抵达莫斯科后，王耀才终于搬去了六大会址：五一村公园街18号。  
五一村位于莫斯科城的正南方，离开市区后沿着三号公路直行，拐一个弯后就到了。伊利亚开车送王耀过去的时候，还顺口介绍起了莫斯科的地铁计划：“……约瑟夫说，他希望莫斯科是‘无产阶级的新罗马’。为了让工人们高高兴兴地去上班，应该把地铁站造得赏心悦目。”  
王耀单手抱着他的猫——出席完五卅惨案三周年纪念会后，王耀和伊利亚专程去拜访了克鲁普斯卡娅并得到允可，于是它的所有权终于发生了转移：“希望能顺利吧。我上次来莫斯科的时候，你还告诉我，苏维埃宫[1]就快开建了呢，基督救世主大教堂都炸掉了，好腾地方。”  
“那时是困难时期……再等几年，我会想办法把它造出来的。地铁站可以作为苏维埃宫的地下部分。”尽管计划暂时搁置，但伊利亚是很希望苏维埃宫能够建成。  
“你很喜欢苏维埃宫的设计？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“我喜欢在莫斯科的所有地方，抬头都能看见伊里奇。”  
王耀轻声道：“……伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“真正的丰碑是……”王耀顿了顿，觉得自己应该委婉些，他决定说一个故事，“前些天，孙殿英把慈禧和乾隆的陵墓炸了，洗劫了所有陪葬品。”  
伊利亚并不熟悉乾隆或者慈禧，但认识曾与北伐军交战的孙殿英，遂嘲道：“他是奉系的吧？一脉相承的土匪行径。”  
王耀点点头：“慈禧和乾隆的陵墓是东陵里最豪华的——他们想要不朽，这可笑也可悲。真正的碑应立在人民的心中，这才叫丰碑，才叫不朽[2]。”  
伊利亚猛地踩了一脚油门：“你们在今年春天，刚立了五卅惨案烈士碑。”  
王耀想说这不一样，不过看伊利亚脸色不太对，他还是换了个温和的措辞：“总之，伊廖沙，我想纪念伊里奇最好的方式，并不是苏维埃宫。”  
伊利亚捏紧了方向盘：谁都知道，纪念伊里奇最好的方式是世界革命，建成“全世界苏维埃共和国[3]”，可这太难了，比造苏维埃宫难太多，他不敢放话自己能完成。

剩余十几分钟的车程就在沉默中度过了。到了目的地后，见伊利亚依然坐着巍然不动，王耀叹了口气，把猫塞进了他怀里，准备先把自己的行李搬去宿舍。  
王耀打开车门时，听到伊利亚在他身后轻声道：“其实……有个方案。”  
“嗯？”  
伊利亚硬邦邦地说：“莫斯科苏维埃的人提议说，可以在那里造新的共产国际大厦，作为‘世界革命首都’的标志。”  
这是在说共产国际总部搬家的事儿。现在的共产国际总部也叫“共产国际大厦”，位于沃兹德维任卡街一号，挨着国立列宁图书馆和亚历山大花园，与克里姆林宫隔着马涅日广场遥遥相望。就位置而言，它已经在莫斯科最核心的地方了，但因着“共产国际总部位于红场建筑群”、“共产国际总部竟还比不上联共（布）的克里姆林宫宏伟华丽”等原因，已经有不少人提出，应该给共产国际换个办公处。  
——不过显然，以上都不是伊利亚的重点，他不是来和王耀讨论选址问题的。伊利亚其实是在拐着弯低头，同时暗示王耀去服个软。这些毛熊，生活上粗枝大叶，搞战略大开大合，涉及恋爱时心思倒会骤然细腻起来。  
想到这里，王耀忽而笑出了声。  
迎着伊利亚疑惑的目光，王耀下了车，绕了半圈后打开了驾驶座的车门，俯身软声道：“能帮我把猫抱去宿舍吗，伊廖沙……哥哥？”

并肩走进庄园大门时，伊利亚已经恢复如常，开始口若悬河地当起了导游：“这里原来是沙俄贵族的乡间别墅，据说有一百年历史了，沙俄时期叫做老尼科里斯科耶庄园。那边是杰斯纳河……”  
这确实是一栋很漂亮的小楼，在松树林的包围中，白色的墙体在在阳光下弥散着银光。远处树林中能隐约望见站岗的警卫，伊利亚解释道，这是格别乌的人，专程调来做安保工作的。  
两人沿着细沙石路穿过花园，踏上楼前宽敞的台阶，推门入内，在接待处领了号牌——为了保密，这次所有的代表们都隐去真实姓名，只以代号相称。当然，这招数对彼此熟悉的人是不管用的，譬如王耀已经看见，瞿秋白是21号，周恩来是22号，李立三是23号，而他们几乎是同时到的莫斯科。  
接过自己的号牌时，王耀随口问道：“这是按照报到时间排的？”   
“不是。”伊利亚语气肯定。  
王耀有些疑惑，不过低头看自己的编号时，便知道伊利亚的信心从何而来了：上面没有号码，只用红色颜料画了个镰锤图案。  
王耀：“……”  
“可没有多余的号牌。”在王耀开口前，伊利亚抢着把它别在了王耀胸前：“我2月份就把名字报上去了，本来还以为你能当1号呢，可是排号的时候，尼古拉（指共产国际总书记布哈林）说我胡闹。”  
王耀：“……”你难道不是在胡闹？  
伊利亚显然心情不错，他对接待员道了谢，俯身提起了行李箱：“同志，宿舍是在二楼还是三楼？”

两人在二楼找到了王耀的宿舍。别墅宽敞气派，三层加起来有五六十个房间，但依然不够给代表们分配单人间，因着瞿秋白和夫人杨之华被分去了一间，王耀便有了个新舍友：苏兆征，25号。他看起来不是很好，比王耀上次见他时瘦了一大圈，见两人进门也没有下床，只虚弱地抬起手对他们打了个招呼。  
“我想给你安排个单人间的，”前往一楼餐厅时，伊利亚悄声道，“可是约瑟夫让我不要搞特殊。”  
“他说得对，伊廖沙。”  
“这样就没我的床位了。”  
“我可以分你一半床。”王耀故作大方。  
伊利亚顿住了脚步，转过身端详着王耀，用刻意拉长的声调说：“我是不介意，耀，不过你的新舍友就……”  
在王耀脸颊烧起来之前，伊利亚笑着摇了摇头，低头给猫顺起了毛：“你啊，脸皮薄就别开这种玩笑。”

伊利亚到底没住在银色别墅，他在用完午餐后便离开了。  
6月7日，瞿秋白、苏兆征、周恩来召集所有到达的六大代表进行会谈，以准备两天后与斯大林的会见，谈论中国革命形势与中共任务。  
9日早晨，王耀在餐厅碰见了51号刘伯承，聊了几句南昌起义后，王耀好奇地打听起了高级步兵学校的课程——南昌起义后，他与林伯渠等30余人一起登船前往苏联，开始了留学生涯。  
“……要不是实在没空，我也想去读一个学期。”  
刘伯承笑道：“说起来，我还见到了您的同学，左权。他在伏龙芝军事学院，唉，真羡慕他啊。”左权抵苏后先去了莫斯科中山大学学俄语，因此和王耀当过几个月同学。  
“他没来开会？”  
“军校不好请假，去了列宁格勒军政学院的萧劲光也没来。我也只是旁听代表（指没有选举权）。”  
“叶剑英呢，我记得他和你同一批出发的？”  
“他在共产主义劳动大学特别班……”

如此一闲聊便忘了时间。待别着26号木牌的六大副秘书长黄平来找人时，王耀已经和刘伯承一路扯到了他的曾用名和刘伯坚一样，会不会有困扰。  
“可找到您了。”黄平匆匆和刘伯承打了个招呼，拉起王耀便走，“得亏秋白同志让我回来一趟——您难道忘了，今天要和斯大林会谈？”  
王耀：“……”他真忘了。  
黄平一直把王耀拽到了门口，随后开始飙车。途中黄平只说了寥寥几句话，表示所幸他和李立三都是广东代表团的，而李立三今天也参加了会谈，不然现在大家互为编号，找起人来可就麻烦了。  
王耀认了错，又道：“上次见你……还是在广州公社。”张太雷牺牲后，黄平临危受命，担任临时总指挥。  
黄平轻声道：“太雷同志牺牲后，立三同志继任广东省委书记……他严厉批评了我，说我指挥失当，给了留党察看的处分。”   
王耀无法指责李立三的决定，只得安慰道：“……好好工作，处分会撤销的。”又举了去年因秋收起义吃了处分的毛泽东当例子，说他在井冈山干得不错，已经被提名为中央委员候选人了。

两人赶到会场的时候，谈话已经接近了尾声，斯大林正在进行最终总结。见王耀、黄平进屋，众人也只是对他们点头问好，并没出声打招呼。  
斯大林穿着一身士兵军服，一双肥大笨重的粗牛皮靴子，肩上和帽上都没有级别和兵种的标志，宛如一个复员的农民。他对王耀脱帽致意，然后继续评价瞿秋白的报告《中国革命和中国共产党》[4]：  
“秋白的报告，很多地方是对的，可是也有错误，太过于乐观了。人民不满意资产阶级，脱统治阶级不稳定，但这不能说，革命已经高涨了……广州暴动不是革命高潮的开始，而是革命退潮之结束，是革命临时退后的一个动作。目前在城市中搞暴动，不可能。”  
王耀恍然：这是在指责“瞿秋白左倾盲动主义”。  
此前，南昌、秋收、广州三大起义的领导人都受到了党内处分：除牺牲的张太雷、周文雍外，谭平山开除党籍，周恩来、李立三、张国焘各记一次警告，毛泽东等则遭到免职。至于瞿秋白，尽管并未被处分，但所有人都知道，他不可能在六大上当选总书记了——而这个任命曾被认为“只差开一次大会”。

斯大林又提起了反帝：“中国不同于俄国，俄国当时的主要问题是改良主义，而中国是帝国主义……现在的中国，帝国主义的力量是主要的，日本掌握着北方，英日美掌握着长江，南方法英在压迫着，我们的工作范围小了……”  
这也是事实，最近一年中共忙于搞暴动，而忽略了反帝工作——但这也不能具体怪谁，中共五大之后党员急剧流失，大量人手又被派去基层发动群众，实在是没有多余的力量了。  
斯大林对农民游击战争没有抱太大期望，评价了两句“农民游击战争是农民革命进行的宣传”后，就开始叮嘱党建工作，最后，他说到了革命形势问题：  
“中国革命目前还不是高潮。不是每一次起义都会发展成为革命，革命高潮是将来的事，不是眼前的事。只有当革命发展到已有胜利可能时，才能说已经到达了高潮。”  
为了更形象地说明，斯大林拿过一张纸，用红色铅笔在上面画了几条波浪线，以说明：即使革命处于低潮，也可能溅起几多浪花；但不能看见浪花，就推断革命处于高潮。  
在斯大林举起画时，满屋人都笑了起来，包括在一旁奋笔疾书的周恩来（时任中共六大秘书长）。  
除了瞿秋白。

斯大林许是还有其他事，留下“破坏军阀军队的工作要加紧”和“在这一时期，最主要的是吸收斗争的分子成立广大红军”作为未来工作目标后就匆匆离开了。他的脚步声消失后，米夫站了起来，和王耀握了握手：“你没上完课就走了，真是遗憾。”  
米夫是原莫斯科中山大学副校长，现下已经升了校长，教列宁主义基础这门课。虽然私底下，王耀觉得他的理论水平并不高，但此刻自然不会下这位共产国际东方部副部长的面子。  
两人互相问好后，屋内唯一的生面孔主动用中文进行了自我介绍：“陈绍禹，安徽人，这次六大秘书处翻译科的主任，72号。”  
他想了想，又补上了一句：“发表文章的时候，喜欢用笔名‘王明’。”

王耀很挂心瞿秋白——六大的基调已定，瞿秋白身为上届最高领导、盲动错误的主要责任人，虽然还是六大的主要组织者与主持者，但也是大会的主要批评对象，在此刻攻击共产国际或者克里姆林宫，绝对不是一个明智之举。于是，与陈绍禹寒暄了两句“我们的名字真像”后，王耀便匆匆跑了出去，可还是晚了一步，瞿秋白、周恩来的车已经走远了。  
再见到瞿秋白已经是在银色别墅，他伏在自己宿舍的书桌前，神色很是倔强。王耀进屋后，他果断地拒绝了谈话：“我要修改报告，两万多字呢。”  
他夫人杨之华抱着女儿坐在床边，朝王耀缓缓摇了摇头。  
王耀只得忧心忡忡地离开，想到马上就是和布哈林的会谈，想到瞿秋白之前整理了十几个可以说咄咄逼人的问题[5]，当晚，他给伊利亚打了电话。  
伊利亚来的很快，在王耀拨出电话一刻钟后，他就站在了宿舍门口，这倒把王耀吓了一跳：“伊廖沙？你是在附近蹲点吗？”  
“我刚搬到这附近。”伊利亚低头抱起了猫，蹭了蹭它的脑袋，“我们先出去？”

伊利亚说的地方，是离银色别墅约一公里的一处木结构别墅，整栋楼的外墙都是褚石色原木，门窗处雕刻有精美的图案。  
“尼古拉刚找的地方，他觉得会可能要开到很晚，需要给共产国际的工作人员一个休息的地方。放心，现在这里是空的。”  
“我很担心，伊廖沙……”两人进了屋后，王耀还没坐到沙发上，就倒豆子一样地说开了，事无巨细地把今日所见所闻和盘托出。  
伊利亚评论的角度十分奇异：“尼古拉会画得更好些，之前闲着的时候，他给所有中央委员画过简笔肖像。”  
“……伊廖沙，”王耀有些无奈，“我并不是想说约瑟夫同志的画技。”  
“你想说，中共代表们对很多重大理论问题困惑不解，对共产国际的指导也颇有怨言？”  
王耀低声道：“14日就是与布哈林的会谈，我想秋白……他会把收集到的问题全部提出来。”  
“即使吵起来也没什么，联共（布）还不是天天吵。”  
“我可不想秋白被流放！”  
伊利亚的笑意瞬间消散了。他当然明白，王耀在说：联共（布）的架已经吵完了，以托洛茨基被流放到阿拉木图作为结局。

王耀自知失言，嗫嚅着不知道该说些什么，还是伊利亚先开了口：“我……很欣赏瞿秋白。他是我最喜欢的中国共产党人之一。”  
“我知道，他还是在莫斯科入的党，后来党籍才转去中共的。”  
“虽然他当过陈独秀的翻译[6]，但我从不认为他们是一样的。”  
“自然不是。中共五大的时候，他们还差点吵了一架。”  
“所以他不会有事的。”伊利亚郑重许诺道，“我保证。”  
王耀叹了口气：“伊廖沙，那些问题……代表们想问，为什么大革命时共产国际总是右倾？为什么武装国民党而不是共产党？中国究竟有怎么样的资产阶级？国际曾经说要展开社会主义革命，这句话还有效吗？”  
伊利亚缓缓道：“这些问题并不特别新鲜。没人会迁怒瞿秋白。”  
“秋白不可能当总书记了——前一个从这个位置上下来的，是陈独秀。”  
“你是担心，瞿秋白变成陈独秀？”  
“我担心，”王耀仰起头盯着伊利亚，一字一顿地道，“莫斯科以为，瞿秋白会变成陈独秀。”  
伊利亚轻声道：“不会的，耀。无论如何，瞿秋白来莫斯科开会了。”  
而陈独秀没来。

按照惯例，上届党中央总书记必须参加下一届党代会，并报告上届中央的工作；共产国际、中共中央也要求陈独秀参加六大，但他始终消极对待。邓中夏、张国焘都预见了“若陈独秀不去，则与国际关系破裂只是时间问题”，先后当面恳请他参会，王若飞、周恩来、瞿秋白也都去劝说过，均遭拒绝。  
最后一次努力是王耀做的，离开上海之前，他去见了陈独秀，表示现在流言纷纷，说陈独秀要“另立山头”，为了让党不至于分裂，请他出席六大。  
而当时陈独秀说：“八七会议对我批评的如此严厉，足见共产国际早有牺牲我的决心。我的处境不同，即使出席，也难挽回与共产国际和临时中央的关系。若是六大成绩不错，我对共产国际和中共中央将不再持反对态度，以后若让我去莫斯科当个政治难民，我是可以考虑的[7]。”  
更早些，王耀刚从广州抵达上海去见他时，陈独秀的话更为锐利：“他们让我写悔过书，过从何来？如何悔之？我不明白。他们为什么不叫斯大林悔过呢？我是执行他的训令的，他悔过我就悔过。叫我做替罪人，于情于理都说不通。斯大林和我做了同样的分析，他不过是把机会主义的责任完全推到我的头上而已[8]。”  
这些话自然一句都不能说给伊利亚听。王耀闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气后，问道：“那……秋白之后……”  
“调任中共驻共产国际代表团团长。”  
王耀思忖片刻，叹了口气：“我觉得这是个好安排，伊廖沙。谢谢。”

伊利亚无意再继续这个话题，他抱着猫转身去了厨房，开始翻箱倒柜地找生肉：“我得说，你是不是饿了它一天？”  
“……只怕是。”王耀终于想起，自己早上是被黄平从食堂直接拉走的，没有来得及喂猫，“它没事儿吧？”  
“偶尔一次还没事。但是耀，你真能养好它吗？”伊利亚放下猫食盆，语气有些严厉，“这是伊里奇的……”  
王耀忙道了歉，连连保证绝不会有下次。在伊利亚不信任的眼神里，又改口成“尽量不会有下次。”

“你都没认真对它，”伊利亚责问道，“连名字都还没起呢，我不提你就不记得了？”  
“我现在起！” 王耀迅速找补。  
在王耀飞速转动大脑时，伊利亚道：“你可不许叫它‘伊廖沙’。”  
“……有谁会那么给宠物起名吗？”  
“有啊，约瑟夫。沙俄时期他被流放去西伯利亚，和雅什卡（指雅可夫•米哈伊诺维奇•斯维尔德洛夫）住一间屋子。那会他养了条狗，也叫它‘雅什卡’，这让雅什卡很不高兴，毕竟‘他叫雅什卡，狗也叫雅什卡’[9]。”  
“……斯维尔德洛夫什么都没做吗，比如暴打斯大林一顿？”  
“没有。”伊利亚给出了一个令人信服的解释，“可能是因为打不过。”  
王耀迅速低头，比较了一下自己和伊利亚的体型差：“唔……”  
而伊利亚微微弯起唇角，气定神闲地望着王耀，满脸“你别作死”。

王耀用五秒钟辨明了敌我力量差距，迅速道：“米沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“米沙（Миша，意为小熊）。”  
伊利亚神情古怪：“你……”  
王耀抢道：“我觉得这是个好名字！”  
伊利亚和王耀对视了摸约半分钟，终于笑道：“好吧——我也觉得是个好名字。”

*为了防止看花眼（。），本文中王明一律使用本名陈绍禹。

注：  
[1] 苏维埃宫是前苏联规划在首都莫斯科建造的超高层建筑。1924年，在纪念列宁的名义下，政府委员会建议在基督救世主大教堂的地盘上建造一座有高耸列宁像的宏伟纪念大厦，设计高415米，超过当时世界上所有建筑，仅顶部列宁像就有75米高。  
[2] 引自《走进毛泽东的最后岁月》。  
[3] 列宁在十月革命后提出的重要口号，是其世界革命战略的组成部分。  
[4] 以下内容均见《周恩来对斯大林同瞿秋白和中共其他领导人会见情况的记录》，1928年6月9日。  
[5] 《中国同志向布哈林同志提出的十八个要求解答的问题》，1928年6月。  
[6] 指1922年冬，瞿秋白出席共产国际第四次代表大会，为时任中共总书记陈独秀做翻译。  
[7] 张国焘《我的回忆》。  
[8] 濮清泉《我所知道的陈独秀》。  
[9] 为斯大林回忆斯维尔德洛夫，见苏联《无产阶级革命》第11期，1924年。


	13. 第13章 暂定

6月14日，布哈林以共产国际总书记的名义，召集中共领导人参加“政治谈话会”，也是是事实上的中共六大预备会议。  
瞿秋白依旧不承认自己对形势的判断有误，他明确表示，自己不理解斯大林对革命高潮问题的解释。鉴于列宁在俄国1905年革命失败后也一度主张不参加议会、以为革命会迅速高涨，瞿秋白坚信中共此前在原则上并无错误。尽管受到其他同志异口同声的批评，但在几天后中共六大的发言中，他还是坚持了自己的观点。  
六大在6月18日下午1时开幕，由瞿秋白主持。按照惯例，到场人员先合唱了《国际歌》，随后向忠发首先发言，追悼五大以来牺牲的同志们，并全体起立、默哀三分钟。  
正式会议就是在这样凝重的气氛和时不时响起的抽泣声中开始的。大会主席团决定，先由布哈林代表共产国际作报告，再由瞿秋白作中共中央政治报告，随后开始大讨论。

布哈林的思路与斯大林大体一致，但为了照顾中国同志的情绪，他没有使用被中共认为有取消主义味道的“低落”一词，而是巧妙地用“波谷”进行了解释：“中国革命正处于从旧的革命浪潮向新的革命浪潮过渡的那个中间阶段，看起来是低落，实际上却是在走向高潮的过程中……”至于在之前犯下的错误，八七会议之前的全部都推给了陈独秀，八七会议之后则由瞿秋白负责。  
而瞿秋白，即使知道直接反驳共产国际并不明智，但依然固执己见。他在自己的报告中说[1]：“革命的客观形势依旧是向前去”、“许多高潮将到的象征已经可见”。基于对苏共理论与历史的熟悉，他用一口流利的俄语，引经据典地开始为自己辩白。  
这是场不公平也不可能公平的战役：代表们毫不意外地选择了布哈林一方，异口同声地对瞿秋白进行了批判。而身形瘦削的瞿秋白站在主席台上，对所有意见一一加以驳斥，格外孤独而倔强。

争论一直持续到了21日。当然，并不是吵出了结果，而是从国内传来了一些新消息。  
那天第一个议程是法国共产党代表恩利白培向大会致以贺词，大家鼓完掌后，张国焘刚站起来准备发言，李立三忽然从门口冲了进来，高声喊道：“最新消息！张作霖被日本人炸死了[2]！”  
会场沉寂了几秒，旋即爆发出了热烈的欢呼声。

这个意料之外的好消息稍稍冲淡了会场肃杀的气氛。  
尽管之后，被视为机会主义代表的张国焘、被视为盲动主义代表的瞿秋白两人爆发了多次激烈争论，大有无休无止之势，甚至逼得布哈林出言制止：“就是你们两个大知识分子在吵架，再吵就把工人干部提拔起来代替你们。”但所幸也就到此为止了，并未发展成党内思想的分裂。几天后投票表决时，《国际代表在中国共产党第六次全国代表大会上关于政治报告的结论》亦顺利通过。  
布哈林，或者说共产国际，对有关中国革命的一系列存在严重争论的根本问题，也做出了基本正确的回答：他们纠正了中共中央一味进攻的思维，提出了争取群众、扩大苏区、建立红军等任务，甚至预见了中国以工农民主专政为特征的革命将不同于俄国，会“持续一整个时期的一整个阶段”。   
但是，哪怕苏联人明白“若是机械地将西欧及苏维埃联邦的经验，很呆板地搬到中国去，则完全是不正确的、非马克思非列宁主义的。在我们的运动中有一个很大的危险——列宁当时也曾指出过，就是将俄国经验直接转运道其他各国去[3]”，但他们持有的经验，依然还不足以让自己理解中国革命的特点所在。苏联人终究还在俄国模式里兜着圈子，并坚信“要靠群众暴动解决问题”。  
总而言之，王耀对六大的决议大体上还是满意的，也相信国际的指示能够提升全党士气，最令他悬心的，也只是瞿秋白之后，谁来当总书记这个问题。

伊利亚近期忙于筹备共产国际六大，他再次出现在银色别墅时，大会已经总结完秋收暴动和八七会议，开始讨论党的组织工作了。  
“现在还搞不清楚党员数？”伊利亚抱着米沙，有一搭没一搭地和王耀聊着，听到这句话时，他惊讶地重复了一遍。  
“因为白色恐怖，伊廖沙。”  
“那代表怎么选出来的？”  
“有几个省是开会，广东，还有河南，不过大部分省是临时中央指定的。”王耀回忆着说了些各省情况，又补充道，“党员里的工人和农民大概是一比八，不一定准确[4]。”  
“那么说，农村倒是成了党的势力中心——省委委员呢，成分怎么样？”  
王耀心虚地压低了声音：“……工人34%、农民14%、知识分子48%。其中常委里工人31%、农民7%、知识分子60%。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，倒也没说“要提高工农比例”之类的轱辘话，他抱着米沙站了起来，笑道：“出去走走吧，别打扰你室友休息了。”  
王耀心领神会地点点头，在苏兆征表示自己不介意之前，就拉着伊利亚快步出门了。

两人并肩向共产国际代表的别墅走去，待离银色别墅足够远之后，伊利亚开口道：“前几天，瞿秋白和张国焘吵得很厉害。”  
“……是。”  
“这影响不好，很不好。国际那边的意思是，必须换上一个工人领袖，中共领导层的工人太少了，而知识分子太多了，这可不像‘工人阶级先锋队’。”  
这是八七会议之后就定下的基调，王耀只得道：“那么，是谁？”  
“向忠发。”  
王耀惊讶道：“不是苏兆征？他搞工运的资历更久，还是中华全国总工会委员长[5]。”在知道瞿秋白不可能当选总书记后，王耀一直以为继任者会是他。  
“苏兆征……”伊利亚叹了口气，这就是刚才他暗示王耀离开的原因了，“他在武汉政府劳工部无所作为[6]，国际认为他过于软弱。向忠发当时在武汉，却敢于公然反对陈独秀。”  
这究竟是事实，王耀只得换了个角度，表示对向忠发的能力不信任：“但是苏兆征的能力更强……”  
“总书记可不是有能力就够的——你看陈独秀。”

其实共产国际的理由到此就说完了，但伊利亚见王耀依然愁眉紧锁，便自作主张地加上了一句：“况且，苏兆征身体不太好，随时可能去疗养。”  
王耀：“……”  
伊利亚：“……”  
“这肯定不是共产国际说的。”王耀噗的一声笑了出来，望着伊利亚尴尬的表情，他欢快地道，“画风太不一致了，伊廖沙。这是你现编的吧。”  
伊利亚：“……”  
米沙：“喵~”  
王耀伸手揉了揉米沙：“国际说话才不是这样的。你知道今天开会的时候，布哈林怎么比喻中共的么？”  
见伊利亚摇头，王耀鼓起了腮帮子，模仿起了布哈林的语气：“一部分中国同志对国际决议的见解，简直像那些在街上散步的中国小姑娘们说出来的[7]。”  
伊利亚准确地抓错了重点：“为什么是小姑娘？”  
“我怎么知道！”  
“……我不清楚尼古拉为什么那么说。”在王耀的注视下，伊利亚解释道，“我只听他说过，中国革命‘失败是事实上的，而高涨是口头上的’，他要纠正盲动主义错误。”  
“我不喜欢这个比喻，”王耀伸出手，从伊利亚手里抱回了米沙，“不过布哈林大部分话挺对的——中共的同志们也那么认为。”  
“你讨厌被比喻成‘小姑娘’？”  
“……难道你喜欢当小姑娘？”王耀佯作惊喜，立刻换上了诗朗诵的语调，“我亲爱的伊莉娜•伊里奇尼娜•布拉金斯卡娅，我得说……”他背诵起了自己刚读完的马雅可夫斯基的情诗《关于这个》。  
这首诗放在此刻并不合时宜——它描述的是苏维埃的新人们从事的伟大斗争和庸俗的小市民习气之间的冲突，所幸此刻并没人在意。伊利亚似乎想配合，努力在演出诗歌里女主角的模样，但他显然很不擅长这个，在王耀背到“含着眼泪，茸毛围着眼睛，他只能变成一只这样的熊”时，伊利亚摆出了一个滑稽的姿势，随后被自己逗笑了：“耀，要不我们换换，比起姑娘，我显然更适合去演熊。”  
王耀一口气噎住了，随后俯身大笑了起来。在笑够了之后，他还不忘损伊利亚一句：“比起你，米沙显然更适合去演熊。”  
米沙：“喵~”

就米沙最像熊达成共识后，其他话说起来就简单多了。王耀一边和伊利亚并肩继续走着，一边随意说起了会议内容：  
“有代表提议说，‘苏维埃’这个词群众不太理解，可以改成意译，即使不想用‘议会’也可以找个合适的词，譬如‘人民’，自称‘人民政权’或者‘人民政府’就是了。可布哈林不同意，说宁可‘再花十倍的时间去解释’。”  
“……‘苏维埃’不是一个简单的名词，耀。起码对共产国际，对布尔什维克来说不是。就像中国的‘国会’一样，苏维埃也限定了特定的内容和形式，它是世界革命的手段与目的。”  
“我也没说该改翻译，开幕的时候，秋白还说‘要使党完全布尔什维克化’，这不是更拗口吗，”王耀轻轻摇了摇头，“伊廖沙，我想给你讲个故事来着。”他将广州公社时期，群众对“苏维埃先生”的误解说给了伊利亚听，讲到张太雷时，他的声音渐渐低了下去。  
伊利亚听完后叹了口气：“我记得，中共打算把12月11日定为固定纪念日，纪念广州起义[8]。”  
在王耀点头后，伊利亚又道：“这是中共自己的第一个纪念日吧，我想……”  
“第二个。”在伊利亚疑惑的眼神里，王耀缓缓道，“第一个是孙先生的忌日[9]，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚当然知道王耀想起了什么——国共的合作与破裂、起义的热血与牺牲。他轻声道：“伊里奇告诉过我，‘公社的事业是社会革命的事业，是劳动者谋求政治上和经济上彻底解放的事业，是全世界无产阶级的事业。正是在这个意义上，公社的事业是永垂不朽的[10]。’广州公社的事业也活在你心中，耀，只要如此，它就是不朽的。”  
在王耀点头表示接受这个安慰后，伊利亚又道：“你留下来开国际六大吧，耀。刚刚法共那边来消息，狄盖特这次会出席。”  
王耀觉得这个名字有些熟悉，但似乎并不重要：“不必了吧，已经有好多党来致过辞了，你看，苏联、法国、意大利、英国、美国、日本……伊廖沙，我感觉自己都开完一个共产国际六大了。”  
伊利亚加重了语气：“皮埃尔•狄盖特，《国际歌》曲作者——这个身份还是刚刚打官司拿回来的[11]。”  
王耀对《国际歌》的词作者或者曲作者都不是很感兴趣，毕竟他学的《国际歌》从一开始就是俄语版，而不是法语版。但在伊利亚期待的眼神里，他还是点了点头。

伊利亚心满意足，这让他在王耀评价米夫“教学水平根本不足以升校长”时竟然都表示赞同：“他不是靠教学水平当上校长的，耀。米夫是旗帜鲜明地反对托洛茨基，于是得到了约瑟夫的赏识。”  
王耀：“……”再说下去就要扯到中国学生中的托洛茨基主义了，他果断换了个话题，“你知道张作霖死了吗。”  
伊利亚并无喜色：“知道。”  
“中共的同志们很高兴。他终于死了，杀害李大钊的凶手终于死了。”王耀露出快意的笑容，“我也很高兴，伊廖沙。”  
“这不是个好消息，耀。我知道中共仇恨张作霖，可是……东北的平衡快要被打破了。你得——”  
王耀停下了脚步，望向伊利亚，安静地等着他的重点：  
“你得当心日本帝国主义。他们炸死张作霖，是要抛弃奉系、自己动手了。”

王耀不再说话了。两人沉默着走完了剩下的路，快到共产国际的别墅时，王耀止步道：“我就送你到这里吧，我得回去了，伊廖沙。”  
“不住这里？我可没有室友。”  
“不了，伊廖沙，”王耀托起米沙，抓住它的前爪和伊利亚挥爪告别，“你说得对，我得回去想想……让中共的同志们也想想，之后的反帝工作该怎么做。”  
伊利亚点点头，又笑道：“那我送你回去吧。”  
王耀：“……”你这不是无用功吗！  
见王耀满脸欲言又止，伊利亚笑道：“耀，你不觉得，这样的夜晚，在这样荒凉的小路上步行，非常好吗？”  
王耀：“……”不觉得！  
“道路在黑暗中延展，越去越远，而我知道，那里，在这条道路的尽头——是您。我正在向您走去。您在呼唤我。这很好，好极了！[12]”  
王耀：“……我在你旁边。”  
“这是我刚刚去银色别墅的时候想的。”伊利亚展颜一笑，“耀，你或者在道路尽头，或者在我身边，都很好。”  
王耀本想说“你送我回去再折回来的路上不就变成我在你身后了吗！”，但面对伊利亚的眼神，他应道：“……好吧，我也觉得很好，伊廖沙。”

张作霖的死确实打破了东北本就微妙的平衡。  
7月1日，张学良向国民政府发出《绝不妨碍统一电》，但随即便被日本首相田中义一密电警告，要求勿与南方妥协，否则“关东军是不会坐视不问的”。迫于日本压力，尽管东北易帜此时已是大势所趋，但张学良依然只能拖延时间，同时散布日本想要独霸东三省的信息，试图引起国际关注和干预。  
而南京国民政府自北伐军进入北京后，便自以为统一全国只剩最后一步仪式，已将北京改名为北平，南京正式成为了唯一的首都。东北易帜一再拖延，蒋介石自然心怀不满，然而也无可奈何。  
东北的微妙局势其实令中共有些振奋。他们认为[13]：“桂系军阀、买办豪绅、西山会议派在英帝国主义的怀抱之中”，“奉系张学良及冯玉祥、阎锡山两军阀，在日本帝国主义挟制之中”，“中国资产阶级、蒋系军阀背后，则是美帝国主义”。基于这些，中共断言：英、美、日帝国主义还处于相持阶段，一旦相持局面被打破，不仅国民党各派要爆发战争，帝国主义也终会诉之于武力一途，只要战争爆发，就是共产党人“一个发展革命最好的环境”。  
当然，此刻还不是中共发挥的时候——无论如何，他们总得把会开完。

中共六大的耗时比预想的长了许多。共产国际六大原定于7月5日开幕，但中共估计自己那天来不及闭幕，便写信请求共产国际将大会延期召开。  
也不知是这封信还是别的什么起了作用，总之，共产国际六大宣布延期至7月17日。  
这让中共六大的时间宽裕了不少，足够让代表们详尽地讨论农民土地、军事工作、职工运动等问题，并在7日才开始对各个决议进行投票表决。  
六大通过了新的党章，其中单独增加了一章《名称》，“定名：中国共产党为共产国际之一部分，命名为‘中国共产党’，为共产国际支部。”将中共二大上通过的《中国共产党加入第三国际决议案》以党章的形式进行强调。此外，《苏维埃政权的组织问题决议案》明确了党对苏维埃的领导，《政治议决案》则指出驱逐帝国主义及土地革命是当前的两大任务。  
在六大上，工人出身的、被王耀认为“不够优秀”的向忠发当选总书记，这是过分强调“领导干部工人化”的结果。之后的几年里，中共还要为此吃不少苦头。  
而令王耀忧虑许久的瞿秋白，结果也并不太坏：他靠票数当选了中央委员，之后的六届一中全会上，亦入选了政治局委员。有几个没到场的党员因其表现突出，也被缺席选为中央委员，譬如毛泽东、彭湃。  
至于陈独秀，他没有被选为中央委员。当然，此时的他已经不在乎这些。

7月11日，六大在《国际歌》和《少年先锋队歌》的歌声中结束了。大部分代表立即启程回国，而瞿秋白、周恩来、邓中夏、苏兆征、张国焘、王若飞等29人留在莫斯科，参加共产国际六大。  
共产国际六大计划在莫斯科工会大厦召开，各国代表团被安排住在特维尔大街上的柳克斯饭店，那里离共产国际总部相当近，一直充当着共产国际专用招待所，外国驻共产国际代表团成员大多住在那里——不久之后，中共驻共产国际代表团也会进驻。  
不过王耀没有住在柳克斯饭店，中共六大闭幕当天，他就陪着伊利亚回了高尔克庄园。

直到六大闭幕，王耀也没问伊利亚：批判瞿秋白左倾盲动主义自然是应当的，可这种思想也是发展自党内由于对国民党屠杀政策的仇恨、对陈独秀右倾投降主义的愤怒；共产国际试图中止这个错误，但是换上一个新总书记就能解决问题么？让向忠发上位的决断，正确吗？  
毕竟他自己也不知道答案。

注：  
[1] 《瞿秋白在中国共产党第六次代表大会上的政治报告》，1928年6月20日  
[2] 即皇姑屯事件。1928年6月4日，撤出北京的张作霖在皇姑屯被炸死，张学良秘不发丧，21日才公布死讯。  
[3] 布哈林《中国革命与中共的任务——国际代表在中国共产党第六次代表大会上的政治报告》。  
[4] 以下所有相关数据均见周恩来《组织报告》，1928年6月30日。  
[5] 苏兆征1908年加入同盟会，1921年建立中华海员工业联合总会；1925年加入中国共产党，参与领导震惊中外的香港海员大罢工和省港大罢工，任中华全国总工会委员长；1927年代表中国共产党参加武汉国民政府，任劳工部部长，此后又任广州苏维埃政府主席。  
[6] “农政部及劳工部与其他官僚机关并没有什么区别”、“在群众面前丢失了共产党的面貌”，见《中国共产党中央执行委员会告全党党员书》，1927年8月7日。  
[7] 改编自《国际代表在中国共产党第六次全国代表大会上关于政治报告的结论》。  
[8] 《决定广州暴动为固定的纪念日的决议》，1928年7月7日。  
[9] 《中央关于孙中山先生纪念日宣传大纲》，1926年2月16日。  
[10] 列宁《纪念公社》，1911年4月28日。  
[11] 1914年法国社会党分裂，皮埃尔•狄盖特参加左翼的共产党，他的弟弟阿多尔夫参加了右翼社会党，社会党宣称《国际歌》曲谱为阿多尔夫所做。皮埃尔和法国共产党经过多年诉讼，最后根据阿多尔夫去世前写下的遗书，1922年9月23日法国巴黎高等法院判定皮埃尔•狄盖特为歌谱作者。  
[12] 改编自帕乌斯托夫斯基《玫瑰和雪》。  
[13] 改编自《中央通告第二十号――关于帝国主义对华侵略政策及党的反帝与争取群众策略》，1928年11月30日。


	14. 第14章 引歌

国际六大是王耀第一次也是唯一一次参加的共产国际代表大会。除了苏联代表团外，中国、德国代表团人数是最多的，都有三十余人。  
开幕那天伊利亚很兴奋，他拉着王耀到处流窜，沿途介绍各国党的重要人物：  
“法共的加香，日共的片山潜，芬共的库西宁，这三位你是认识的，他们身边的是南共的博斯尼奇……啊，耀，那是德国代表团，最前头的是总书记台尔曼，旁边是小李卜克内西，卡尔•李卜克内西[1]的儿子。那位坐在担架上的女士是克拉拉•蔡特金，三八妇女节的创始人——是的，耀，她已经不太能走路了……”  
在伊利亚和意共的安杰洛•塔斯卡谈论“必须加紧营救在法西斯监狱里的葛兰西[2]”时，一旁的几个小伙子忽然激动地喊道：“狄盖特！”  
皮埃尔•狄盖特果然出现了，他是斯大林的特邀客人。在之后的大会开幕式上，全场举着各色红旗，用几十种语言高唱《国际歌》向他致敬，让这位80岁的老人激动得泪流满面。

受气氛感染，王耀几乎是用最高音量唱完了歌，然后沙哑着嗓子对伊利亚说，这应该就是“最国际的《国际歌》”。  
伊利亚原本就在红着眼眶鼓掌，此刻他转过身把王耀抱了个满怀，然后直接吻了上去，而王耀尽管没推开他，但脸已经比大厅里几百面红旗都红了。  
松开王耀后，伊利亚笑着给他讲了个故事：  
“《国际歌》是1900年才传进俄国的，传唱一直不是很广，远远比不上它在法国的声势。那会在流放地，老革命家、社会革命党人唱《马赛曲》，年轻人在另一个角落唱《国际歌》，双方边唱边互相斥骂[3]……”  
“我记得，”王耀终于调匀了呼吸，“伊里奇回国的时候，大家是唱着《华沙工人曲》去迎接的？”  
“那是很久之后的事儿啦。《华沙工人曲》传入得挺晚……耀，我又被你带偏了。”  
“这都是你讲给我听的，得怪你自己，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚掐了掐王耀的脸颊，继续道：“到了1912年，情况就好得多了。就像伊里奇说的：‘一个有觉悟的工人，不管命运把他抛到哪里，不管他怎样感到自己是异邦人，言语不通，举目无亲——他都可以凭《国际歌》的熟悉的曲调，给自己找到同志和朋友。’[4]”  
王耀笑道：“那我见你之前就学会了《国际歌》，倒是个聪明的决定。”  
伊利亚笑道：“那倒可惜了，没能和你靠唱歌相认。”

许是被王耀的话激发了灵感，当晚，伊利亚拉着王耀去了克里姆林宫，在一个小屋子开始翻箱倒柜。  
“这是要找什么？”  
“录像机，以前伊里奇用的[5]。”  
“啊？找这干嘛？？”  
“我想把你唱歌的样子录下来！——咦，我记得是放在这儿了啊？”  
王耀扶额道：“……不用了吧。”  
“我觉得要！”  
“伊廖沙……”王耀头疼地看着伊利亚开除尝试搬动文件柜顶端的箱子，“大晚上的别折腾了——当心！”他匆忙上前几步，扶住了摇晃的椅子。  
“……不在上面。”  
“下来，伊廖沙，别找了。想听来找我不就行了……”  
“想听什么都行？”  
“……起码得我会吧！”

伊利亚终于放弃了找录像机，准备直接回高尔克庄园，说是他的手风琴放在那。  
“伊廖沙，”王耀都有些哭笑不得了，“你想教什么，那么急？”  
“《工人马赛曲》。”  
“法国歌？”王耀有些疑惑。  
伊利亚点点头：“和法国国歌一个曲调，不过重新填了俄语的词。这是俄国最早的革命歌曲之一。二月革命后，它被临时政府定为国歌。”  
“后来？”王耀很清楚，伊利亚对临时政府可没有好感。  
“十月革命之后沿用了几个月吧，作为苏俄国歌。其实我也不介意用它，可伊里奇更喜欢《国际歌》。”  
王耀诧异道：“那是临时政府的歌，你不介意？”  
“《工人马赛曲》比临时政府早出生半个世纪，耀。作为革命歌曲，《马赛曲》比《国际歌》都有历史。”  
“可那是法国国歌啊。”  
“也是巴黎公社国歌——革命歌曲是属于全世界的。”伊利亚轻声哼唱了起来。

唱完一段后，伊利亚见王耀神色迷惑，笑着解释道，“这是《公社马赛曲》，也是在原曲上新填了词，当然，是法语。”  
“你很喜欢巴黎公社吧——《国际歌》也是公社的歌。”  
“……不好说。”伊利亚还在笑，只是语气带上了些悲伤，“无产阶级政权就那么几个，我倒是想排个序，评价我最喜欢谁，可这……感觉有些奢侈啊。”  
王耀有些后悔自己挑起的话题了：“……”  
“你知道的，耀，虽然自称是巴黎公社的继承人[6]，可……我根本没有见过他。”  
“我也没有。”王耀低声道，“我还是从你这里知道他的。”  
“很多人我都没见过——匈牙利苏维埃，巴伐利亚苏维埃。”伊利亚打着方向盘来了个急转弯，“所以耀，你可问倒我了，我都不知道自己更喜欢谁。”  
“……”  
“不过，”伊利亚话锋一转，“如果你打算和我聊聊中华苏维埃的话……”  
“伊廖沙，这话你还是先去和共产国际聊聊吧。”

无论如何，伊利亚的心情好了起来，并在听王耀用口琴吹奏《国际歌》时达到了顶峰。  
“我只会这个。”面对伊利亚再来一首的要求，王耀面露难色，“我没什么空学，中国也买不到口琴谱。”  
“我送你一本！”  
“你有？”  
“……”伊利亚确实没在图书馆见过这类书，“我先去找找吧。”  
王耀笑了，他决定抢在伊利亚之前点歌：“我要《青年近卫军》的口琴谱，秋白之前翻译过[7]，我一直想学来着。”

在收到口琴谱之前，王耀就碰到了另一个麻烦事——六大代表中，有一些同志，如徐特立、何叔衡等，希望能留在苏联学习。  
徐特立颇有声名，他曾在清末断指血书“请开国会，断指送行”八字，托湖南代表携带前往张謇以“预备立宪公会”为由召开的十六省咨议局[8]集会，并在会上公开展示，震惊四座。张謇本就准备给摄政王载沣上书，此事也被他记了下来，于是通过倒了好几手的消息，王耀辗转听说了这事儿。  
不过听说归听说，王耀真正认识他还得等到1927年5月，在遍及各地的白色恐怖中，徐特立坚定地入了党，然后和郭沫若一起赶去南昌、参加起义。  
总之，徐特立带着中共一大代表何叔衡——那是个比徐特立还大几个月的老先生——来找王耀，请他帮忙的时候，王耀觉得自己很难推脱。  
谢过王耀的茶后，徐特立道：“我教了二十多年书了，但是最近总觉得，革命需要创造，要前进就不能坐着等待，这才老着脸来请您帮忙。”又说起自己的学生毛泽东、蔡和森、萧三、田汉都十分出色，后生实在可畏，自己也不能原地踏步。  
何叔衡亦笑道，建党前还曾和毛泽东一起组织过湖南俄罗斯研究会，后来又连续介绍了刘少奇、任弼时、萧劲光等人赴苏，自己却一直没有机会留学，甚是遗憾，因此这才和徐特立一起来拜访。  
王耀应允道：“我一定想办法。”

按说安排几个中国共产党人在苏联学习并不是什么大事，王耀也就直接应承了下来，可当晚说起这事时，王耀发现，伊利亚的脸色并不是太好。  
“莫斯科中山大学……最近很不太平。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得是内斗，也有人说是‘反革命’，还没定性。总之，学生们吵谁该为中国革命失败负责、吵选送军校的人选不透明、吵中共旅莫支部思想路线有问题，最近还有学生上书说，中山大学的党部被‘旅莫支部余孽’把持……”  
王耀：“……”听得都头疼了，这都是什么破事。  
“东方大学也差不多。年初的时候，他们组织了集中示威，向共产国际请愿，要求肃清学校党部。共产国际东方部几乎束手无策，还是恰好在莫斯科开会的向忠发帮了忙——他拜托格别乌，帮忙去找证据。”  
王耀：“……”至于么，连苏联国家政治保卫总局都出动了。  
“这些都是小事。”伊利亚数完一大串后喘了口气，然后在王耀震惊的眼神里缓缓道，“最大的问题是，已经有很多人怀疑，中山大学的学生在秘密传播托洛茨基主义。”  
王耀：“……”  
“去年十月革命纪念活动上，一些中国学生公然喊话支持托洛茨基——不过，耀，”见王耀满脸忧色，伊利亚果断住了口，然后心血来潮地道，“如果你希望的话，可以。哪两个人来着，徐特立还有？”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀忧心忡忡，“那两位老先生在都是德高望重的人，我不希望他们……”  
伊利亚许诺道：“我保证他们不会有事。”  
王耀的忧虑并没有缓解，即使三天后伊利亚把两张报名表亲手交给了他，又再次保证徐特立、何叔衡不会卷入校内事件，王耀也依然无法放心。

不管伊利亚怎么说，王耀毕竟明白：既然他曾经的校长拉狄克是托洛茨基派的重要人物，而托洛茨基本人都已经失败，那他的支持者们，自然也不可能多安宁——更何况，中国学生们自己并不消停。  
王耀不知道的是，早在1927年12月，斯大林就指派米夫对中山大学的托派活动进行调查，但当时只把在红场喊口号的几个学生驱逐回国，又解职了几个教师。可是，与斯大林等人的期待相反，这反而加剧了中国学生的内部斗争。  
而连伊利亚都不知道的是，就在共产国际六大期间，中山大学的学生建立了自己的秘密托派组织，并与苏联的“左翼反对派”搭上了线。通过已经回国的第一期学生（包括在红场喊话后被驱逐出境的），他们成功地将托洛茨基主义翻译成中文，并送往中国。  
又一年后，在与各派别进行激烈斗争并取得胜利后，以陈绍禹、张闻天、王稼祥、秦邦宪等人为代表的“二十八个半布尔什维克”最终把持了莫斯科中山大学的话语权，继而取得了共产国际的信任[9]。  
与此同时，中共一大代表刘仁静从国际党校列宁学院毕业。回国路上，他私自前往土耳其，找到了刚被驱逐出苏联的托洛茨基[10]，并将他亲自起草的《中国目前政治形势和反对派（布尔什维克-列宁派）的任务》带回国内。  
这两件事都将深远地影响中国革命。  
二十八个半布尔什维克里，夏曦在六大已是中央委员，陈绍禹、秦邦宪、张闻天先后当上了中共总书记，李竹声、盛忠亮是中共中央上海局书记，秦邦宪、王云程是共青团中央书记，王稼祥、杨尚昆、沈泽民、何克全等成为了中央委员或候补委员，其他人也大多成为了省一级的领导者。  
而中国托派分子里，最著名的莫过于中共初代总书记：陈独秀。

共产国际六大在9月1日闭幕。当晚，伊利亚带着王耀去了斯维尔德洛夫广场的卡尔•马克思纪念碑。  
“我们给他立纪念碑很早，1918年11月7日就立了，对，耀，就是十月革命一周年那天立的。”伊利亚献了花后，仰头望着马克思有些夸张的大胡子，眼睛仿佛跳动着火焰，“那是伊里奇最高兴的日子之一……那会德国也快革命了[11]。虽然我们还在和白军战斗，但伊里奇说，一切都会变好的。临时纪念碑揭幕那天，伊里奇发表了即兴演讲，‘我们处在一个幸福的时代，处在两位伟大社会主义者的这个预见开始实现的时代。[12]’”  
王耀轻声问道：“就是这个么？”  
“不，耀，我说的临时纪念碑，这个是永久的，1920年五一节揭的幕——马克思在上，还好赶上了。那之前，伊里奇常常抱怨，说莫斯科居然没有像样的马克思纪念碑。”  
王耀笑道：“应该再立一个恩格斯，不然他也太孤单了。”  
伊利亚笑着点了点头：“伊里奇说他们是‘无双的联盟’，恩格斯替他的天才朋友建立了一座庄严宏伟的纪念碑，无意中也把自己的名字不可磨灭地铭刻在上面了[13]。”  
“他们合写的第一本书是《神圣家族》，你还让我读过，伊廖沙。”  
“啊，所以我想，应该带你来一次。”伊利亚仿佛异想天开似的忽然提问，“耀，如果给伊里奇立一个合像，应该加上谁呢？”  
王耀略一思索：“罗莎•卢森堡[14]？”  
“这倒是个好主意。”伊利亚看上去有些意外，“但我担心他们会吵起来呢。要给她立碑的话，我觉得纪念国际劳动妇女节，3月5日更合适[15]。”  
王耀又猜了斯维尔德洛夫、高尔基、普列汉诺夫、倍倍尔——他当然不会说托洛茨基的名字——等人，最后干脆揣测起了出题者心态：“你不会想我说孙中山吧？”  
伊利亚还是摇了摇头：“伊里奇并没有见过他。”  
“这也不重要吧，你告诉过我，伊里奇运气不好，也没见成恩格斯[16]。”王耀决定放弃了，“好吧伊廖沙，那么，你希望是？”  
“……还不知道。”伊利亚笑着俯身，凑在王耀耳边道，“我多希望中国能出一个这样的领袖，耀。”  
王耀愣了三秒，整张脸都腾地红了。

大会闭幕后，瞿秋白、张国焘、邓中夏、王若飞等留在莫斯科，组成中共驻共产国际代表团，其他人开始分批回国。  
伊利亚最终没有买到口琴谱，他对此有些遗憾，而他素来不是个喜欢留下遗憾的人。在王耀回国前一天，伊利亚（和被抓来做苦工的莫洛托夫）熬了一晚上，手制了一份包含十七首歌的口琴谱。  
在离别的车站，王耀终于收到了这份礼物。

“你写的？”王耀翻开显然是手写的新曲谱，惊得都快说不出话来了。  
“……主要是维恰（指维亚切斯拉夫•莫洛托夫）的劳动，我就负责抄。”  
王耀觉得这个名字很熟悉：“维恰……是维亚切斯拉夫的昵称吧？我的口琴也是他送给你的，我记得。”  
伊利亚毫不脸红地点点头，丝毫没有自己光逮着一只羊薅羊毛的羞耻感。  
王耀笑了起来：“我觉得不用谢你了，得去谢谢他才对。”  
“那还是谢谢我吧，”伊利亚一脸正经，“我会转述的。”  
王耀低头揉起了米沙：“我还是先问责一下吧，之前我托鲍罗廷给你带了几句话，还记得吗，伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚回忆了快半分钟，然后终于想了起来——他是真的快忘记这事儿了。  
“你是忘了吧？”王耀皱着眉，作出生气的样子。  
伊利亚迅速补救：“在中共建国十周年的时候，我肯定写个长长长长的贺诗给你。”  
“你写？”  
“……我找苏联最好的诗人给你写。”

“噗。”王耀也不欲为难确然不会写诗的伊利亚，“到那时候，我在首都挂你的肖像，特别特别大的那种。”  
“中国并没有这习惯吧？”  
“以前是没有……”王耀忽地想到似乎欧洲大部分国家也不挂领导人肖像，奇道，“唉，那你为什么挂？”  
“……是沙俄的传统。”伊利亚有些不乐意，但还是解释了，“十八世纪下半叶，普加乔夫领导了一场声势浩大的农民起义。当时有传言，沙皇彼得三世并没有被自己的皇后叶卡捷琳娜二世害死，而是逃出来当了哥萨克，于是普加乔夫——宣布自己就是彼得三世。”  
“这还……”王耀努力想了个形容词，“挺有创意。”  
“起义声势浩大，但最终还是被镇压了。为了避免类似的事情重演，沙皇决定大量印刷自己的画像，发往全国，到处悬挂。这个习惯就一直保留到今天。”  
王耀笑道：“忽然觉得没挂你画像的必要了，我又不会认错你——唉，为了让人民群众擦亮眼睛，这也是太拼了。”  
伊利亚顺手摘下了自己的眼镜，哈了口气后擦拭了起来：“擦亮眼睛总是很重要的，耀。”

伊利亚重新戴上了眼镜。直到这一刻，王耀才忽然觉得，伊利亚换了副眼镜后，整个人的气质都有些变了。  
和托洛茨基同款的眼镜应是早就丢了，现在的这副，据伊利亚说是列宁同款。初秋的夕阳下，伊利亚的眼镜——和他整个人——都镀上了一层暖光，就像黄昏本身一样，色彩绚烂然而又氤氲不清。  
见王耀不再说话，而只专注地盯着自己，伊利亚有些奇怪：“怎么了？”  
“……我忽然想起来，”王耀走近一步，把自己的行李箱放在了脚边，再将米沙放在了行李箱上，“沙俄还有另一个传统。”  
“什么？”  
“亲吻礼——好像是离别道再见时用的？”   
伊利亚愣了愣，然后笑意便溢满了眼睛：“其实见面问好时也用。”  
“所以你都没教过我，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚笑道：“伊里奇叮嘱我说，东方人都是很含蓄的。”  
王耀盯着伊利亚，一动也不动，虽然做出若无其事的样子，但下唇却被死死咬住，几乎要被咬破了：“如果我想学呢？”  
伊利亚笑出了声，一把将眼前的人拉进怀里，怕他中途退缩似的单手按住了王耀的后脑，这才低下脑袋，先分别亲吻了他的左右脸颊，然后轻柔地贴上了他的嘴唇。  
整个过程用了半分多钟，在被伊利亚松开后，王耀晕红着眼角微微一笑，道：“现在，伊廖沙，你别动，我交个作业。”

王耀交完“作业”后，伊利亚笑道：“如果实在不舍得走，可以考虑一下参加共青团五大？”  
“……伊廖沙，你们的会，真的太多了。”  
伊利亚无所谓地一笑，还想说什么，这时火车却开始鸣笛——要出发了。  
“当心帝国主义，尤其要多注意满洲的情况。”伊利亚忽惊觉自己的叮嘱一句都没说，时间紧迫，他换上了极快的语速，“当心蒋介石，当心军阀的联盟……”  
虽然心里并没有底，王耀却用上了相当自信的口吻，仿佛自己是在做预言的先知：“我可比你懂他们多了，伊廖沙。即使东北易帜，奉系也不会臣服于南京。张作霖已经死了，蒋桂冯阎四家新军阀也迟早会再打起来，一旦军阀开始混战，中共就有机会了。”  
伊利亚忧色依旧：“你还得当心党内的宗派主义……”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀笑了起来，“好哥哥，你可别叨咕了，不然我回去就和他们说，‘苏联同志和莫斯科大街上撑着伞散步的小姑娘似的’，噗。”  
伊利亚还想说什么，但火车已经响起了第二次汽笛声，于是他只最后拥抱了一下王耀，然后把行李箱上的猫抱起来，塞进王耀怀里：“那，记得好好养米沙。”  
王耀郑重地点点头，继而展颜笑道：“虽然不知道是什么时候，不过我们总会再见的，伊廖沙。”

9月初，新中央开始工作，并对中央通告重新排序，于9月12日发出了《中央通告第一号——秋收工作方针》。按照六大的精神，通告里说：“所以今年秋收斗争，不是革命高潮的时期，而是促进革命高潮的时期”，“今年秋收工作的总方针，是在夺取更广大的群众、准备将来的总暴动，而不是号召秋收的总暴动”。  
至于1927年大革命及之后的失败与错误，中共中央公开承认 [17]：“实是当时本党指导机关所犯的机会主义政策”，“承认国际一切政策和指导之正确”。  
这令党内许多人失望了，他们开始尝试组建自己的组织。1928年12月，他们在上海召开了大会，宣布中国第一个托派组织成立，它的正式名字叫“中国布尔什维克列宁主义反对派”，因出版秘密刊物《我们的话》[18]，更多的时候，被称为“我们的话派”。

托派的行动并未影响全局大势。从1927年大革命失败后到1928年底，中共先后发动了一百余次武装起义，这些起义有的取得了胜利，但大多因敌人的残酷镇压或准备不足而失败。但六大后，随着全党贯彻执行六大路线，情况逐渐转好：在农村，红军和根据地进一步巩固和发展；在城市，党的组织和各项工作也有一定程度的恢复。  
9月底，王耀接到了瞿秋白的信，他被任命为共产国际近东部部长，负责土耳其、巴勒斯坦、叙利亚、波斯等地区事务。这让王耀多少松了口气：共产国际看来不打算追究瞿秋白。  
一切似乎都在朝好的方向前进。

王耀的预言其实并不足够准确：确实，他比伊利亚更早预料到了军阀的矛盾最终会指向战争，可即便如此，中共期待的机会并没有出现。  
1928年12月29日，东北正式易帜，中国形式上终于被青天白日遍地红所统一。此后，尽管国民党内依然派系林立，尽管一个月后的1929年1月他们就为了裁军事宜大吵一架[19]，并在3月大打出手[20]，但尚且弱小的中共依然没有等到合适的时机。  
时机总会来的，幸运之鸟总是公平地落在每一个人的肩膀上。  
但在此之前，在中国大地的北端，中国共产党还有另一些预料之外的事要做。

风尘天外飞沙，日月窗间过马。  
1928年就那么匆匆过去了。

注：  
[1] 德共创始人之一，1919年一月革命失败后牺牲。  
[2] 安东尼奥•葛兰西，意大利共产党的创始人与领袖，意大利法西斯政府上台后，1926年被捕入狱。  
[3] 见《莫洛托夫访谈录——同莫洛托夫的140次对话》。  
[4] 列宁《欧仁•鲍狄埃（为纪念他逝世25周年而作）》。  
[5] 列宁遇刺后，为了证明自己的健康、稳定人心，被建议拍摄了大量录像。  
[6] “苏维埃政权是最高的国家类型，是巴黎公社的直接继续。”见列宁《关于批准和约的报告》，1918年3月。  
[7] 1926年，瞿秋白将《青年近卫军》翻译到中国，当时的译名是《少年先锋队》或《少共国际师》，刊载于当时中国青年社出版的《革命歌集》。  
[8] 筹设咨议局是清政府推行“立宪”政策的组成部分之一。1909年，各省成立咨议局。  
[9] 见盛岳《莫斯科中山大学和中国革命》的第十五章“中山大学反对第二条路线的斗争和二十八个布尔什维克的起源”。  
[10] 1929年2月12日，托洛茨基被驱逐出苏联，他前往了土耳其。  
[11] 指德国十一月革命，是德国在1918-1919年发生的一连串事件，致使德意志帝国政权被推翻以及魏玛共和国的建立，其高潮是1919年4月巴伐利亚苏维埃共和国宣布成立。  
[12] 列宁《在马克思恩格斯纪念碑揭幕典礼上的讲话》，1918年11月7日。  
[13] 列宁引述奥地利社会民主党人阿德勒，见《弗里德里希•恩格斯》。  
[14] 犹太裔波兰人，反对德国参与第一次世界大战，并与卡尔•李卜克内西等组建斯巴达克同盟，后成立德国共产党，1919年1月15日，两人均遭杀害。  
[15] 1919到1921年，国际妇女节被定为在3月5日，这是罗莎•卢森堡的生日。例如列宁《迎接国际劳动妇女节》发表于1920年3月4日。  
[16] 恩格斯去世前两周，列宁曾前往拜见，因恩格斯当时已经病重，无缘得见。  
[17] 《中央通告第二号——第六次全国代表大会的总结与精神》，1928年9月17日。  
[18] 《我们的话》是第一次世界大战时托洛茨基在巴黎所办刊物的名称，为中国托派沿用。  
[19] 1928年7月中旬，蒋介石召开军事善后会议，提出整编军队、裁减兵员，意图削弱其他军阀实力，遭到强烈抵制。1929年1月，蒋介石再次召开军事编遣会议召开，各方在裁兵问题上互不相让，消极对抗，致使会议草草收场。至此，蒋介石不再期望能以政治手段逼军阀裁军。  
[20] 1929年3月27日，蒋桂战争爆发。


	15. 第15章 突变

刚过完春节，中共又开始为革命前途而争吵了。  
此刻的中国政治看上去一派混乱，这被中共视作“豪绅资产阶级军阀无法稳固其统治”的现实表现，是“帝国主义争夺中国的必然结果”，并论断说“革命正在走向高潮”。可事实上，自国民党取得统治地位后，尽管内部依然斗争不断，但国家起码形式上统一了，于是自然地，大批群众对南京政府寄予了强烈期望，革命情绪开始迅速退潮。  
将一切反革命势力由于斗争、内讧引起的战争，看作革命高潮到来的重要证明，是自十月革命以来，各国共产党人都确信不移的一种观念。可具体到1929年春天的中国，即使军阀战争已经开打，但群众的革命倾向却并未加强，相反，和平改良情绪正在迅速滋长。这令中共中央深感革命主观力量的薄弱，进而对斗争形式愈发不乐观。  
另一方面，作为中共宣传核心之一的反帝工作，也因为南京政府开始通过谈判恢复关税自主权、收回租界等工作[1]而开始失色。即使中共坚持说，国民党不过是在坐享北洋政府未及收获的成果，或是武汉政府时期民众强力外交的成绩，但无可否认，改订新约让南京政府获得了更多的拥护。  
以上种种，对一心指望社会动乱从而发动群众暴动的共产党人来说，可不是什么好消息。

相信国民党统治地位将日益巩固、全面暴动的时机未必能很快到来，难免会让相当一部分人对革命前途悲观。党内右倾观念开始扩散，有些人主张“蒋桂战争也是革命性的，是资产阶级民主势力反封建的战争”，也有些人提出“城市工作更加困难，应该抛弃城市跑去农村”[2]。  
总之，在反复强调不能左倾盲动之后，中共不得不面临一个新问题：革命信心的丧失。  
几乎没用什么反应时间，共产国际便敏锐地发现了这个信号。无他，此时已经被驱逐出苏联的托洛茨基，对中国的情况做出了更悲观的判断——托派主张说，“若没有意外因素来干涉，革命、暴动、苏维埃是谈不上的”，而中国的共产党人应当效仿俄国党在1905年革命失败后的策略，提出“国民会议”的口号，以议会斗争来发动群众[3]。  
共产国际公开称，托派的主张极端右倾。此后，为了提振中共信心、打压托派，共产国际在2月发出了一封指示信[4]。中共收到信后，立刻开会讨论，准备着手处理“特别严重”的右倾问题——至于隐现党内的托派，被中共有意无意地，抬手放了一马。  
李立三来找王耀说这事儿的时候，长吁短叹了许久，惋惜道：“我们需要一些成绩。如果当初广州二次起义[5]能成功就好了。”

“那不可能，立三同志。”作为广州起义亲历者，王耀直言李立三的想法过于天真，“当时敌军十倍于广州公社，而我们已经发动了一切力量，甚至连苏联、朝鲜、越南的人都……”   
李立三认了错，将话题转向了自己负责的宣传工作：“前几天井冈山来信，说他们每到一处，都在墙上写满口号。”  
“做得很好啊，列宁说过：‘一张传单的效力，要胜过十万枪炮的射击。’”  
李立三笑着应了是，又道：“润之还说，他们现在只能写写标语，很缺绘画的人手，希望中央和省委送几个过去[6]，这就……不太好办了。”  
王耀也知此事为难，中共的笔杆子倒有不少，哪怕是请创造社[7]、太阳社[8]代个笔也是小事一桩，但是论起绘画人才，唯有叹一声巧妇难为无米之炊。  
李立三叹着气说自己正在想办法，又聊起井冈山缺乏乐器，但红军因地制宜，编起了革命题材的山歌、民谣，连赞人民群众的智慧真是无穷的。  
王耀笑道：“之前毛泽民告诉我，井冈山还搞文艺晚会。朱毛红军会师那晚是第一场，从那时起，每打一个胜仗，都要举办一场晚会。”  
李立三便笑言想请井冈山送些晚会剧本来，帮他搞搞宣传工作——这当然是客气话，此刻上海中央与井冈山的沟通极难，连党内的机关刊物都送不过去，哪里能奢侈到交流剧本呢。  
王耀只得安慰道：“你做得已经不错了。”  
目送着这位刚满三十的年轻人离开时，王耀想到，他是因为向忠发罢黜了蔡和森[9]，才成为政治局常委的。向忠发工运起家，理论水平不高，李立三才是目前中共的主心骨。  
而这位临危受命的常委，又会把中共带往哪里。

对李立三的考验很快就出现了，出乎所有人意料，并非是中国到了革命高潮，而是东北的张学良，似乎要走上他父亲的老路了。  
南京政府开始推行“革命外交”后，张学良进行了积极响应，他早就想借助苏联在国际上的孤立地位，强行收回中东铁路的主权——按照1924年与苏联签订的条约，沙俄所建的中东铁路的权益应该是中苏各半，共同管理。  
尽管东北更大的威胁来自日本，但是对日本动手难度太大，于是在与南京沟通后，张学良决定先拿苏联开刀，而蒋介石亦想借机反苏，双方一拍即合。

年初，东北当局强行收回了中东铁路的电权，苏联选择了忍让。这或许鼓励了张学良，4月，东北当局再次就中东铁路权益问题与苏联进行交涉，而莫斯科再次退让，将原先由俄国人担任的正处长职位让予了中国人。张学良故此认为苏联态度软弱，不久又收回了中东铁路的气象观测站，并将苏联官员驱逐出境，对此，苏联予以默认。  
张学良对苏联的了解大多来自东北军里的白俄军官，他们声称，苏联此刻因为农庄集体化问题极端虚弱、内部不稳，正是动手的好时机，如能趁机将中东路一举收回，不但苏联无力反抗，欧美列强也会举双手赞成[10]。而前几次行动的成果，仿佛也证明了这个观点。  
但张学良错了。实际上，苏联此刻是内部不稳，但更多地是因为耽于内斗——斯大林与布哈林的较量已经到了决胜的时刻。很快，布哈林就要被解除《真理报》主编、共产国际政治书记处书记、政治局委员等职务，并接收党内批判了。  
布哈林失败了，至此，列宁遗嘱中提到的六个人已经倒下五个，斯大林赢得了最后胜利。  
而张学良与他的东北当局，即将为自己的误判付出代价。

5月27日，奉张学良密电，东北军警以“俄人宣传赤化”为由，突袭搜查了苏联驻哈尔滨、齐齐哈尔等地的领事馆，拘捕了大批苏联侨民，是为中东铁路事件之开端。  
尽管苏联立刻提出了抗议，但并未震慑到张学良，6月初，他又逮捕了苏联领事馆的官员和中东铁路的苏联董事。  
在莫斯科反应过来之前，中共先行震惊了——这个套路，让人很难不联想到张学良之父，张作霖的所作所为。6月4日的中共中央政治局会议上，王耀强烈要求立即加强在满洲的工作：“难道要让满洲的同志步守常的后尘吗？我们得行动，我们不能坐以待毙！”  
李大钊及北方局的被害殷鉴不远，中共中央打起了十二分的精神，当即决定派刘少奇出任中共满洲省委书记，并开始研究东北地区形势和任务。  
当周给莫斯科打电报时，尽管知道苏联应当已有对策，王耀依然把自己知道的讯息详细说了一遍，叮嘱伊利亚务必小心，并强调继续退让并不一定有用处，奉系极有可能采取更激烈的行动。  
在打字机敲下这些话后，王耀忽地想起了大革命的破裂，想起了国民党的屠刀，于是电报的末尾，他咬着牙补上了：“如若奉系动手，建议以暴制暴。”

苏联在13日增兵海兰泡，17日增兵满洲里国境，东北当局亦不甘示弱，调兵增防，同时将东北军开往呼伦贝尔一带，做出强行收回中东路的姿态。  
战争的气氛越来越浓，王耀为此忧虑不已，在刘少奇准备离沪赴任的前两天，他终于说服了向忠发和李立三，并与他一起登上了前往东北的客轮。  
王耀和刘少奇登船后不久，张学良也启程了，他在7月7日抵达北平，与蒋介石、阎锡山等会晤。蒋介石力主对苏强硬，并承诺一旦中苏开战，中央可出兵十万、资助军费几百万银元。  
这终于让张学良下定了决心。

7月10日，东北当局以苏方非法宣传共产主义等为由，宣称“中方被迫收回中东铁路管理权”，派军警强行收回中东路，没收苏联公司，中断了同苏联的电报联络；进而又强制解散了苏联的群众组织，逮捕了200余名苏方铁路员工，将苏方官员驱逐出境。  
震惊中外的“中东路事件”正式爆发。  
而这些消息，王耀都是下了船后才从报纸上看到的。出乎他自己的意料，王耀并没有为此痛心疾首或者怒发冲冠，而是平静地想：终于来了。  
在刘少奇诧异的眼神里，王耀将折好的报纸塞进行李箱，附身抱起米沙，漠然道：“我想，我们得快些了。”

王耀在14日抵达了奉天，这一天的报纸上，头版头条全都是苏联对中国发出最后通牒，希望立刻召开谈判。  
“谈不起来的。”在读完刘少奇买来报纸后，王耀冷漠地评价道，“南京可不怕苏联，类似的事情，他们这两年干的还少么。”  
刘少奇道：“张学良只怕是在学他父亲。”  
“张作霖的结局可不好。”  
“他的结局也不会好的，站在人民对立面的人，下场都不会好。”  
这话倒有些诅咒意味了，王耀只付之一笑：“还是没找到奉天的同志？不然，我们直接去哈尔滨吧，找满洲省委。”

17日，一行人终于和满洲省委接上了头，并且读到了15日中共中央发出的指示信，信里称：中东路事件不是某一军阀的单独行动，而是他们在帝国主义指使下的共同行动，中苏共管中东路，意义在于不使中东路单独交给国民党政府、成为帝国主义反苏战争的根据地；中央要求满洲省委集中所有的注意力，对付这一事件。  
王耀评价道：“立三的反应还挺快。”   
满洲省委宣传部长丁君羊顺着话头夸了几句自己的顶头上司，又道：“国际还没来消息，不过奉系宣传说，苏军开始在边境军事演习了。”  
“南京呢？”  
“昨天刚复照苏联，说此事源于苏方煽动赤化，东北当局系维护国家社会安宁。”  
王耀冷笑了一声，“果不其然——我们去写报告吧，国际的信大约也快来了。”

当日，东北当局宣称，苏联的中东路各机关为其赤化中心，中方依《奉俄协定》收回中东路，其目的是迫使苏联履约。苏联对此极其不满，强硬宣布与中国全面绝交，停止与中国的铁路交通，同时声明保留自己的一切权利。  
19日，南京国民政府就中苏绝交发表宣言，称苏联断绝中俄铁路交通，应负破坏国际交通之全责。  
南京企图引起国际各方关注，并期待自己的反共之举能得到列强支持，但蒋介石打错了算盘，各国政府早对“革命外交”心怀不满，均表示不赞成中方用武力解决中外权益纠纷。

满洲省委在20日发出了给中央的报告，认为中东路事件虽然是由国民党军阀出头，但它仍然是帝国主义对苏联武装进攻的开始。  
上海的中共中央也做出了类似的判断，决定在8月1日“反帝日”举行示威，争取发动上海工人总罢工，以拥护工人阶级的祖国苏联[11]。李立三甚至异想天开，认为应该让朱毛红军占领一座重要城市，以壮声势，因太过不切实际，遭到共产国际否决。  
中共中央过高地估计了群众的“觉悟”，他们在8月1日仅组织起了一两千人的游行，而两天前的7月29日，国民党却组织了上万人的反苏大会。  
尽管宣传形势如此不利，中共中央依然孤行己见，他们继续发出了《中央通告第四十二号——动员广大群众反对进攻苏联》，改“拥护苏联”为“武装保卫苏联”，宣称：“准备以反对帝国主义、国民党的战争，以答复进行苏联的战争，准备武装起来保护苏联。”

作为风暴的核心区域，满洲的气氛也是越来越紧张。8月初，王耀抱着试试看的心情前往苏联驻哈尔滨总领事馆时，发现那里已近乎人去楼空，仅余几个中国雇员看着屋子。  
王耀站在树荫下，望着这栋曾经先后当过中东铁路中央图书馆、高尔察克临时指挥部的建筑，深深叹了口气，正准备转身离开时，右手被人拉住了。  
王耀大惊失色，当即发力甩开了那人的手，头也不回地准备逃跑，心中暗暗后悔不该来这里。  
然而他没窜几步，就听见身后传来熟悉的嗓音：“耀。”  
这次的惊讶可比刚才更甚，王耀堪堪稳住脚步，转身凝目望去，伊利亚一身崭新的礼服，打扮得和白俄贵族似的，微笑着对他眨了两下眼，随后摇了摇头，将食指按在唇上，示意别出声。

兜了好几个圈子、终于回到自己的临时住所后，王耀总算松了口气，倒豆子似的问道：“你怎么来了，什么时候到的？现在中苏边境已经……”  
“断绝往来。不过奉系破绽百出，总能找到漏洞的——你不也来了么。”  
王耀倒茶的手一抖：“伊廖沙，我有满洲省委保护……”  
“共产国际告诉我，满洲现在党员数不足两百。耀，我得说，中东路的苏联工人都比这多。”  
王耀想到东北各级党部运作困难，神情便有些尴尬，示弱道：“其实满洲省委，他们很想直接和苏联取得联系。”为了解决“一地两党”的尴尬，同时更方便地借用苏联的资源，满洲省委一直希望能直接联系苏联。  
“我们也在考虑这事……咦，”伊利亚放下茶杯，转而捞起了米沙，“你把米沙也带过来了？”  
“我说过会好好养它的啊，伊廖沙。”  
“路上没遇到麻烦吧？”  
“没，米沙倒是帮了些忙。我扮作鸦片商人上的船，来检查的警察可没想到，共产党出门居然还带猫。唉，不过为了装得像些，我和他们打了几晚上麻将，输了一百多块大洋。”  
“耀，”伊利亚挑起了眉毛：“你输的都是中共的经费吧？”  
王耀痛心疾首地点点头：“可肉疼了。”  
“故意的？”  
王耀眼神闪烁：“我真不太会打。”也因着牌技太差，他输钱的过程可以说无比自然，成功欺骗了船上所有人。  
“不会打还想了这主意？”  
王耀辩道：“急中生智！彭湃和我说过，想要和农民打成一片，可以和他们打牌，故意输些钱出去。”至于彭湃是公费打牌还是自费打牌，王耀却也没问过。  
伊利亚笑道：“主意倒是不错，不过经费缺口么，你自个儿想办法补上吧。”  
王耀眼珠骨碌碌地转了起来：“要不，我把你扣在哈尔滨，去问共产国际要赎金，这主意怎么样。”  
“挺好的，”伊利亚好整以暇地揉着猫，“如果约瑟夫不动手抢人的话。”

王耀噗哧笑了出来，又放软了声音道：“伊廖沙，哥哥，我知道你有办法的。”  
伊利亚斜眼打量了王耀十几秒，亦笑了出来：“我是来通知满洲省委，让他们派一个人去苏联，方便和苏联在东北的组织进行沟通[12]。唉，其实我们派人来哈尔滨更好，但现在这局势……”  
“苏联的哪？”  
“就江对岸，哈巴罗夫斯克。”  
王耀愣了愣才反应过来，脑海里浮现出了对应的中国地名“伯力”，继而又想起了《瑷珲条约》和《北京条约》。  
伊利亚低头逗着米沙，见王耀忽然沉默，抬眼问道：“怎么了？”  
王耀摇了摇头，忽道：“你来……就是为了这个通知？”  
“不然呢？”伊利亚佯作疑惑，双眼却露出些笑意。  
“那你去领事馆做什么？”王耀进入了推理模式，“那里已经没人了，伊廖沙，你肯定知道这事儿。所以你是去……”  
伊利亚端详了一会王耀，放下猫站起身来，语气有些刻意的正经：“你是想听我说，我是去找你的？”  
“你肯定知道我来满洲了。”王耀语气自信。  
“严格来说——不是。”伊利亚低头给了王耀一个贴面礼，换上了欢快的语调，“我不知道满洲省委在哪，只好去守株待兔，结果运气不错，发现兔子自己在等我。”  
“……你什么时候学会的这个成语？”  
“瞿秋白说给我听的。”  
看来瞿秋白在共产国际干得不错，王耀也露出了笑容：“好吧伊廖沙，那你还真是个衣着华丽的树桩。”

伊利亚不想在哈尔滨多待，他通知满洲省委立刻选出代表，之后便和王耀启程，偷渡去了哈巴罗夫斯克。  
这本不在王耀的既定行程里，但他终究没能拒绝伊利亚。  
两人抵达哈巴罗夫斯克的当天，8月6日，苏联革命军事委员会决定成立红旗特别远东集团军，统辖远东地区所有武装力量，以应对中东路事件后的紧张局势。  
集团军的司令是王耀的老熟人，被中国人唤作“加仑将军”的布柳赫尔。他曾是国民革命军的首席军事顾问、北伐的战略总设计师，对东北的情况非常熟悉。这次，莫斯科安排布柳赫尔起草作战方案，伏罗希洛夫则坐镇赤塔，设置野战总部——6年后，这两人都将被授勋为第一批苏联元帅。  
此外，崔可夫当时在远东集团军从事情报工作，他可以说是中国通，在1926年就作为外交信使去了中国，是苏联红军里少数几个会汉语的；罗科索夫斯基是库班骑兵第5旅旅长，他手下有一个骑兵团，团长叫朱可夫。十几年后，他们都会在伟大的卫国战争中名扬天下，也先后获得了苏联元帅的荣誉。

“我应当向您道歉。”在与布柳赫尔握手后，王耀低声道，“您在欢送会上差点被投毒，真是万分抱歉。”  
布柳赫尔忙表示与王耀无关，又道：“我也该向您道歉，我写的南昌起义计划书……似乎没帮上你们的忙。”  
王耀叹了口气，但在布柳赫尔说“真没想到还能再见到您”时，他又挺直脊背朗声道：“因为我们有共同的敌人，加仑将军。”  
这话让布柳赫尔和伊利亚都笑了。寒暄完后，布柳赫尔把自己的参谋长乌斯马诺夫介绍给王耀：“乌斯马诺夫原来是列宁格勒军区的司令，几年前被冯玉祥要去当军事总顾问了，给他讲过马列主义与中国革命史。他在中国待了一年——虽然您没见过他。”  
王耀心想你的马列主义讲得真不咋地，冯玉祥都背叛革命了，但还是礼貌地道：“辛苦您了，虽然国民革命……不幸中途失败。”  
布柳赫尔道：“莫斯科还会派些人过来，两周后就到，您大约也认识。”  
“谁？”  
“刘伯承、叶剑英、黄平，还有几个中国人。莫斯科决定建立一支华工的武装队伍，以便必要时开入中国，让他们负责组织。”  
王耀转头望向伊利亚，见他盯着自己缓缓点了点头，忽然明白了伊利亚为什么坚持要自己跟着来哈巴罗夫斯克。  
领会伊利亚的小心思后，王耀转头对布柳赫尔道：“我相信工农红军战无不胜，加仑将军。”

对于中东路事件的大部分后续，东北当局其实措手不及。由于南京政府甚至没有通知奉天苏联决定断交，在北戴河避暑的张学良接到自己秘书长的电报时，简直是瞠目结舌——而他的秘书长，甚至是从报纸上知道这件事的。  
因为判断错误，得知苏联决定采取军事行动后，张学良深感意外。此前，他曾对下属说：“根据各方情报，苏联决不能打。”  
但不论张学良相信与否，战争的阴云，即将在中苏边境降下。

注：  
[1] 1928年年底之前，南京政府连续签订了中美、中挪、中德、中比、中意、中丹、中葡、中荷、中瑞、中法、中英、中西等关税平等新约，并签订了几个租界收回协定，如1929年8月31日收回天津比利时租界协定、1929年10月31日收回镇江英租界的照会。  
[2] 见《中央通告第三十四号——反军阀战争中的工作方针》，1929年4月10日。  
[3] 见《郑超麟回忆录》。  
[4] 即《共产国际执行委员会与中国共产党书》，1929年2月8日。  
[5] 广州起义失败后，李立三继任广州省委书记，不切实际地要搞二次广州起义，受到中央批评。见唐纯良《李立三传》。  
[6] 毛泽东《井冈山的斗争》。  
[7] 1921年由郭沫若、成仿吾、郁达夫、张资平、田汉等发起的新文化团体，北伐期间倾向革命并参加了部分工作，1929年被为国民党封闭。不久后创造社成员与包括鲁迅在内的进步作家合作，于1930年初在上海成立了中国左翼作家联盟。  
[8] 1927年秋由第一次国内革命战争失败后转移到上海从事文化活动的中国共产党党员组成，1929年底自动宣告解散，1930年春全部成员加入中国左翼作家联盟。  
[9] 1928年9月，向忠发根据刘少奇、陈潭秋的报告，以顺直盲动主义问题问责蔡和森，令其主动辞去政治局常委和委员的职务，并让李立三补入。  
[10] 王家桢《1929年中东铁路事件片段》，见方正等编《张学良与东北军》。  
[11] 《中国共产党为八一国际赤色日宣言》，1929年7月24日。  
[12] 《共产国际执行委员会政治书记处政治委员会第4号记录》，1929年9月13日。


	16. 第16章 红河

王耀留在了哈巴罗夫斯克，除了和满洲省委交流情报外，他大部分时间耗在了与共产国际的沟通上，希望能化解远东局[1]和向忠发的矛盾。向忠发脾气暴躁，经常和远东局负责人埃斯勒争吵，即使共产国际已经把远东局搬去上海，以便加强与中共的联系，矛盾依然没能缓解。  
刘少奇的电报并不频繁，对于自己临时接手的满洲省委，他也只说多数成员能够接受中共中央拥护苏联的主张，但在方法论上还缺乏正确理解，他正在组织省委开会讨论，争取早日统一认识[2]。  
伊利亚并大多数时候在帮着布柳赫尔组建远东集团军，偶尔也带着王耀一起去指挥部——说是帮忙，但这对王耀来说，更多的算是“学习”。  
对于莫斯科再度动荡的政局，伊利亚倒是未曾表现出什么特别情绪，但他宁愿呆在远东也不回莫斯科，王耀暗自揣测，可能与布哈林的倒台有关。

王耀未曾出言试探，但在一次闲聊中，他说起中共的宣传部很缺绘画人才，伊利亚便顺口接道以前他们也缺，很多《真理报》的插图还是主编布哈林自己画的。然而话还没说完，伊利亚就猛地顿住了，随后垂下脑袋，有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
午后的阳光斜斜洒下，伊利亚逆光而坐，整张脸都陷入了阴影中，晦暗而模糊。窗外的夏景依色彩鲜明，但王耀看着伊利亚，仿佛是感同身受，他竟感觉世界都有些黯淡了。  
王耀觉得自己应该做些什么来安慰伊利亚，或者活跃气氛。然而最终，他只是沉默地站了起来，走到伊利亚身畔，抱住了他奶金色的大脑袋，温柔地用下巴蹭了蹭。  
他们谁都没有说话。  
在那刻，王耀第一次觉得，伊利亚并没有他以为的那么无所畏惧。

8月15日，张学良下达了对苏作战动员令。17日，南京政府发表对苏联交战宣言。此后，中苏边境军事摩擦愈发频繁，也愈发剧烈。  
伊利亚从8月底起离开了近一个月，9月末才匆匆赶回。王耀没有问他去做了什么，但当晚，伊利亚主动交代说，他回了一趟莫斯科，参与了对布哈林的最终处理。  
“你很喜欢他么，伊廖沙？”王耀记得，在处理托洛茨基时，伊利亚可没那么有人情味。  
“他很年轻，是伊里奇的伙伴里最年轻的，人也活泼……伊里奇曾经说，他是年轻人中最杰出的力量，理所当然是全党喜欢的人物，革命的金娃娃[3]。”  
王耀很想问那托洛茨基呢，但他及时咬住了唇。  
见王耀欲言又止，伊利亚反倒乐了，并主动帮他释了疑：“托洛茨基曾经是孟什维克。尼古拉不一样，耀，他差一点就是老布尔什维克了[4]。”  
伊利亚十分坦然，王耀却有些无措了——这很奇怪，毕竟布哈林与他不过是点头之交。也因此，在伊利亚笑着问“所以你就关心尼古拉了？没想我？”时，王耀反而松了口气，毕竟这个话题他拿手多了。

伊利亚不在的时候，9月18日，苏联公开宣布：苏方始终主张和平解决中东铁路问题，而中国态度虚伪、毫无诚意；苏方认为交涉无望，此后对于中俄国境惹起一切不祥事件之责任概不承担。在这时，苏军已在远东集结了四万兵力，东北军亦在边境增兵至十万。  
莫斯科终于下定决心，对东北军发起致命性的攻击，以促使张学良回到谈判桌前；共产国际也再次下令，加紧组建华工部队。  
中共当时已联系上了中东铁路苏联职工会，开始组织罢工，在事实上令中东路全面停开，拖延了东北军兵力与后勤物资的运输；同时，满洲省委开始加强在东北的宣传工作。  
中共并没料到，这些事，将在7年后成为反败为胜的关键。

第一个到哈巴罗夫斯克的中国人是伍修权，他曾是王耀在莫斯科中山大学的同学，后来转去了莫斯科步兵学校，毕业后进了苏联远东边疆保卫局，现在已经是联共（布）候补党员了。  
“我是来当翻译的，为远东司令部工作。”见到王耀后，伍修权十分惊诧，但还是先说了自己的事，然后才开始发问，“您是在等阿法纳西耶夫（刘伯承俄语名）？”  
王耀点了点头：“他没和你一起来？”  
伍修权道：“我是共产国际调来的。他这种军校生，估计得等革命军事委员会的调令，还得请假什么的，迟几天吧。”  
“为什么要组建华工部队，国际有说吗？”  
伍修权摇了摇头：“您可以问问加仑将军？”

这个问题密级有些高，布柳赫尔没能回答，随着秋天一起来到远东的刘伯承也不知道答案。  
“我不清楚军委的想法。”听完王耀的问题后，刘伯承思索着道，“开完六大后，我被推荐去了伏龙芝军事学院，今天春天还去了高加索参加联合兵种演习。我感觉自己学得不错，但也不至于被军委指定吧，一期的左权，就比我更合适。”  
为了支援东方民族革命斗争，伏龙芝军事学院1920年就成立了东方班，随后扩为东方系，孙中山宣布联俄后，苏联在东方系下另设了一个中国班，左权是第一批学员，刘伯承是第三批。  
王耀笑问：“这个时候来远东，是不是没法考试了？”  
“……伏龙芝应该会让我补考的。”

王耀的问题还是没人能答，不过几天后，和邓中夏一起抵达的黄平，倒是帮刘伯承解开了疑惑。  
“是秋白的的建议，他指定伯承当司令，我是党代表。中夏当时在蒙古人民共和国参加建国十周年的典礼，秋白说他会到赤塔等我，让我们一起来伯力[5]。”  
邓中夏点头道：“我只帮他们制定一个初步计划，然后就回国。”  
“军委还抽调了一些人，”黄平补充，“大约是月底到。”  
黄平抵达后，这个被共产国际定名为“远东工人游击队”的华工队伍也就开始正式组建了。布柳赫尔把一所距离哈巴罗夫斯克十几公里的营房交给游击队使用，那里叫作红河，于是游击队也自称为“红河赤卫队”。

黄平口中“大约月底到”的，其实就是在苏联各军校留学的中国人。其中王一飞是黄埔二期学员，和王耀、布柳赫尔都比较熟悉，他私下告诉王耀，被冯玉祥推荐去基辅军事学院的尹心田，已经快被他们发展成地下党员了。  
因着都是军校学生，这次组队倒有些像军事训练课。按照各自所学内容，刘鼎成了一中队政治指导员及全队的武器教官，涂作潮任无线电机务员，黄文杰从事党务工作。  
苏方对远东工人游击队给予了很大支持，粮食、枪支供应十分充足，于是他们的主要任务就是招募华工。经过讨论，黄平等人前往了海参崴，向在那开金矿的华工做宣传鼓动工作去了。

王耀认识的人里，叶剑英是最后一个到的，但他不是一个人来的，实际上，他带来了二十几个人；他也不是被共产国际派或者军委来的，而是自己申请来的。  
据叶剑英说，中东路事件发生后，劳动大学的中国师生纷纷要求到远东参战，并组织了一个“布柳赫尔营”，叶剑英任营长，在提交申请并被批准后，这个仅有二十几人的营便搭火车来了哈巴罗夫斯克。  
叶剑英和布柳赫尔是广州时期的同事，已经建立了深厚的友谊。见到故友后，布柳赫尔十分激动，连声要求他留在远东军区司令部工作。不过叶剑英更想去游击队，在他的反复要求下，布柳赫尔终于同意他去红河，几日后，他又特意前往红河看望叶剑英。

叶剑英是自己申请来远东的，当然更不能解答王耀的疑惑，不过，在他去红河后的第三天，伊利亚终于回来了。  
“为什么要组建华工部队？”伊利亚有些不解，他重复了一遍王耀的问题。  
王耀道：“远东的华工并不多，伊廖沙，哪怕加上朝鲜人和蒙古人也不多。如果要靠他们进攻奉系……”  
“不，耀。”伊利亚连连摇头，“谁也没指望立刻就用上他们。约瑟夫的意思是，我们应该组建两个旅，由中国人组成的旅，给他们提供武器装备，把他们派去满洲，发动满洲起义——这不违背任何国际法[6]。”  
伊利亚的计划总是雄心勃勃。  
王耀忧虑道：“可《奉俄协定》……”  
伊利亚不屑道：“耀，又不是我们宣的战。”  
实际上，中东路事件结束后，远东工人游击队很快就解散了，斯大林的这个计划，几经修改后，多年后成为了苏联远东军第八十八国际旅的蓝本。

战争初期，尽管摩擦频繁，但苏军只是用小股兵力袭扰东北军，企图迫使东北军让步。而东北军选择了针锋相对，调兵增援的同时，还在中东铁路大量起用反苏的流亡白俄，并召集他们入伍。  
东北军企图以俄制俄，不料更加激怒了苏联。10月起，苏奉开始大规模冲突。战争分东西两线：东线主要发生在黑龙江与松花江汇合处的同江、富锦地区和黑龙江东部的密山地区；西线集中在内蒙古的满洲里和海拉尔地区。  
对于是否需要请伊利亚手下留情，王耀本有些犹豫，但10月2日，他从满洲省委那得到消息，彭湃、杨殷等四人在上海牺牲了。  
最后一根稻草终于落下。当晚，伊利亚问他要不要一起去同江的时候，王耀一口答应了下来——这倒让伊利亚有些惊讶。  
“南京最近到处嚷嚷，说中共是‘雇佣革命’，拿着卢布叛国。”最终，这个话题居然是伊利亚先挑起的。  
王耀冷然道：“蒋介石没拿过卢布么？国民革命的时候，北洋不也是那么说他的？”当时，北洋诸军阀指责广州革命政府拿卢布，而广州革命政府则分别指责他们是日、美、英等帝国主义的走狗。  
伊利亚有些愣住了，而王耀似乎还没说够，含着怒气继续道：“何况他现在又拿着什么，日元还是美金？”  
“……我是说，耀，你回去之后，压力会很大。”  
王耀站起身来，直视着伊利亚，一字一顿地道：“我当然知道我在做什么，伊廖沙。”

10月12日同时爆发了三江口水战和同江战役，这也是历史上中苏海军唯一一次交手，此战中，东北军舰队几乎全军覆没。  
尽管身在前线，但王耀并不怎么关注战局。当日傍晚，他倚在“孙中山”号浅水重炮舰的甲板上，用口琴吹奏了《马赛曲》，唯一的听众是伊利亚，他听边哼唱着俄语版《工人马赛曲》。  
“很多时候觉得特别奇妙，伊廖沙。”王耀吹完后，托腮望着舰上的炮塔，心不在焉地道，“你们居然会叫它‘孙中山’号。”  
“我们有用人名来命名舰艇的传统，刚才你还看到了‘列宁’号和‘斯维尔德洛夫’号。”  
王耀点点头，又吹了一段《青年近卫军》，随后翻起了口琴谱：“还想听什么？”  
伊利亚笑道：“还是《国际歌》吧。”  
王耀道：“我以为你想听点别的？”毕竟一年前还特意抄了口琴谱。  
“起码现在……还是想听听伊里奇最喜欢的歌。”  
王耀本以为伊利亚会想听《红军最强大》之类的战歌，但他还是挺高兴自己猜错了的。换了个姿势后，他徐徐吹起了《国际歌》。  
伊利亚不再哼歌了，他安静地凝视着王耀的侧影，似乎想努力记住这一幕。  
伴随着来自遥远过去的巴黎公社的乐曲，夕阳缓缓下沉，红色的霞光浸透了伊利亚的视野，仿佛将燃遍整个世界。

此后，苏军又在富锦战役中得手，东北军节节败退。作为报复，10月15日，被捕的苏联领事馆人员被特别区法院判刑；19日，东北当局以“有接济共党嫌疑”为由，对苏联远东银行实行监管。  
在南京的压力下，张学良选择了硬顶下去。11月初，因江水结冰，苏联军队退回哈巴罗夫斯克，东线战事结束；与此同时，西线战事升级。  
王耀和伊利亚在11月中旬赶到了满洲里，当时，中苏国境线附近已经发生了大小上百次冲突。17日起，战况升级，扎赉诺尔、满洲里、海拉尔发生了几次大规模交战。那几处的守军原为奉系精锐，但与红军对比战斗力依然相差悬殊，迅速战败。至20日战斗结束为止，红军俘虏了近两万人[7]，按照布柳赫尔的安排，他们被送往西伯利亚矿区做工。  
布柳赫尔本想让战俘接受劳动改造，使他们成为共产主义同情者，回国后能配合满洲省委的行动。但当时一切仓促，红军甚至未对战俘进行思想教育，因此他们被遣返后，反而大肆传播反苏反共言论，对满洲省委造成了很大麻烦，当然，这也是后话了。

红河赤卫队唯一参加的战役是进攻海拉尔，总指挥是崔可夫。此时东北军已无斗志，并未组织抵抗就直接撤退，27日，红军占领海拉尔。当天，在伊利亚的建议下，加仑下令组建海拉尔苏维埃政府——尽管所有人都知道，红军一走，这个苏维埃政府就会立刻解散。  
“除了刺激蒋介石，这没什么意义吧，伊廖沙。”  
“那不是挺好，蒋介石应该先锻炼锻炼自己，好迎接更大的打击。”  
王耀有些不解：“更大的打击？”  
“你知道上个月，纽约股市崩盘了吧[8]？”  
“……蒋介石在美国炒股吗？”  
“噗，或许吧。”伊利亚被这个冷笑话逗乐了，“我是说，耀，共产国际认为，已经快到资本主义世界总危机的时候了。”  
王耀一愣，随后迅速反应过来：“你是说……”  
“共产国际的信应该已经发出了[9]。我们认为，随着经济危机的深入，统治阶级会出现新的崩坏，工农群众革命的运动即将复兴——中国快到夺取全国政权的时候了，耀。大约就在明年。”  
王耀笑了出来：“所以你是告诉我，先在海拉尔练练手吗？”  
伊利亚笑道：“先学学也不错啊，迟早用得上。”  
海拉尔苏维埃建立的同时，11月26日，东北当局对苏求和。

由于战前东北军在兵力上略占优势，张学良本“很想施展一下子”、“不是扩张，就是想把东北的地位提高，那就必须跟外国人打胜一下子”[10]。然而正如事后顾维钧所言，张学良只想到一个结局，就是在武装冲突中彻底胜利，而没有想到可能出现相反的结局[11]。  
战争爆发后，东北军一败再败，张学良只好向南京紧急求援。可非但南京许诺的援军和银元未见踪影，原本态度激昂的国民党人，此刻也纷纷陷入沉寂——胡汉民称病，谭延闿推诿，戴季陶躲起来念佛，就连之前态度强硬的孙科、张继等人，此时也都默不作声。至于蒋介石，当时正在华北与冯玉祥部交战[12]，根本自顾不暇，别说支援东北了，他甚至还想借张学良的重炮营来帮自己打西北军。  
国民党中央如此行径，奉系自然深感被玩弄。海拉尔战役后，张学良再也顾不得南京方面的反对，直接对苏求和。

中东路战争不但令国家颜面尽失、暴露了东北军外强中干的事实，还展示了国际各方对东北问题可能的干预程度，为日本提供了重要参考。战后，日方判断苏军“令人可畏”，而东北军“简直是乌合之众”，军方达成共识：暂避苏联，先打中国。  
由于南京政府开的全是空头支票，在整场战役中不发一兵一卒、不给一械一弹，东北当局愈发与南京政府离心离德。尽管战后，蒋介石将首批六枚青天白日勋章发给东北军的将领，褒扬他们“积极抵抗苏联红军的态度与立场”，但理所当然地，这激起了奉系领袖们更大的愤怒。从那时起，易帜不到一年的奉系军阀便对南京的居心之叵测有所醒悟，转而保存实力、自谋生路。  
张学良对自己的贸然行动颇为懊悔，多年之后他回忆往事，对这场震惊中外的战役，仅仅说了139个字，表示自己“很自不量力”。  
从很多角度来说，中东路事件，成为了为两年后“九一八”的先声。

20年后，对于这段往事，中共的说法是[13]：  
一九二九年七月，国民党政府更进一步指挥东三省军阀的军队，侵犯苏联在华的商业利益——强占中东路，并发动了最可耻的武装进攻苏联的冒险战争。  
国民党反动政府既然对内举行反人民的战争，对外又背弃了国际的好友苏联，就使凶恶的外国侵略者有机会打进来了。一九三一年日本帝国主义发动了“九一八”事变，空前未有的民族危机就到来了。

注：  
[1] 1929年3月，在上海成立了新的远东局，埃斯勒为共产国际驻华代表、远东局负责人。  
[2] 王春阳《刘少奇与中东路工人运动》。  
[3] 列宁《给代表大会的信》及其补充。  
[4] “老布尔什维克”早期指在1905年革命之前入党的党员，但在之后包含范围不断扩大，在苏联中后期可指十月革命之前入党的党员。布哈林于1906年入党，因此差一点。  
[5] 黄平《往事回忆》。  
[6] 《斯大林给莫洛托夫的信》,1929年10月7日。  
[7] 崔可夫《在华使命——一个军事顾问的笔记》。  
[8] 1929年10月24日，美国纽交所股市暴跌，大萧条开始，同时也是世界金融危机的开始。  
[9] 《共产国际执委致中共中央委员会的信》，1929年10月26日。  
[10]《张学良口述历史》。  
[11] 见《蒋介石和张学良》。  
[12] 指1929年10月26日爆发的蒋冯战争。  
[13] 引自《中苏关系简史——为“中苏友好同盟条约”签订四周年而作》，《人民日报》1949年8月8日。


	17. 第17章 折心

奉系单独对苏请和后，中东路事件也就进入了尾声。12月16日，苏奉开始在哈巴罗夫斯克正式谈判。  
苏奉谈判开始后，王耀本想取道满洲里回国，但伊利亚却建议王耀和他一起回一趟哈巴罗夫斯克，去参加或者围观谈判。  
“这谈判很重要？”  
“不重要，但是——”伊利亚低头蹭了蹭米沙，用戏谑的口吻道，“你不想见见张学良么[1]？”  
“……不想。”  
“可我想。”  
王耀并不打算配合伊利亚显而易见的恶趣味：“那你自己去不就行了？”  
“耀，”伊利亚抬起头，露出了一个堪称纯良的笑容，“不带着你去有什么意思？”  
王耀：“……”  
其实王耀也明白，伊利亚总是有办法让自己点头的。12月21日，他还是出现在了哈巴罗夫斯克。

可能是为了让王耀放松些，在当天吃早饭时，伊利亚一边喝红菜汤，一边说起了他第一次参加国际谈判的往事。  
“1917年12月初，为了签署停战协定，伊里奇匆匆组建了代表团，让他们立即前往布列斯特……”  
“12月初？那么赶？”  
“布尔什维克是因为人民不想再去前线送死才上台的，伊里奇比谁都清楚这一点。当时，为了体现苏维埃政权是无产阶级专政，伊里奇特意在代表团里加了一个工人、一个士兵和一个水兵。”  
“都是普通人么？”  
“对，普通人。伊里奇说，这样更能体现我们才是真正和普通大众站在一起、真正地代表人民利益的政权。”  
“……你继续说。”  
“虽然一开始就觉得似乎缺了点什么，但快到火车站时，我们才终于反应过来——少了农民！工农兵苏维埃政府少了农民，就像只带了锤子而不带镰刀一样，这太不像话了。不，不行，这不苏维埃。”

王耀被逗笑了，他放下了自己的牛奶，托腮问道：“然后呢？”  
“加米涅夫和越飞……”伊利亚顿了顿，惊觉这两人已经都被打倒了，不过话已出口，见王耀似乎没有反应过来，他便语气如常地说了下去，“他们说来不及请示伊里奇了，找个农民直接带过去吧。”  
“……怎么找的？”  
“直接在街上找的。当时苏俄还是农业国，农民到处都是，我和越飞很快就在街角找到了一个农民打扮的人。越飞就上去问好，说我们是社会主义革命者，请问您对政治有什么看法，是左派还是右派？”  
“想来他是左派？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“他回答说，‘我不是很懂政治，但每天听人吵来吵去的，说什么左派左派，那我大约是个左派吧。’”  
“……然后就他了？”  
“对，越飞就回答说，太好了，麻烦您和我们出趟国吧。”  
“出国？”  
“布勒斯特在白俄罗斯，当时苏联还没成立呢。总之，我们就带着他去和德国谈判了。”  
“他答应了？”  
“一开始没有，不过越飞答应给他开工资。他叫罗曼•伊拉里奥诺维奇•斯塔什科夫，就这样成了我们的代表团成员。”  
“这位斯塔什科夫，他帮上忙了吗？”  
伊利亚思索了一会：“算是帮上了吧。我们谈判用的是法语，他听不懂，只能玩玩自己的杯碗叉勺什么的。但在吃饭的时候，他可积极了，还和德国代表，恩斯特•冯•霍恩洛厄-兰根堡亲王聊了两句，挺体现苏维埃的……特色。”  
“他们说了什么？”  
“服务员问他要红葡萄酒还是白葡萄酒，他问德国亲王，哪个酒劲儿大。”  
王耀反应了三秒钟，伏案狂笑了起来。

伊利亚倒是没显出不好意思，他镇定地叉起一片香肠，边嚼边道：“德国人的菜挺好吃的，耀，那几个代表都很开心。”  
王耀终于笑够了，他整理起了被弄乱的餐具：“你现在倒是进步好多了。”  
“又没谁是天生就会谈判的。你第一次出国谈判的时候，难道没出岔子吗？”  
王耀愣住了，一些久远的往事争先恐后地在脑海中闪过：他第一次出国谈判，是和沙俄签订《尼布楚条约》。  
伊利亚咽下了香肠，见王耀还不回答，有些奇怪地道：“耀？”  
“所以红葡萄酒和白葡萄酒，到底哪个劲儿大？”王耀生硬地问道。  
“……不知道。”伊利亚神情遗憾，“伊里奇对我三令五申，出国不许喝酒，一口都不许。”  
王耀有些言不由衷地赞美起了列宁的先见之明，见伊利亚也吃完了，便道：“我们先过去吧？如果想单独见张学良的话。”  
“啊，主要是觉得，不施展一下批判的武器有些可惜。”  
“你都进行过武器的批判了。”  
“互不替代，互不替代，”伊利亚跟着王耀站起身，“批判的武器和武器的批判都是必要的。”  
离开食堂时，王耀暗地里松了口气：他成功绕开了关于沙俄的话题。

张学良垂头丧气坐在会议室里，整个人显得萎靡不振。但在王耀被伊利亚拉着现身后，他的表情瞬间鲜活生动了起来：从生无可恋转向了不可置信。  
“我……你，我是说……”张学良的口音是十分标准的东北大碴子，此刻听上去竟有些滑稽。  
伊利亚笑道：“嗯？”  
张学良没有理会伊利亚，他盯着——或者不如说瞪着——王耀，结结巴巴地道：“之前听人说过，但是，但是您……”  
伊利亚上前一步，拦住了张学良的视线：“我还没有请教您，为什么要突击搜查苏联领事馆？”  
听完自己翻译的话后，张学良不出意外地沉默了，不管是“为了阻止赤化”的官方说法，还是“觉得你比日本更好打些”的真实理由，现下显然都不宜宣之于口。  
王耀却在此时轻声道：“有其父必有其子。”  
张学良霎时间面色紫涨，捏紧的拳头上青筋暴起，但他到底没敢冲上来和王耀理论——或者动手。

伊利亚侧过身，看向王耀：“我们可没有第二个李大钊能牺牲了。”  
王耀点点头，用中文对张学良道：“两年前在武汉，汪精卫的人还到处抓捕我，只是他们畏手畏脚，连租界区都不敢硬闯。”说完后，他又对伊利亚用俄语重复了一遍。  
伊利亚评价道：“还好，当时张将军不在武汉。”也没指明是哪个张将军。  
王耀冷笑一声，又对窝火憋气的张学良道：“张少帅还是歇歇吧，养养力气，你私自来谈判，现在南京八成在琢磨怎么对付你呢。”  
张学良不喜欢别人喊他少帅，也知道自己不该理会这明晃晃的挑拨，但他到底年轻气盛，忿然道：“您不该和中共混在一起——更不该和毛子……”  
“那我该在哪，南京么？你也清楚，蒋介石是篡党上位的。要不是他和汪精卫背叛革命，奉系在1927年就该消失了。啊对了，我记得你是蒋介石的结拜兄弟？可惜了，你义兄没打算顾念你。”  
这嘲讽开的有些大了，张学良怒火中烧，也不顾忌自己是来请和的了：“那您知道现在南京怎么说中共的么，‘苏俄所号召之主义，实乃为欺骗弱小民族，掩饰其侵略野心之工具[2]’，而中共甘做赤色帝国主义走狗，为虎作伥、助纣为虐。”  
连王耀自己都有些惊异，他竟然毫不气愤，甚至还能帮忙打个补丁：“我猜你还漏了些什么吧，比如‘铲除共产党’？”  
“……是。南京说，要‘对外合力抵抗暴俄之侵略，对内则一致肃清献媚苏俄之中国共产党改组派及一切反动分子，以绝内患之忧。[3]’”  
王耀略一挺眉，泰然自若地笑道：“天变不足畏，祖宗不足法，”他提高了声调，“人言不足恤。”

因着说的都是中文，伊利亚只能在旁当背景板。趁着张学良语塞的空档，他问道：“耀，你们在说什么？”  
王耀本想说待会再讲给你听，但他突发奇想，觉得可以满足一下伊利亚的——和自己的——恶趣味。于是，王耀示意伊利亚俯下身，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，软声道：“没什么，伊廖沙，他说我不该和你在一起。”  
斜眼望着张学良惊愕的眼神，王耀在心底叹息了一声，感觉自己和伊利亚学坏了。  
伊利亚偏过头瞥了张学良一眼，然后被他的表情逗乐了，正欲开口嘲讽几句，但王耀没有给他这个机会——王耀微微仰起头，给了伊利亚一个潮湿粘腻的吻。  
尽管出乎意料，伊利亚还是欢然回应了，他伸手扣住了王耀的后脑勺，因着有些太过用力，王耀甚至感觉到了伊利亚指上因握枪留下的那层薄茧。  
在这个吻结束之前，王耀趁着伊利亚还没松开自己，故意在他下唇上咬出了一排浅浅的齿印。  
张学良彻底呆住了。他回过神来之前，王耀已经拉着伊利亚离开了。

“我刚刚真有些被吓到，”伊利亚边说边不自觉地抿着唇，“耀比我想象的更……”  
“嗯？”  
“——更勇敢。我是说，耀，有那么几秒钟，我甚至有点害怕。”  
这太不像伊利亚会说的话了，王耀本能地反问道：“害怕？”  
伊利亚斟词酌句地道：“我也不知道为什么。可能是因为……蒙古？我是说，蒙古帝国，金帐汗国。”  
王耀顿住了脚步，转过身凝视着伊利亚：“你并没见过他。”  
“是，但总有些遥远的、隐约的印象，”伊利亚神情有些苦恼，“我不喜欢这种感觉。我不喜欢他，耀。”  
“你在说，你害怕蒙古帝国？”  
“很长一段时间里，我们其实分不清蒙古人、朝鲜人、日本人……和中国人。黄种人似乎都是一个样。”  
王耀对此可以理解，他也一度分辨不了白人的种族：“……可伊廖沙，如果要那么说的话，为什么我不怕你呢。”  
伊利亚闻言反而露出了胸有成竹的笑容，眼睛都弯成了月牙形：“一点也不？”  
“……”王耀感觉自己给自己挖了个坑，他移开视线，心虚地压低了声音，“有时候……偶尔，总有那么点的吧，伊廖沙。不过……我尽量不让你发现。”

王耀不想出席签字仪式，准备直接启程回上海。许是恶趣味与其他的小心思都被满足了，伊利亚非但没有阻止，他甚至还连告别礼物都准备好了。  
“Сто тысяч Почему……”王耀对着封面读道，“十万个为什么？”  
“对，米•伊林写的，今年夏天才刚刚出版——哦，这是他的笔名，他叫伊利亚•雅科甫列维奇•马尔夏克。”  
王耀随手翻到目录页：“可这哪有十万个，明明……”他低头数了一会儿，“也就一两百个为什么吧？”  
“这来自一首诗，拉迪亚德•吉卜林写的，‘Пять тысяч Где, семь тысяч Как, / Сто тысяч Почему!（五千个在哪儿／七千个怎么样／十万个为什么）’[4]。在俄语里，‘Сто тысяч（十万）’被用来虚指‘很多’。”  
“这是……小学课本？”  
“是科普书。娜佳说过，科普是很重要的，它可以提高工农兵的素质，帮助建设国家，还可以改造知识分子。”  
王耀笑道：“还能推广唯物主义思想？”  
伊利亚也跟着笑了，双眼焕发出兴奋的光彩：“可不能听凭宗教解释世界。这个世界确实有其规律，它们在科学里，而不是神学里。”  
王耀笑问：“为什么不是在哲学里？”  
“爱智慧的孩子，本来就都是哲学家[5]。”

王耀心中忽然一动，他伸指蘸了些茶水，在桌上写了“喆”字，对伊利亚道：“这是哲在中国古代的写法，两吉对立。吉是象形字，上面是兵器，下是盛放兵器的器具。喆的意思呢，是在两股力量中找到平衡，仓颉觉得，这就是智慧。”  
伊利亚似懂非懂，但还是根据自己的理解赞道：“古代人民的智慧。”  
王耀笑着摇了摇头，把“喆”字擦了：“我更喜欢它的另一个写法，伊廖沙。”  
他写了下了“悊”。  
伊利亚本就看不懂中文，况且这已经是古汉语范畴了，于是在瞟了一眼后，他决定老老实实等王耀解释。  
“哲这个字，大篆从心，小篆从口。这是大篆传下来的写法：折心。”  
王耀偏头望向伊利亚，见他满脸“你在说什么”的迷惘表情，笑道：“是倾心的意思，智慧总是令人心折，伊廖沙。”  
趁伊利亚还在吃力地做文字理解，王耀笑着给了他一个拥抱，同时轻声道：“就像你一样。”  
这次伊利亚总算听懂了。

22日，《中苏伯力会议草约》签订的同时，伊利亚送王耀去了回程的码头——张学良求和后，苏联远东与中国东北的轮运终于恢复了。他主动提了行李箱，于是王耀只用负责抱米沙就行了。  
“《十万个为什么》挺有趣的，我回去后有空的话，可能会抽时间翻译出来。”王耀顶着一对硕大的黑眼圈，显是昨晚熬夜了，“你记得和作者同志说一声，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚点点头，又道：“我可喜欢这个名字了，耀。”  
“你们很喜欢从诗歌里取书名？我记得《火星报》也是。”  
“是，那是十二月党人奥多耶夫斯基答普希金的诗，‘我们悲惨的劳动决不会落空：行看星星之火，燃成熊熊之焰！’”  
“伊里奇还真喜欢十二月党人。”  
“他敬仰一切革命先驱。”伊利亚话锋一转，“伊里奇办过很多报纸，也不是都用诗歌，比如《无产者报》[6]。”  
明明是很随意的话，但伊利亚却神情肃然。  
气氛有了微妙的变化。在王耀出声前，伊利亚问道：“你知道，陈独秀已经公然转向了托洛茨基吗？”

王耀有些不知所措，而伊利亚继续冷然道：“他们派别的报纸居然也叫《无产者》，这是伊里奇用过的，陈独秀也配？”  
“这个词很常见，伊廖沙……”  
伊利亚打断了王耀的辩解：“你知道他在反对中央吗？”  
“……夏天的时候，他给中央写过信。”王耀决定从似乎不那么重要的事开始说起，“当时，立三要求开启一切宣传机器，号召全党和广大群众用实际行动拥护苏联、反对国民党。在立场上，独秀同志是与中央一致的，只是对宣传方式有些不认可。”  
“只是宣传方式？”  
“独秀同志说，我们高估了群众的觉悟。中国工人在政治上并不成熟，单是重复世界革命的大道理，是不能够解答他们的疑惑的。苏联没有放弃中东路的特权，虽然我们能够理解，但是很多人会被国民党‘拥护民族利益’的假面具欺骗。我们需要指出，在推翻帝国主义的宰制前，收回中东路只是一个幻想，这个幻想会酝酿出巨大的灾难[7]。”  
伊利亚垂下了眼睛，轻声道：“那么，耀，你认为呢？”  
王耀本想说“中央指责了陈独秀，说他和社会民主党一样，想以欺骗群众的方式获得支持[8]”,但他望着伊利亚的眼睛，忽地灵光一闪，想到了另一个问题：这是夏天的事，可伊利亚故意拖到此刻才问，难道是因为没有信心？  
那一刻王耀脑海里转着的所有辩解词都消失了，一丁点儿都没有剩下。

“我去满洲前，在报纸上读到了一句话，”王耀深吸一口气后，缓慢而坚定地道，“友谊是两颗心真诚相待,而不是一颗心对另一颗心的敲打。”  
伊利亚似乎不觉得这是句诘问或者挑衅，相反，他绷紧的表情都放松了些：“这是谁说的？”  
“鲁迅，一个在中国有些名气的作家，是革命互济会[9]的成员，还在黄埔军校演讲过。”  
“作家……”伊利亚似乎想起了什么，轻笑道，“我前些天也读到过另一个作家的话，耀，你想听听么。”  
王耀当然不会说“不”。  
于是伊利亚换上了缱绻旖旎的语调，曼声背诵了起来：“青年间的友谊，就其本身而言，便具有爱情的全部炽烈性和它的一切特点：那种不敢用言语吐露感情的羞涩感，那种对自己的不信任，那种无条件的忠诚，那种离别时的凄侧惆怅，那种充满嫉妒的独占欲。我很早就爱他，而且热烈地爱着他。[10]”  
伊利亚背完了。王耀有些无措，只问道：“这是谁说的？”这是在拖延时间，其实他并不在意答案。  
“赫尔岑，十九世纪上半叶的贵族地主革命家，举起伟大的斗争旗帜来反对沙皇专制的第一人[11]。”  
王耀不了解赫尔岑，他不知道该说什么了，还是伊利亚又找了个话题：“文学是很重要的阵地，之前马克西穆什卡（指马克西姆•高尔基）和我说，希望中国也成立一个革命作家组织，形式么，可以参考拉普[12]。”  
“要办这个，你可得先把秋白派回来，那是我们最好的笔杆子。”  
伊利亚笑道：“是你想他回去吧？”  
见王耀干脆地点了点头，伊利亚笑着揉了揉他的脑袋：“好，我回去想想办法。”

直到这时，王耀终于积攒了足够多的勇气，他低头揉着米沙以掩饰自己的慌张，轻声问道：“陈独秀的事，你是担心……才拖到现在说吗？”  
伊利亚摇头道：“我希望你主动和我说，耀。但既然你不开口，那就我来说。”  
“你要我出面劝他？”  
伊利亚再次摇了摇头：“我希望你能解决这个问题，耀。”  
“你的态度呢，伊廖沙？”  
“这其实不重要。陈独秀大约已经下了决心。”  
“可我想知道。”  
在王耀的凝视中，伊利亚轻声道：“当然，耀，我希望你能和我站在一起。”

王耀抿着唇思考了片刻，忽道：“中东铁路……”  
“我不想中东路变成反苏反共大本营，但并不打算占有它。它属于你，耀。”  
王耀有些后悔。他望着伊利亚下唇上的齿痕，尴尬地想再说些什么，却听见远方有钟声传来——登船的时间快到了。  
伊利亚转头望向客轮：“耀，你得上船了，去上海一天可只有一班。”  
王耀的懊悔更多了些，他赶在伊利亚行动前把米沙放在了行李箱上，又直起身道：“我想……”  
“嗯？”  
“我得……为我咬了你道歉？”  
伊利亚噗的一声笑了出来。  
王耀眼神闪动：“我是说，我可能说错了什么……”  
“并没有，耀，我不觉得。”伊利亚笑着道，“你比我以为的更勇敢，且正确[13]。”  
王耀终于跟着笑了起来，他把“要不我让你咬回来”咽了回去，然后顺从地配合了伊利亚的吻。

伊利亚说的是真话。1950年，中苏签订了《中苏关于中国长春铁路、旅顺口及大连的协定》，约定在最迟在1952年，会将中长铁路的一切权利，以及属于该铁路的全部财产无偿地移交给中国政府。两年后，苏联人履行了自己的诺言。  
王耀确实很喜欢《十万个为什么》，三十年后的1959年，在文化部科学普及局需要给作为建国十周年献礼的科普丛书定名的时候，他贡献出了这个名字。  
至于陈独秀的问题，在回到上海之前，王耀终于下定了决心。

注：  
[1] 历史上代表奉系参加谈判的是蔡运升，不是张学良。  
[2] 蒋介石《为中东路事件告国人书》，1929年8月19日。  
[3] 《昨日反俄市民大会》，《申报》1929年7月30日。  
[4] 实际上，原诗《I Keep Six Honest Serving Men》的末尾是“One million Hows, two million Wheres, And seven million Whys!”，在翻译成俄语时，俄国人见原诗是虚数，就用了俄语里自己的虚数词替代，因此“七百万个为什么”就变成了“十万个为什么”。  
[5] 哲学一词Philosophy源于希腊语Φιλοσοφα，原意是爱智慧。  
[6] 1906年9月，列宁创办了作为布尔什维克的秘密机关报的《无产者报》，批评了俄工党四大通过的一系列决议。报纸在1906-1909年期间发行，1910年巴黎全会后，按照决议要求停刊。  
[7] 陈独秀《撒翁对中东路问题的意见》，1929年7月28日。  
[8] 《中央答复撒翁（即陈独秀）的信》，1929年8月3日。  
[9] 1925年中国共产党在上海领导成立的革命团体，当时称为中国济难会，主要任务为营救被反动派逮捕的革命者，并筹款救济他们的家属。1929年，改称中国革命互济会。  
[10] 赫尔岑《往事与随想》中回忆奥加辽夫。  
[11] 列宁《纪念赫尔岑》，1912年5月8日。  
[12] 20世纪20-30年代苏联最大的文学团体“俄罗斯无产阶级作家协会”。拉普是其俄文缩写РАПП的音译。  
[13] 这里是指共产国际赞赏中共中央在中东路事件中的表现。


	18. 第18章 独秀

陈独秀离开中共领导层两年多了，早已无法对中共中央形成什么影响，但作为新文化运动的发起者、五四运动的总司令[1]、中共创始人兼初代总书记，他依然享有极高的声望，这让对他的处理不得不再三斟酌。

王耀离开上海时，陈独秀还只是就宣传策略问题与中央打些笔墨官司，但到了8月，他已经开始系统地提出类似托洛茨基的见解，宣称中共中央有一条“在政治工作上、组织上一贯的错误路线”[2]，还联系上了“我们的话派”；到了9月，他干脆自立门户，与彭述之、尹宽、郑超麟等人一起成立了“中国共产党左派反对派”（又名“中国共产党布尔什维克列宁派”，或称“无产者派”）。  
在俄国革命过程中，党内发生各种争论十分常见，甚至列宁本人就是在辩论中争取到支持者、形成力量的。然而，在列宁去世后，“党内辩论”已逐渐变成了不可思议之事。托洛茨基等反对派骨干被开除出党后，联共（布）的一言堂正式形成，此后，即使是在中国，想围绕着党的政策进行内部讨论，也已经是不可能的了。  
于是自8月起，中共中央就开始对陈独秀的派别活动提出警告。最开始是约谈，指出陈独秀不应该发表和中央不同的意见，同时明确表示要与“托洛茨基反对派的歧途”斗争到底[3]；但陈独秀拒绝认错，而共产国际又来信要求中共明确自己的立场，于是10月，中共中央正式发出书面警告，认为陈独秀是“极可耻的取消主义”，并明确“违反大会决议的观点，绝对不能容许在党内自由讨论”[4]。而陈独秀毫不示弱，立刻回敬了一封公开信，要求中央接受托洛茨基的路线[5]。  
如果说之前中共中央还在试图挽回陈独秀，那在10月底，陈独秀与彭述之联名致信中央[6]，公开宣称“你们说我们是反对派，不错，我们是反对派，我们的党此时正需要反对派，而且正需要勇敢的对革命对党负责的反对派”后，矛盾终于不可调和了。  
在王耀回国之前，中共中央已经做出了最后决定：开除陈独秀党籍[7]。

本以为一切已经尘埃落定，于是在得知王耀前来拜访的时候，陈独秀十分惊讶，甚至迅速燃起了一些期待。  
可惜，王耀第一句话就浇灭了陈独秀心底的火焰：“我是代表共产国际来的。”  
陈独秀迅速换上了“战斗”的语气：“不是中共中央？”  
“中共中央已经提交了报告，但是国际觉得，应该给你申诉的机会。”  
“你是来劝降的？”  
这话并不好回，王耀决定迂回：“是秋白争取来的[8]，你应该马上会收到电报，让你去一趟莫斯科。”  
“我以为，我已经不是党员了？”  
“国际还没批准中共的决议。”  
陈独秀神色冷漠，但还是彬彬有礼地给王耀递了茶：“你的消息，倒比中央都灵通。”  
“我刚从苏联回来。如果你愿意认错，那国际也……”  
“不。”陈独秀打断了王耀的话，“我没有错，自也无需认错。”

王耀忽然感到了莫大的疲惫，他无意与陈独秀辩论，只道：“关于中东路事件，你与中央并没有根本分歧，都同意坚持无产阶级国际主义原则。”  
“中央可不那么想。”  
“你与中央的分歧，比与托洛茨基的分歧小得多。托洛茨基呼吁说，中国同志们‘要完全牺牲自己来保护十月的胜利’、‘要拥护社会主义的祖国但不是拥护斯大林的路线’[9]。”  
“我说的本就是我独立思考的结果，与托洛茨基无关。”  
王耀叹息道：“所以说，本不用闹成这样。”  
“中东路事件不过是火上浇油，火可不是它放的。”陈独秀两手一摆，拉高了声调，仿佛自己是在演讲，“我还是坚持，政治问题，尤其是涉及到世界革命命运的问题，应该从党内公开的讨论来解决。驻中国的国际代表以开除党籍当面威吓我，禁止我发表政治意见，这样便算解决问题吗？ [10]”  
“不集中的民主会导致失败——比如斯巴达克团[11]。”  
陈独秀反而笑了：“我以为你会说出一大篇话。”  
王耀道：“我想你也听腻了。”  
“是啊，那就来说说不腻味的话吧。我讨厌国际拿开除党籍威胁我。之前逸仙那么威胁我[12]，我没有屈服，这次换国际来，我也不会屈服。”  
“我记得，”王耀低声道，“当时，孙先生急于从苏联要援助。”  
“所以，现在是中共急于从苏联要援助？”  
王耀坚定地摇了摇头：“不，是因为我们相信联共（布）的正确。”  
陈独秀冷笑道：“那我们之间，就没什么可说的了。”

这是要逐客了。王耀在心底叹息了一声，试图做最后的努力：“我还记得，是你把《共产党》月刊和《向导》周报推荐给了我。”  
陈独秀愣了愣，眉眼略微温和了些：“后来中共中央迁去上海，你跟着我们走了。”  
“所以，”王耀咬着唇道，“如果你愿意的话，我可以去和国际说……”  
“针对那些根本问题，我和你们（陈独秀用重音强调了这个词）实有不可调和的不同意见，这些根本问题不能解决，便没有别的问题可解决。但这些根本问题绝不是我去莫斯科便可解决的，而且这是官僚的办法[10]。”  
王耀叹息道：“我已经是‘你们’了么？”  
“见到你的时候，有那么一刹那，我以为你还是‘我们’。”  
“我以为，我们是老朋友。”  
“那真遗憾，你不了解你的老朋友。你又了解苏联么，了解你支持的对象吗？”  
王耀双眉一轩，语气坚决：“当然。”  
陈独秀倒没想借题发挥，他只嗤笑了一声。

静默片刻后，王耀道：“你绝不会去莫斯科？”  
陈独秀神色倔强：“如果国际想来找我认错，欢迎他们来中国。”  
王耀还想说什么，却被陈独秀的话堵住了：“要不是国际护着，你这种行为，肯定要跑不掉一个‘调和主义’的帽子。”  
王耀轻声重复道：“调和主义？”  
“不止。”陈独秀似乎来了劲，“你读过托洛茨基的书，这也是个大罪名，不是么？”  
王耀终于觉得无话可说了，他仰头喝完了茶，随后起身道：“那么，你要去当托派的总书记了，是么？”  
“我曾经建过一个党，现在也可以建第二个。”  
“你不会成功的。”  
陈独秀嗤之以鼻：“我想，你也曾经觉得，大革命会成功吧？”1927年国民革命失败后，陈独秀一直在痛苦和彷徨中挣扎，这是他心上最深的伤口。  
王耀回避了这个问题，冷然道：“我不会祝福你的。”  
“我也不会。”  
“那么，我想，我们也永远不是同志了。”  
陈独秀忽然露出了讥讽的笑容：“我很难理解为什么中共要急着肃托，想来，和你的苏联‘同志’脱不开干系吧？”  
王耀反问：“为什么很重要吗？”  
这个问题倒在陈独秀的意料之外了，他思考片刻后才道：“是，不重要。只是我忽然有些后悔了，不应该把你介绍给苏联人。”  
王耀耸耸肩，又最后问道：“那么，你还有什么要对国际说的么。”  
陈独秀缓缓道：“君子绝交，不发恶声。请你告诉他们吧，我建议：‘恢复列宁主义的国际，巩固苏联无产阶级专政，拥护中国无产阶级革命’[13]。”

这些话，王耀自然一个字都没和伊利亚提起。  
陈独秀也不在意国际的态度。对他而言，余生最重要的事是发展中国托派。可惜托派的发展并不顺利，在1931年正式建党后，他们经历了数十次被捕、重组、分裂、争吵，直至总书记陈独秀在1942年去世，也并未做出什么成绩。  
托洛茨基在1938年组建了第四国际，与斯大林的第三国际分庭抗礼，中国托派组织理所当然地成了第四国际的下属支部。抗战结束后，中国托派公开对中国各项政治问题发表意见，同时谴责国共两党，企图影响政局的发展，从中共手中夺取无产阶级领袖的位置，自然，没有成功。  
新中国成立后，中国托派将中央机构撤到香港，在大陆上建立潜伏组织，通过香港总部接受第四国际的指示，鼓动学生罢课、工人罢工，试图进行“真正的社会主义革命”。1952年12月，北京采取行动，将大陆上的所有托派组织一网打尽。  
至此，托派在中国大陆的一切“革命”活动宣告终止。

1930年1月1日，王耀给伊利亚打出了新年第一封电报，祝他元旦快乐，还附上了《中央通告第六十号——执行武装保护苏联的实际策略》，说自己认为“中国军阀战争决不会减少或停止，反而在进攻苏联的旗帜之下，更要各自增兵，抢夺地盘财政，特别借‘反俄不力’以争夺南京反动政权”。说了一长串话后——他甚至连毛泽东最近写了一篇文章《星星之火，可以燎原》，这名字倒是很类似《火星报》都说了——在电文的末尾，王耀才字斟句酌地敲上了陈独秀的决定。  
伊利亚再没有就陈独秀一事发表任何评价，他更多地关切起了中国“全国危机的时期”什么时候到来。对此，尽管没有任何佐证，王耀还是凭直觉答以：“最多半年”。  
王耀的预感再次应验了。或许是自太平天国金田起义以来积攒了足够多的经验，在判断内战或者危机的来临这方面，他总是拥有足够的敏锐度。

1930年2月，新的危机露头了。国民党改组派汪精卫、桂系李宗仁、粤军张发奎等，公开与阎锡山、冯玉祥携手，准备发动反蒋战争，史称“中原大战”。这是国民党历史上规模最大的一场内战，双方动员了上百万人，战事波及到十几个省区。  
这极大地鼓舞了共产党人。针对当前形势，李立三很快明确提出：这场国民党自身的大混战，势必会在全国范围内造成革命的高潮。随后，根据共产国际的提议，中共中央政治局决定：召开全国苏维埃区域代表大会（简称“全国苏代会”），准备成立苏维埃临时政府政府。

2月3日，正月初五，在新春欢腾的气氛中，政治局常委们聚集到了福兴字庄，一边打麻将以作掩护，一边讨论着大会筹备问题。  
王耀那天手气挺差，投票通过周恩来草拟的《中央通告第六十八号——关于召集全国苏维埃区域代表大会》时，他已经连续输了五个庄。向忠发宣散会后，王耀顺手把攥了半局的几个筒子摔在了桌上，同时建议道：“下次能改围棋吗？”  
李立三心直口快：“这也太脱离群众了，谁家大过年的凑在一起下棋啊？”  
在一片笑声中，大家纷纷起身准备离开。在项英开门前，李立三忽道：“在这庄严的时刻，我们总得欢呼一声吧？”  
王耀笑道：“就数你主意多。”第一个伸手以示响应。  
周恩来严肃地道：“可以，但是要轻一点。”然后把自己的右手盖在了王耀的手背上。李立三、项英、向忠发亦依次放上了自己的手。  
五人互相交换了几个眼神，都露出了心领神会的笑容，在李立三数完“三、二、一”后，异口同声地低呼道：  
“乌拉！”

和王耀并肩出屋时，李立三欢快地道：“明天就是立春了。”  
“是啊，春天快来了。”王耀望着不远处散了一地的鞭炮纸，随口附和着，心中却不合时宜地想起了一首诗。  
那是辛亥革命之后，革命果实最终为袁世凯夺走，“辛亥首义元勋”蔡济民眼见疮痍满目、赤地千里，愤而写下了《书愤六律》，言道“风云变幻感沧桑，拒虎谁知又进狼”，“早知结束如斯苦，翻悔当年种恶因”。  
然而相比保皇派大肆宣传的“辛亥元勋怀念大清”，王耀印象更深刻的，却是里面的另一句话：  
无量头颅无量血，可怜购得假共和。

注：  
[1] 毛泽东，于1942年3月30日中共中央学习组发言。  
[2] 陈独秀《关于中国革命问题致中共中央信》，1929年8月5日。  
[3] 《中央通告第四十四号——关于中国党内反对派问题》，1929年8月1日。  
[4] 《中央关于反对党内机会主义与托洛斯基主义反对派的决议》，1929年10月5日。  
[5] 陈独秀《致中共中央的信》，1929年10月10日。  
[6] 陈独秀、彭述之《致中共中央的信》，1929年10月26日。  
[7] 《中共中央政治局关于开除陈独秀党籍并批准江苏省委开除彭述之、汪泽楷、马玉夫、蔡振德四人决议案》，1929年11月15日。  
[8] 中共中央决议开除陈独秀的党籍，但由于他在党内的特殊地位，还需申报共产国际审核。中共中央将开出陈独秀党籍的决定报告给中共驻共产国际代表团团长瞿秋白后，瞿秋白于12月30日向共产国际作了汇报，国际决定给予陈独秀两个月时间，让他自己说清楚问题。  
[9] 托洛茨基《中俄冲突与反对派》，1929年8月4日。  
[10] 陈独秀《答国际的信》，1930年2月17日。  
[11] 斯巴达克团是德国左派社会民主党人的革命组织，主要领导人有卡尔•李卜克内西、罗莎•卢森堡，一月革命失败后被杀害。  
[12] 1923年8月25日，俄罗斯通讯社驻华记者斯列帕克在给共产国际代表维经斯基的信中谈到，“事情到了这种地步，孙逸仙想把陈开除出党，原因是后者在《向导》上批评了国民党的行为”。  
[13] 陈独秀等《我们的政治意见书》，1929年12月15日。


	19. 第19章 决断

站在1930年的春天前望，中共的形式确实很好：国际上，因为史上最严重的经济危机，各大帝国主义无暇他顾，而苏联正在一五计划的蓝图下，顺利推进着社会主义工业化建设；在国内，除了军阀矛盾加剧外，南方各地的红军、城市工人运动都取得了明显的进展。  
黄浦江开冻后，中共中央对革命形势愈发乐观了：2月底，李立三要求全党执行集中进攻的策略，积极等待“全国直接革命形势的到来”。  
在另一条战线上，为了反对国民党的文化围剿、抵抗国民党文化专制主义，通过宣传部长李立三等人的努力，中国左翼作家联盟（简称“左联”）筹备完毕，3月2日，正式宣告成立。

左联的成立是大事，可李立三并未前往出席——他实在是太忙了，但在那天，王耀却机缘巧合地被夏衍（即沈端先）拉去了。这是他第一次见到大名鼎鼎的鲁迅、田汉等人。  
大会是下午2点在中华艺术大学的教室里开的。出席会议有50多人，因为长条凳不够坐，十几个人不得不站着。夏衍作为主席团成员，和鲁迅、钱杏邨一起坐在了讲台前，所幸王耀还有其他熟人在场——冯雪峰。  
挤在角落的长凳上，王耀趁着开场前的空暇问道：“你居然不发言？”  
冯雪峰笑道：“我也没做多少事。”  
这倒是十足的谦词了。左联筹备的时候，李立三坚持要在名称里加上“左翼”二字，但又顾虑鲁迅的态度，沟通工作还是冯雪峰做的；起草左联纲领时，也是冯雪峰翻译了几个苏联文学团体的纲领，以作参考。  
王耀便连声表示宣传部十分感谢他的贡献，又闲话起了“中国自由运动大同盟[1]”，直到中共中央文委书记潘汉年开始讲话，两人才安静了下来。

潘汉年发完言后，冯乃超报告了筹备经过，随后郑伯奇宣读左联纲领，宣布左联将设立马克思主义研究会、文艺大众化研究会等机构，最后，鲁迅作了《对于左翼作家联盟的意见》讲话。  
演讲在全场欢呼中结束了。冯雪峰一边鼓掌，一边对王耀轻声道：“他不想多参加社团活动，以后我是联络员，定期和他交流。”  
王耀觉得这许是在暗示自己什么。在大会结束后，他决定回中共中央，把今天的见闻说给李立三听。

李立三果然还没走，他正在屋内烦躁地踱步。王耀尚未开口，他便一叠声地抱怨起了远东局。  
自去年11月底起，中共中央和远东局便陷入了无休止的争吵。在数次联席会谈失败后，双方各自上书共产国际，要求莫斯科主持公道。  
“我们下午才讨论完，”在发了一大篇牢骚后，李立三终于说起了正事，“政治局决定，派恩来去一趟莫斯科，汇报工作。”  
这也是让国际了解中共工作和策略最好的办法，尤其是在与远东局不和的现在，王耀便只担忧道：“组织部怎么办？”  
“我代管。”  
王耀原以为会补入一个政治局常委，闻言一愣，随后想到：向忠发和项英都是工人党员，能力本就不如李立三，现在周恩来一走，中央岂非成了李立三的一言堂？

李立三又说起阮爱国准备来上海[2]，最近远东局在忙这事儿，对中共的态度倒是和缓了些，但我们也不能放松云云；说完远东局，又谈起了五一劳动节全国总示威运动[3]。他这边说得欢，王耀却有些烦躁了：“我听说，远东局对‘全国苏维埃区域代表大会’这名字不满意，说该把‘区域’删了？”  
“……是。”李立三只得点头承认，随后辩解道，“那不是真正的‘苏维埃’，远东局不理解我们的工作。苏维埃当然应该建在城市里[4]……”  
王耀深深叹了口气，也没有心情聊左联了：“我回去了，你也早些睡吧，这都几点了？”  
李立三掏出了自己的怀表：“十一点半。”  
王耀却恰好瞥到了门边的座钟，笑道：“立三你真是个急性子，表都快三分钟。”  
李立三不好意思地笑了：“我马上调。”  
王耀本打算直接离开，此时却忽然心中一动，建议道：“全国苏代会是大事，得把各地代表都请来，尤其是朱毛红军。”他希望能借此机会，让李立三听听地方苏区的话，不要继续深陷“城市中心论”。  
“自然，信早就发出去了。”

李立三的邀请被毛泽东拒绝了，但在5月5日，马克思生日这天，全国苏代会准备会还是如期召开了，开完准备会后，直接开正式会议。  
这次的会议名可以说几经波折：先是因远东局的抗议，会议名改为“中华工农兵会议（苏维埃）第一次全国代表大会”；但中共又私自加上了“准备委员会”五字，以示它并无资格选举产生全国苏维埃政权；而在正式会议召开时，因为担心“准备委员会”引起与会者的歧义，又改回了最初的“苏维埃区域代表大会”。  
远东局对此十分恼火，但李立三坚定地认为：苏维埃必须建在对全国有很大意义的区域里，至少也要建立在重要城市之中，而不能建立在农村里面，所谓“乡村是统治阶级的四肢，城市才是它的头脑与心腹，单只斩断他的四肢，不足以致其死命，而斩断其头脑、炸裂其心腹，主要是靠城市工人阶级最后的激烈斗争——武装暴动[5]”。

全国苏代会召开的同时，中原大战正式开打，这更让李立三相信全国革命的时机已经成熟，他提出：中国革命已经到了通过一省数省的首先暴动夺取全国胜利的阶段，而中国革命的胜利必然紧接着世界革命的爆发[6]。  
按此思路，政治局在6月通过了《新的革命高潮与一省或几省首先胜利》，强调“没有中心城市武装暴动，决不能有一省或几省的胜利”之外，还将党内存在的“以乡村包围城市”观点大加批判，并将革命胜利的条件之一指为“已经胜利的苏联无产阶级有力的帮助”。会后，中共电告共产国际，要求批准自己发动夺取武汉的总暴动，同时让苏联准备进攻，以配合中国革命[7]。  
这就是党史所称的“立三路线”，多年后，也被叫作“李立三左倾冒险主义”。

对于李立三的革命蓝图，王耀从最初就并不十分信任，随着时间的推移，他的疑虑也越来越浓重。在李立三下令“准备实行十月革命式的全国暴动计划”后，王耀终于下定决心，他独自前往远东局，绕过中共中央，给莫斯科打了一个电报。  
王耀希望共产国际驳斥李立三，但实际上他节外生枝了——中共的电报压根没有到达国际，而是被远东局扣发了。远东局要求中共停手，而中共中央对此表示强烈不满，于是毫不意外地，他们再次陷入了互相指责的境地。  
不过，王耀的电报也并非白打，他有了意料之外的收获。

8月9日傍晚，王耀读完关于第三党成立的报告[8]，甩开所有“尾巴”回到家时，却发现有两个不速之客等在门口。  
“秋白！”  
王耀惊喜地给了瞿秋白一个拥抱，伊利亚则自觉地退后一步，耸肩笑道：“我就说我不是重点吧。”  
“伊廖沙！”王耀松开瞿秋白，转身欢然道，“你怎么来了，什么时候到的？”  
伊利亚抢道：“刚下的船。我想着，得把瞿秋白亲手还给你，省的你老惦记着。”  
瞿秋白补充：“恩来、之华和我们一起到的，其他人可能还在路上？”  
“其他人？”  
瞿秋白便道李立三在4月给自己打了电报，说中国红军已经扩大到七万多人，急需军事人才，要求“尽快派遣能干的中国同志回国”，于是刘伯承、左权等开始分批启程，应该也快到了云云。说完这些，他便直接提出告辞，而王耀本想说说左联的事儿，却被伊利亚一个眼神按了回去。

“伊廖沙，”目送瞿秋白离开后，王耀开口抱怨道，“我还想留秋白吃个晚饭来着。”  
“他有夫人和孩子等着呢，要你操心。”  
王耀被逗笑了：“那我该操心什么？”  
“我啊！”伊利亚说得理直气壮。  
王耀只得鼓着脸点头称是，又请伊利亚坐下喝茶，顺手把米沙塞进他怀里：“吃什么？先说好，没有俄餐。”  
伊利亚诚恳地表示自己很好养活，又问：“苏代会开的怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，很多代表都没赶到……”  
“我就说该去苏区开！”  
“你可别说了！”一提这事儿，王耀头又开始疼了，“立三收到国际的电报后，一心要打下个大城市，好当苏维埃的首都……”  
伊利亚一怔：“国际的电报？”  
两人面面相觑了十几秒钟，随后伊利亚霍然起身，坚决地道：“去远东局。”  
王耀其实并不想去，但他总是拗不过伊利亚。

在远东局找到所有往来电报后，伊利亚终于在王耀的指点下发现了问题所在：7月10日，共产国际明确提出，苏维埃中央政府应当建立在苏区里[9]；但是向忠发和李立三有意或无意地曲解了国际的意思，他们坚称，为了满足国际的要求，必须立即发动大规模暴动，夺取中心城市，以便建政。  
伊利亚又和远东局负责与中共接洽的罗伯特斯交流了一会，转头问王耀：“中共打下大城市了？”  
王耀摇摇头：“7月打下了长沙，不过没几天又丢了[10]。”   
伊利亚的脸色便更阴郁了些。  
这当然不是个好消息，但王耀已经把更坏的压在了心里：当时中共中央正欢欣鼓舞，结果恰逢国际来电，断言中国革命主观力量太弱、全国暴动计划纯属盲动，于是李立三和向忠发勃然大怒，两人轮番批评国际不了解中国革命，甚至说出了“如果我们动摇了，对国际的来电是忠实了，但对中国革命则是罪恶”的话——然后没几天，长沙丢了。  
伊利亚沉默地思索了起来，王耀见一旁的罗伯特斯满脸跃跃欲试，又深知他和李立三已经势同水火，若非自己在场，只怕已经开口告状了。念及此处，王耀干脆先下手为强：“我有些话说，伊廖沙。”

伊利亚示意罗伯特斯离开后，王耀轻声道：“中共中央和远东局……最近老是吵。”  
这话题起的奇怪，伊利亚了然地道：“只是最近？”   
“……好吧，一直。”  
伊利亚露出些笑容，伸手揉了揉王耀的脑袋：“我和约瑟夫商量过了，远东局近期会再改组一次，唉，耀，我都不太敢抱期望了。”  
王耀跟着叹了口气：“他们总是不和。”  
“沟通工作总是很难做的，耀，”伊利亚反而安慰起了王耀，“我们刚组建政府的时候，各委员会互相不熟悉，伊里奇不得不在彼得格勒到处奔波。”  
王耀口中道“那你可辛苦了”，心里却泛起了些内疚，仿佛自己给伊利亚找了个大麻烦。这些微妙的情绪在伊利亚询问“你希望怎么办”后，迅速地滋长了起来。

“李立三需要撤掉，”王耀思索着道，“远东局也得换人，彻底换人。”  
伊利亚点头道：“中共要求我们解除罗伯特斯的职务[11]，国际觉得，矛盾大概已经不可调和。”  
“其实这届中央干得不错，伊廖沙，今年党员的数量增加了快两倍[12]，赤色工会也有了六万多会员。他们很有能力，只是……比较冲动。”  
“是的，所以我们打算改组远东局，而不是中共政治局。”  
伊利亚语气宽和，但却让王耀心中的内疚达到了最顶峰，他忽然有了些冲动，觉得自己不该掩盖事实：“我……伊廖沙……”  
“怎么了？”  
“其实不止对远东局，他们对共产国际也……颇有微词。”  
王耀缓缓把几日前，中共中央政治局群情激昂地批判共产国际，向忠发甚至扬言要“帮助”共产国际摆脱机会主义[13]等事说了。伊利亚倒是没生气，只问道：“是怕有人抢先告状？”  
王耀抿着唇道：“横竖不如我来说。”远东局先开口的话，他们必然会声称李立三犯有反对共产国际的严重错误[14]；而若让李立三或者向忠发来说，他们肯定会指责远东局蔑视中共中央，越过自己在中国党内搞小动作[15]——王耀不愿意让中共中央集体被处分，但又认为远东局可能更接近正确，也并不希望他们倒个大霉。

伊利亚望向窗外夜景，缓缓道：“约瑟夫的意思是，共产国际下了几次指示，中共还是固执己见……”  
王耀抢道：“我给你打了电报。”  
“是，谢谢你，耀，这让我们下了决心。国际决定，派瞿秋白和周恩来回国——不止他们，还有整个中共驻共产国际代表团，让他们来贯彻国际的意志。”  
这话本无问题，但王耀却觉出了些许不对，他沉吟了一会，忽道：“你来中国前，已经做好决定了吧。”  
伊利亚转过身，凝视着王耀道：“如果你没意见的话。”  
“你是为了这个来的？”  
“我担心你啊，耀。你很容易……头脑发热。”  
这是在说自己支持过瞿秋白的左倾盲动路线，王耀偏过头，轻声道：“我也担心这个，伊廖沙。我这次没有头脑发热，但是中央……”  
伊利亚神色奇异：“其实我都没想到，你居然是支持国际的。”  
王耀对这个预判颇为不满：“我支持真理。”  
伊利亚便又笑了起来，他轻柔地道：“这是你最大的优点之一，耀。”

注：  
[1] 1930年2月12日，鲁迅、柔石、郁达夫、田汉、夏衍、冯雪峰等人在上海发起成立了中国自由运动大同盟，号召要争取言论、出版、结社、集会等自由，反对南京国民政府统治，指出“不自由毋宁死”，并出版机关刊物《自由运动》。  
[2] 阮爱国即胡志明。1930年3月，胡志明前往上海，与共产国际远东局就建立印度支那共产党问题进行讨论。  
[3] 《中央通告第七十一号——组织五一劳动节的全国总示威运动》，1930年3月13日。  
[4] 中共中央坚持把苏维埃与中心城市及其产业工人阶级相联系，不肯把农村中的苏维埃作为真正意义上的苏维埃。1930年初，鉴于各地农村苏维埃的存在已经成为事实，远东局根据共产国际的要求，提出要召集全国苏维埃代表大会的问题，而中共中央对此却不予重视。在2月发出的召集苏维埃代表大会的通告当中，它特别在“苏维埃”三个字的后面加上了“区域”两个字，以强调这些代表只是代表那些有着苏维埃形式的根据地。  
[5] 李立三《准备建立革命政权与无产阶级的领导》，1930年3月29日。  
[6] 李立三《新的革命高潮前面的诸问题》，1930年5月15日。  
[7] 《中共中央致共产国际主席团电》，1930年6月12日。  
[8] 1930年8月，国民党左派领导人邓演达等为继续贯彻孙中山“联俄、联共、扶助农工”的三大政策，在上海创建中国国民党临时行动委员会，即农工党的前身，当时被称为第三党。第三党积极进行反蒋活动，特别是邓演达利用他以前在黄埔军校和国民革命军中的影响，策动蒋系军官反蒋。  
[9] 《共产国际执委政治秘书处关于中国问题的决议案》,1930年6月；《共产国际执行委员会给中共的电报》，1930年7月初。   
[10] 7月27日，红三军团趁何键部兵力追击张发奎、李宗仁部的机会，迅速攻占长沙城，十天后被迫退出。  
[11] 《中共中央政治局给共产国际执行委员会远东局的信》，1930年6月21日。  
[12] 中共党员数量1930年2月为71119人，7月为193422人，净增12万余人。见《党的组织任务报告》，1930年7月。  
[13] 《中央政治局会议》，1930年8月3、5日。  
[14] 《共产国际远东局致中共中央政治局信》，1930年8月5日。  
[15] 《中央政治局会议》，1930年8月7日。


	20. 第20章 暗流

王耀的话说完了，可伊利亚的却还没有。

王耀转身准备去开门时，他听见身后的人问道：“我还听说了一件事。”  
“什么？”  
伊利亚板起脸，扶了扶眼镜，用背公文的语气徐徐道：“中共中央报共产国际说，准备在今年的11月7日，召开第一次全国苏维埃代表大会（简称“一苏大”），成立中华苏维埃共和国临时中央政府。”  
伊利亚在刻意地拿腔作调，这让王耀失声笑了出来，不过他旋即便敛容正色道：“我要收回前言。”  
“嗯？”  
王耀咬着重音道：“目的。这才是你来的目的。”  
伊利亚露出了成竹于胸的笑容，这让王耀本能地后退一步，脊背撞上了电灯开关，然后毫无征兆的黑暗降临了。  
消失的灯光阻止了伊利亚的脚步，也让王耀松了口气——于是他没有立刻开灯。

“耀？”  
“我觉得这个日子很好，伊廖沙，”王耀刻意留了些空暇给伊利亚联想，然后才抖出答案，“秋白的结婚纪念日[1]，吉利。”  
“你挑的？”伊利亚准确地狙击到了重点。  
“……”王耀顾左右而言他，“总之，伊廖沙……”  
“我觉得自己亏了。”  
“啊？”  
“亏大了。”伊利亚慢悠悠地道，“我应该也故弄几次玄虚，让你来猜。”  
虽然看不见伊利亚的脸，但王耀依然从东斯拉夫人的语气里，读出了愈发浓烈的笑意——他选择不接话。  
“耀？”伊利亚又走近了一步，王耀已经能感到潮热的呼吸弥散在自己脸上了。  
依然没有人说话。又过了好一会儿，伊利亚似乎终于放弃了，他有些挫败地道：“算了，耀，你是不是把灯先打开？”

王耀松了口气，然后忽然笑了起来：“伊廖沙。”  
“唉？”  
“你放弃的太快了。”  
伊利亚有些赌气地道：“我现在不想知道了。”  
王耀故作遗憾：“那好吧。”他转过身，开始摸索开关的位置，蓦地手腕一凉，却是被伊利亚握住了。  
“我的话还没说完，耀。现在，我想知道另一些事了。”  
“什么？”  
“你刚才在想什么？”  
王耀抖了抖右手手腕：“你可以好好问我的。”  
伊利亚笃定地道：“那你可不会说。”  
王耀噗的笑了：“好吧。你想怎么问？”  
伊利亚：“……”

在伊利亚思考要不要直接进入下一步实践阶段时，王耀终于笑完了，他示意伊利亚松开自己，然后轻声道：“其实之前，五月份开会的时候，我就想过打电报给你。”  
“想过？”  
“最后……没好意思。”  
伊利亚笑道：“难怪伊里奇总说，东方人都是很含蓄的。”  
王耀深呼吸了几次，然后开始轻声道：“很多人对我描绘过中国的未来。甚至洪秀全和杨秀清都给我写过信。”  
“他们想要一个巍峨的神殿？”  
尽管伊利亚压根看不见，王耀还是摇了摇头：“他们希望建成地上的小天堂。当然，伊廖沙，那时的我觉得，这是荒诞不经的笑话。”  
“我记得，他们是孙中山的崇拜对象？”  
“那会儿我也不认识孙先生啊。总之，包括洪杨，很多人希望，我能支持他们。”  
伊利亚笑道：“我懂了。你是想说我很幸运？”  
“不，伊廖沙。我想说……在认识你之前，我从没觉得，未来能这样清晰可信地被描绘；”王耀的音量越说越低，“但现在它出现了，而我甚至不能想象，还能有第二个未来值得为之努力。所以说，是我很幸运。”  
“那么，耀，”伊利亚凑得近了些，“它是什么样的？”  
这题的可发挥余地堪称天大地大，但王耀却选了一个极个人的角度：“能和你没事就腻在一起，能有说不完的话和做不完的爱，能分享所有的快乐与哀伤，分担所有的幸福与苦难，体验所有的伟大与琐碎——以及最后的死亡。”  
王耀用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭伊利亚的，然后以最轻的声音道：“这是我唯一期待过的死亡方式。”

在伊利亚组织起语言之前，响起了不合时宜的敲门声。  
王耀打开了门，发现是罗伯特斯，他抱着一大摞文件，似乎是要来做个工作汇报。小伙子进屋后顺手开了灯，奇道：“你们怎么黑着说话？”  
王耀绞起了手指，而伊利亚上前一步，笑道：“我想让中国同志看看荧光手表。”

于是这段对话的后半截是在王耀家完成的。在王耀表达了“一起过国庆比较节约资源”后，伊利亚评论道：“那只放一遍国歌还节约时间呢。”  
王耀笑了起来：“没错！”  
伊利亚又问：“那国旗呢？”  
“国旗？”王耀愣了愣，“我以为用不着？”  
“啊？”  
“我是说，”王耀终于发现自己和伊利亚关于建国的认知有些差异，“中华苏维埃共和国不用加入苏联？”  
“不，不，耀。”伊利亚眉角直跳，“我从没想过这事儿……我设想中，你应该成立一个……类似苏联的组织，比如中华苏维埃联邦[2]。”  
王耀疑惑道：“你没和我说过。”事实上，他上一次和伊利亚讨论“国家”或者“政权”的建立问题，还是五年之前；从那之后，他们争论更多的，是政权性质、革命高潮时间之类的。

伊利亚没有接这个话题，他从书柜上抽出了一摞稿纸：“我们来设计一下国旗国徽吧，可有意思了——我的第一个国徽就是伊里奇亲自定的。”  
“他画的？”  
“不不不，伊里奇不会画画。那是画家列奥的方案，他的原始稿里，旭日在红色的衬托下闪耀着，两边环绕麦穗，中间是镰刀、锤子和宝剑，象征工农兵苏维埃。”  
王耀听得疑惑：“你的国徽……不是镰刀锤子和地球？”  
“那会还没有苏联呢，我说的是苏俄国徽。”伊利亚翻动着稿纸，口中轻快地道，“那个设计伊里奇大体上满意，但是他觉得，尽管我们还没打败白军，我们还要战斗，可战争和武力永远不是我们工作的重心。伊里奇说：‘我们不需要占领土地，我们坚决反对侵略政策，我们的战争是防御性的，剑不是我们的象征。’然后他拿起笔，亲自划掉了剑[3]。”  
王耀笑道：“所以你就只剩下镰刀和锤子了。”  
“太阳，还有太阳。”伊利亚转头望向窗外的天空——尽管那里连月亮都没有，只有些阴冷的星光，“我喜欢太阳，耀。”

王耀再次开口前，伊利亚从稿纸中找到了些奇妙的内容。  
“这是什么？”  
王耀凑过去看了十几秒，终于想起那上面有什么了：中共最近策划了新的机关报《红旗日报》，在李立三的建议下，他开始学着写些社论、简讯，伊利亚拿的是自己的练习稿。按说伊利亚也看不懂中文，但巧合的是，里面有一篇稿件夹杂了几个俄语词，还是苏联人最熟悉的那几个之一——“列宁”。  
“我练笔的草稿。”王耀从伊利亚手中抽走那摞稿纸，翻回第一页，开始依次解说，“这篇是写中国左翼作家联盟成立的……”  
这倒像在报告中共这大半年来经历的事了。伊利亚边听边点评，他认为“组织武汉、南京暴动与上海的总同盟罢工”全然是梦话，对“会师武汉，饮马长江”的蓝图也不感兴趣，但在王耀说到计划在秋天成立中国左翼文化总同盟[4]后，他终于提起了些精神：“左翼美术家联盟？你们终于有会画画的人了？”  
“是啊。立三说，这次的机关报应该能配上些时事漫画了。”  
伊利亚笑道：“还可以做宣传画册。”  
王耀点头道：“立三让我也学着写简讯或者社论，说如果他觉得好，可以帮我去登报。”  
“这主意不错，”伊利亚鼓励道，“写作很有趣的。”  
王耀却并不那么觉得：“我几年前就试过，秋白说我写的东西太八股，属于送去印刷都浪费油墨那种。再说了，刚才你不也在走神吗？”  
这评语十分刻薄，但却属于伊利亚听不懂的范畴：“什么是八股？”  
“……就是特别教条主义。” 王耀努力找出了个对应俄语词。  
这倒把伊利亚逗笑了：“不至于吧，要不你读给我听，我帮你改。”  
“那我还得先翻译一遍，不如直接去找秋白。”

伊利亚对王耀“特别教条主义”的写作水平很是好奇，最终王耀磨不过他，开始将那篇包含“列宁”的稿件翻译给他听。  
“《中国工农红军第一架飞机“列宁号”的诞生》[5]……”  
才读完标题，伊利亚就被茶水呛了一口，边翻手帕边道：“你之前不是说，中国没有用人来命名军备的习惯吗？”  
“……可能他们审美刚刚和莫斯科接上了轨。”  
伊利亚笑得都在沙发上打滚了，王耀有些没好气地加重加大了音量：“1930年春……”  
“今年春。”  
王耀默默提笔划了两道横线，接着念道：“国民党反动派驻汉口航空第四队飞行员龙文光驾驶一架美制‘柯塞’式轻型侦缉轰炸机，由湖北武汉飞往河南开封执行任务。但在返航途中，因遇大雾迷航，再加上油料耗尽，被迫降落在鄂豫皖边区宣化店西南10公里陈家河的河滩上……”  
王耀翻译完了全文，而伊利亚低头思索了许久，还是觉得无从改起。在王耀屡次催促后，他语气真诚地道：“不如重写吧。”  
“伊廖沙！”  
伊利亚搬起石头砸自己的脚，不得不开始皱着脸修改——或者说，原创——新闻稿，王耀抱着米沙站着围观，时不时提问两句。在吸墨水时，伊利亚得闲转过头，见王耀一脸兴致勃勃，便叹道：“耀，我觉得吧，你可能真的不适合左翼新闻记者联盟，不如考虑加入左翼作家联盟，去当文学批评家吧。”  
“唉？”  
“虽然不会写，但是批评可是一把好手！”

尽管过程曲折，但这篇俄语版的简讯还是完成了。  
“……飞机被重新被组装起来。鄂豫皖红军的领导人徐向前十分高兴，热烈欢迎飞行员加入红军，又让人在飞机机翼上绘制两颗红星，并在机身写下‘列宁’二字。就这样，中国工农红军第一架飞机‘列宁号’，在战火纷飞的鄂豫皖根据地诞生了。根据地的群众无不欢欣鼓舞，兴高采烈，他们说：‘狗崽子有飞机，这回我们也有飞机了！’”  
伊利亚已经趴在了书桌上：“这比读伊里奇的哲学笔记都累。”  
王耀抖了抖手上的稿纸：“我觉得你写的，也不怎么样嘛。”  
伊利亚辩道：“已经很好了！这可是改稿。”  
“我翻译好了送去给秋白，秋白说了算。”  
“他又不是看不懂俄语。”  
“也对。”王耀把稿纸叠好，又来推伊利亚，“伊廖沙，起来，去床上睡。”

伊利亚的时差还没倒过来，虽然看似很累，但真躺在床上之后，又开始翻来覆去地喊睡不着，然后决定不如折腾一下王耀。  
王耀却表示配合不起了：“哥，亲哥，我今早六点起的。”  
于是伊利亚只得规规矩矩地躺回去，趁王耀还没入睡，开口道：“红军发展得不错？”  
王耀打了个哈欠：“对，不算游击队和赤卫队，我们也有六万多红军了。”  
伊利亚又问起根据地的情况，顺便提到了斯大林很欣赏毛泽东，《真理报》都开始宣传他了。说了一大篇话后，他轻声问道：“话说，耀，关于联邦问题……耀？”  
伊利亚转过头，发现王耀已经抱着自己的胳膊睡着了。他伸手拨弄着王耀鬓边的碎发，后者的反应是嘟哝了几个词，也听不清是俄语还是汉语，随后又用脸颊蹭了蹭自己肩膀。  
伊利亚不再动了，虽然那一刻他想到很多事，想到列宁，想到托洛茨基，想到“全世界无产者联合起来”，想到世界革命，想到世界苏维埃共和国，最后想到适才王耀的问题。  
在确认王耀睡沉了之后，伊利亚轻声道：“太迟了，你起码迟了十年，耀。”  
“对不起。”

此刻的王耀并不理解，伊利亚拒绝自己，和他一定要处理李立三，本质上是因为同一件事。“立三路线”必须被纠正，不是因为其对共产国际不敬，而是因为他想“掀起国际无产阶级对帝国主义的决战”，并要求“苏联应积极准备战争”[6]。  
王耀和李立三，还有很多中共的党员此刻并不明白，苏联的国家性质正在发生巨大的变化。  
列宁死后第三年，也就是1926年，斯大林明确提出，“工人阶级和劳动农民结成联盟也能彻底打败我国资本家，也能建成社会主义社会”。这就是所谓的“一国建成社会主义”，很显然，这个理论具有明显的闭关自守倾向。两年后，共产国际六大时，它被写入了《共产国际纲领》。  
显而易见，当斯大林把苏联变成一个正在建设社会主义美好事业的正常国家之后，它就再也不是那个“有能力和决心去为推翻国际资本而承担最大的民族牺牲”的阶级革命大本营了，也不再是“世界无产阶级共同的祖国”。在事实上，苏联正在成为由民族领袖率领的民族国家，于是理所当然地，它自身的国家利益开始产生出来。苏联不可能再像列宁时代那样，不计一切代价去援助其他国家的革命运动了[7]。  
也正是因此，不管是李立三要求苏联直接出兵援助革命，还是王耀询问是否需要加入苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟，他们都没有违背列宁主义，但很遗憾，已经变得不合时宜了。  
在列宁思想下成长的中共依然坚持“既然中共可以为保卫苏联而战，那么苏共为什么不可以为争取中国革命胜利而战？”，但苏共终究开始，不再那么觉得了。

伊利亚翌日便匆匆离开了，他到底没和王耀完成国旗或者国徽的设计，只留下了两个联系方式，说这是他们在上海的两个情报小组：佐尔格小组和牛兰小组[8]；若有中央特科无法处理之事，可以直接去找他们。  
三个月后，王耀独自完成了中华苏维埃共和国的国徽，在他的设计中，国徽基本参考了苏联：镰锤、麦穗、地球、金星。  
涂完最后一笔后，王耀举起画纸对瞿秋白笑道：“这感觉像在说：镰锤的光芒照耀世界。”   
“照耀？”  
王耀这才惊觉自己忘了画太阳，可此刻画面已经太满，没有加太阳的余裕了。  
瞿秋白适时地开口安慰：“这样也不错，总要和苏联的有些区别。”

共产国际赶在秋天到来之前改组了远东局，新的领导人是米夫，和他一起来中国的，还有在苏联中国留学生斗争中胜出的“二十八个半布尔什维克”。  
瞿秋白、周恩来在9月底主持召开六届三中全会，批判了立三冒险主义路线。会议结束后，李立三启程前往莫斯科，当面去做检讨了；而向忠发因为是“工人代表”，得以继续担任总书记。  
打了大半年的中原大战在深秋告终，张学良挥师入关，帮助蒋介石取得了胜利。  
六届三中全会后，中共中央第一次真正重视起了苏区，他们成立了苏区中央局，开始向各苏区派遣干部。但这还不够。10月，共产国际发来了新指示，明确要求“发展农民运动，发展游击战争，用农民的骚动像一个箍的一样的去围绕城市，以及大城市和最大城市”[9]。  
这一指示终于在根本上，扭转了中共中央以往对工人阶级成分和中心城市作用的那种迷信态度。

10月底，王耀送萧三登上了前往苏联的轮船，他将作为左联的代表，参加在苏联哈尔科夫召开的第二次国际革命作家代表会议，并宣布中国左翼作家联盟加入国际革命作家联盟，成为它的中国支部。  
目送萧三远去时，王耀还乐观地以为，自己能在今年年底之前完成建国。  
可一切终究没有那么顺利。

注：  
[1] 瞿秋白、杨之华于1924年11月7日结婚。  
[2] 见《中华苏维埃共和国宪法大纲》。  
[3] 见《弗•德•邦契-布鲁耶维奇文选（三卷本）》。邦契-布鲁耶维奇是布尔什维克党的报刊活动家和作家，1918年7月，他把苏俄国徽的设计稿拿去给列宁过目。  
[4] 由左翼作家联盟、社会科学家联盟、左翼戏剧家联盟、左翼新闻记者联盟、左翼教育工作者联盟、左翼音乐工作者联盟、左翼美术家联盟及世界语联盟八个团体于1930年10月在上海正式成立。  
[5] 参考田越英《红军第一架飞机诞生记》、缪平均等《中国工农红军第一架飞机“列宁号”的诞生》。实际上，列宁号1931年春才正式命名。  
[6] 《中央政治局继续讨论目前政治形势及全国工作布置》，1930年8月3日。  
[7] 见杨奎松《“中间地带”的革命》。  
[8] 理查德•佐尔格，“红色谍王”，后向苏联提供德国进攻的确切时间、日军的战略进攻方向等重要情报，1930-1932年在上海活动；牛兰，本名雅各布•马特耶维奇•鲁德尼克，共产国际联络部在上海的秘密交通站负责人，1931年被捕。  
[9] 《共产国际执委关于立三路线问题给中共中央的信》，1930年11月16日收到。


	21. 第21章 安危

中华苏维埃初定在1930年的十月革命节建国、定都上海，全党也一直以此为目标努力着，可就和中共那些年的很多计划一样，因为各种突发情况，它最终没有成真。

送别萧三前，鉴于准备工作尚未就绪，“一苏大”已经延迟了一个月，改在12月11日，也就是广州暴动3周年纪念日开幕，地点也从上海移至江西苏区。可事有不巧，中共中央宣布新会期后没几天，蒋介石就调集军队，准备对江西苏区发动“围剿”。于是会期第二次改动，推迟到了1931年2月7日，那是京汉铁路大罢工的8周年纪念日。  
朱毛红军忙于反“围剿”的同时，中共中央按新远东局的指示进行了改组。自此，回国的留苏学生相继得到重用，不少人一步登天，直接进入了中共最高决策层：陈绍禹成了中央组织部指导员兼党校校长，秦邦宪当上了共青团中央委员，沈泽民是宣传部长，康生为组织部长。  
共产国际对自己挑选的工人干部失望了，甚至对中国本土的干部失望了。他们决定换上自己最熟悉的留苏学生，但也没有撤掉周恩来等人，就这样“嫁接”出了一个新的中央，并突击召开了六届四中全会。  
1931年鸡飞狗跳地拉开了序幕。无论是对于中国共产党还是中国革命，这一年都将充满着危险与灾难。

1月底，王耀接到消息，因为蒋介石的围剿，建国时间不得不再次推迟——许是因为觉得再写计划也是白写，这次干脆只宣布延迟，连延到哪天都没说。  
尽管如此，但在找到机会给伊利亚打电话时，王耀还是尽量说了些好消息：“苏区来信，说红军快赢了。大概在劳动节前后，就能召开一苏大了——五一也是个不错的日子，春光正好。”  
相比王耀的乐观，伊利亚听上去却是心事重重。王耀屡次追问，伊利亚却始终不肯说自己在忧虑什么，只建议王耀多关注苏区，不要掉以轻心，“我觉得，蒋介石不会就这样放弃。”  
很不幸，伊利亚说对了：蒋介石输掉了第一次“围剿”，但他迅速组织起了第二次，然后紧接着又来了第三次。  
至于伊利亚此刻的心事，王耀是在九年之后才隐约猜到的：1940年的夏天，托洛茨基在墨西哥被杀，而伊利亚在某一份电报里说漏了嘴，提到内务部早在1931年，就成立了专门负责暗杀托洛茨基的小组。

春节后，在共产国际的催促下，全党的重心都转向了苏区、红军和苏维埃政权的建设。为了巩固根据地，中共将60%的各级干部派去了各个苏区，并在江西宁都成立了中共苏区中央局。  
毫无疑问，这对城市工人运动及地下工作产生了巨大的负面作用：那之后，共产党在红军、苏区建设方面取得的进展，几乎与它在城市工作方面发生的退步一样明显。  
中共城市群众基础的缩减令远东局十分紧张，他们深感共产党影响力在流失。2月，远东局额外批了一笔经费，督促中共去工厂周围办些夜校、茶馆，重新接近工人群众。  
这并不是什么重要的活，兜兜转转，最后竟落到了王耀手里。

开茶馆，还是公费开茶馆，对王耀来说毕竟是个新鲜事。这次他的搭档是中央特科情报科科长陈赓，当然，陈赓并不想争茶馆掌柜，他是来保卫这处的安全，顺便看看无新情报的。  
实事求是地说，这茶馆——还有附近的夜校——在拉拢工人方面，效果委实一般，事实上，党在白区工作根本就一片混乱。不过，当了两月茶馆掌柜后，王耀自觉还是有些收获的：深入了解基层后，王耀现在认为，白区人手不足尚在其次，思想上的问题才是重中之重。  
四中全会后，党内反对活动此起彼伏，开除罗章龙[1]并不足以遏制党的分裂，加之陈独秀也终于集合起中国的四个托派组织、宣告建党，这都让中共在思想上越来越紊乱，进而导致了工作情绪的低落，于是自首叛变之风平地而起。  
可惜，王耀，还有中共中央和共产国际，在深刻认识到这个问题时，一切已经太迟了。  
4月25日，王耀正在和陈赓闲聊“五一建国显然没戏了，听说会期改到了八月”时[2]，接到中共地下党员钱壮飞密电：参加过五卅运动、保护过鲍罗廷、上海工人起义时的总指挥、现任中央特科行动科科长顾顺章，叛变。  
多年后，他被认证为“中共党史上最危险的叛徒”。

王耀和陈赓匆匆离开了，别说来不及喊“本店打烊”，连抽屉里的大洋都没带走。这个据点显然已经废了——所有顾顺章知道的据点，都保不住了。中共开始了秘密大转移。王耀从住所撤离时，除了关键文件外，他唯一记得带走的，就是米沙。  
靠着钱壮飞的密电，大部分中共高层，如周恩来、瞿秋白、陈绍禹、秦邦宪、邓小平、陈云、聂荣臻等，都及时撤离了，陈立夫和徐恩曾[3]赶到上海抓人时，只找到了几十个人去楼空的据点。  
党中央侥幸避免了全军覆没，但损失依然惨重。在接下来的日子里，几乎每天都有坏消息传来：恽代英被指认，武汉的中共“联络员”全部遭到捕杀，蔡和森等人相继被捕，等等。中共中央被迫停摆了一个月，5月底才重新组织起了一些工作，开始将躲藏在各处的领导人转移出城。但厄运还没有结束：6月，总书记向忠发被捕，继而叛变。  
中共中央陷入了半瘫痪的状态，刚刚安顿下来的领导层再次开始大疏散。在远东局的建议下，中央决定派陈绍禹去莫斯科，让周恩来去中央苏区，上海只留一个临时中央，负责人为秦邦宪。  
上海出事的同时，苏区的情况也不太妙：蒋介石决定亲任总司令，开始对苏区进行第三次“围剿”。

眼见中共中央已经无力运作，王耀终于决定冒险一次，他按着伊利亚给的联系方式，前往租界区找到了佐尔格，然后立刻收获了另一个坏消息：共产国际的一个信使在新加坡被捕，沿着这条线索，南京国民政府成功逮捕了牛兰和胡志明。  
“他们已经暴露了？”  
“没有，雅各布（指牛兰）夫妇都是老契卡，他们会懂得保持沉默，不暴露真实身份——但我们必须马上去救人。”  
王耀松了口气，随即便为刚刚被捕就叛变的中共总书记感到耻辱，他咬着唇道：“理查德，我需要联系上莫斯科，你有办法吗？”  
“现在？”  
在王耀点头后，佐尔格思索着道：“可以，但只怕我也得暴露……这样，”他走到书桌前，匆匆写了个字条，“你拿着这个，去找艾格尼丝•史沫特莱[4]，她是《法兰克福日报》驻中国的记者。”  
王耀接过字条，上面是曲曲折折的德文，也不知写了什么：“她有办法？”  
佐尔格点头道：“艾格尼丝是宋庆龄女士的好友，有办法联系到她。宋女士在莫斯科[5]。”  
王耀道了谢，又好奇道：“史沫特莱女士……是你的夫人？”  
佐尔格扬起了眉毛：“不，艾格尼丝是我的情人。”  
好吧，托伊利亚的福，王耀对欧洲共产党人开放的作风素有耳闻，他礼貌地祝福佐尔格感情生活顺利，随后接下了“告诉国际，让他们送四万美元来”的传话任务。

当晚在史沫特莱家中，王耀终于听到了伊利亚的声音。  
因着中共和远东局的领导层先后出事，共产国际在中国的组织几乎全部陷入瘫痪或瓦解状态，中共中央与共产国际的联系也已中断。于是，在听见伊利亚久违的嗓音时，王耀差点当场哭了出来。  
“耀？”伊利亚显然也很震惊，“耀，真的是你？”  
王耀用了两三分钟来平复情绪——史沫特莱还好心给他递了块手帕，随后，他开始缓慢地讲述这几个月发生的一切。

“……22日，向忠发和一个妓女一起被捕，当晚就叛变了。”  
王耀没把故事说全，其实向忠发已经“堕落”小半年了，他用党的经费住洋房、养情妇，搞得众议沸然。这次被捕后，他的情妇——这还是李立三特批8000大洋，从妓院赎身出来的——尚未招供，向忠发就把周恩来、陈绍禹、秦邦宪等人的行踪招了个干净，让一向好脾气的周恩来都怒道：“向忠发的节操还不如一个妓女！”  
王耀说完后，伊利亚沉吟片刻，冷然道：“先别管他了，日后找个机会，弄死就是。”  
伊利亚语气阴狠，王耀心中却有些莫名的快意，他爽快地应了是，又把佐尔格托自己转达的话说了。  
伊利亚许是已经接到了消息，他语气很低沉，但并不惊讶：“雅各布是老同志，第一批契卡，十月革命的时候还率队攻打了冬宫，在苏联情报界的地位非常高，不能不救。”  
“是。那么，需要我做什么？”  
“四万美金我会派人送去上海……不，不是给佐尔格，是给你，耀。直接给佐尔格太显眼了。”  
王耀深吸了口气：“好。”  
“蒋介石的儿子还在苏联，约瑟夫说，如有必要，我们可以和南京做一个交换。”  
王耀并不觉得这是个好主意：“蒋介石当年清党的时候，也没顾虑过蒋经国。这交易成不了的。”  
伊利亚叹道：“总得试试啊，耀。”

王耀跟着叹起了气，然后他听见伊利亚说：“耀，我得……拜托你一件事。”  
“救牛兰？我一定尽力，但……谁也不能保证成功，伊廖沙。”  
“不，不是这个。”  
“嗯？”王耀的心忽地提了起来，“还有别的事吗？好消息还是坏消息？”  
伊利亚沉声道：“我拜托你，耀，千万保护好自己。或者你愿意来莫斯科……”  
“不。”  
“好吧。”伊利亚听上去有些无奈，“我就知道。虽然……还是想试试。”  
“伊廖沙，陈绍禹会代表中共去莫斯科，我想已经够了。”  
伊利亚又轻笑了两声，似乎是想用那些隐含的情绪反驳王耀，但他最后只道：“好吧，果然是这样。总之，耀，我不想失去雅各布，但我更不想……失去你。万事小心。”

实际上，事情比伊利亚想象的还糟。在向忠发的指认下，国民党终于判定了牛兰的身份：共产国际驻上海之东方部负责人。  
通过中间人确认这个消息后，负责营救的佐尔格更感棘手。8月初，在缺乏资金的境况下，佐尔格最终不惜暴露自己，定下了以“舆论攻势”救人的计划。

牛兰的公开身份，是“泛太平洋产业同盟”的秘书，而此组织其实就是“国际红色工会（即原赤色职工国际）远东分会”。因此他被捕后，共产国际迅速利用工会展开了营救行动，法国劳工总联盟、反帝大同盟等组织先后公开抗议，中共也借此声势，在牛兰被押解前往南京时，发动了数千名群众赴火车站示威，又邀集柳亚子、田汉、郁达夫等文化届人士致电南京，要求国民党释放牛兰夫妇和他们的孩子。  
8月20日，宋庆龄和爱因斯坦、蔡特金、高尔基、史沫特莱等人发起成立了 “保卫牛兰夫妇委员会”，使营救行动成为了世界性运动；随后共产国际跟进，借助国际红色救济会[6]发动了强大的舆论攻势；不久后，罗曼•罗兰、萧伯纳、罗素、鲁迅等也加入救援行动。  
对于以上种种，南京政府选择装聋作哑——他们甚至否认牛兰在自己手里。

这一年过得极不平静，9月，日本出兵侵占沈阳，而东北军奉行“不抵抗”命令，大部撤至山海关内，几个月后，日军占领了东三省。  
比起决心“攘外必先安内”的南京，中共中央表现得积极许多，临时中央立刻发布了《中国共产党为日本帝国主义强暴占领东三省事件宣言》，并让满洲省委的赵尚志的人组织反日武装，这就是日后东北义勇军的雏形。  
反抗日本帝国主义很重要，但对中共而言，显然他们目前更重要的是：建政。

1931年11月7日，开国大典终于在江西瑞金成功举办。在中华苏维埃共和国中央执行委员会第一次会议上，瑞金改名瑞京，按莫斯科的意思，毛泽东当选为中央执行委员会和人民委员会主席，从此，他开始被人称为“毛主席”。  
在被推迟了四次后，中共还是在十月革命节建了国，这倒是一个奇妙的巧合，仿佛中华苏维埃共和国注定得以这天作为国庆。  
瑞金鸣炮庆祝时，远在上海的临时中央，却办不了任何公开活动，只开了个秘密会议，挂起马克思和列宁的肖像，遥遥庆祝中共建国成功。  
会议的最后，秦邦宪领着大家低声唱了两边国际歌，一遍俄语，一遍中文。两曲唱毕，由秦邦宪带头，众人举起茶杯欢呼道：  
“苏维埃万岁！人民万岁！”

1932年暮春，在淞沪抗战[8]都进入尾声时，共产国际的信使终于抵达了上海，和他一起到来的，还有佐尔格望眼欲穿的四万美金。  
“奥托•布劳恩，德共党员，刚从伏龙芝军事学院毕业。”  
王耀与布劳恩问了好，又建议道：“你最好取个中文化名，会方便些。”  
“我不懂中文，”年轻的德国共产党人为难地挠了挠头，“要不，你帮我取吧？”  
“你是德国人，干脆……就叫李德吧。”

注：  
[1] 1931年1月31日，罗章龙。林育南等成立“中国共产党非常委员会”，与四中全会选出的中央分庭抗礼，并笼络了一大批各地工会的干部。中共中央最后杀鸡儆猴，按分裂党的罪名开除罗章龙等人党籍。  
[2] 历史上，是在第二次反“围剿”胜利结束的第2天，即1931年6月1日，中共苏区中央局发表《为第一次全国苏维埃代表大会宣言》，宣布将在8月1日召开全国苏维埃代表大会。这是“一苏大”第三次推迟开幕时间。  
[3] 陈立夫是当时的中统局长，徐恩曾是中统副局长。  
[4] 美国人，1919年赴德国，在柏林学习马克思主义；1928年经德国共产党人介绍，以《法兰克福日报》特派记者的身份来到中国，在上海参加中国进步文化运动，日本侵华后，写了许多揭露日本帝国主义侵华罪行和讴歌中国人民革命斗争的文章。事实上，1931年她在广州。  
[5] 实际上，当时宋庆龄已经离开苏联，居住在柏林。  
[6] 当时这是一个非党性的国际救援组织，在77个国家和地区拥有1300万会员，以十几种文字定期不定期地出版散发几十种报刊杂志和救援公告。  
[7] 1931年7月，蒋介石发表《告全国同胞一致安内攘外书》，首次提出“攘外必先安内”口号：“惟攘外应先安内，去腐乃能防蠹”，“故不先消灭赤匪，恢复民族之元气，则不能御侮；不先削平粤逆，完成国家之统一，则不能攘外”。  
[8] 即一•二八事变，又称一•二八淞沪抗战，1932年1月28日，日本为了转移国际视线，并迫使南京国民政府屈服，进攻上海中国守军。3月初，日军偷袭浏河登陆，中国军队被迫退守第二道防线，同日，日本发表停战声明。5月5日，签订《上海停战协定》。


	22. 第22章 霜凋

尽管中共中央反复强调说，日本侵占东北第一是为了进攻苏联、第二是为了镇压中国革命，所谓“满洲事变是瓜分中国为各个帝国主义者的殖民地的开始，是反苏联战争的序幕，是世界新的帝国主义强盗战争的初步”[1]，并且在行动上拒绝与国民政府妥协，但随着民族危机日益加重，在大众眼中，国共两党似乎因“同为中国人”，拥有了某种互相妥协与合作的基础。  
然而，相互的敌视和必欲置对方于死地的决心，让国共双方都把对方看作自己抗日的最大障碍。

基于“不抵抗政策”和“剿共”的不满、对“李顿调查团”[2]的愤怒，舆论开始呼吁“停止内战、一致对外”，这自然是对较为弱小的中共更有利些，在之后几年里，中共也确实因此扩大了自己的影响力。但事实上，当时非但南京政府拒绝妥协，共产国际与中共临时中央也对此不感兴趣。  
中共用自己的傲慢回应了舆论的期待：他既不准备利用国民党内的反蒋势力，也不屑于靠接受“停止内战”的呼吁来打击南京政府。即使在中日短兵相接的淞沪抗战中，面对国内达到巅峰的反日情绪，中共依然公开声明：国民党各派军阀和中国资产阶级都是日本帝国主义的走狗[3]。  
在认知上，临时中央把淞沪抗战看作类似十月革命一样的重要历史节点——当年沙俄就处在第一次世界大战的对德前线，而布尔什维克利用战争的乱局，成功领导了革命。于是，在中日交战后，临时中央自以为面对千载一时之机，计划组织工人武装暴动，夺取政权成立上海苏维埃[4]，可惜，最终一事无成。  
总而言之，即使身处抗战前线，临时中央首先想到的依然是推翻国民党反动派，期待的则是发生革命性的突变，那么所谓“联合抗日”，在1932年的中国，终究是虚幻的镜花水月。

按照陈绍禹的指示，1932年4月15日，中华苏维埃共和国公开对日宣战，但此事的目的是以此号召群众，“积极进行革命战争，夺取中心城市，来摧毁国民党的统治”[5]。在中共内部，这被称为“进攻路线”。  
对于“进攻路线”，苏区中央局代理书记毛泽东心存疑虑，但留苏学生王稼祥和任弼时力主按照指示办事，并争取到了周恩来和朱德的支持，于是毛泽东就被打成了“右倾机会主义”，大加批判[6]；不久后项英前往上海汇报工作，在秦邦宪、张闻天面前，又告了毛泽东一状。  
在中华苏维埃整顿军备、准备攻打赣州的同时，王耀终于与李德接上了头，当夜，他将四万美元的支票交到了佐尔格手上。  
佐尔格行动迅速，翌日便做完了交易：他用这笔钱购买了一封牛兰的亲笔信，以证实他确实被国民党当局关押。佐尔格告诉王耀，这张字条创造了特工情报市场的价格记录。  
在共产国际的操作下，信很快就登上了欧美报刊，随后又被国内的报纸争相转载，舆论一致要求蒋介石公布牛兰事件始末，并公开牛兰的犯罪证据。  
最猛烈的舆论风潮到来了。

佐尔格这一军将得恰到好处，当时蒋介石急需向欧美诸国索要物资、以便继续攻打中国红军，于是南京终究不得不把“牛兰事件”公开化，并判处牛兰夫妇无期而非死刑。五年之后，牛兰夫妇成功越狱，辗转回到了祖国。  
因身份暴露，佐尔格在发出牛兰亲笔信后，就匆匆返回了苏联。离开上海前，他将一大盒各国货币送给了王耀，又祝福道：“希望中国革命一切顺利。”  
王耀拥抱了佐尔格，亦道：“祝德国的党早日胜利。”  
佐尔格一年后奉命前往日本，在那里闯出了“远东情报之王”的招牌。可惜的是，和他的总书记，德国共产党的台尔曼一样，佐尔格在1944年牺牲，倒在了黎明前夕。

王耀再次听见伊利亚的声音，已经是1932年夏天的事儿了——托宋庆龄回国的福，尽管上海的通讯机构几乎全部毁于顾顺章的叛变，王耀还是接通了莫斯科的电话。  
“中华苏维埃共和国临时政府于一九三一年十一月七日俄国十月革命纪念节于江西正式成立了，它是中国工农兵以及一切劳苦民众的政权，它是代替帝国主义与中国地主资产阶级的国民党的统治，并且继续号召与组织全中国劳苦民众起来推翻这一统治的政权。它正式宣布它是世界上唯一的无产阶级的祖国——苏联的最好的朋友与同盟者。它的目的是在联合全世界被压迫的民众起来推翻世界帝国主义的统治。它反对帝国主义对于殖民地与半殖民地任何侵掠，而主张彻底的民族自决……[7]”  
“耀，”伊利亚耐心地等了好一会，但见王耀有把整篇文章读完的倾向，还是开口打断道，“我已经读过了，去年就读过了。对了，恭喜你。”  
王耀顿了顿，轻声道：“可是我想读给你听，亲口读给你听，伊廖沙。”  
“唉？”  
“你应该在那天就听见的，已经拖了那么久了。”王耀将手里的信纸翻过一页，温柔而坚决地道，“可惜，你没看到当时的盛况，据说毛泽东念完对外宣言后，全场一片欢呼，三五分钟后才静下来。”  
“……你也没看到，真遗憾。”  
伊利亚语气犹疑，王耀却笑了起来：“是啊，真遗憾。”他深吸了口气，低头继续读了下去，“中华苏维埃共和国临时政府，向全世界的劳苦民众与政府宣言，他主张取消一切帝国主义过去同中国地主资产阶级政府所订的不平等条约，一切中国的统治者为了镇压中国民众运动与屠杀民众借用的外债。它主张一切帝国主义的租借地都应该无条件的收回，一切帝国主义的海陆空军都应该滚出中国去。尤其为得要根本消灭帝国主义在中国的统治力量，它主张没收一切帝国主义在华的银行，工厂，矿山与交通工具等……”

伊利亚安静地听着，在王耀说完“不打倒帝国主义与国民党的统治，就不能取得真正的和平。所以它号召全世界的劳苦民众起来，用革命的国内战争消灭一切反革命的战争，取得世界的永远和平！”后，他甚至配合地鼓起了掌，又问道：“要欢呼一声吗？”  
“……好啊。”  
于是伊利亚轻快地数了“三、二、一”，两人隔着七千公里的距离，一齐道：“乌拉！”  
“唉，我还以为你会说什么……‘万岁’？”伊利亚不会说中文，他卷着舌头模拟着这两个音节，成功逗笑了王耀。  
“我和中国人在一起的时候，就喊‘万岁’嘛；不过现在，当然喊‘乌拉’。”  
若李立三还在，他肯定会直言指出，当初第一次为中华苏维埃欢呼的时候，所有人喊的都是“乌拉”。  
当然，他不会想到另一层意思：其实当时王耀喊“乌拉”，是因为希望伊利亚能在场。

王耀又报告了牛兰案的近况，随后聊起苏区筹建中华苏维埃国家银行国家、发行货币等事[8]，说行长已经定了毛泽东的二弟毛泽民：“我们还打算开个铸币厂，不过白银很缺，还是得以纸币为主。”  
伊利亚道：“可惜我们不接壤——苏联不缺这些。”  
通往苏联的路线一直没有打通，这是中共最头疼的事之一，王耀只能叹了口气，随后说起另一件事：“说起来，伊廖沙，你们做事也太不仔细了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你们光顾着牛兰了，一起被捕的胡志明，还在国民党的监狱里呢。”  
“……”伊利亚倒吸一口气，“天哪，我最近忙得都昏头了。他呢，现在怎么样了？”  
“中共的同志们想了点办法，凑钱把他救出来了。”  
“真抱歉。我……”  
王耀忽地感到些不安，开口问道：“伊廖沙，你——我是说苏联，最近出事了么？”

伊利亚确实不太好，他正经历着诞生以来最严重的饥荒。但以伊利亚的脾性，当然只会选择转移话题：“耀，我才在担心你呢。听说蒋介石又在调兵了？”  
蒋介石在和日本签完丧权辱国的停战协定[9]后，终于缓了口气，正在重新调集兵力，准备对苏区开始第四次“围剿”。  
王耀磨着牙道：“红军已经赢了三次，自然能赢第四次！”  
“不要掉以轻心，耀。对了，约瑟夫昨天说，他打算派一个将军去中国，当军事顾问。”  
“加仑将军吗？”说起军事顾问，王耀自然想到了他最熟悉的加仑。  
“不，不是布柳赫尔。他叫格里戈利•米哈伊洛维奇•施特恩[10]，内战时的骑兵师政治部主任，目前在满洲情报组。”  
王耀道了谢，又说起红军没有打下赣州，但也成功扩大了赣江以东的苏区等事：“秋天要庆祝建国一周年，听说红军打算专门排一出晚会。”  
伊利亚笑道：“要不我明天去问问约瑟夫，看能不能送些录像设备过去。”  
“现在这情况……不方便吧？”  
“耀，”伊利亚语气有些虚弱，但还是拉高了声调道，“要有信心。”  
伊利亚是在鼓励王耀——或者鼓励自己。但在那一瞬间，王耀忽地萌发了一种隐约的、不祥的直觉，那些模糊的阴影在他的脑海中逡巡，让他感到不安，甚至恐惧。  
王耀正欲发问，宋庆龄却打出了约定的暗号，宣告了这场对话的终止。

伊利亚的录像设备终究没有送到。中华苏维埃建国一周年纪念日那天，王耀只辗转打出了一份电报——已经没有安全的电话线路了。电文很简短，几十个字母只够祝自己和伊利亚国庆快乐，至于刚收到的《中华苏维埃共和国临时中央政府成立周年纪念宣言》这种长篇大论，已经没有余裕附上去了。  
施特恩在11月底抵达上海，但作为苏联的将军，他并不方便直接露面——这可能会引起严重的外交纠纷。来到上海后，他选择呆在租界区遥控指挥，又让不是苏联公民的李德潜入中央苏区，协助红军作战。  
苏区的领袖们为了论证“中国革命的前途”，在报告中对苏区和红军的现状屡屡夸大其词，或者用后来的话说，陷入了“左倾教条主义”的桎梏。也是因此，在第四次“围剿”中，中华苏维埃尽管取得胜利，却也丢掉了鄂豫皖苏区和湘鄂西苏区。  
说到第四次成功反“围剿”，连王耀都不得不承认，运气的成分占了大多数：1933年初，日军出兵侵略热河，3月热河全省沦陷，随后日军继续向南推进，蒋介石不得不调兵北上，与日军交战，史称“长城抗战”。  
南京国民政府再次输掉了战争，长城沿线失守。5月，双方签署了《塘沽停战协定》，划定冀东二十二县为非武装区，而日军退回长城以北，在事实上，这划出了中华民国与伪满洲国的“国界”。  
第四次反“围剿”就这样惊险地胜利了，但包括施特恩在内，已经有很多人察觉了危机的存在，共产国际特意告诫中共中央说，“不要过分估计你们最近在战略上的成功”[11]。

中共在战略上是否成功有待商榷，但在战术上的失败显而易见。那几个月里，仅上海就有百余个秘密接头地点被破获，成批的党员被逮捕，其中相当一部分选择了叛变，甚至包括政治局成员黄平。  
因着上海的组织几近瘫痪，黄平叛变的消息，王耀竟然是通过报纸得知的：国民党把他的自首书登在了报纸上，广而告之。而共产国际对此拒不相信，他们声称这是敌人的阴谋，是在企图瓦解共产党人的斗志。  
王耀的第一反应和共产国际如出一辙，他马上着手开始确认真伪。但当时上海可用的情报资源所剩无几，无奈之下，王耀只能再次请宋庆龄出马。  
宋庆龄本在为“中国民权保障同盟[12]”忙碌，得知此事后，她想尽办法，联络上了黄平的夫人，却得知这姑娘已和丈夫失联近三月。于是宋庆龄也只能回复王耀说，“先等等”。  
这一等就是好几个月，待宋庆龄取得准确消息时[13]，王耀已经离开了。  
中共中央终于无法在上海立足了，1933年初，中央书记处和四大常委（秦邦宪、张闻天、周恩来、项英）集体迁入了瑞京，仅留下了一个上海中央局，以主持国统区工作、与共产国际维持联系。

逃离上海后，中共对国民党的恨意自然更上了一层楼。  
尽管在共产国际的授意下，中共当时已经提出了“反帝统一战线”，宣传自己赞同“有条件地联合抗日”[14]，但按伊利亚的解释，这不过是一种策略手段，目的是揭穿国民党“攘外必先安内”的宣传[15]，他从未在国共之间动摇过，和王耀一样，他也坚信“帝国主义和国民党都是一丘之貉”。  
王耀并不喜欢这些，相对于伊利亚，他总是更纯粹、更理想主义、更爱憎分明的那个。王耀相信，“抗日”与“反蒋”仅是同一件事的不同阶段，但经过伊利亚的说服，他终究选择了默认。

其实对于抗日，伊利亚不能说不尽心：哪怕是为了自己远东的安全，他也需要东北形成强力的抗日力量。  
伊利亚曾经指望过中共，甚至一度全面接管了东北的中共地下组织，直接提供经费、培训干部，力图组织抗日武装，但说来惭愧，奉系多年反共颇有成绩，中共在东北的力量委实薄弱，于是在努力了一年多后，伊利亚终于认清了此路不通，转而希望将那些分散的反日力量联合起来，并让中共领导——或者至少是影响——他们。  
而傲慢的、自信的、纯粹的王耀，尽管按伊利亚的意思发表了宣言，但在具体执行中可以说毫无改变，一切如故。

伊利亚的妥协并不止这些，事实上，苏联甚至没有公开承认中华苏维埃共和国，以免背上“分裂中国”的骂名——而中共对此不屑一顾，甚至公开在自己的机关报《红色中华》上大谈“两个政府”、“两个中国命运决战”。就在王耀离开上海前，1932年12月12日，莫斯科与南京在断交五年后复交。  
王耀自然无比气愤，他甚至心疼起了特意为苏联设立的中华苏维埃共和国外交人民委员会，可惜还没找到机会质问伊利亚，他便被迫离开了上海，于是那些话，终究没有机会说出来。  
又或者他其实也清楚，问了也没有意义。

尽管如此，王耀还是默默记住了这一天。  
那天深夜，王耀抱起米沙，低声对它说：“有那么一刹那，我突然觉得，伊廖沙……真的是个现实又市侩的混蛋。”

注：  
[1] 《中央关于日本帝国主义强占满洲事变的决议》，1931年9月22日；《中央为反对帝国主义进攻苏联瓜分中国给各苏区党部的信》，1932年4月14日，等。  
[2] 即国联调查团，“九一八”事变后成立，团长是英国人李顿，国联行政院规定他们除调查日本在中国发动“九一八”事变而形成的满洲问题外，也调查中国的一般形势。国联主要国家并不打算和日本硬碰，于是最终结论为：“日本军事行动为对中国废除不平等条约政策所不能免之反响”。  
[3]《中国共产党中央为上海事变第二次宣言》，1932年1月31日；《中华苏维埃临时政府为上海事变宣言》，1932年1月31日。  
[4] 转见《共产国际执行委员会政治书记处政治委员会给黄平的电报》，1932年2月27日。  
[5] 《中华苏维埃共和国临时中央政府宣布对日战争宣言》，1932年4月15日。  
[6] 转见《周恩来、王稼祥、任弼时和朱德给中共中央的电报》，1932年5月3日，见《共产国际、联共（布）与中国革命档案资料丛书（13）》，146页。  
[7] 与下文内容均见《中华苏维埃共和国临时政府对外宣言》，1931年11月7日。  
[8] 1932年6月21日，颁布《中华苏维埃共和国临时中央政府人民委员会命令第十四号》，正式宣布发行国家银行钱币。  
[9] 即《中日上海停战及日方撤军协定》亦称《淞沪停战协定》。1932年5月5日同签订了。协定正文5条，规定上海至苏州、昆山一带地区中国无驻兵权，承认上海为非武装区，而日军可在上述地区留驻若干部队；正文外还有三项谅解：一、中国取缔抗日运动；二、第十九路军换防并调离上海；三、中国同意不在浦东、苏州河南部、龙华对岸等若干地区驻扎军队。  
[10] 一些历史书上称之为“弗雷德”，这是施特恩的化名，他就是日后西班牙内战中的“克勒贝尔将军”。  
[11] 《共产国际执委会就军事问题给中共中央的电报》，1933年3月28日。  
[12] 宋庆龄、蔡元培、杨杏佛等发起的组织，1932年12月29日成立，宋庆龄、蔡元培分任主席和副主席，杨杏佛为总干事，鲁迅为上海分会执行委员。其目的是反对国民党一党独裁，援救政治犯，争取人民的出版、言论、集会和结社自由。  
[13] 黄平叛变的消息在4月被确认，见《美国记者哈罗德•阿贾克斯关于1933年4月6日“苏茜”与黄平谈话的报告》，《苏联情报机关在中国：20世纪30年代》。  
[14] 《中华苏维埃临时中央政府工农红军革命军事委员会为反对日本帝国主义侵入华北愿在三条件下与全国各军队共同抗日宣言》，1933年1月17日。  
[15] 米夫《中国革命危机发展中的新现象》，1933年5月31日。


	23. 第23章 料峭

王耀曾经想象过很多次苏区，关于它的模样、它的气质、它与苏联的相同与不同，但他却不曾料到，自己踏入瑞京，竟然是因为“逃难”。

抵达瑞京的第三个晚上，王耀正抱着米沙散步——这是他刚开始的习惯，许是在上海憋坏了——忽然听见有人喊自己，扭头望去时，见毛泽东坐在一棵老樟树的树根上，叼着一支卷烟，正笑着对自己挥手，他身边还有匹马，正在低头吃草。  
王耀走近几步，笑道：“武汉一别，六年不见了。”  
“五年半。”毛泽东顺手掐灭了烟，“觉得这儿怎么样，还习惯吧？”  
“习惯，简直是前所未有的轻松，像回家一样。”王耀也坐了下来，把米沙搁在了自己的膝上，“你……学会抽烟了？”他记得在武汉时，毛泽东身上并没有什么烟味。  
毛泽东笑道：“在农村考察的时候，群众拿‘叶子烟’招待我，盛情难却嘛；后来为了和深入了解群众，也常和他们边吸烟边聊天。”  
王耀不假思索道：“彭湃说过差不多的话，不过他是打牌……”话还没说完，他便想到彭湃已经牺牲四年了，猛地咬住了唇。  
“他……”毛泽东叹了口气，“是党最好的农运干部，农民运动大王。”  
“之一。你也是啊。我记得之前在农协执委会[1]，你是组织部长，他是秘书长。”  
毛泽东再次露出了些笑意。这次离得近，王耀发现，他的笑容有些疲惫。

残烟的火星已经全熄了，毛泽东把它收到纸盒里，口中问道：“到瑞京多久了？”  
“没多久，三天。你呢？”  
“刚从长汀回来。”毛泽东抬手一指马，又用抱怨的语气道，“你很该早些来的。”  
“苏联（王耀及时把‘伊廖沙’三个字吞了回去）建议我呆在上海……”  
毛泽东面露不屑之色，但终究没有说什么，转而从兜里掏出几个红艳艳的辣椒：“来一个？”  
王耀摆手表示自己不吃辣，又赶忙安抚起了被辣椒气味刺激到的米沙。毛泽东见状一笑，往自己嘴里丢了个辣椒，边嚼边道：“一个人敢吃辣椒，就没有不敢做的事了，这些起来造反的红军，没有一个不吃辣椒的。”  
王耀笑道：“中国人吃辣椒也没多少年，大概在……嗯，明万历年间，它才传进来的，当时叫‘番椒’，宫里也不吃它，倒是有种来观赏的。”  
毛泽东摇了摇头：“对你来说是这样，但是对穷人来说，辣椒就是宝贝咯。”  
这话题拐的有些快，王耀一时没有理解他话里的意思。  
毛泽东继续道：“辣椒是穷人的油盐。古代的劳动人民，被压迫得很惨，他们买不起官盐，只能冒险去买私盐，连私盐都买不起的，就只能吃淡食了。唉，盐这东西，不难生产，也不难存运，要不是封建统治阶级的剥削，穷人也不会没得吃。”  
这是在说盐税。王耀低声道：“晋盐之利，唐氏以来可以半天下之赋。神功以此法令严峻，民不敢私煮炼，官盐大售[2]。”  
毛泽东又咬了一截辣椒：“有辣椒之前，劳动人民只能在盐碱地里刮盐土，甚至用草木灰、畜圈土墙、人尿来熬土盐。所以说，辣椒这东西虽小，对我们来说，可是大恩人呢。”他转头看向王耀，“你没过过这种日子，当然吃不惯。”  
这是客观现实，王耀却觉得被羞辱了，他从毛泽东手里抢过辣椒，毫不犹豫地往嘴里丢了一个，然后直接呛出了眼泪。  
毛泽东哈哈大笑，帮着抱起了猫，拉着王耀找水去了。

王耀猛灌凉白开时，毛泽东还在一旁笑：“哎，不吃辣椒不革命，革命者都爱吃辣椒。”说完辣椒曾领导过一次“蔬菜造反”，又大谈在世界上爱吃辛辣食物的地区，都出产革命者，如湖南就有黄兴、陈天华、彭德怀等，还有法国、西班牙、墨西哥、俄国[3]……  
这时王耀有些缓过来了，忙开口驳道：“其他国家我不清楚，俄国并不爱吃辣啊。”  
“他们吃得很清淡？”  
王耀摇头道：“俄餐咸甜酸都多，唯独少见辣。”  
毛泽东露出了“孺子不可教也”的表情：“等苏联人来访问，我请他们吃辣椒。”  
王耀心道这恐怕暂时没什么希望，但还是笑道：“恐怕他们还想找你拼酒呢，毛主席。”  
毛泽东一愣，继而苦笑道：“主席？对，我也就还是主席了。”他指了指自己的衣领，“毕竟领章都摘了。”  
王耀自然明白，毛泽东是在说他被解除了军队指挥权：1932年夏天起，刘伯承等人就开始在《革命与战争》[4]批判毛泽东的军事思想；秋天的宁都会议上，毛泽东的主张被强烈抵制，他因此失掉了红一方面军总政委的头衔，由周恩来接任。  
自上井冈山以来，毛泽东多数时间都是当书记，后来又当政委；现在被解除了职务，等同于失去军权，自然十分愤懑的，于是干脆告病休假。  
当时王耀还不知道——当然毛泽东更不可能了解——此事在报给共产国际后，被明确回复说：毛泽东在指挥作战上有丰富经验，将他召回后方不仅可能会造成分裂，还会直接影响反“围剿”战争的有效指挥，建议设法劝说毛泽东赞成进攻路线，而不是把他排除在军事指挥之外[5]。  
可惜，莫斯科的裁决电报送达时，已经迟了几个月，事情终究难以挽回了；这封电报起到的作用，不过是掐灭了秦邦宪等人将毛泽东送往莫斯科“疗养学习”的企图而已。

王耀不想参与这场党内斗争，只道：“我刚来瑞京，不熟悉这里，不知毛主席有没有空，带我到处逛逛？”  
毛泽东自然是欣然应允，两人便并肩出了门。路上王耀问道：“现在苏区人民能吃上盐了吧？”  
“能，但也不富裕，国家规定，每人每月最低也得供应4两盐。苏区不产盐，还得想法子去白区买，再运进来。”又说起当时苏区南部有两条秘密运盐的通道，东西走向的叫“马克思路”，南北走向的叫“列宁路”。  
“那挑夫可辛苦了。”  
“不是挑夫。”毛泽东肃声道，“是运输员同志。”随后解释说，去年8月刘伯承和左权翻译了苏联的《军语解释》[6]，按苏联红军例，给各种人员规定了新称呼：军官改叫指挥员，士兵改叫战斗员，传令兵改叫通信员，伙夫改叫炊事员，马夫改叫饲养员，挑夫改叫运输员，等等。  
“要纠正旧军队的不平等称呼，我们可是人民军队、工农红军。”尽管已经被解职了，但说起红军，毛泽东依然骄傲地称之为“我们”。  
王耀笑着道了歉，说自己一定尽快改口，又道：“说起红军，听说今年要定个红军的纪念日？”  
“嗯，大概会是8月1日，和反帝战争日同一天[7]。”  
王耀一愣：“……我以为会是9月9日，或者29日？”选择南昌起义的日期，而不是第一次打出“工农革命军”旗号的秋收起义、奠定红军基础的三湾改编，甚至不是首举红军旗帜的广州起义，这着实有些出乎王耀意料。  
毛泽东又露出了苦笑：“也不是什么大事，随便吧。”

王耀不知道该说什么了。两人沉默着走完了剩下的路，快到中华苏维埃临时中央政府时，毛泽东主动开了口，他依次指着眼前的景物，详细讲解了起来：  
“开国大典就是在这儿办的，对，这里原来是稻田，那天凌晨才平整完土地，检阅台嘛，用竹子和木头搭了个临时的，再挂上马克思和列宁画像，也就像模像样了。毕竟是第一次搞阅兵，当时大家都很紧张，很激动。”  
王耀道：“我记得，开国大典是清晨举办的？”  
“太阳刚升起来的时候，”毛泽东仰头望向东方，眼睛里渐渐有了神采，“那边的樟树林都被霞光染成了金色，树下还有无数面红旗在摇晃，灿烂夺目。上检阅台的时候，我问玉阶兄，‘总司令，还记得在井冈山欢迎老彭的红五军上山那次大会吧！’”  
“那次大会怎么了？”  
“那次也搭了台子，但是不稳固，我们刚上去就垮了。有些同志觉得不吉利，玉阶兄就说：‘不要紧，垮了台，搭起来在干嘛！’”毛泽东遥遥指向检阅台，今晚第一次露出了发自内心的笑容，“你看，我们果真搭起了更大的台子，检阅各路英雄好汉。”  
王耀笑道：“说起来，我还只听说过井冈山呢。”  
“百闻不如一见，有机会的话，还是去一次的好。”  
王耀笑着答应了，又说还得请你这个主人带路云云。当时他们谁都没想到，王耀第一次踏上井冈山，要等到32年后了。  
那时只有毛泽东还在他身边，两人到茨坪的时候，毛泽东忽然有感而发，吟道：“三十八年过去，弹指一挥间。可上九天揽月，可下五洋捉鳖，谈笑凯歌还。世上无难事，只要肯登攀。”  
当时在场的有百余名老红军、烈属、机关干部和群众，谁都没有懂他话里的深意，但王耀听懂了。

毛泽东说完了阅兵盛况，又说起当时朱德作为大会执行主席，操着一口浓重的四川口音朗声宣布：“第一次全国苏维埃代表大会现在开始！我宣布，中华苏维埃共和国今天正式成立了！”然后阅兵式正式开始；那时东方旭日初升，霞光万道，将整个寰宇都照得清朗明透、生机勃勃。  
“唉，那一刻，我还真有点羡慕玉阶兄。”  
王耀笑道：“这事儿羡慕也没用，没有第二次了——要不等二苏大的时候，让你这个主席去宣布开会？”  
毛泽东的笑容有些僵了，而王耀说得兴起，并没有注意到：“虽然是为了躲避敌机轰炸才挑的清晨，但这个时间也挺不错，苏联的十月革命，就是在日出的时候胜利的。”  
毛泽东却不配合地摇了摇头：“大家那天差不多都没睡，有些太辛苦了，其实稍微迟些更好。”在王耀开口前，他又说起为了掩护，当时在长汀布置了个假会场，国民党因情报错误，当天去轰炸的是假会场，但飞机路过瑞京的时候，还是丢了十几颗炸弹下来，“蒋介石可真够朋友，知道我们开大会，派飞机给我们鸣礼炮来了。”  
在笑声中两人逛完了检阅台，离开时毛泽东说，这里快要重修了，改建成一个永久性的砖木建筑，“让以后的人也能亲眼看看，开国大典是在哪里举行的。”

两人继续往前走，一路经过了中央印刷厂、中央邮政总局、红色中华通讯社、筹备中的马克思共产主义学校和蓝衫剧团学校[8]，最后走到了中央政府所在地：那里原是谢氏宗祠，后来成了一苏大会址，会开完后，祠内用木板隔出15个房间，挂上小木牌，就成了各个部的办公室——其实这屋子还有富余，因为中华苏维埃只有十个部。  
“搬进来的那天，我发表了一个即兴演讲，说我们用枪杆子打出了一个苏维埃共和国，尽管这个新生的国家还很幼稚，像一只羽毛未丰的小鸟，但是麻雀虽小，五脏俱全……”  
王耀噗的一笑：“对，特别全，连外交人民委员会都有。”  
这是众所周知的“挂牌部门”，于是毛泽东也笑了，他对着虚空一挥手，仿佛那里坐着听众似的：“我们过去握锄头把子、抗枪杆子，今天还要握起印把子。今天的中央政府还是临时的，甚至连国歌、国旗都还没有，但是有什么关系呢，孩子都生出来了，还怕取不出名字么？没有国歌，就唱《国际歌》，没有国旗，就先打红军的军旗嘛。同志们，从来没有什么事情能难倒共产党人，等将来我们强大了，我们就去包围城市，打倒国民党的统治，把帝国主义赶出中国去，到那时，苏维埃共和国就不再是一只小鸟，而是一只大鹏，展翅翱翔，鹏程万里！”  
毛泽东那一刻如此意气风发，仿佛回到了两年之前，或者六年之前，或者更早些，回到了那个书生意气挥斥方遒的年纪。  
王耀有些被感染，道：“我倒记得你说过，中国革命高潮‘是站在海岸遥望海中已经看得见桅杆尖头了的一只航船，是立于高山之巅远看东方已见光芒四射喷薄欲出的一轮朝日，是躁动于母腹中的快要成熟了的一个婴儿。’[9]”  
“你也读过？”  
王耀点头笑道：“写的非常好，里面那句‘星星之火，可以燎原’，让我想起了《火星报》。”  
王耀将伊利亚背诵过的“我们悲惨的劳动决不会落空：行看星星之火，燃成熊熊之焰！”用俄文和中文各说了一遍，随后道：“当时我挺惊讶，你居然能和列宁想到一块去。”  
毛泽东的神情有些奇异，但还是轻快地道：“英雄所见，总是略同的。”

参观完大堂后，毛泽东拉王耀去了自己办公室，兴致勃勃地将“印把子”——也就是中华苏维埃共和国中央执行委员会印章——拿给他看，“这可是国玺呢。”  
那是一枚很简单的木柄银印，上下呈弧形排列着隶书的“中华苏维埃共和国”和“中央执行委员会”，两端各有一颗五角星，中央部分是地球图案上嵌着镰刀、斧头，其正上方亦有一颗五角星，周围则饰以麦穗——总之，要不是上面是汉字，它简直和苏联的印章像了个十足十。  
“圆的？”王耀细细端详了一会，提出了第一个问题，“官印一般是方的吧？用的也是篆文，哦，清廷用满汉双文。”  
“那么说来，这倒是中国历史上第一枚方圆形非篆刻官方印章？”  
“大约是。”  
“那很好啊，我们是第一个革命的共和国，也该有第一个革命的印章。”毛泽东指向自己屋门口那块“毛主席”小木牌，笑道，“国印只是个象征，关键是政权的性质。在湖南成立农民协会时，我还用肥皂雕过章子呢，一样顶用，就像这祠堂里挂上牌子，它就是中央政府。”

王耀便笑着将“国玺”递了回去：“你说得对，毛主席。”又指着屋内一块写着“工农炮垒、民主专政”的横匾问道：“这是什么，工作指导方针？”  
“一苏大主席台上挂的，等中央革命博物馆[10]建好了，我去捐给他们。”  
王耀目光依次扫过墙上“中华苏维埃共和国万岁”、“世界苏维埃联邦共和国万岁”等横幅：“这些也捐？”  
“对，本来这儿还有许多书，去年全捐给中央图书馆了。”毛泽东面露得色，“去年红军攻克了漳州,缴获了一大批图书报刊，靠着它们，瑞京终于建起了中华苏维埃中央图书馆。唉，我挺想把整个图书馆搬过来的，可惜时间不够，曾志同志还说我贪心。”  
打下漳州是去年红军最大的胜利，也是毛泽东的得意手笔，王耀便笑道：“听说你还带回了许多金银财宝，给群众办了个展览，开开眼界？”  
毛泽东摆摆手：“金银有价，知识无价。之前我们追击张辉瓒[11]，他怕被认出，把金表、金戒指都丢了，可见连国民党反动派都知道金银有价的道理。”  
王耀觉得此时恭喜他在第一次反“围剿”中的胜利并不合时宜，便道：“那是前年的事吧？听说打了那几场胜仗后，红军还连办了好几晚文艺汇演，我当时就很想来看看。对了，几个月前苏区庆祝建国一周年，红军专门排了一出晚会，怎么样，热闹么？”  
毛泽东的笑容消失了：“不知道，或许很热闹吧。他们没请我去。”  
王耀小心翼翼了半个晚上，终于还是捅了篓子。

毛泽东不再说话了，虽然也没有摔门离开。在王耀的建议下，两人一起沉默地回了他的住处。  
王耀翻出自己的口琴，低头试了试音，笑道：“好久没吹了，希望别跑调。”随后他闭上眼睛，吹起了《国际歌》——这也是他第一次，在中华苏维埃的土地上吹国歌。  
一曲吹毕，王耀凝视着口琴道：“这是好几年前，苏联人送给我的，他说，在想念战友的时候就吹这首歌，希望它能给予我勇气与安慰。”  
毛泽东轻声道：“你是我的战友吗？”  
“当然。”  
毛泽东的唇角几不可察的弯了弯，又问道：“那苏联人呢？”  
“当然。”王耀重复了一遍这个词，然后对毛泽东坚定地道，“你应该相信莫斯科。”

王耀无从知晓毛泽东心中有何感想，但他很难不发现，在中央领导们一批批进入瑞京后，“毛主席”的日子越来越不好过。  
王耀到瑞京后不久，临时中央和苏区中央局合并，组成中共中央局，由秦邦宪总负责。毛泽东虽为人民委员会主席，但依然是中央局的下级，日子自然并不好过，整个1933年，他一直借养病为名，生闷气、躲清闲，那段时间他做的最大的两件事，就是搞了一次查田运动，以及就任苏维埃大学第一任校长。  
历史的运行真是过分复杂，因果关系环环相扣，精细得令人心生畏惧：正是因为朱毛红军的出色，使赣南、闽西苏区成为中共活动的中心；而成为中心后，一批批党内地位高于毛泽东的人先后空降瑞京，不可避免地影响到他在苏区的权威，并越来越被边缘化。

周恩来接掌军权后，严格执行了“进攻路线”，一度取得了不错的战绩：1933年春天，红军一连击败国民党3个师，创下了一个月俘虏3名师长的记录。也因此，夏天毛泽东一度想给自己翻案，但被秦邦宪拿出的战绩堵住了嘴[12]——连毛泽东都不得不承认，这是国民党发动“围剿”以来，“败得最惨的一次”，而第四次反“围剿”，堪称“空前光荣伟大的胜利”[13]。  
莫斯科的电报频率依然稳定。对于国内的饥荒，伊利亚选择守口如瓶，但在4月份的电报中，伊利亚语气沉重地说，柏林发生了“国会纵火案”[14]，让他头疼欲裂。  
尽管整个共产国际都同意，“国会纵火案”是纳粹党的阴谋，但是现在他们面临的问题比幕后黑手是谁实际多了：该怎么拯救德国共产党？

从事后来看，当时共产国际就应该产生足够的警觉，但伊利亚和王耀也都没有足够重视此事，毕竟当局非法暴力打击共产党实在太司空见惯了，除了中国，还有日本、意大利、保加利亚等国家，他们的党都经历着这些——譬如说，意大利共产党的总书记，安东尼奥•葛兰西，早在1926年就被墨索里尼逮捕了。  
比起外国兄弟党的遭遇，蒋介石显然才是王耀的心头大患。于是在得知此事时，王耀只安慰伊利亚说：“我们要相信德共的力量，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚接受了这个建议，但也并非没有其他准备，在努力援救德共的同时，他联络了同样因德国军事倾向而不安的法国，希望由苏法出面，倡议发起一个共同防御体系，邀请德、捷、波、芬等国参加，以“保障集体安全”，即所谓《东方公约》。  
他们都没料到，这出似乎是屡见不鲜的“反动派迫害共产党”戏码，最终导致了德国法西斯独裁政权的出现，进而引爆了第二次世界大战。

注：  
[1] 指中华全国农民协会临时执行委员会，1927年因全国有组织的农民达千万以上、已成立五省农民协会和十余省农协筹备处，认为急需有一个全国性的中心组织来统一全国农民战线而成立，并决定7月召开第一次全国农民代表大会，推定毛泽东为组织部长、彭湃为秘书长。后因汪精卫等背叛革命，代表大会未能举行，全国农民协会亦未成立。  
[2] 司马光《涑水记闻》。   
[3] 见斯诺《红星照耀中国》，在原故事中，是有人举了意大利的例子来反驳毛泽东。  
[4] 《革命与战争》是中国工农红军最早的军事政治理论刊物,1932年8月1日创刊，主要内容为：介绍近代军事学术理论，以苏联教材为主；收集整理红军每一次战役的经验与教训；介绍苏联国内战争的各种经验与教训等。  
[5] 《上海中央局转发共产国际致中共中央的电报》，1932年11月；并见《共产国际执委会书记处关于与毛泽东关系问题的电报》，1933年3月19日。  
[6] 我军第一部译自外军的军语专著，对于红军的正规化建设发挥了一定作用。  
[7] 《中央关于“八一反帝战争日”的决议》，1933年6月23日。  
[8] 分别是中共第一所中央高级党校、第一所艺术学校暨第一所专业戏剧学校，后者在1934年改名高尔基戏剧学校。  
[9] 毛泽东《星星之火，可以燎原》，原名《给林彪的信》，1948年改为现名。  
[10] 属革命历史博物馆，1933年5月筹建，二苏大前落成，旨在通过革命文物陈列，向人民群众进行革命教育。  
[11] 国民党陆军第18师中将师长，参加第一次“围剿”，被红军活捉。  
[12] 1933年6月,毛泽东出席在宁都召开的中共中央局会议,对前次宁都会议提出批评,为自己受到不公正待遇提出申诉,但没有得到博古的支持,后者认为没有前次宁都会议正确的决定就没有第四次反“围剿”战争的胜利。  
[13] 毛泽东《新形势与新任务》，《红色中华》第97期，1933年7月29日。  
[14] 1933年1月30日，德国总统兴登堡任命希特勒为总理。希特勒想实行特别授权法，即总理可以不通过议会自行制订规章以代替法律，但授权法需议会三分之二通过，纳粹党只占有32%的席位，且占有17%席位的德国共产党表示反对。于是兴登堡解散了议会，定于3月5日进行重新选举，在选举前夕的2月27日，国会大厦发生火灾，希特勒一口咬定德共纵火，并宣布共产党意图暴动，因此非法，德共被迫退出议会，所有席位作废。3月5日的选举中，纳粹党赢得了44%的席位，但仍然没有能达到2/3的多数，后来通过胁迫或贿赂的手段，纳粹党强行通过了特别授权法，并在之后一个月内取缔了所有其他党，建立了纳粹独裁政权。


	24. 第24章 遂愿

1933年春末，伴随着第四次反“围剿”胜利的喜悦气氛，王耀跟着临时中央政府一起从叶坪搬去了沙洲坝，与早就在那里的秦邦宪等人会合，各类活动的中心也自然一起转移了过去。

党中央搬到瑞京时，带去了大批文化素养较高的干部，苏区的精神文化建设随之迎来了空前繁荣：各种杂志、报纸纷纷创刊，连中央机关报《红色中华》都增辟了文艺副刊《赤焰》；花样繁多的文艺活动开始举办，中央革命博物馆、中央中农美术展览会、中央农产品展览所、红军学校模型室等[1]先后落成，列宁室历史阁[2]的建设也提上了日程；连体育方面都开始发展，五卅纪念日这天，苏区办了第一次大型运动会，并在闭幕式上宣布成立赤色体育委员会[3]。  
尽管各类活动搞得很热闹，但其实，受限于民众文化水平，思想建设问题——或者直白些说，扫盲的问题——着实是令人忧心。有一次王耀去给军队列宁室送马克思、列宁的画像，结果震惊地发现大部分红军战士并不认识他们是谁，被询问后王耀思考片刻，觉得说“革命导师”只怕不太好使，最后指导道：“大胡子叫马克思，光头叫列宁”，他们这才记住了。  
这事儿被秦邦宪知道后，很快就成了和“国民党某军长发布悬赏令，要逮捕一个姓苏名维埃的共党”、“国民党某特务认为红军总司令姓朱，名毛”并列的笑话。

虽然李立三已经去了苏联，但王耀的社论依然在继续写，来苏区后，他还学着创作起了标语画和宣传画，并参与编辑了《革命歌集》。在一次闲谈时，张闻天建议他办个口琴社，奈何苏区很可能没有第二支口琴了，只得作罢。  
除了中央政府和中央出版局外，王耀待得最多的地方，就是工农剧社了：演戏与看戏是当时苏区最盛大热闹的集体活动。其实他一开始想编写剧本，奈何处女作被沙可夫评为“缺乏切实的生活经验”，而论起演戏，王耀又实在比较缺乏天分——或者用李伯钊的话说，“太放不开”——于是，在各方取得共识后，他最后只捞到了个报幕员的活计。  
如果说王耀泡在工农剧社有什么成绩的话，可能就是和红军战士们混得更熟了些。当时许多剧目都取材自前线故事，譬如《打倒儿皇帝（蒋介石）》、《活捉张辉瓒》、《消灭白狗子》、《粉碎敌人的乌龟壳》等，军民都十分爱看，如果运气好，撞上本人登台饰演本人的话，那就更是一场狂欢了。王耀第一次登台那次，演出的是《庐山雪》，这是红军历史上第一部原创的红色戏剧，当晚可以说座无虚席，王耀上台报幕时，还没开口说话，就收获了一片欢呼。  
“下面演出的是话剧《庐山雪》。林彪同志扮演司令员，聂荣臻同志扮演政委，罗荣桓同志扮演政治部主任，李卓然同志饰演德国顾问塞克特[4]，罗瑞卿同志饰演蒋介石……”  
王耀每说一句，台下就爆发一阵笑声与掌声，念到“童小鹏同志反串宋美龄”时，还杂夹了满场的口哨声。

报完幕，王耀安静地退了下去。他站在后台的角落，感受着在乡村革命历史空间里，独特的、强烈的、复杂的革命狂欢精神。  
在这个广场上，民众用欢笑战胜了恐惧，以胜利者的姿态肆意讥讽当权者。平等、亲昵、戏谑、滑稽、狂暴、粗鄙，这些对王耀来说熟悉又陌生的感情，似乎是自然而然地完成了对道德禁忌和伦理规约的超越，然后朝他真诚地展现了自我，展现了广阔农村丰富的历史面相[5]。  
那被强调了无数遍的、抽象的、面目模糊的“人民”，似乎就在这里，完成了它的第一次具象化。

总而言之，王耀在苏区过得很愉快，1933年是苏区发展的高峰，一切似乎都欣欣向荣。  
那年春天，长汀福音医院迁来了瑞京，改名为中央红色医院。在院长傅连暲的建议下，苏维埃政府号召“与一切不卫生的习惯作斗争”，并根据实际情况制定了规章，譬如为了预防赤痢，红军禁吃辣椒等刺激性食物——不过这个命令执行起来颇为艰难，红军总参谋长刘伯承就带头偷吃。  
夏天的时候，中央执行委员会觉得，是时候召开中华苏维埃第二次全国代表大会（简称“二苏大”）了。将会期定为12月11日后，中央随后决定：新建一幢大礼堂以供大会使用；同时建造红军烈士纪念塔、红军烈士纪念亭、红军检阅台、公略亭和博生堡[6]。它们合称“六大建筑”，由总务厅厅长赵宝成负责。  
这就是中共的第一个“献礼工程”。苏维埃政府为此投入了大量心力，在设计时也从长远角度进行了考量，毛泽东告诉王耀，他希望能在这里继续开三苏大、四苏大，直至全国插遍红旗。

李德是9月到的苏区，那天王耀本在蓝衫剧社报幕，念完：“活报剧[7]《正义的审判》，林彪军团长饰演林彪军团长，罗瑞卿局长扮演蒋介石”后，他正要退下，忽然望见了李德和伍修权的身影——李德长得着实扎眼，苏区很多人没见过外国人，正好奇地围观呢。  
“你怎么来了？”话一出口，王耀就觉得不对，忙更正道，“你终于来了！听说你去了北京？”尽管蒋介石已经把北京改名为北平，但王耀还是习惯那么喊。  
李德道：“对，找冯玉祥。”  
冯玉祥在1933年初试图以抗日为号召重聚旧部、与南京分庭抗礼，为此还联系了中共的北方特科，愿意与之秘密结盟——当然，谁都知道，他的目的是中共背后的苏联。5月，冯玉祥在张家口立起了“察哈尔抗日同盟军”的旗号。  
可惜，基于大革命时期的教训，苏联从一开始就并不信任冯玉祥，拒绝给予其援助，并告诫中共“冯只能是我们的敌人”、“应当把工作重心放到下层士兵群众中去，发动他们进行反冯及反其他军阀的斗争”。于是在8月，走投无路的冯玉祥被迫通电下野，抗日同盟军随后即告分崩离析。  
王耀并不在意冯玉祥之事，而是关切道：“外面现在还好吧？”  
李德摇了摇头：“我没找到接头人，还发现有人跟踪。还好，我带着艾格尼丝•史沫特莱的信，所以我就干脆去见了她介绍的美国同行，埃德加•斯诺[8]。”  
“找他做什么？”  
“我想让他和我一起，以合法记者的身份去采访冯玉祥，但他不愿意，只带着我到处逛了几天。没有办法，我只能回上海。”  
伍修权是李德的翻译，此刻被冷落的他终于用俄语插话道：“实际上，北平负责接头的同志，不幸被逮捕了。”  
王耀摇着头叹了口气，安慰道：“还好，你没出事。”又拉起他往外走，“我带你去看看大礼堂！昨天工人刚雕好了国徽，今天该上色了！”

大礼堂门首上方的国徽确实正在上色，三人仰头望去时，只见白色的地球上已经绘好了蓝色的经纬线，金色的麦穗和谷穗环抱地球左右，而工人们正在给地球上的镰锤涂红漆。  
王耀得意道：“这是我设计的，草稿里只有麦穗，毛泽东建议我加上谷穗，说苏联人少种稻谷，所以只用麦穗，中国人却两个都种。”  
伍修权连声赞好，李德却若有所思。三人参观了一圈，准备前往中央政府时，李德忽道：“我忽然很羡慕中国的同志。”  
“唉？”  
“我年轻的时候，十四年前，参与过建立德国的苏维埃，巴伐利亚苏维埃共和国。”李德转身，遥遥指向大礼堂，“可惜，我们没坚持到需要设计国旗、国徽的那天。”  
也不等王耀或者伍修权出言安慰，李德便转过身，一个人大踏步地走了。

起码在表面上，李德的到来获得了全苏区的热烈欢迎：秦邦宪心悦诚服地交出了军事指挥权，并任命李德为中央军事委员会军事顾问；几个苏联留学回来的将军也纷纷与李德问好，刘伯承甚至直接喊他学长——尽管从毕业时间而言，他才是李德的学长。  
就在苏区按李德的建议，重新调整军事部署、推进红军正规化建设时，蒋介石终于从对日战线上调回兵力，集结了一百万大军，根据德国顾问塞克特的策划，以堡垒主义的新战略，准备发动第五次“围剿”  
而更远的地方，万里之外的欧洲德国，关于国会纵火案的审判终于在莱比锡法庭（德意志帝国的最高法院）开庭了，史称“莱比锡审判”。  
显而易见，纳粹党希望几名被告认罪，说国会纵火案是共产国际或者德国共产党的手笔。但保加利亚共产党人季米特洛夫义正词严地进行了辩驳，直言揭露了纳粹的阴谋，对纳粹党形成了巨大压力，最终被判无罪。季米特洛夫之后去了苏联，任共产国际执行委员会总书记，1935年的共产国际七大上，他号召全世界无产阶级和广大人民群众，一起进行反法西斯斗争。  
然而，季米特洛夫的个人英勇并不足以改变历史大势，德国共产党依然被宣告非法，总书记恩斯特•台尔曼被捕入狱，后者在坐了11年牢后，1944年，被眼见大势已去的纳粹杀害。

王耀并不知道欧洲发生的一切，对他而言，眼下重要的事只有一件：全力准备反“围剿”战争。  
尽管这次“围剿”声势浩大，但在初期，并未出现一边倒的形势。甚至在11月的时候，国民党第十九路军还宣布弃蒋联共，成立“中华共和国”，史称“福建事变”。  
这对苏区自然是个利好，王耀松了口气的同时，伊利亚还顺势打起了他们的主意，想利用第十九路军占据的福建港口，给苏区送些武器、药物，乃至飞机、重炮。可惜，十九路军后来很快失败了，于是这条补给线最终没能建成。  
一切哀叹都是关于补给线或者港口的，对于十九路军本身，王耀的态度很明确：“将领仅可利用”、“拉拢底层士兵”。  
在经历了1927年的背叛之后，不论国民党的军人表现得再亲共，中共也不会把他们视作自己人了——何况王耀还揣测，十九路军与中共和谈，其实也不过是为了得到苏联的援助。

因着第十九路军兵变，蒋介石暂缓了对苏区的围攻，转而调兵前往福建。趁此时机，中华苏维埃共和国宣布，六大建筑全部竣工，定于1934年1月21日召开已经延期的二苏大。  
1934年的那个1月发生了很多事，19日爱新觉罗•溥仪在新京（今长春）登基，伪满洲帝国建立；21日“中华共和国”兵败；26日德国和波兰签订了《德波互不侵犯条约》，这成为了德国打碎欧洲共同防御体系的突破口；当然，还包括15日开幕的中共六届五中全会和21日开幕的二苏大。  
但其实，那个月发生的事里，对王耀而言最重要的那一件，他却是很久之后才知晓的：1934年1月26日，联共(布)召开第十七次代表大会，在会上形成决议，“世界革命”将仅仅作为维护苏联国家利益的外交政策的辅助手段之一。  
而他们中的很多人，曾经出席过1919年的共产国际一大，在那次大会上，列宁曾经乐观地说：“国际苏维埃共和国的建立已经为期不远了”，“巴黎公社在这条道路上迈出了具有全世界历史意义的第一步，苏维埃政权迈出了第二步。”

在十月革命胜利的第17个年头，苏联国家领导层开始谨慎地、坚决地，回归到爱国主义价值观上。  
“祖国”——当然，往往要加上“苏维埃”的前缀——这个词汇，在这个红色国家，从那一刻开始，被灌注了全新的意义。

注：  
[1] 分别是革命历史博物馆、艺术类博物馆、自然科学类博物馆、军事类博物馆。  
[2] 列宁室仿苏联建立，也有的叫列宁堂，是当时苏区的基层文化组织，集政治教育、文化教育、文体娱乐活动为一体。列宁室里办的历史阁是陈列革命烈士遗物及其光荣事迹的，即日后革命烈士纪念馆的雏形。  
[3] 中央苏区第一个全苏区体育组织，党领导下最早的、层次最高的体育组织机构。赤色体育会成立后，就加入了列宁创建的赤色体育国际组织（红色体育国际组织，是第三国际中的一个组织）。  
[4] 汉斯•冯•塞克特, 德国军事家，1933年5月来华访问，提出《陆军改革建议书》，次年受聘为蒋介石政府的军事总顾问，为蒋介石“围剿”红军出谋划策。  
[5] 改编自刘文辉《革命的庆典：论中央苏区红色戏剧的狂欢精神及其历史面相》。  
[6] 此二建筑是为了纪念牺牲的红三军军长黄公略、宁都起义领导人赵博生。  
[7] 李伯钊从苏联代入苏区，是以新闻报道为题材的短剧，目的是向广大群众提供“活的报纸”。  
[8] 李德《中国纪事》。


	25. 第25章 遥声

二苏大开幕时，尽管前线已然开战，但王耀依然不觉得苏区有倾覆之危。在给伊利亚打的电报里，说完“3L纪念日[1]”的活动策划后，王耀甚至还有心情提醒伊利亚，让他别忘记自己的诺言，“建国十周年的时候，你要送一首长诗给我。”  
王耀并没料到，中华苏维埃是没有建国十周年庆典的；他同样没料到，这是自己在瑞京过的最后一个春节。

第五次“围剿”开始后，红军马上陷入了军事被动，但中革军委对此并不十分在意，他们没有认识到，中央苏区已经到了生死存亡的关头。  
事后来看，利用好福建事变是红军惟一赢得胜利的机会，可当时中革军委对此无动于衷，第十九路军被围攻后也没计划施以援手，事实上，获得这个喘息之机后，中共中央甚至没想着先解决军事问题，而是召开了两次大会，并照旧喊着“进攻路线”和“两个中国命运决战”的口号。  
苏区陷入危机的同时，毛泽东也落入了政治生涯的最低点，他甚至没有被通知去开六届五中全会，而在二苏大上，他人民政府主席的职位也被转移给了张闻天。但令人惊异的是，毛泽东虽然没有参加六届五中全会，却又被“选为”9名中央委员之一。

连毛泽东本人都不清楚，这是王耀再次参与党内斗争的结果。听说秦邦宪企图将毛泽东赶出政治局后，王耀的“危机雷达”再次疯狂作响，他在自己的私人电报中对莫斯科强调，毛泽东必须留在中央。  
共产国际无视了秦邦宪的请求，选择将毛泽东从政治局候补委员提升为正式委员。几乎同时，陈绍禹在联共（布）十七大上公开宣布：在以毛泽东同志为主席的苏维埃政权的领导下，我们已经在几百个县建立和巩固了苏维埃政权。  
莫斯科的态度足够明显，可秦邦宪依然固执己见，在拟定第二届政府人员名单时，他撤掉了毛泽东的主席职位；而在其刻意操作下，二苏大的报告竟是直到半年后，才终于送达莫斯科的，当时离出发长征，已经不足一月。  
在毛泽东的问题上，共产国际表露出了与中共中央截然不同的态度，而论起缘由，王耀——甚至加上伊利亚——的言辞恐怕都在其次，最主要的原因是：谁都能看出来，在中共中央进入苏区、排挤走毛泽东后，中华苏维埃共和国的军事形势在日益恶化。

二苏大开到第九天时，王耀正和代表们一起等林伯渠作报告，忽然接到主席团通知：“福建人民革命政府已经垮台，蒋介石已经分兵三路，准备向中央苏区进攻。为应付敌军，大会2月1日即闭幕。”  
直到那一刻，苏区的气氛才骤然紧张了起来。  
中华苏维埃共和国从一块实验田，迅速转变成了一个大军营。即使瞿秋白等人在2月份抵达瑞京，带来了左翼文化的最新作品，又说田汉、夏衍刚写了一个电影剧本《风云儿女》，即将投拍云云，也没能减弱苏区上空的阴霾。

蒋介石的第五次“围剿”计划与前几次完全不同，它是政治、民事、军事措施的综合，其基本思想是，集中几个主攻方向进行大规模的战略进攻，但在进攻时完全采取战略防御手段，也就是说，在步步推进中布下一个越来越稠密的碉堡体系。这是个持久的、消耗巨大的行动，但是蒋介石的德国顾问们认为，这样才可能且必然使中央苏区完全瓦解，堡垒战会让红军失去运动的自由，逐渐被消耗，最终被包围、消灭。  
这就是堡垒主义战略，红军轻蔑地称之为“乌龟壳战术”，而王耀在2月也终于反应过来，这就是曾国藩的“结硬寨，打呆仗”，核心是双方对耗资源，拼后勤，比人力。靠着这个法门，湘军最终耗死了太平天国。  
而苏区，着实没有什么底气，去和国民党对耗。

春意降临瑞京的时候，堡垒战略已经产生了明显的效果。1932年苏区人均月食盐消费量还是16两，1933年底降低到3.2两，到了1934夏，更是骤减到1两，多数时间已经吃不到盐。这还只是食盐，论起装备和火力，那双方差距就更大了。  
战况本就大不利，李德又反复强调“正规化作战”，面对占有压倒性优势的国军，依然坚持打阵地战；至于远在上海租界区的施特恩，尽管一直在给出建议，但亦不赞成“诱敌深入”的战术。于是，在这个战略指导下，红军不得不反复“扩红”，试图与国军进行持久战。  
苏区劳动力本已匮乏，过量征兵又导致了土地弃耕、军属生活困顿，进而影响红军的士气，随着时间的推移，形势日益恶化。

4月28日，广昌陷落，至此苏区东西南北四个“大门”全部失守。尽管秦邦宪依然宣称：“我们要保卫土地、自由、苏维埃，直至最后一个人，最后一滴血，最后一口气[2]”，但实际上，关于突围的讨论，已经在中共中央内部被提上了日程。  
6月，共产国际回电，明确表示赞成红军主力撤走，之后秦邦宪立刻召开了会议，宣布准备撤离；又命令小股部队先行出发，力图牵制国军、减缓苏区压力。当时的中央苏区，已经只剩下7个县了。  
会议在沉重的氛围中开完了，众人散去时，王耀听见毛泽东叹息了一声：“这大概是临时中央政府，在瑞京开的最后一次会了。”  
毛泽东没有压低音量，在场所有人都听见了，但无人做出回应。包括王耀在内，众人只是沉默地收拾好文件，然后安静地散了。

到了夏秋之交的时候，红军除了粮食尚可支撑外，从武器弹药到食盐衣物，各类物资的供应都已陷入绝境，民心亦严重动摇，群众反水和士兵逃亡时有发生，甚至屡次出现区委书记带头投敌。9月份伊利亚来电报，说自己在想办法从长江口岸给苏区输送物资，但王耀明白，即使伊利亚真能把东西送到，也已经运不进来了。  
王耀很想和伊利亚说些好消息——坏消息早在各类报告里说够了——但事已至此，他对着打字机发了一刻钟的愣，还是不知道能说什么。在又读了一遍伊利亚的电报后，王耀皱着眉头，犹豫着敲道：  
“伊廖沙，中央决定和红一方面军一起撤离瑞京，你说的毛泽东文集我大概是收不到了[3]，听说书印得很漂亮，绸制封面、金字标题、道林纸，比中国所有书局印的都美观[4]，谢谢。至于国际要的毛泽东传记，我会尽快发出，望安，致以布尔什维克的敬礼。”  
王耀思考片刻，将最后一句改成了“致以兄弟般的敬礼”，然后对王诤[5]道：“辛苦了。”  
王诤笑道：“苏区所有同志都很辛苦，连您的猫都学会捉耗子了。”  
王耀跟着笑了起来，他看着王诤把那几句话用密电发了出去，这才打道回府。当时他还不知道，下一次联系上莫斯科，已经是四百多天后了。  
9月，上海的地下组织被国民党破坏，与共产国际联系的电台被收缴，不久红军开始长征，没有带走自己的电台，于是，中共于共产国际的电讯联络完全中断了。

随着那些挑在担子上、驮在马背上的政府、银行、医院、印厂渐渐远去，这个坚持了1075天的“中华苏维埃共和国”，自然在地图上消失了。红军主力走后，10月26日宁都陷落，11月10日瑞京陷落，17日于都陷落，23日会昌陷落，至此县城皆尽沦陷，红军残部全面进入游击战争。1935年2月的元宵节大汇演[6]翌日，苏区全部沦陷，留守干部瞿秋白、何叔衡、毛泽覃、刘伯坚等人也先后被捕牺牲。  
这对莫斯科的打击自然是巨大的，但很快，他们的注意力就不得不转移到另一件事上了：1934年12月1日，列宁格勒第一书记基洛夫遇刺身亡，斯大林为此暴跳如雷，下令彻查，从而拉开了“苏联肃反运动”的序幕。  
更多的时候，这个事件被称为：大清洗。

长征最初并不叫长征，目的地也并不确定，只有一个大概的方向：去西南——那里山多路险、交通不便，加之地方势力盘根错节，历届中央政府都没能对那里实行有效的统治。按共产国际的设想，红军应该前往四川，重新建立根据地[7]。  
红一方面军和中央开始西行，起初尚算顺利，但在11月渡湘江时遭到了国军主力的围攻，尽管最终成功渡江，但全军人数已骤减六成，并失掉了大部分重武器。所有人都意识到，“西进路线”已经被国民党所掌握，不能再继续了。  
湘江之战的惨败瓦解了李德、秦邦宪仅存的威望。之后一个月里，红军一边行军一边争论，在12月中旬，李德终于走下神坛，毛泽东的意见获得了自宁都会议以来的第一次通过。按他的方案，红军强渡乌江，在一个烟雨蒙蒙的清晨进入了遵义。  
短暂休整后，1月15日，在纪念革命导师卡尔•李卜克内西和罗莎•卢森堡的会议上，政治局爆发了巨大的争论，党史上称之为“遵义会议”。

政治局委员争吵——或者更直白些，所有人一起围攻秦邦宪——的时候，王耀和李德一起坐在门槛上，静静地看着屋内众人，李德是没法插嘴，他的翻译伍修权作为军校毕业生，正在和忠于秦邦宪的凯丰拍桌子，而王耀，是不想。  
李德的感觉显然并不好，不仅是因为这场他听不懂的会议，还因为他正打着摆子（即疟疾）。在抽完了第八根烟后，他问王耀：“他们说到哪了？”  
王耀揉着米沙，语气平和地道：“林彪在骂你又笨又蠢。”  
李德满脸痛心，但到底也没再重复自己的意见，而是道：“现在联系不到共产国际，不然国际肯定会支持我的。”  
王耀笑着摇了摇头，用肯定的语气道：“未必。”  
李德也无意争辩，他念叨起了落在瑞京的电台，而王耀难得地赞同了他，并安慰道：“没事，我们应该可以从国军那抢几台过来。”  
“那我们也没有密码本。”  
王耀抬头望向屋内，此时是毛泽东在发言，显而易见，尽管主持人是秦邦宪，但他才是这场会议的主角。  
这是个需要并将产生领袖的时刻。虽然领袖毕竟只是领袖，而不是神——尽管“袖”字最后那一竖，再往下出点头，差不多就变成神了[8]。  
王耀沉默了几秒后，抱起米沙，用下巴蹭着它的脑袋，乐观地道：“什么都会有的，布劳恩同志。”

密码本或者电台暂时还见不到影子，但经过遵义的修整，红一方面军的士气却显而易见地恢复了，他们穿上了新鞋和衬绒厚衣，还收到了久违的军饷——2块大洋。重新出发的时候，毛泽东和周恩来、张闻天一起走在了最前面，他们最新的目标，是和川陕苏区的红四方面军会合。  
毛泽东重掌军权后，很快就表现出了自己的才华，之后两个月，他率军在川黔滇边境打转，四渡赤水，成功混淆了蒋介石的判断，最终找到了空档进军云南，顺利渡过金沙江。  
渡江之前，中共派潘汉年前往莫斯科，去向共产国际并汇报情况，力求重新建立双方的电报通讯。李德建议说，可以将米沙也交给潘汉年带走，以减轻之后负担，但王耀坚决地——或者说任性地——拒绝了，还辩解道：“我不会丢下米沙，就像你不会丢掉烟盒。”  
李德确实离不开烟，尽管烟盒已经空了许久，但不影响他和毛泽东一起进行植物学研究，沿途尝遍各种草木的叶子，企图寻出烟叶的替代品来[9]。于是自知理亏的他也只能笑笑，不再劝说。

潘汉年离开后，5月底，众人抵达了大渡河畔。对革命者而言，这是个让人心情沉重的地方；半个多世纪前，翼王石达开率领的太平天国残部，就是被大渡河堵住去路，陷入清军重围，全军覆没。  
红军战士都知道这个故事，即使原来不知道的，也在抵达大渡河的第一个晚上，从朱德口中听说了。那天在篝火旁，朱德给战士们讲了一整晚的故事，讲完了石达开的覆灭，又讲他家乡传说中，大渡河边能听到阵亡将士的英魂在哀号，要等有人为他们报了仇，那些悲鸣才会停止。  
年轻的战士们问朱德：“现在大渡河边，还能听见太平军的哭声吗？”  
朱德摇头道：“亡灵之说，终不可信。推翻清廷的，也不是翼王的十万阴兵。”  
毛泽东并不喜欢这些故事——国民党正在到处撒传单宣传，说红军会象太平军一样覆灭。他平静地插话道：“大渡河上绝不会再发生那样一场大屠杀。我们是革命者。时代不同了，我们也不同了。历史不会重演。”  
于是众人便散去了，王耀抱着米沙回帐篷时，忽然想起多年前，从一个话本里看到的石达开的诗句：  
只觉苍天方聩聩，欲凭赤手拯元元。

毛泽东是对的，红军毕竟不是七十三年前的太平军。靠着飞夺泸定桥，红军成功渡过了大渡河。  
翻过人迹罕至的夹金山后，6月中旬，红一方面军和红四方面军终于胜利会师，共同举行了胜利会师庆祝大会，并联合发表《为反对日本吞并华北和蒋介石卖国宣言》，反对日本操纵的“华北五省自治[10]”，指责《何梅协定》乃卖国之举，再次高喊“抗日反蒋”的口号。  
这样喜悦的时刻，王耀却敏锐地察觉了危机的征兆，并且不幸再次命中：红一方面军只剩下人困马乏的1.5万人，而张国焘的红四军军容整齐，且有4.5万人，这让张国焘有信心去夺取更高的政治地位，很快，双方就围绕着北上还是南下、红四方面军领导人在中央政治局的权位等问题，爆发了争吵。  
张国焘以“苏联多次表示过希望红军向四川等地发展”、“北方有国民党中央军堵截，自然条件也差”为由，力主南下，甚至警告说“贸然北上会打乱苏联的外交计划，给日本进攻苏联和外蒙制造口实”，而毛泽东的看法恰恰相反，他说服了大部分人支持北上：“地理上靠近苏联，政治上物质上能得到帮助，军事上飞机大炮，对我国内战争有很大意义[11]”；“我们完全拒绝求人是不对的，我想是可以求人的，我们不是独立的共产党，我们是国际的一个支部，我们中国革命是世界革命的一部分，我们可以首先在苏联边界创造一个根据地，再向东发展[12]”。  
王耀选择支持北上，为了避免党的分裂，他说服了李德，请他出面对垒张国焘，可惜在与莫斯科失联的此刻，“共产国际顾问”的头衔并不好使，张国焘自信地宣称说，共产国际会支持实力更强的他，而不是疲弱的中共中央。  
在屡次谈判不成后，根据毛泽东的建议，中共中央带着红军一、三两个军团，在一个深夜悄然出走，独自北上。  
张国焘在天亮后一意孤行地南下了，红军就此分裂。一个月后，张国焘另立中央，并宣布开除毛泽东、周恩来、张闻天、秦邦宪等人的党籍。

“北上苏蒙边界”说起来容易，但即使有苏联的帮助[13]，横在中央红军面前的阻碍依然难以跨越，除了他们预估到的国民党的军事拦截外，还会有许多险恶的自然条件，和更加危险的少数民族区域——哪怕是王耀，也许久许久没有踏足过那里了。  
事实上，就在两军分裂不到一周后，中央红军在甘肃与国民党短兵相接，仅剩的五六千兵力又伤亡了上千人，但中共中央毫不动摇，决心继续北上，指挥红军进占哈达铺，准备抢渡渭河。  
在哈达铺，王耀伪装成国民党军购买物资时，偶然翻到了一个月前的《大公报》，并在上面找到了一条关键信息：国民党军在围剿陕北红军。  
陕北有红军！甚至还有一块根据地！  
中共大喜过望，立刻通知全军，前往陕北与刘志丹的红军会合。  
这一过去几乎连想都没有想过的、极具偶然性的决定，改变了中共和红军的命运，甚至改变了中国的命运。

10月19日，中央红军到达陕北苏区，在经历了一年的跋涉，走过11个省份之后，他们终于找到了落脚点，这支原有8.7万人的队伍，此时仅剩5000多人了。  
中央红军长征胜利的消息迅速传开了——其中很有国民党渲染的功劳。11月的时候，中共中央接到了鲁迅的贺电：  
“致中共中央：在你们身上，寄托着人类和中国的未来。[14]”

尽管没有继续北上，但陕北依然——巧合地或者幸运地——靠近苏蒙，这让王耀终于在年底的时候，重新发出了给莫斯科的电报。  
实际上，苏联和共产国际一直在想方设法恢复与中共的联系，他们派出了好几批人，有些还携带了大功率电台，但或被国民党截获、或被土匪杀害，都没能成功找到红军。7月的时候，共产国际再次派张浩（即林育英）穿越蒙古和绥远交接的沙漠地带，前往陕北，而他不辱使命，在11月成功找到了中共中央。  
张浩没有携带电台，只在脑子里记着一套新密码。不过幸运的是，红军此刻已经有电台了：在崂山战役中，红军缴获了一部50瓦功率的电台。  
这就够了，即使不知道共产国际电站的新频段（旧的在上海地下组织被破获之后，已经停用），王耀依然决定，立刻尝试联络莫斯科——不知道频段？那就一个一个试。  
那个瓦窑堡的冬天，王耀窝在窑洞里，在所有频段呼唤着共产国际。

电台的功率并不够，通讯时断时续，这极大拖累了王耀的效率。王耀日以继夜地试，从11月中旬一直试到12月底，在第几千次重复“中国共产党中央委员会呼叫共产国际，中华苏维埃共和国呼叫共产国际”后，终于在某个频段收到了回应：  
“这里是共产国际联络部。”

注：  
[1] 指列宁、罗莎•卢森堡和卡尔•李卜克内西，他们姓的英文都是L开头，故称“3L”。他们都死于1月，于是选在1月会办纪念活动。可见孔海珠《中国左翼文化总同盟和<文报>》。  
[2] 博古《我的位置在那边，在前线上，站在战线的最前面！》，载于《红色中华》，1934年5月。  
[3] 1934年，莫斯科收到二苏大资料后，决定将毛泽东的两个讲话印成十几种语言的小册子广为散发，并决定初版毛泽东著作的单行本。  
[4] 《中共驻共产国际代表团来信摘要》。1934年11月14日。  
[5] 红军总司令部无线电台大队长、红一方面军无线电总队总队长兼通信主任，军委通信联络局局长。  
[6] 苏区文艺最后一夜，在国民党的严密保卫中，三个剧团在于都县黄龙井塘村由瞿秋白主持大汇演，直到拂晓才结束。  
[7] 这个设想来自于斯大林，他在1930年就提出了“西南方向发展”，并着重提了四川盆地。1933年初共产国际得知鄂豫皖红军由甘南转入川北之后，明确电告中共临时中央称：“我们对四方面军主力转入四川的评价是肯定的。”  
[8] 改编自张正隆《雪白血红》。  
[9] 见斯诺《红星照耀中国》。  
[10] 又称华北事变，指1935年期间，由日本策划的令各地区“地方自治”、继而投靠日本的运动，五省为河北、山东、山西、察哈尔、绥远。  
[11] 《毛泽东在中央政治局会议上的发言》，1935年8月6日。  
[12] 《毛泽东在中央政治局会议上的发言》，1935年9月12日。  
[13] 此时，苏联方面关于“支持中国红军向西北地区发展，以便直接援助”的战略思想已经基本形成，见东方书记处《中国红军前线的新形势》，1935年4月。  
[14] 电文据1947年7月27日《新华日报》（太行版）载《从红军到人民解放军——英勇斗争二十年》引用。此电文是通过美国记者史沫特莱发出，时间大约在1935年11月间。


	26. 第26章 春近

靠着“我们最后一封电报说了什么”这个问题，王耀和伊利亚确定了彼此的身份，随后中共与共产国际的通讯宣告恢复，这对虚弱的中共中央来说，无疑是此刻最关键之事：在共产国际公开表明对中共中央的信任，称“中国党在国际有很高地位，被称为除苏联外之第一党”、“全苏联、全世界都称赞你们的长征”后，张国焘的“第二中央”完全丧失了合法性，再无出头可能。  
得伊利亚首肯后，王耀以共产国际的名义致电张国焘，命令其“放弃一切反党倾向”，而张国焘不堪各方压力，在几个月后被迫宣布“服从国际一切指示”，率军北上。  
靠着共产国际的支持，中共中央又挺过了一个难关。至于张国焘本人对此怀恨在心，终于在1938年叛逃，却也是后话了。

电台接通后，各类文件便源源不断地发了过来，第一份就是《关于建立反法西斯统一战线的决议》：在共产国际七大上，国际决定扩大以往相对狭隘的阶级界限，把苏维埃运动与人民反帝运动连结起来，号召建立全世界反法西斯人民阵线。据此，陈绍禹起草了《为抗日救国告全体同胞书》，即《八一宣言》。  
王耀收到《八一宣言》时，距它在巴黎《救国报》上公开发表已经隔了三个月；看到这份以中华苏维埃共和国和中共中央的名义发表、但陕北诸人谁都不知情的文件时，王耀忽然有些想笑——然后他真的笑了出来。在旁调试电台的王诤一脸莫名，但很快被感染，也跟着笑了起来。  
在久违的轻快气氛中，王耀读完了那摞文件，随即明了：这些都是关于“建立反帝人民统一战线”、“组织全中国统一的国防政府”的。共产国际希望中共联合“一切政党、派别、军队、群众团体以及一切政治家和社会名流”、“一切不愿当亡国奴的同胞”，相比以往的工农兵苏维埃，这扩大了革命的定义；而尽管宣言里依然呼吁“冲破日寇蒋贼的万重压迫”，但中共需要团结的对象里，却已经包括了“国民党中一切真正爱国爱民的热血青年”[1]。  
这无非是在说外争高于内争、民族矛盾高于阶级矛盾。共产国际抛弃了“彻底革命”的立场，不再重复非黑即白的激进口号，转而提议将民族革命任务与国际革命任务统一，“神圣的民族战争是救中国的唯一出路[2]”。  
王耀的目光依次扫过“不管什么阶级”、“不管什么党”，最后停在了“兄弟阋于墙外御其侮”上，凝视了它足足半分多钟，最后冷笑道：  
“停止内战、共同抗日？莫斯科太不了解国民党了，剃头挑子一头热。”

国民党确实对此毫无兴趣，毕竟它已经占尽了先机和优势，又何必对共产党妥协呢？  
在过去的一年里，南京几乎成功统一了全国：靠着追击红军，中央军成功整合了西南各省，而红军也已被赶到了西北一隅，随时有被消灭的可能。事实上，当时蒋介石甚至已不觉得中共是对苏外交的障碍，在第五次“围剿”即将胜利之际——也就是红军出发长征前夕——他派私人代表前往莫斯科，探询苏联的真实态度[3]；日本发动华北事变后，他笃定苏联急需中国抗日，在《秦土协定》[4]签订后不久，又派孔祥熙前往苏联大使馆，告诫说“日本有进攻外蒙之企图”，并询问“是否打算与中国签订互助条约？[5]”  
1935年秋冬，蒋介石认为中共已命不久矣，自己对苏外交的最大障碍即将消失，故而敢于威胁苏联“日本人正在要求南京与它缔结反苏军事同盟”，借此要求苏联援助自己[6]；他甚至乐观地觉得，可以让苏联对中共施加压力，以政治收编而非军事剿灭来解决红军。  
既然如此，那么不管是中共的公开宣言，还是以“一二•九”运动为代表的民间舆论，都不可能影响南京的决定。

不论南京打着什么算盘，但有一个事实是不言而喻的：只要中共一息尚存，莫斯科就不可能轻易放弃它。  
中共诸人对此颇有自信，因此，即使已对“苏联同意和南京谈判”有所耳闻，中共依然将“抗日”与“反蒋”相提并论。他们的信心确实有着现实依据：在与中共重建联络后，苏联明确回绝了蒋介石，称不能扮演调停国共冲突的角色，自己也不适合讨论关于中国红军命运的问题，“苏联对中国红军，没有任何影响[7]”。  
眼见此路不通，蒋介石只得将与苏联结盟之事暂时搁置，待华北的危机稍缓后，他腾出手来，准备军事、政治双管并下地来解决共产党。  
而新一任的西北剿匪总司令部副司令（代行总司令职权）的，也是个王耀的熟人：张学良。

张学良带着东北军走马上任的同时，中共开完了瓦窑堡会议，决定接受共产国际的决议，将自己的国名改成“中华苏维埃人民共和国”。尽管没有把“苏维埃”三字移去，但中共已经在淡化自己的阶级色彩，那个坚持了八年的“工农”，即将为“人民”所取代，统一战线的范围自然扩大，不再局限于下层劳苦群众。  
在殚精竭虑地为“工农兵民主专政的苏维埃政权”浴血奋斗了八年之后，在丧失了中央苏区和大部分红军之后，共产党人对高举苏维埃革命的大旗来推翻国民党此事，已经不再有过往的热情与信心，他们开始比较现实地估计自己的实力，不再一味相信苏维埃革命的号召力。  
尽管无论是共产国际、还是中国共产党，都未曾放弃苏维埃革命，共产国际甚至希望“把扩大苏维埃运动和加强红军的战斗力，与在全国开展人民反帝运动结合起来”，并宣称“只有中华苏维埃才能统一和团结一切反帝势力”，试图同时进行阶级革命和民族革命。但可惜，在此时此刻的中国，这是个和“全国苏维埃革命”同等级的、一厢情愿的幻想。

政治局讨论“给一切革命的小资产阶级、知识分子以选举权和被选举权”、“切实保护小资本工商业”等政策时，王耀并没有参与，他做了和遵义会议时差不多的事：抱着米沙，坐在门口遥望——顺便一提，上次还坐在他身边的李德已经丢掉了自己的职务，也没被邀请参会，现在大约在红军工农大学教授骑兵课。  
其实王耀也没认真听，他在心里盘算着瓦窑堡到苏蒙边境还有多少距离、该怎么走、山西-绥远路线是否合适，又想到伊利亚同意自己北上，那他的外交压力还得增加，虽然现在已经够大了……正迁思回虑之际，忽听张闻天高声宣布：“决议通过，停止没收富农的土地及财产。”  
王耀不自觉地全身一颤，差点把米沙摔在了地上，他赶紧安抚起了米沙，心里却忍不住想：在共产国际七大上，伊利亚是不是这样的感受？

伊利亚的心情王耀无从知晓，刚刚建立的、不稳定的电报联系也暂时没有发私人信件的任性空间，王耀只能自己揣摩答案。  
王耀想起1933年德国共产党被轻易摧毁后，社会党国际[8]都开始呼吁社会民主党和共产党结成反法西斯统一战线，这让伊利亚罕见地表现出了“感动”；想起苏联为德日的威胁夙夜忧心，《东方公约》却遭到抵制，最终只和法国单独签订了共同防御条约[9]，这显然与伊利亚期待的“集体安全体系”有巨大的差距；想起伊利亚曾对自己说“今日的中国，谁能解决抗日问题，谁就能得到民心”；最终想起多年前，伊利亚偶然提到的列宁的告诫：“要利用敌人间的一切裂痕、一切利害冲突”。  
——而若列宁还在，他会同意联合资产阶级来反对法西斯主义吗，会同意向各国资产阶级推销和平政策吗？这是目的，亦或仅仅是策略？魔鬼始终是魔鬼，不会成为真正的朋友，对吗？

王耀神游天外的时候，政治局的会议终于开完了，秦邦宪和邓发[10]路过时，伸手在他眼前挥了挥：“怎么了？”  
王耀猛地回过神，起身道：“没什么。讨论得怎么样？”  
秦邦宪道：“我们决定，先尝试统战周围的国军。”  
这时对红军威胁最大的，自然是张学良的东北军和杨虎城的第十七路军，但其他地方实力派也很有威胁，新政策确立后，红军自然要先做他们的统战工作，以减轻自己的压力。  
王耀点点头，问道：“从谁开始？”  
“第84师，师长高桂滋早年加入过同盟会，三年前参加了长城抗战，应该会赞成抗日反蒋。”  
王耀也同意这人选不错，大约能给“统一战线”开个好头。三人一边说着闲话一边向食堂走去，快拐弯的时候，王耀转身侧目，看见远方夕阳缓缓下沉，忽然心中一动：西边是新疆，而再往西，就是苏联了。  
王耀低头对米沙轻声道：“你看，那是你的家乡。我都带你……和你走过那么长的路了。”  
米沙自然是听不懂的，它喵喵叫了两声，似乎是饿了，王耀便笑着将它抱紧了些，用最低的音量道：“可不论走了多远，也别忘记为什么出发。”

王耀不知道其他人对共产国际七大的决议作何感想，但他可以肯定，毛泽东对此十分满意。  
尽管共产国际七大召开时，莫斯科还不知道中共召开了遵义会议，但毛泽东的名字已经和共产国际执行总书记季米特洛夫、名誉主席台尔曼并列，成为“五大领袖”之一，画像也在开幕式上被举了起来。大会上第一个致贺词的是中共代表滕代远，他公开宣告：“我们对共产国际中有像季米特洛夫、台尔曼、毛泽东、拉科西和市川正一这样英勇的旗手感到骄傲。”七大闭幕后，《共产国际》、《真理报》先后发表了毛泽东的传记，将“中国人民的领袖”这个崇高的称呼送给了他，并称赞他是“真正的布尔什维克”[11]。  
这是中国共产党人在国际获得的最高荣誉，当然，作为集体，他们也获得了一段赞美词：  
“尽管苏维埃运动遭到失败，但是政治、军事和社会经济活动的经验以及经受过组织和动员苏区居民的各种方式的尝试和失败的考验，使得中共成了东方各国共产党中唯一拥有实际上执政党经验的党，拥有绝无仅有的农村工作经验以及军政骨干的党。”

毛泽东这时已经几乎是全党的核心了，在他的指挥下，“利用军阀矛盾”和“建立统一战线”都取得了不错的成绩，红军先是与高桂滋秘密承诺互不侵犯；又说服了杨虎城按兵不动，同时伏击东北军，三战歼灭了东北军两个半师。  
西北少见落雪，但即使只有呼啸的寒风，1936年还是如期而至了。那天的瓦窑堡很有新年的气氛，朱德、彭德怀等人还组织起了篮球赛，当然篮球架是没有的，刘伯承找了个两个竹筐，分别用竹竿挑起来，就算是个简易篮球场了。  
多数人都去围观球赛了，可王耀没有，他选择和张闻天一起构思准备散给东北军的传单，交流“你们难道甘心让你们的家乡与父母妻子受日本强盗的摧残与屠杀，使自己亡国灭种吗？”和“你们抛了自己的父母妻子，帮卖国贼蒋介石张学良来打抗日红军，得到了什么好处？”哪种说法更有冲击力，最后一致同意先印“要去打日本，要大家团结起来，不替卖国贼蒋介石张学良作炮灰”。  
将选定的口号抄下来时，王耀依然觉得，张学良是眼下最大的敌人之一。

说起东北军，王耀从来没什么好话，1936年给伊利亚的第一封电报里[12]，他还引用了刚从毛泽东那听来的比喻，说国民党各派都是帝国主义的走狗，他们间的矛盾是“狗打架”，是“大狗小狗饱狗饿狗之间的斗争”[13]，可把伊利亚逗乐了。  
伊利亚自然也不喜欢张学良，他在回电中说，张学良1933年夏天旅欧时，曾屡次和苏联联系、希望访苏，但是全被自己拒绝了，“我不信任他，耀，他还想派人来莫斯科留学，我也没同意。”  
伊利亚确实不够了解国民党，他只是把这事儿当花边新闻说给王耀听罢了，就像他之前给王耀讲笑话，说张学良勾搭上了墨索里尼的大女儿，艾达•墨索里尼。这位小姐的丈夫齐亚诺是意大利驻华公使，她跟丈夫一起常驻北平，而张学良当时是北平的负责人，经常带他们夫妇到处玩乐，绯闻传得沸沸扬扬；张学良甚至调用过北平最先进的飞机，亲自驾驶着带墨索里尼小姐绕城一圈，令社会各界议论纷纷，谴责张学良为讨女人欢心滥用权力，所谓“搞破鞋搞到天上去了”。

伊利亚的故事说完便算完——虽然他一个苏联人给王耀讲北平的花边新闻，似乎哪里不太对——但王耀却在揶揄完“他要找的哪里是你，明明是援助”后，默默在心里记了一笔：“张学良想绕过南京，联络苏联”。  
王耀抓对了重点，但并未意识到这有多重要，更没料到在接下来的一年里，它成了左右局势的关键。

注：  
[1] 见《八一宣言》。  
[2] 王明《为共产国际第七次代表大会准备的报告提纲》，1934年7月19日。  
[3] 见蒋廷黻口述，谢忠琏译《赴俄考察与欧洲之旅》。  
[4] 又称《察哈尔协定》，是察哈尔省代理主席秦德纯与关东军特务机关长土肥原贤二1935年6月27日在北平签订。《秦土协定》使中国丧失了察哈尔省的大部分主权，与《何梅协定》一起为日本吞并华北打开了大门。  
[5] 《鲍格莫洛夫致苏联外交人民委员部的电报》，1935年7月4日。  
[6] 《鲍格莫洛夫致苏联外交人民委员部的电报》，1935年10月19日。  
[7] 《鲍格莫洛夫致苏联外交人民副委员斯托尼亚科夫的电报》，1936年1月22日。  
[8] 即1923年在德国汉堡成立的“社会主义工人国际”，由第二国际演变而来。  
[9] 即《苏法互助条约》，《东方公约》被德国等抵制后，1935年5月为防御德国法西斯侵略而缔结。  
[10] 中国共产党早期领导人，中国工人运动的早期领导人，1930年后任闽粤赣边特委书记、中央工农民主政府执行委员兼政治保卫局局长。  
[11] 哈马丹《中国人民的领袖——毛泽东》，载《真理报》1935年12月13日；赫《勤劳的中国人的领袖毛泽东》，《共产国际》1935年33-34期。  
[12] 实际上，中共当时的电台只能收不能发，1936年6月中共才建立起了大功率电台。  
[13] 毛泽东《论反对日本帝国主义的策略》。


	27. 第27章 逞勇

瓦窑堡会议上，中共决定在晋陕甘绥宁五省开辟新的苏区，争取与外蒙、苏联连成一片。经过讨论，这个目标被认为可以分三步实现：先在陕西扩军，巩固苏区；再向东进攻山西，击破晋军主力；最后转进绥远，靠近外蒙和抗日前线，打通苏联[1]。  
这是个乐观的、大规模的战争计划。据此，红军主力开始移师黄河东岸，准备东征。  
王耀本准备随军行动，然而出发前夜，一个令人惊喜的消息传来：之前被俘后自愿前往东北军劝降的高福源[2]，在统战方面取得了重大进展：非但第67军军长王以哲[3]赞成联合抗日，甚至张学良也如此希望——他甚至是收到电报后，亲自驾飞机赶过去的。  
王、张都请求中共派出代表、前往会谈，毛泽东等迅速意识到此事意义重大，立即任命中共中央联络局局长李克农为全权代表。  
李克农出发前，王耀提出自己曾和张学良打过交道，不如也一起去，这样也更显诚意——虽然这“交道”不是什么美好回忆，但总归比没有强。于是三日后，王耀带着米沙，和李克农一起去了洛川。

王以哲和张学良一起等在会客厅，按说张是王的上司，但王耀偏偏先和王以哲问了好，又表示红军已经从甘泉撤军，还动员了群众送柴草给困在城内的东北军，请王军长勿念云云。说完这些，王耀才望向张学良，笑道：“好久不见，少帅。”  
“张司令。我讨厌别人喊我少帅。”  
王耀笑道：“上次可你没反驳。”  
张学良脾气说不上好，此时面色已紫涨了起来，李克农在旁有些无措，他压根没料到，王耀说的和张学良打过“交道”竟然是这样。  
王耀给了李克农递了个安心的眼神，用笃定的语气道：“我听说，你偷偷联系过莫斯科。”至于听谁说的，不言而喻。  
张学良眼睛一亮：“你们和苏联恢复通讯了？”  
王耀面不改色地扯谎道：“我们从没断过联络，东北军的消息可真不灵通。”他着意“东北”两个字上咬了重音。  
张学良的气势便低了些，这时几个姑娘进屋添水，王耀温声道：“这位女同志，能给我个盘子吗，我的猫，”他指了指米沙，“也该喝些水了。”  
王以哲似乎想帮忙解围，便笑道：“这猫毛色真漂亮，看来红军物资挺充沛。”  
“我不远万里地带它回来，当然要好好养。”王耀用炫耀的口吻说完后，觉得这句话分量不够，又补充道，“它原来是伊里奇的，哦，就是弗拉基米尔•列宁。”

这话并未震撼王、张，却让李克农十分惊喜，直接伸手把米沙抢了过去——王耀觉得，这演得有些做作。  
张学良道：“苏联……”  
“苏联不太喜欢你，少帅，你该知道为什么。”王耀端起茶杯，吹开上面的白雾，“不过，我之前遇到了些东北军的战士，他们都很希望回家抗日。我想东北军和中央军，到底是有些不一样的。”  
张学良面色稍霁，但没有接话，而王以哲对这句“夸奖”很受用，甚至露出了些笑意。  
王耀端起茶杯，徐徐说起红军之前俘虏了数十个东北军战士，按规定给每人发了两块大洋礼送回家，但他们竟然痛哭流涕，表示自己早已无家可归，说在一枪不放就撤出东北后，自己长期受到国人唾骂和良心谴责，其实自己压根不想剿共，只想抗日。一篇话说完，张、王二人都显得有些消沉。  
李克农恰到好处地点了题：“我们觉得，东北军是真心希望抗日的。”  
王以哲用力点了点头，而张学良沉吟片刻，道：“国民党内同情红军者不在少数，包括山西王阎锡山，若中共真有诚意，我愿意为此奔走。”

红军即将东征，这是在透露消息示好。王耀和李克农对视了一眼，问道：“那么，张司令赞同我们，是吗？”  
张学良摇头道：“我赞成抗日，但不想反蒋。”  
王耀缓缓道：“中共内部已有议案，若张司令有抗日反蒋之心，我们可以退一步，推举阁下来坐未来国防政府和抗日联军的第一把交椅。”  
其实东北军人数十倍于红军，又装备优良、据地险要，即使与红军联合，也自没有屈居人下之理。于是张学良只淡漠道：“我若要反蒋，实在无需联合红军。”  
王耀道：“东北军仰赖南京的军饷，若单独反蒋，岂不重蹈冯玉祥‘察哈尔抗日同盟军’之覆辙。”  
张学良眼神闪烁，王耀知道自己狙中了重点。

这时加好了水的浅盘也端了上来，王耀便托着腮看米沙喝水，漫不经心地道：“中国红军这点子家当，东北军自然不放在眼里，可若是苏联红军呢？”  
张学良并不如何惊讶：“红军想取道山西北上？”  
王耀和李克农一起点了点头，张学良道：“要北上，最好的路不是攻打山西，而是夺取宁夏和绥远。”  
“西北三马[4]同气连枝，只怕比晋绥军更难对付。”  
“新疆呢？盛世才和苏联关系不错[5]，可以让他，甚至让苏联出兵帮忙。”  
这是在试探。王耀了然地笑道：“苏联不打算直接出兵。”  
张学良皱起了眉头：“那么，援助……”  
“张司令，”王耀打断了他的话，“苏联不知道我来和你谈判。”  
张学良的表情霎时间就冷了下来，而王耀视若无睹，自顾自地道：“不过你也知道，苏联会援助新疆，当然更会援助中共——只要我们能打通补给线。”  
在明白对面的二人只代表中共、不代表苏联后，张学良就显得兴味索然了：“介石兄不是抗日的障碍，东北军只想抗日，不想反蒋。如你所知，介石兄是我结义的兄长。”  
王耀并没有生气，实际上，在听到“结义的兄长”后他竟然笑了出来：“真巧，苏维埃也是我的兄长，我喊他哥哥。我相信，我们的感情，比你和蒋介石的更好些。”  
张学良露出不忍直视的表情，而这时米沙也喝完了水，王耀重新抱起它，转身道：“那么，我想，我们该谈些具体问题了。”

之后的谈判中，张学良并不积极，只说双方应以原防作疆界，并尽量恢复经济通商。考虑到东北军对战红军已经连败三次，这被中共认为是“企图以抗日不反蒋的口吻来缓和我军[6]”。至于王以哲，虽表现得十分诚恳，但却“政治上软弱”，并不敢越过张学良办事。  
张学良的态度在半个月后发生了动摇：2月中旬，南京政府的特使董健吾[7]抵达了西安，东北军诸人由此得知南京居然也在秘密联络中共，力图政治解决共产党问题。张学良深感震惊，继而痛下定决心与中共谋和：既然蒋介石都要谋求和平，他自然没有必要为“剿共”卖命。  
此后，张学良不再提及“抗日不反蒋”，只一再表示希望中共能介绍他的代表前往苏联，商谈合作抗日之事；同时，东北军与红军秘密达成了口头谅解。

红军东征十分顺利，除击溃了晋军5个团外，还扩红了8000余人、筹款几十万元，极大地解决了眼前的困难，这让中共十分振奋。加之听说阎锡山也想联共，中共便下定决心，必须争取与苏联连成一片，“中国红军与苏联靠拢，对红军帮助很大，即使没有技术帮助，只讲政治，帮助亦是大的。而苏联亦得帮助。”据此，毛泽东开始具体地考虑，如何与苏联建立密切的军事关系[8]。  
这时的国际形势愈发紧张了：2月底日本爆发了“二•二六事件[9]”，军部开始坐大；3月德国出兵莱茵河非军事区[10]，英法选择绥靖，令苏联深感《苏法互助条约》并不足以遏制德国；而日军又不断在中蒙边界制造磨擦。于是3月底，苏联与蒙古公开签订了《苏蒙互助议定书》，据此条约，苏联红军进驻蒙古。

连莫斯科都没料到，苏蒙条约除震慑日本外，还起到了另一个作用：推动张学良联苏联共。  
正如毛泽东所说，“三月间订立的苏蒙条约，就是告诉中国革命者，我们可以同你联盟[11]”，同时南京不得不出面抗议，这令张学良相信苏联确实会摒弃蒋介石，转而援助那些敢于抗日的地方实力派。反复思虑后，张学良终于下决心，向中共靠拢。  
在中共通过决议，决定同时高举“抗日”和“联苏”两面旗帜时，他们接到了张学良的电报，随后周恩来应邀了去肤施（今延安）。  
会谈相当成功，张学良声称自己完全赞同“停止内战，一致抗日”，还说自己打算要和蒋介石翻脸、计划“逼蒋抗日”，带着东北军打回老家，但做这些之前，最重要的是，他要得到苏联愿意谅解自己并出手援助的明确保证——对此，中共再三强调，联合自己就是联合苏联。  
此事令中共中央极受鼓舞。5月，毛泽东明确提出了联合东北军，接通外蒙、苏联，为成立西北国防政府而斗争的“西北大联合计划”。在细化方案时，中共豪迈地把杨虎城、阎锡山、马占山、邓宝珊、盛世才、王均、毛炳文等近期联络过红军的势力全加了进去。  
王耀读完计划书后，觉得即使抛开这堆大小军阀能否成功联合这个问题，它依然有个明显的大漏洞：伊利亚还不知道这件事呢！

这个漏洞，即使中共有心想瞒——王耀认为，伊利亚压根不会放下对张学良的成见——只怕也快要瞒不住了。随着国民党中央军大举进入山西，红军不得不回师陕北，于是整合西北、能让中共摆脱困境的“西北大联合计划”便更显重要，而这个计划的基石之一，就是苏联的支持。  
6月，两广事变爆发，粤桂两军揭旗反蒋，引起国内极大震动，同时各地实力派等亦在积极串联，密谋响应，总之形式一片大好。中共立刻决定，以西北发动来响应两广事变。  
这月给伊利亚打电报时，王耀终于把一切和盘托出，并跳过“合不合适”这个问题，直接询问伊利亚：“现在山西不好打，我们该怎么去苏联？”  
伊利亚的回电翌日就到了，他刻意地没提张学良之事，只说赞同中国红军在西北地区发展，并建议说应设法将陕、甘、宁、青、新打成一片，与苏蒙接通，自己可以提供必要物资。而就在这时，王耀有了一个新的难题：  
张学良申请加入中国共产党。

王耀深知，各地实力派纷纷递来橄榄枝，看上的压根不是中共，而是中共背后的苏联，如果苏联对某些人表示明确拒绝，那他们定然会放弃联合中共。  
于是，在共产国际回电，断然拒绝吸收张学良入党后，王耀干脆打起了其他算盘。  
身为共产国际的中国支部，中共并不能在国际明确表态后依然欢迎张学良入党，但也并非没有可操作空间：基于各军阀均无法联络上苏联，中共完全可以扣下苏联的电报，然后对外以苏联的名义宣称某事，只要苏联不公开驳斥，压根没人能拆穿。  
打定主意后，王耀给张学良打了个电报，说国际对过去之事心有芥蒂，但也没断然拒绝，或有转机，在自己的权限范围内，中共同意将高福源、王以哲吸收入党。几天后，王耀毫不费力地说服了自莫斯科归来的潘汉年，让他以共产国际特使的名义，把这话对张学良又说了一遍。

伊利亚的情报系统举世闻名，如果他足够细心，未必不能察觉王耀的小动作——揭不揭穿另说。但当时，苏联的注意力已经从远东移去了南欧：西班牙爆发了内战[12]，在各种意义上，这都是第二次世界大战的前奏。  
西班牙内战打响后，共产国际号召全世界共产党人援助西班牙人民阵线，并开始组织国际纵队前往参战。中共作为事实上的第二大党（这头衔原本是德共的），尽管自己也危机重重，但依然派出了近百人奔赴前线。  
而忙于欧洲事务的伊利亚，终究没有发现中共这些“微不足道”的小把戏。

王耀私自拟定的回复没能说服张学良，“西北大联合计划”也只能暂时搁置，但张学良到底放下了更多的防备，他同意中共在西安设立代表处，由“中国共产党的秘密警察头子”邓发负责。  
没有各地的响应，两广事变不出意外地失败了，这令共产国际深感蒋介石才是中国最稳固的势力，并在8月中旬再次来信，指出“把蒋介石与日寇等量齐观是不对的”，要求中共的宣传口径从“抗日反蒋”转为“联蒋抗日”。  
几天后，中共不情愿地发表了《中国共产党致中国国民党书》，表示自己可以和国民党谈判，以期订立具体协定，实现两党重新合作共同救国。南京对此的反应颇为冷淡，虽然组织了会谈，但从任何角度来看，都只是在空耗时间。

其实不止蒋介石，王耀对此也不以为然，他压根不认为联合蒋介石是抗日的必要条件。事实上，王耀同意“联蒋抗日”，完全是将其作为一个宣传策略使用罢了，即使一定要带上蒋介石，他也更倾向“逼蒋抗日”。  
一周后的政治局会议上，毛泽东说出了类似的观点：“抗日”和“反蒋”在当前形势下是不能共存的，应该转变为“逼蒋抗日”。

1936年夏末，身处西班牙前线的伊利亚收到了一封转自莫斯科的电报，内容相当没头没尾，但他却居然觉得自己看懂了：  
“我可以。”

注：  
[1] 毛泽东《直罗战役同目前的形式与任务》，1935年11月30日；《毛泽东关于军事问题的报告》，1935年12月23日。  
[2] 东北军将领，五四运动之后考入北京辅仁大学，受新思潮影响，较为激进，1935年底被红军俘虏，自愿前往东北军做劝说工作，1936年秘密加入中国共产党，促成西安事变。  
[3] 东北军高级将领，张学良的亲信部属，1936年初和红军第一个协议停战互助，同年秘密加入中国共产党，促成西安事变。  
[4] 即马家军，民国时期实际控制中国甘肃、宁夏、青海等地的地方军阀，包括青海马步芳，宁夏马鸿逵，甘肃马鸿宾，合称西北三马。  
[5] 1933年，盛世才推翻金树仁，成为了新疆的统治者，他权衡利害后，选择拉拢苏联并求援，并装出信仰共产主义，对马列主义颇有研究的样子，公开宣传自己阅读《资本论》、《共产党宣言》等著作，讨好苏联。  
[6] 《彭德怀致洛毛周博王电》，1936年1月26日。  
[7] 即《红星照耀中国》中的王牧师，宋子文同窗好友，1928年秘密加入中国共产党，从事秘密情报工作。这时他是受宋庆龄所托，持孔祥熙财政部公函，秘密赴陕西接通与中共中央的联系，转达南京方面的谈判愿望。  
[8] 《德怀、泽东关于邓发同志去苏联任务致周恩来、洛甫并邓发同志电》，1936年4月20日。  
[9] 1936年2月26日发生于日本一次失败兵变，日军“皇道派”青年军官率领千余名士兵对政府及军方高级成员中的“统制派”进行刺杀，最终政变遭到扑灭，皇道派因此在军中影响力削减，以军部为首的法西斯逐步发展壮大。  
[10] 法国议会于1936年2月通过了《苏法互助条约》，希特勒表示此条约与《洛迦诺公约》不相容，并据此派兵进入莱茵河非军事区，直接打破了《凡尔赛和约》之规定，后者禁止在莱茵河非军事区内集结军队，否则即构成“无故的侵略行为”，缔约国可以立即采取相应行动。德军进入莱茵河非军事区后，法国为首的缔约国并未采取激烈措施，仅选择口头谴责，于是德国就此迈出了侵略扩张的第一步。  
[11] 《毛泽东关于目前形势和今后战略方针的报告》，1936年5月8日。当时，日本威胁扶植德王成立蒙古国，计划把蒙古变成第二个伪满洲国。  
[12] 指在西班牙第二共和国发生的内战，由共和政府军与人民阵线左翼联盟对抗以佛朗哥为中心的西班牙国民军和长枪党等右翼集团；反法西斯的人民阵线有苏联、墨西哥和国际纵队的援助，而佛朗哥的国民军则有纳粹德国、意大利王国和葡萄牙的支持。


	28. 第28章 神思

为了避开战争前线，中共在夏天搬离了瓦窑堡，进驻保安（今志丹县），随后迎接了“中华苏维埃人民共和国”的第一个外国客人：埃德加•斯诺[1]。

斯诺本想坐张学良的飞机过来的，可这个计划不幸告吹了，因为张学良怕一个外国人在前线走丢、给自己招来麻烦，于是这位记者先生只得在邓发的掩护下坐上东北军的卡车，再换乘骡子，一路颠簸着来了肤施——邓发没和他一起来，他送别斯诺后就前往苏联，向共产国际汇报工作去了。  
斯诺在第二天出城前往安塞，那儿的老城在10年前遭洪水冲毁，只余下一片断壁残垣，居民都搬去了城外的窑洞里，于是他理所当然地见到了一座空城。好在中共和东北军已经接通了秘密电台，这让斯诺不至于变成无头苍蝇：王耀在那等着他，为了彰显自己的身份，王耀还特意戴了顶红星军帽。  
斯诺用一口不太标准的京腔问道：“这里是红色中国？”  
王耀点点头，笑道：“需要我披块红布，在你眼前转个圈儿吗？”  
斯诺并不认识王耀，只以为他是个红军或赤卫队的领导人，但依然被逗笑了，在王耀说“不过我们有《红色中华》，可以送你几份，也算是苏区的土特产”后，他笑着接话道：“那我该带两份《华盛顿邮报》来。”  
王耀摇头笑道：“不，你该带架波音战斗机。”

王耀将自己的马给了斯诺，又说毛泽东不巧到前线去了，得先去百家坪过一晚上，明早再去找他。斯诺的关注点则显然歪了：“红军的马看上去真不错。”  
王耀噗的笑了出来：“这是张学良的礼物。”在之前的战役中，红军从东北军手里俘获了一千多匹马。  
斯诺显然理解错了，以为这马是张学良赠送的：“我在西安看到很多北平的大学生，一打听才知道，几个月前张将军公开说，凡是抗日的学生，都可以投奔西安府。”而在中国的其他地方，进行抗日宣传会遭到国民政府的逮捕，故而现在全国抗日团体都往陕西跑。  
王耀便笑着夸了两句张学良，又问：“史沫特莱女士还好么？半年前，她还帮了我们一个大忙呢。”年初的时候，史沫特莱推荐了海伯特[2]来西安，表面上是开了一家牙科诊所，实际上那里成了中共的秘密转运站，向红军输送了一大批通讯器材和医疗物资。  
“……不太好。她和孙夫人闹翻了，所以孙夫人推荐我，而不是她来苏区。”  
王耀本想和斯诺拉近一下关系，没想到弄巧成拙，气氛一时有些尴尬，所幸斯诺已经翻身上马，于是两人便出发了。上马时王耀暗想，一定得记得把史沫特莱请来陕西，以免引发误会。

王耀心思转动的时候，斯诺却在好奇地四处张望，有一搭没一搭地和王耀聊着。斯诺告诉王耀，史沫特莱的作品《中国红军在前进——中华苏维埃共和国已诞生》刚刚译成了英文版，在伦敦印刷出版。  
“这感觉真奇怪，两年前这书在莫斯科出版，我没看到，现在它出英文版了，我还是没看到。”  
斯诺笑道：“你不用看书，也知道中华苏维埃共和国是什么样啊。”  
王耀也没纠正他国名已经变更了，只笑道：“当然。你也马上就能看见了。”  
“我就是来看看苏维埃中国的。在北平，很多人问过我，中国共产党员究竟是什么样的人，是什么样的希望、什么样的目标、什么样的理想，使他们成为顽强到令人难以置信的战士的呢。”  
“我想，有很多人回答过这个问题了。”王耀本想说说左联，但话到嘴边，却想起它已经按莫斯科的要求解散了[3]，而鲁迅正缠绵病榻，不知能否挺过来，便郁郁地住了口。  
“是，热心的共产党人总是会给出一套现成的答案的，‘共产党人是在为实现土地革命，为反对帝国主义，为争取苏维埃民主和民族解放而斗争。’可这并不很令人满意，毕竟他们自己，从来没有去过红色中国啊。”  
斯诺说的是实话，自1927年中国第一个苏维埃成立以来，从未有记者自告奋勇前往苏区。  
这话本有些冒犯，王耀却并不在意，还主动道：“你应该还听过些别的，我是说，南京的宣传。”  
“对，南京说你们马上就要被剿灭了，可我不信，大部分人都不信——不然广田弘毅（时任日本外相）为什么要求南京和德日缔结反共协定，来防止‘亚洲布尔什维克化’呢。”  
王耀笑道：“所以你来了。”  
“对。所以我来了。”  
“按南京的说辞，这里可危险的很。”  
“为了要探明事情的真相，难道不值得拿一个外国人的脑袋去冒一下险吗？”斯诺指着自己的脑袋，笑得爽朗，“当然，我同这个脑袋正好有些联系，但是我的结论是，这个代价不算太高。”  
王耀亦笑道：“那么，苏维埃中国欢迎你，我们的第一位记者先生。我保证，你会得到你想要的一切。”

两人在黄昏时分抵达了百家坪。斯诺对刷了满村的“欢迎一切抗日军队结成统一战线”、“中国革命万岁”等标语并不惊讶，倒是被训练中的红军吓了一跳，让王耀不得不憋着笑——毕竟斯诺的脸色太滑稽了——安慰他说：“不怕，不怕，他们不过是几个游击游击队员，这里有个红军游击学校。”  
王耀不确定斯诺明白什么叫“游击队”，但他看起来倒是真的不害怕了。晚上吃饭的时候，因嫌弃水太烫，斯诺主动喊住了一个“红小鬼”：“喂，给我们拿点冷水来。”  
那个孩子压根不理他，斯诺又喊了其他孩子，结果如故。王耀忙扯扯斯诺的袖子，道：“你可以叫他‘小鬼’，或者可以叫他‘同志’，可是，你不能叫他‘喂’。这里什么人都是同志。这些孩子是少年先锋队员，他们是革命者，所以自愿到这里来帮忙。他们不是佣仆，是未来的红军战士[4]。”  
这时冷水来了，斯诺接过水壶，抱歉道：“谢谢你——同志!”  
那孩子大胆地盯着斯诺：“不要紧，你不用为了这样一件事情感谢一个同志！”  
斯诺似乎若有所思，在王耀开口解释说“我们在搞卫生防疫运动，农村的饮用水并不干净，内务人民委员会提议，有条件的地方尽量喝热水”时，斯诺忽然道：“这些孩子真了不起。”  
王耀笑道：“先别忙着感叹，这只是你在苏区的第一天。”

因着大量青壮年都去参军或者耕作了，第二天“护送”两人去司令部的，依然是几个列宁儿童团的团员。王耀介绍说斯诺来的不巧，若是早些来，4月1日儿童节[5]会举办大检阅；而斯诺显然对司令部的安保工作更好奇：“蒋介石悬赏八万元要周恩来的首级，他的门前却只有一个哨兵？”  
“这里是苏区。我们要相信人民群众，就像人民群众相信我们。在瑞京，”王耀顿了顿，还是尽量语气平稳地道，“我们还经常和群众一起搞活动，看戏，打球。”  
会谈中斯诺显得十分泰然，似乎那个感叹“悬赏八万元”的人不是自己，但在翌日去保安的路上，斯诺忽道：“周一点也不像一般所描绘的赤匪。”  
王耀不满地扬起了眉毛：“我就很像‘一般所描绘的赤匪’？”  
“我知道他是一个大官僚家庭的儿子，在英国、法国、德国都学习过，”斯诺露出了好奇的表情，“那么，你是？”  
王耀祭出了自己唯一拿得出手的“文凭”：“我在莫斯科学习过。”  
斯诺满脸“果然如此”，而这时王耀遥遥向前一指：“过了城墙，再走一里地就到了。外交人民委员会应该已经为你安排好了房间，还有晚餐。”  
斯诺感谢了几句，而王耀笑道：“他们才该感谢你呢，托你的福，他们终于有活干了。”

斯诺的问题在毛泽东那里再次得到了答案——两人找到毛泽东时，他正独自在街上和两个农民谈话，因着方言彼此不通，还不得不打起了手势。斯诺一开始没有认出他，在王耀提醒后，才惊讶道：“南京悬赏二十五万……”  
“带你来这里的邓发，南京也悬赏五万。”  
斯诺感叹了几句，又忽然想起来似的问道：“话说，你不在南京的悬赏名录上吗？”  
王耀眉角跳了跳，还是诚实地回答道：“确实不在。”  
斯诺神色有些奇异，似乎是觉得王耀看起来很有地位，不至于连几百元的悬赏都配不上，但之后的时间里，许是为了照顾他的自尊心，斯诺再也没有就悬赏问题感叹过。

去找“毛主席”之前，王耀就告诉了斯诺，切莫以为毛泽东可以做中国的“救星”，这完全是胡说八道，绝不会有一个人可以当中国的“救星”。但采访完毛泽东后，斯诺对王耀说，他觉得毛泽东身上有着一种天命的力量，他不知道这力量来自哪里，可能是对中国人民大众，特别是农民（斯诺用重音强调了这两个字）的，那些穷、饥饿、受剥削、不识字，但又宽厚大度、勇敢无畏、如今还敢于造反的人们的深邃感情。  
王耀心情复杂——不管怎么说，听到外国人用这些词汇直白地，但又是真诚而善意地来形容中国，他很难不滋生出难以言表的情绪。沉默了半分多钟后，王耀才轻声道：“在中国的很多地方，赋税已经预征了六十年以上，农民无力缴付，只能任由土地荒芜。农民是……非常值得同情的。”  
王耀轻巧地绕开了不想触碰的那些问题，转而说起中国土地和财富随着个体农民的总衰落，日益集中到了少数地主和高利贷者的手里，这个趋势正随着放弃反帝斗争而加剧，这是由于南京对日本采取“不抵抗政策”的恶果之一，而它甚至不是最恶的那个。  
“只有当南京决定停止内战，对日本帝国主义发动抗战，并且与革命的人民联合起来组成一个民主的国防政府的时候——只有到了那个时候，我们才能维护中国民族真正的利益。”  
斯诺问道：“你们是真的认为，中国可以打败日本这样强大的战争机器？”  
王耀用自己最自信的语气大声道：“当然。”  
“是因为苏联的帮助吗？”  
“不，是因为我们相信，中国人民是伟大的。当然，”王耀眨眨眼睛，轻快地道，“我们也相信，中国人民一旦有了自己的政府、需要跟苏联以及其他友邦建立友好联盟时，苏联一定将首先来和我们握手。”

斯诺和毛泽东的谈话进行了很多个晚上，从地理、经济、军事一直谈到国际形势和苏维埃政府的政策。在白天，斯诺会在苏区到处溜达，采访农民、小贩或者儿童，有一次还被红军大学校长林彪逮住，以请吃一顿面条的价码邀他去红军大学发表演讲，内容是“英美对华政策”。  
斯诺很快发现这是个错误，不管是“以巴黎为中心的国际学生运动的前途”还是“美国和英国的工人对苏联的看法”都难以三言两语解释完，至于“在英国和美国，共产党都是合法存在的，为什么这两个国家都没有工人政府”这个问题，别说斯诺了，连王耀都答不好——事实上，王耀对美国共产党的印象，除了伊利亚灌输的国际共运史知识外，基本来自曾在汉口工作的现任美共总书记厄尔•白劳德[6]和《中国呼声》杂志[7]，这两者都称不上深入了解，自然也不足以支撑一个严肃的论述题。  
在斯诺被“西班牙内战的发展”问得开始结巴时，林彪宣布问答环节结束，请斯诺去剧社看演出。王耀很确信，斯诺如释重负地长出了一口气。

去剧社的路上，斯诺好奇地问红军普通士兵为什么那么关心国际形势，王耀解答道：“因为中国革命是世界革命的一部分。”又举例说，刚到陕北的时候，红军和一个比利时人的教会定了约定，让他们为中国苏维埃政府拍一个电报给法国的勃鲁姆总理，祝贺人民阵线的胜利[8]。  
这个例子显然让斯诺更好奇了：“俄国呢，我是说，大家都以为，俄国人对你们肯定有着支配性的影响。在北平，高尔基的书卖的比中国作家的都好。”  
王耀思索着道：“当然，你说的没错。这是苏区唯一外来的支配因素，我们——引以为荣。”又补充说，中共参加共产国际、与苏联团结一致从来是完全出于自愿的，任何时候都可以由中国人自己从内部加以撤销，“苏联最有力量的地方是作为一个活榜样，一种产生希望和信念的理想。中国的共产党人相信，除了自己的无产阶级统治的这块小小的（王耀说到这里笑了起来）根据地之外，我们还有苏联这个强大的祖国。斯诺先生，中国的苏区绝大部分时候与世隔绝，苏联的存在对我们来说，有着无与伦比的意义。”  
“所以我这个——”斯诺指了指自己，“‘洋鬼子’，没有遭到排外？老实说，这令我很惊讶。”  
“我们的几位导师也都是‘洋鬼子’，你昨天还在列宁画像前睡觉呢。”

保安的剧场是用一座古庙改建的，台子上挂着一块红色的绸制幕布，写有“人民抗日剧社”几个大字，以及拉丁化的新文字拼音。王耀介绍说，红军大力提倡拉丁化，以促进群众教育。  
斯诺对文字改革没有什么兴趣，演员又尚未登台，他便开始左右张望，从随意坐在草地上的观众里找起了自己认识的人：“中央委员会书记张闻天、财政人民委员林伯渠、政府主席毛泽东……那是谁，我应该见过？”  
“董必武，中央党校校长。”  
斯诺望着散坐在群众中间的这些干部，轻声道：“很难想象有比这更加民主的场合了。”  
王耀自信道：“不，你很快就能亲眼看到。”

王耀没有说错，尽管这天并没有哪个干部登台表演，但在中场休息时，观众们起哄要求毛泽东和林彪来一次合唱，而林彪像一个小学生似的涨红了脸，匆匆讲了几句话，然后拜托一旁的几个女红军上台唱歌，这才算逃脱了“点名表演”。  
斯诺还没笑够，厄运就降临到了他头上：群众要求外国新闻记者独唱！  
斯诺顿时手足无措，而王耀在一旁笑道：“跑不掉的，谁第一次来都这样，何况你是外国人，大家好奇好久了。”  
“我总不能唱《圣母玛丽亚》！”  
王耀估计斯诺不会俄语歌，便建议道：“要不《马赛曲》？我可以吹口琴给你伴奏。”  
“……忘了怎么唱。能选《国际歌》吗？”  
“这是下个节目，儿童合唱。你不能和小孩子抢。”  
斯诺最终选择用英语哼一段美国民歌，尽管绝大部分人都听不懂词，但依然礼貌地鼓了掌。下台后斯诺抹着冷汗道：“还是跑调了。”  
“……其实听不出来。”  
“这不好，”斯诺击掌道，“我得回去练练，下次可不能出错了。”  
王耀笑道：“我就知道，你会喜欢这里的。”

斯诺很喜欢去剧社，有一次闲聊时他对王耀说，某种意义上，可以把整个中国共产主义运动史看成是一个盛大的巡回宣传演出，这很可能是红军最有永久价值的贡献：即使他们最终遭到失败，也已有千百万年轻的农民听到了这些嘴上无毛的青年所宣传的马克思主义福音；即使这些青年里已有成千上万的人牺牲了，但对这些农民来说，中国古旧文化的禁忌束缚是决不会再那样有效了。  
王耀并不喜欢“福音”这个过于宗教的说法，当然更不喜欢斯诺似乎笃定红军不会胜利，但他还是很喜欢这个比喻，虽然听到它的时候，王耀第一反应不是自己，而是北方的苏联——若要用“一场盛大的巡回宣传演出”打比方，俄国的十月革命无疑是最适合的开幕。  
于是王耀笑道：“我们要唤醒中国农村中的亿万人民。”  
说出这句话时，王耀忽然感到了一些新的力量，仿佛是沉睡了千百年的血脉在自己体内缓缓苏醒过来。

在苏维埃的工业中心吴起镇，斯诺得到了王耀承诺的土特产，还是加量不加价版的：一大摞《红色中华》。陕北本无工业基础，吴起镇的机械一部分是红军通过长征带来的，还有一大部分是在春天东征山西时缴获的。  
“你也看到了，陕北很贫瘠，没什么工业基础，”王耀指向那几台破旧的机床，“我们刚来的时候，还激起了一阵工业繁荣呢，这里的农民从没见过机床。”  
斯诺参观厂房时，王耀又论述起工业的重要，说在长征出发前，红军埋下了几十万银元，但一定要带走那十几台缝纫机：“我们制定了工业计划，要让红色中国在经济上自足，这样就不怕蒋介石的封锁了。”  
斯诺看上去并不太相信红军能实现这个目标，哪怕当晚在工人列宁娱乐部——其实就是个刷白的窑洞，挂上列宁像和彩条——的乒乓球桌上用餐时，王耀端出了浓咖啡和白砂糖，并声称：“这是我们五年计划的产品！”  
斯诺则了然地点点头：“你是说，你们征用、没收、或者缴获的产品——我想这一定是来路不正的，因为它有违禁品的一切魅力。”

其实除了食堂日常提供的食物，斯诺还吃了不少额外的东西，当然咖啡之类的“进口货”无法稳定供应，不过在王耀突发奇想，带斯诺去见了李德后，两个外国人迅速建立了友谊，李德大方地贡献出了自制的德国香肠，又透露说秦邦宪珍藏着一罐经历了长征的可可，不如去要来做蛋糕。  
王耀目送苏区唯二的外国人勾肩搭背地去找秦邦宪了，随后对伍修权摊摊手，表示请秦邦宪自求多福。  
李德和斯诺的蛋糕制作大业不幸而理所当然地失败了，但机智的斯诺迅速掏出了自己的扑克，以此浇灭了秦邦宪的怒火。

斯诺的行程安排完成大约一半时，8月底，红军开始大规模调动，准备迎接历史性的一刻：朱德正带着红二、红四方面军北上，再过几周，全国所有红军就要在陕北会师了。  
斯诺打算南下，去迎接朱德并进行采访，而王耀在此时接到消息，杨虎城部的工作有进展，需见面详谈。  
两人在保安道了别，各自启程。王耀下一次见斯诺，已经是二十四年后了。

9月，中共终于说动了杨虎城，双方建立起了电报联系，加上同情红军的东北军、已与红军妥协的小军阀邓宝珊和高桂滋、支持苏联和中共的盛世才、已有联合倾向的阎锡山和傅作义、同意援助中共作战的苏联[9]，西北发动的整个准备工作全部完成，而且前景看上去颇为光明。  
西北发动要成功，最重要的一环不在国内，而在苏联。中共一直坚信，只要有了苏联的军事技术援助，不仅红军的生存发展问题迎刃而解，南京以外的反蒋派亦将趋之若鹜——实际上，甚至不需要看到实物，只要中共打出苏联的招牌，就已经能争取到不少的力量了。因此，整个战略完全以苏联为中心，在毛泽东给张学良的电报里，他自信地说：“打通苏联之后，那时跟我们来的还多着哩[10]。”  
可这话完全可以反过来说：如果苏联援助无法送达，那么反蒋派与中共的联合将迅速破裂。于是，在收到苏联的计划书后，红军立刻开始集结，准备西渡黄河、北上绥远，打到外蒙边境，接取苏联援助。

苏联的计划里，发兵时间其实颇为宽裕，12月之前都可以，莫斯科甚至建议说应等到黄河结冰，这样利于运兵。可红军已不能再等——蒋介石准备动手了。  
对于蒋介石的态度，中共一直比较悲观，而张学良一度比较乐观，相信能靠说服让他抗日，可在去参加完国民党五届二中全会后，张学良发现会上联俄呼声甚高，立刻不安了起来：若蒋介石率先联俄，苏联一定会抛弃自己，岂不满盘皆输？——当然，东北军目前还有盟友中共，苏联决不会抛弃中共，但中共会不会抛弃自己呢？  
张学良的恐惧明显地增加了，他犹豫不决，甚至以“九一八”五周年的借口前往南京，试图说服蒋介石坐上谈判桌，而此时后者却已经下了决心：只有彻底剿灭中共，自己才能放心联俄——至于莫斯科口中的“苏联与中共毫无关系”，所有人都知道，纯属鬼话。  
南京的方针至此已经明确：“俄非不可联，但须我们清共后”。

蒋介石在10月中旬解决完了两广事变的后遗症，随后再次把注意力转到“剿共”上，中央军开始成批进入西北，红军的处境愈发艰难了起来。10月末，蒋介石视察西安，觉察到东北军和红军在前线停战对峙，他立刻召集将领，坚定地说：“抗日必须先剿共，共产党是最大的叛国贼，不剿共等同于不抗战。”  
在谁都没寄予期望的谈判桌上，南京的条件也开出来了：取消对立的政权和军队，红军仅保留3000人，师长以上一律解职出洋。  
南京政府毫不掩饰自己的企图，要求中国共产党投降。  
毛泽东立即阻止了周恩来前往南京，表示谈判已无必要，随后下令，集结所有红军，准备渡河，攻打宁夏。

政治局定下《十月份作战纲领》[11]的那天，王耀致电伊利亚，声明道：  
我们正在动员一切力量，实现我们的既定方针。

注：  
[1] 下面所有相关情节均来自《红星照耀中国》。  
[2] 温奇•海伯特，德国共产党党员、牙科医生，1936年春从上海来到西安七贤庄，开设了牙科诊所，以此掩护红军“秘密交通站”，将采购的药品、医疗器械等转运陕北苏区。1936年12月12日，西安事变爆发后，在通知史沫特莱转移时牺牲。12月21日，海伯特的遗体覆盖着中国共产党党旗被装殓进棺木，安葬于西安。  
[3] 1935年，“左联”驻国际革命作家联盟的代表萧三，遵照中共驻共产国际代表王明的指示，写信回国要求解散“左联”，在文艺界的抗日统一战线中，成立中国文艺家协会。后者于1936年成立。  
[4] 这其实是李克农所说。  
[5] 指共产主义儿童节。当时国民党统治区的儿童节是4月4日。  
[6] 1926年受红色工会国际派遣到中国，在汉口和上海协助组织泛太平洋产业工会书记处。1930年任美共中央执行书记，1934年任美共总书记，1944年前后提出自己对资本主义等问题的一系列看法，即所谓“白劳德主义”，随后宣布解散美国共产党，另立美国共产主义政治协会。1945年福斯特重建美共，后将白劳德开除出党。  
[7] 《中国呼声》是1936由史沫特莱、新西兰友好人士路易•艾黎和美国共产党人迈克斯•格兰尼奇夫妇在上海公共租界共同创办的一份英文杂志，它的创办曾得到美国共产党的支持，同鲁迅、宋庆龄也有着密切的关系。  
[8] 1936年2月，法国的共产党、社会党、激进社会党制定了《人民阵线纲领》参选，要求大赦，反对各种法西斯联盟，尊重工会权利等。人民阵线受到广泛拥护，在4-5月的众议院选举中获得64％的多数席位，6月组成以社会党领袖莱昂•勃鲁姆为首的第一届人民阵线政府。  
[9] 《共产国际执委会书记处致中共中央电》，1936年9月11日。  
[10] 《中共中央致张学良函》，1936年8月9日。  
[11] 10月11日，中共中央向全军下达了《十月份作战纲领》，对夺取宁夏的任务作了具体部署。


	29. 第29章 克复

与杨虎城部建立电报联系后，王耀本想和红军主力一起去甘北，可因为一个并不算特别意外的消息，他终究没能成行：  
秋末时分，丁玲抵达了西安，和她一起到来的，还有鲁迅的死讯。

尽管鲁迅遗言说“赶快收殓、埋掉，拉倒；不要做任何关于纪念的事”，不希望自己的逝世引发多大的轰动，可是事与愿违，作为左翼文坛名义上的“盟主”，他的葬礼显然会变成了各方表演的舞台，根本不可能简到哪里去——很快，由救国会[1]主席沈钧儒牵头，成立了鲁迅治丧委员会，组织起了各种活动。  
中共迅速做出了反应，委托冯雪峰参与治丧工作，又连发三个文件追悼鲁迅[2]，并在苏区降半旗致哀、举行追悼大会，希望借着鲁迅的丧仪将抗日救亡运动推入高潮，并形成针对国民党当局的政治压力：  
“中国共产党中央委员会和中华苏维埃人民共和国中央政府号召全国民众，尤其是文学界，一致起来继续鲁迅先生光荣的事业，继承鲁迅先生的遗志，为中华民族的解放而奋斗，为中国大众的解放而奋斗，为世界和平而奋斗。”

红军开始渡河的那天，10月24日，西安的革命公园里举行了盛大的鲁迅追悼会，各界人士都前往哀悼，尤以北平来的青年们最为激愤，纷纷表示要完成鲁迅生前未完成的伟业，以实现先生的愿望。  
王耀在革命公园听几个年轻的大学生即兴演讲时，心情其实颇为复杂，他清楚，鲁迅的死已经完全变成了一个政治事件，各方的所作所为，只怕都与他本人的意愿背道而驰；又想起上海白色恐怖的厉害，但苏联作协和苏联驻华大使馆还是公开发去了唁电，只怕南京要头疼了。  
想起苏联就禁不住想起了很多事，譬如——这个故事还是伊利亚讲的——去年十月革命节，苏联驻华大使鲍格莫洛夫特地在上海总领事馆举行了招待会，应邀出席的有宋庆龄、鲁迅、茅盾、史沫特莱等人；那天领事馆播放了苏联最新影片《夏伯阳》，内容是宣传农民游击队员夏伯阳的事迹，电影放完后，鲍格莫洛夫问鲁迅：“你看这个英雄怎么样？”苏联人当然很希望鲁迅开口赞扬，但鲁迅答道：“像夏伯阳这样的英雄，我们中国多得很。”在说“多得很”时，鲁迅的脸有些微红。  
虽然与预想不符，但伊利亚倒是挺赞赏这个答案的，在和王耀说这件事时，他评价道：“当然，任何人都可能是夏伯阳——对了，耀，我觉得吧，这特别像你会说的话。”

这时学生们拼凑起的乐队奏起哀乐，人们唱起了吕骥、冼星海临时谱写的《安息歌》：愿你安息，安息！愿你安息，安息，安息在土地里……  
王耀跟着低声哼唱着，思绪却飞了老远，他想起另一场盛大的葬礼，十二年前列宁的葬礼：他去世后，斯大林不顾列宁遗孀克鲁普斯卡娅的公开反对，坚持“要按照俄罗斯民族的固有方式来安葬列宁”，也就是要用防腐香油保存列宁尸体，并使之成为供人礼拜的圣物；随后又想起孙中山，想起他的继承人们在他死后耽于内斗，最终国民革命中途折戟。  
“谁都无法决定自己死后的事，”王耀安静地和周围人一起躬身行礼，心中默默地想着，“哪怕是伊里奇这样的人，都不能。”

这些想法着实有些沉重，王耀回中共秘密办事处时，又恰好听见一个老人劝说别人勿要公开追悼鲁迅，“当心被秋后算账”，这更令他心烦意乱。当晚，他安排完送丁玲前往保安的事宜后，找到刘鼎，询问现在能否给苏联打个电报。  
“不能。”刘鼎答得迅速，又压低声音解释道，“您知道的，我们得防着些。”  
好吧，毕竟得为通讯安全考虑，若是让张学良直接联系上了苏联，指不定会出什么乱子呢。王耀思忖片刻，又问道：“那红四方面军呢？”  
“这个没问题。”  
在红军开始西征的那个晚上，王耀给许久未见的徐向前打了个电报，说广州一别许久不见，希望你们好好接待了斯诺，他可答应了把稿费用于为红军购置航空队，“列宁号”长征前已经埋进了山里，但我们可以有一架新的“列宁号”……  
“总之，勇敢地向前！”

红四方面军全军渡河的同时，张学良特意飞往洛阳为蒋介石祝寿，并在宴席上劝蒋联共抗日，遭果断拒绝；至于所谓“社会舆论压力”，蒋介石很快就强势地表示自己不吃这套：11月，他直接下令逮捕了救国会的7名主要人员[3]。  
至此，连张学良都已经明白，不可能在谈判桌上解决问题了。  
既然谈判不能解决问题，那自然得用军事来解决问题，何况此时除了红军，苏联也已经准备就绪：伊利亚来电报说，季米特洛夫为中共申请了200万卢布的预算，除已到账的20万美元，目前还有80万美元在想办法汇出，至于物资，苏联准备了300辆卡车，大约装了600吨，但它们不能越过外蒙边境——至多不能越境一百公里——不然等同于对中国的侵略，请红军设法制服沿途军阀，并派出部队接收。  
10月底，以获取苏联援助为目标的“宁夏战役”打响。

这次行动从一开始就不顺利，由于国民党中央军跟进迅速，红军渡河被迫中断，全军被切割成了两部分，滞留河东的部队遭到了国民党军的围攻；加之11月绥远抗战爆发，通过绥远地区援助红军也已不可能[4]。  
接到战报后，共产国际迅速将援助地点从外蒙改成了新疆，并决定将援助物资增加一倍，准备把它们运到哈密，询问红军有无办法来接收，可中共知道，这个改变“已经迟了”。  
王耀无可奈何地回复道：“从哈密输送货物的办法已无用处，战胜这一带的敌人需要许多时间，至少也是明年夏天的事情。并且除非你们用汽车送到安西，要红军到哈密去接是不可能的。因为哈密、安西之间是一千五百里无人烟的沙漠[5]。”  
宁夏战役失败了，红军短时间内已经无法取得苏联援助，中共中央为生存计，不得不急令潘汉年等人与国民党联系，寻找妥协办法；另一方面，作为预备方案，毛泽东拟定了一个新的“长征”计划。

伊利亚不得不放弃了过往的傲慢，他来电表示，同意取消中华苏维埃的建制与国号、成立统一的总司令部并服从蒋介石指挥，只求保有独立的军队；而哪怕退到了这一步，王耀对谈判依然完全不抱希望，毕竟从任何角度来说，此刻蒋介石能接受的恐怕都只有投降书。  
王耀终于做好了最坏的打算——要知道他在出发长征之前都没那么想过——在给伊利亚打的电报中，他明确表示：若中共中央不幸覆灭，立刻宣布中共驻共产国际代表团为新的中央，并联络尚在南方打游击的项英部。  
伊利亚的回电很快，也很短：“不，你得活着。”  
“我当然会活着，”王耀想，“蒋介石即使将整个中央拉去枪毙，也不会把我怎么样，当然，只怕得被按着洗几遍脑。”  
时至此刻，王耀终于决定对伊利亚抱怨一句，他回电道：“我得说，伊廖沙，你‘联蒋抗日’这主意，真的很糟。”

11月中旬，红军在军事上已经极其被动，四万余军队被国民党压在甘北河东的狭小区域，毫无周旋余地，可能要面临灭顶之灾。  
在这个生死攸关的时刻，中共的统战工作再次意外地发生了效力：王以哲与彭德怀打了个配合，缓解了红军的压力，随后张学良来电，明确要求红军先别二次长征，“熬过一二个月”，静待时局变化[6]。  
此时因打通国际路线失利，西北大联合计划基本形同废纸，杨虎城等人已与中共疏离了起来，但蒋介石借着绥远抗战之机，令中央军大批开入西北，显露出夺取陕西控制权的企图，这让杨虎城忍无可忍，他不止一次地表露自己的不满，并鼓动张学良发动事变。  
张学良决定做最后一次努力，11月底，他亲自驾机飞往洛阳，对蒋介石力陈爱国无罪的道理，以东北军军心动荡、人人要求抗日为由，要求率军去绥远前线，停止“剿共”。不料事与愿违，蒋介石非但没有被说服，还顺势宣布进驻西安、督师剿共，力图完成对红军的毁灭性一击。在日记里，蒋介石得意洋洋地写道：“共产党已经是一股涓涓细流，会蒸发在这黄土高原之上。”  
张学良终于被逼入了绝境，他早就在担心蒋介石“开始了恶意的布置”，现下蒋亲赴西安，如果再不解决问题，军心即将不可收拾，东北军与红军的关系也很可能暴露。从洛阳回来后，张学良秘密给红军打去电报，重提“西北之联军”。

12月4日，蒋介石抵达西安，然后迅速开始电召军政部次长陈诚、豫鄂皖边区主任卫立煌、福州绥靖公署主任蒋鼎文等军事将领，又令他们统帅的各部西进，显而易见，若张学良、杨虎城依然消极剿共，蒋介石可能会选择直接动手。  
若蒋介石不来，或许还能如张学良预料，再拖上一两个月，看准时机再发动事变；但蒋介石来了西安，还屡次召见东北军和第十七路军的高级将领，那张、杨再无法可想，他们眼前只有两条路可走：或者破釜沉舟、立刻发动事变，或者劝说蒋介石和共。  
12月9日，西安学生借口纪念“一二•九”运动一周年举行示威游行，向省政府和蒋介石请愿，要求实行抗日，竟遭警察开枪阻拦。张学良匆忙赶去拦截劝阻，面对群情激昂的学生，他可谓百感交集，当场发表了演讲，宣称：“决不做走狗或汉奸，誓死收复东北。”  
张学良与学生俱是声泪俱下，借此气氛，张学良当晚再次对蒋面陈抗日决心，但却被骂得狗血淋头，后者表示对学生就应该用机关枪打[7]，这令张学良感情上异常冲动。与此同时，已做好背水一战准备的中共，通知了张学良他们的最终决定：  
“我们愿以战争求和平，绝对不做无原则让步。”

连中共自己都没想到，自己宁死不降的决心，直接推动了张学良去找杨虎城，“我想，该照你的办法来行事了。”  
10日晚，张、杨达成一致意见，两人并召集了东北军和第十七路军的高级将领，开始具体部署行动计划，决定12日拂晓发动事变。  
12日5点，晨曦微露，王耀按习惯先做了早操，正准备带米沙去食堂时，忽见毛泽东趿拉着布鞋，大笑着从通讯处的窑洞里走了出来：“好消息，好消息啊！”  
周围人都聚拢了过去，七嘴八舌地询问着，毛泽东将手上的电文递给王耀，“你来念。”  
王耀侧过身，借着晨光朗声读道：“吾等为中华民族及抗日前途利益计，不顾一切，今已将蒋——”王耀瞪大了眼睛，转头看向毛泽东，在后者点头鼓励后，继续读道，“及重要将领陈诚、朱绍良、蒋鼎文、卫立煌等扣留，迫其释放爱国分子，改组联合政府。兄等有何高见，速复[8]。”  
王耀读完了，他被震撼得不知道该说什么，周围也鸦雀无声，似乎都在怀疑此事是不是真的。  
还是毛泽东先开了口，他重重地拍了拍王耀的肩膀，欢然道：“统一战线！统一战线！统一战线真是……”  
王耀接口道：“ 海沸山崩，地覆天翻！”

一场左右中国乃至世界命运的重大事变，就这样拉开了帷幕。  
王耀终于消化完了这个消息，他抱着米沙望向西北天际，心中忽然有些快意：这天离苏联与南京国民政府复交，恰好四年整。  
王耀低下头，对米沙轻声道：“伊廖沙……虽然是个混蛋，但运气是真好，米沙。”他举起猫，平视着它的眼睛，“我的运气——也不错。”

注：  
[1] 即全国各界救国联合会，宋庆龄、沈钧儒、章乃器、陶行知、邹韬奋等人发起组织，1936年5月31日成立，呼吁全国各党各派立即停止军事冲突，立即派遣正式代表进行谈判，以便制定共同抗敌纲领，建立一个统一的抗敌政权。  
[2] 即张闻天起草的《为追悼鲁迅先生告全国同胞和世界人士书》、《致许广平女士的唁电》、《为追悼与纪念鲁迅先生致中国国民党中央委员会与南京国民政府电》。  
[3] 即“七君子事件”，1936年11月23日，南京国民政府以“危害民国罪”在上海逮捕了救国会领导人沈钧儒等7人。  
[4] 绥远抗战是1936年11-12月，中国绥远地方当局傅作义部在蒋介石的支持下，与日本支持的德王等蒙古分裂分子之间发生的一场局部战争。这里的意思是，在国军对抗日本时，红军若为获取苏联援助攻击国军，无异于政治自杀。  
[5] 《中共中央书记处致共产国际执委会书记处电》，1936年11月8日。  
[6] 《毛、周、朱、张致彭、任电》，1936年12月1日。  
[7] 张学良《对总部全体职员的训词》，1936年12月13日。  
[8] 《李宜致东、来兄电》，1936年12月12日。


	30. 第30章 枕戈

通知完共产国际后，中共诸人匆匆赶往西安，接下来他们要思考的，可以说是一个幸福的烦恼：怎么处理蒋介石？  
第一个处理方案是王耀提出的，他建议杀了蒋介石，然后争取南京政府的屈服或地方实力派的同情，以西安为中心来领导全国。若南京政府屈服，自然大功告成；若南京决定诉诸武力，那在各地实力派中立或同情的前提下，红军、东北军、十七路军可以争取苏联援助，以西安为军政中心，与南京一决高下。  
这个提议得到了党内普遍赞同——毕竟很多人的至亲好友都死在了蒋介石的手上。当然，既然共产国际已经念叨了好几个月，反复强调不能把抗日与反蒋相提并论，中共领导人们便打算在具体操作上玩些花样，譬如蒋介石不能由自己来杀，而应该“推动人民要求南京罢免蒋介石，并交付人民公审[1]”。  
总之，中共一致同意：“把蒋除掉，无论在哪方面都有好处。”

毋庸置疑，握有蒋介石生杀大权的，不是中共，而是张、杨，但共产党人——不论是苏联的还是中国的——的态度依然至关重要。为争取中共和苏联的支持，张、杨从一开始就把西安事变称之为“革命”，并在第一时间通知中共后，再三询问“国际对西安十二•十二革命之看法[2]”。  
13日，确定了蒋介石拒绝妥协，南京政府也十分强硬、叫嚣要兴兵讨伐后，中共迅速决定：在西安召开抗日救国代表大会，组织抗日联军，进而成立全国性的“革命的国防政府”，以军事手段回击南京。至于共产国际的反对——他们主张和平解决西安事变，要求中共以“第三方”的立场说话——被中共心照不宣地隐瞒了下来。  
当晚，王耀去见了张学良，声称并未接到国际回电，但特事特办，此事只怕不能再拖，言下之意是让张、杨不用等苏联回电，直接动手。  
尽管没有怀疑王耀的意图，但张学良还是心存疑虑，坚持要等国际确切回复，于是王耀只得败兴而归，又托刘鼎给莫斯科打一个电报，要求“在世界舆论上援助我们”。

14日，共产国际特意发来了新一期《真理报》，报上指责张学良利用抗日名目制造分裂，宣称西安事变（苏联显然不觉得这是一次“革命”）受到了日本间谍的影响，是帮助日本侵略中国之举。  
莫斯科已经公开表明了自己的态度，但王耀并不准备买账，他读完电报后，反而做出了更激进的决定：立刻联络张、杨，提议组建“西北抗日援绥联军”，并在合适的时机公开三方的联合[3]。在会谈中，王耀不无目的地说：“苏联为应付外交，或尚不能公开赞成我们[4]。”  
为了给所有牺牲的同志们复仇，王耀与中共中央政治局完成了一个合谋，准备借口电台故障，来一出先斩后奏。

此时南京已经开始组建“讨逆军”，杀气腾腾地宣称要打进西安。为抵抗军事进攻，张学良、杨虎城不得不抛开疑虑，信誓旦旦地公开宣告，不惜一切牺牲也要粉碎南京的“恶势力”。东北军、第十七路军、红军都开始火速赶往西安，准备与中央军决一死战。同时，张、杨都建议说，应该公开宣告成立三位一体的“西北军政委员会”，以便坚定内部、统一行动，并拉拢观望的地方军阀。  
王耀深知，一旦公开三方合作，无异于强逼苏联站队，其再无中立可能。几经思索后，他提议道：待红军过邠县后，即与东北军、西北军发表三方共同宣言，说明联合保卫西北之意义，并宣布成立抗日联军西北军政委员会，推张学良为总司令[5]；至于蒋介石，若西安城不守，诛之为上。

王耀的本意是再拖几天，他依然期待着伊利亚打电报支持自己，但这一拖就出了事，18日起，南京政府在电台反复广播苏联《真理报》的社论，严厉指责张学良和西安事变。这个广播不仅中共中央听到了，张学良和杨虎城听到了，连身处前线的彭德怀都听到了。  
张、杨的不安达到了顶峰，为稳定军心，王耀决定以中共的名义回击南京，他找到了史沫特莱——谢天谢地，她隐藏的比较好——请她以记者的名义，用英文广播宣传西安事变的真相、中共的抗日民族统一战线政策；又请她去采访杨虎城，询问西安捉蒋的目的和意义等问题。  
“有中共在，没有人会相信南京能代表苏联。”  
这成功安抚了张、杨，张学良甚至安慰王耀说，西安城内有现金和钞票1800余万，武器弹药也有大量库存，坚持几个月绝无问题。  
送走二人后，王耀乐观地想，19日晚上红军就能到邠县了，如果那时共产国际还不发言支持，就找个机会杀了蒋介石，然后集合三方兵力北上，直接去找苏联。

王耀终究还是等到了苏联的回应，以他根本没有想到的方式：19日拂晓，启明星还在天际闪烁的时候，伊利亚自己驾驶着飞机，降落在了西安。  
王耀是在伊利亚起飞后才知道这事儿的，他匆匆赶到了机场，焦急地等着——审判。  
“耀。”伊利亚看上去十分精神，他直接从机舱跳了下来，指着身后笑道，“伊-15双翼战斗机，我们二五计划的成果，帅吧，啊，米沙，”他从王耀怀里捞走了猫，仔细端详了一番，“嗯……我得说，你瘦了。”  
“伊廖沙，”王耀咬着唇说，“我想……”  
“你想杀了蒋介石？”伊利亚的语气依然很轻快，与王耀的预想相反，他压根没有威胁的意思。  
王耀深吸了口气：“是，我想。伊廖沙，他该死，我们离开江西苏区后，他屠杀了五百万农民。”  
伊利亚的眼神暗了暗，俯身把米沙放在了地上：“我知道。”  
“所以，你为什么……”  
“耀，南京在把自己所有的军队调往西北，这客观上有利于日本帝国主义。”  
王耀轻声道：“你可能是对的，伊廖沙，但我想知道，这是为了我，还是为了你？”  
“为了我们。”

沉默片刻后，王耀重新抬起了头，直视着伊利亚的眼睛：“你在害怕。”  
伊利亚没有回答。王耀提高了音量，质问道：“你在害怕什么，害怕上月德日签的《反共产国际协定》[6]？”  
伊利亚还是没有说话，王耀又上前一步，想继续质问你为什么会变成这样，但伊利亚抢先伸手按住了他的肩膀，低声道：“耀，你……比我勇敢。”  
王耀蓦地百感交集，他本想说布尔什维克应该是无所畏惧的，然而在开口前，他鼻子一酸，眼眶迅速红了。他清楚伊利亚的答案了。  
伊利亚低声道：“在西班牙的前线，我看到了和社会党联合的可能……”  
伊利亚在找借口。王耀完全不想听这些，他用力抱住了伊利亚，把脸埋进了他的大衣里，然后毫不掩饰地——哭了出来。

伊利亚手足无措，僵硬了一分多钟后才傻乎乎地道：“那个，耀，我的右边口袋里有手帕……”  
“我做到了，伊廖沙，现在只要你同意，我就能杀了蒋介石，然后组建西北抗日政府。”王耀仰起头，抽泣着道，“为什么？”  
“这对抗日不利。”  
王耀的语气已有些绝望：“他有那么不可替代吗？我们完全可以杀了他，然后组建一个新政府，一样能抗日，一样能打胜仗。”  
“可是，耀，你得先赢得和南京的内战。”  
“是革命。”王耀咬着牙纠正道，“你不相信我，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“耀，其实……如果你想，你可以那么做的，你有一星期的时间来做它。”  
王耀的眼泪又涌了上来，他急促地喘了两口气，呜咽道：“我在等你啊，伊廖沙。我在等你的电报。”  
伊利亚把手帕按在了王耀眼睛上，也遮住了他的视线：“耀，接到电报后，约瑟夫暴跳如雷……”  
“斯大林同志说这是日本的阴谋。我知道。”  
“不，不是的，约瑟夫说，”伊利亚犹豫了一下，还是决定说实话，“中共必须运用自己的影响释放蒋，不然莫斯科将把他们谴责为‘土匪’，向全世界公开批判，并与他们断绝关系[7]。”  
王耀不可置信地道：“什么？”这话太过分了，他全身都颤抖了起来。  
“耀，如果你在12日，不，甚至在昨天你直接把蒋介石杀了，我总有办法劝服约瑟夫。可是，”伊利亚露出悲伤的神情，“你没有。”  
“伊廖沙！？”  
“耀，我不知道该高兴还是该难过，但是……”伊利亚温柔地擦干了王耀的眼泪，把他重新圈进了自己的怀里，用安慰的语气道，“我已经到了西安。所以你没有选择了。”  
王耀连声音也开始颤抖了：“不，我有，只要我拖住你，红军会在今天晚上宣布和东北军、西北军联合，那时就木已成舟，再无更改可能。”  
伊利亚反倒笑了起来：“拖住我？”他饶有兴趣地问道，“你打算怎么办？揍我一顿？我可不能保证不还手。”

伊利亚似乎想缓和气氛，但这反倒令王耀更感悲哀，他咬着唇喘息了半分多钟，才终于道：“我记得，伊廖沙，我记得第一次见你的时候。”  
伊利亚对话题转换有些惊讶：“嗯？”  
“1921年1月15日……那是个阴沉沉的雪天，你带我去斯莫尔尼宫，伊里奇在那里演讲，我们进去的时候，他刚刚讲到，要永远铭记德国一月革命的同志们。”  
伊利亚低声道：“是。那是纪念罗莎•卢森堡和卡尔•李卜克内西牺牲两周年的大会。”  
王耀用力点了点头：“伊里奇说，他会永远记得自己对革命国际主义的承诺，记得要动员全世界革命者和劳动群众，为建立民主和社会主义而斗争。那时的你……那时站在我身边的你，不是这样的。”  
伊利亚答非所问：“两星期前，我刚刚通过了新的宪法[8]。”  
更浓郁的悲哀淹没了王耀，他尽量按捺住了哭泣的欲望，压抑地哽咽道：“我……从国民革命到共产革命，是你教我从屈辱和不满中奋起，是你告诉我革命救国。”  
伊利亚把王耀抱得更紧了些，温柔地喊了好几遍“耀”，也不知是想鼓励，还是想阻止。  
王耀终于在伊利亚怀里平静了下来，他按住了伊利亚的肩膀，两人目光相接，都在对方的眼睛里看到了坚持。  
王耀轻声道：“伊廖沙，你曾经让我相信，革命是未来、是理想、是希望，即使……即使它也有暴力，有背叛，有沉滓泛起，有无谓牺牲，但什么都掩盖不了革命的光芒[9]。”  
“你教导了我十五年革命，现在，你打算教我妥协。”

伊利亚没有正面回答问题：“耀，我多希望你能成功。如果中国革命胜利……”  
“会的！”王耀猛地提高了音量，“苏维埃本来就是从革命的废墟上兴起的，我们能赤手空拳地从失败中斗争出一个胜利的结果来[10]，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚垂下长长的睫毛，盖住了自己眼睛里的一切情绪：“我承认，中华苏维埃革命高歌猛进的初期阶段，中共把革命的能动性发挥到了极致。你们表现出了……无穷无尽的力量[9]。”他迟疑了几秒，“耀，其实两年前，我根本不相信中共居然能走完长征、摆脱困境。”  
王耀倒是不意外：“很多人都那么想。但我们做到了。”他咬着重音，一字一顿地道，“我们能做到。”  
伊利亚道：“那时我都联络好了孙夫人，如果你……不幸被捕，我们打算直接劫狱。”  
“然后把我带去苏联？我得说，这主意可真不怎么样。”  
“情急之下的馊主意罢了。后来你杳无音信，我非常后悔，1933年中共撤出上海的时候，就不该让你去苏区。”  
“我可不去莫斯科。”  
伊利亚勉强笑了笑：“一年前，我终于接到了你的电报，当时我高兴极了，耀，我多担心失去你……我甚至哭了。”  
这应该是件高兴的事，可伊利亚说得那么难过，仿佛依然没有从失去王耀的恐惧里逃脱。

王耀亦笑不出来，他伸手摩挲着伊利亚的眼角——尽管那里并没有任何水痕——低声道：“如果……如果我坚持要杀蒋介石，你会怎么办。”  
“现在？”  
“对，现在。南京的两个集团军离西安只有四百多公里了，我亲爱的苏联客人，你怕的话现在跑还来得及。”  
伊利亚攥住了王耀的手，勉力笑了笑，反问道：“你希望这样？”  
王耀这次沉默了许久许久，久到太阳完全升了起来，久到草木上稀薄的露水和王耀眼角的泪痕都消散在了空气中。  
“伊廖沙。”  
“嗯？”  
“有一句话，我在心里念叨好多次了，但现在觉得，应该亲口说给你听。”  
伊利亚露出了洗耳恭听的表情，王耀凑到他耳边，恶狠狠地、咬牙切齿地道：“伊廖沙……伊利亚•伊里奇•布拉金斯基，你真的是个现实又市侩的混蛋。”  
伊利亚伸手理了理王耀散乱的鬓角，温柔地叹息道：“我也爱你。”

在苏联的坚持下，中共不得不谋求和平解决西安事变。最终，国共双方互相妥协，12月25日，蒋介石在张学良陪同下返回洛阳，然后转赴南京，西安事变结束。  
日本发动七七事变后，国共不得不加快了谈判速度，1937年9月22日，历经九个月的讨价还价，国共最终达成协议。  
国共谈妥后，南京政府与苏联签订了《中苏互不侵犯条约》，苏联承诺援助中国抗日。

作为妥协的代价，中共被迫放弃了自己的苏维埃：停刊《红色中华》；将国名改为“中华民国陕甘宁边区政府”，结束了苏维埃国家政权形式，成为了中华民国的一个特别行政区；中国工农红军亦更名国民革命军，受南京中央政府及军事委员会的指导。  
尽管中国的共产党人反复告诫自己“我们是为了社会主义而奋斗”、“今天联合资产阶级，是为了明天反对资产阶级[11]”，但他们不得不屈辱地换上过去敌人的服装，对外称蒋介石为民族领袖，而把那些真实的想法压在了心底。  
中共终于学会了这一课：“打倒一切是小孩子的幻想，最终只会被一切打倒”。  
至此，中华苏维埃革命告终。

从1927年秋冬起，中共公开打出了“苏维埃”革命的旗号，它也因此走上了全盘苏化的道路。“一切都由莫斯科说了算”的结果，使党内教条主义横行，最后弄到孤家寡人，满盘皆输。  
但是，如果没有俄国人的以暴制暴，也就没有中共的暴动政策；没有暴动政策，也就没有工农武装割据的发生，也就没有毛泽东的崛起、没有莫斯科对毛泽东的重视与肯定。历史的吊诡就在于，莫斯科既制造了失败，也孕育了成功[12]。

注：  
[1] 《中共中央书记处致共产国际执委会书记处电》，1936年12月12、14日。  
[2] 《李毅致毛泽东电》，1936年12月17日。  
[3] 《中共中央书记处致国际书记处电》，1936年12月12、13日。  
[4] 《毛泽东致张学良电》，1936年12月17日。  
[5] 《周恩来致中央书记处电》，1936年12月22日；《对成立抗日联军的建议》，1936年12月23日。  
[6] 1936年11月25日，德日签署了《反共产国际协定》，1937年意大利加入了《反共产国际协定》，德、意、日三国轴心正式形成。  
[7] 斯诺《红色中华散记》。  
[8] 1936年12月5日，苏联1936宪法通过，宣布苏联已建立了社会主义制度，人剥削人的现象已经消灭，这标志着斯大林主义的形成。  
[9] 改编自黄道炫《张力与限界：中央苏区的革命》。  
[10] 见斯诺《红星照耀中国》。  
[11] 《洛甫在中国共产党全国代表会议上的讲话》，1937年5月。  
[12] 引自杨奎松《“中间地带”的革命》。


	31. 第31章 结语

这篇文偏重的是“中共眼中的苏联”，如大家所见，苏联正面出场的频率并不高，更多地是在作为背景出现，主角依然是中共的故事（党史233333）。标题中雄关指瑞金、中华苏维埃和曾经在围剿中努力生存的红色中华；漫道指长征。

行文主线是中国苏维埃运动及过程中两党关系的演变。在大部分书里，苏维埃运动被论述为“中共革命过程中逼不得已也是不可或缺的阶段”，宣称其“奠定了中共武装夺取政权、革命建国的道路”，但我看书的时候，更关注的是从“工农民主专政”到“人民民主专政”的演变。  
1948年季米特洛夫说，苏维埃制度和人民民主制度“是无产阶级专政的两种形式”，1949年毛泽东对米高扬论断说，新政权将是“在工农联盟基础上的人民民主专政，而究其实质就是无产阶级专政”，或许在中共的心中，为了“统一战线”提出的人民民主专政不过是个烟雾弹，他们想做的依然是无产阶级专政。  
若是这样，那故事就更令人动容了，在共产国际同意撤销中华苏维埃国号、停止阶级斗争后，中共依然为最初的目标在努力；在30到40年代，中共是比苏共更坚定的革命者。

写大纲的时候想尝试明暗双线的叙述，中国线在明，说的是中共在土地革命时期经历的事，论述他们为什么要那么做；苏联线在暗，以党内斗争起，以大清洗终，说了从列宁的“世界革命”到斯大林的“一国建成社会主义”之变迁，以及列宁时代“党内民主”的消亡；至于cp线，最初是想写两党关系的演变，具体包括为什么苏联会基于“俄国经验”作出那些选择，以及对中国革命的态度变迁。  
其实对于中国的苏维埃革命，莫斯科的态度一直比较矛盾，甚至做过很多前后冲突的决定，但始终没有脱离俄国革命经验的桎梏。在1935年后，基于德日的威胁，苏联命令中共以抗日为第一要务，1937年正式撤销了苏维埃政权。  
这段经历，以充满理想的“世界革命”起，以地缘政治需要的“援华抗日”终。从对中国革命态度的变迁，也可以看出莫斯科革命性的退化与国家主义的滋生。

苏联曾经代表过希望，但这种希望最终陨落了。故事的最后，中共的痛哭不是因为一定要杀蒋介石，而是因为他终于意识到：苏联正在从一个理想主义者，蜕变成现实的地缘政治家。  
如果没有见过列宁时代的苏联，或许中共也能接受，毕竟斯大林时代的苏联依然存有一些理想的余晖，可问题是，他见过。  
无论如何，理想的陨落总是令人难过的。

致理想，致热血，致革命，致爱情。


End file.
